Destiny
by TheOmegaNightmare
Summary: Naruto, por un error de cálculos, termina llegando al Japón feudal. convertido en un Kitsune Yokai, se aventurará en este nuevo mundo, donde todas las posibilidades están abiertas en un mundo donde todo es posible, siendo el guardián de cierta sacerdotisa revivida, que buscara con su ayuda y las del grupo de protagonistas , derrotar a naraku de una vez por todas.(Reto y Recompensa)
1. Chapter 1: Remasterizado

**¡Hola! Espero que nadie de mis otros fanfics estén por aquí ya que dije que no escribiría nada durante esta semana, pero…necesito tranquilizarme de todo esto y escribir es lo mejor para mí. Bien, inuyasha es la serie con el que empecé el mundo del anime junto a Naruto, así que siempre imagine cosas o en lo que en la actualidad se llama crossover, así que aquí estoy. Finalmente espero que les agrade este cap porque, así como los demás que escribo, solo los continuo si tiene apoyo, ya que eso significa que lo hago bien. Estoy en la búsqueda del mejor tipo de escritura, así que si hay pocos que les llega a gustar y no alcanza mis expectativas…lo siento, pero entonces este será el primer y último cap. Aun así, me gusta leer los comentarios, si veo que es bien recibido lo continuare. Gracias y les dejo con el cap.**

 **CAPITULO Remasterizado. Todavía tiene algunos errores autográficos, pero se le ha mejorado ciertos detalles que…a pesar de ser una estupidez, para mi hacen que el capítulo brille un poco más.**

* * *

 **DESTINY**

* * *

 _"que aburrido" pensé mientras miraba la aldea que tanto apreciaba, claro que, me gusta que este muy pacífica y sin luchas…pero sigue siendo aburrido._

 _¿Por qué el héroe de la hoja y del mundo shinobi esta aburrido? No es tan difícil de responder y es porque ya no sucedía nada ¿Por qué es eso? Bien, lo resumiré lo mejor que puedo. Primero todo era muy difícil para mí, no cumplía ni la mayoría de edad (18) y ya estaba en una guerra donde se disputaba el futuro del mundo a manos de un desquiciado que buscaba atraparnos a todos bajo una ilusión eterna y una diosa loca la cual quería usarnos como esclavos o algo así…nunca lo entendí bien, solo sabía que era la mala y que debía derrotarla, así de simple…_

 _"valla…que estúpido era en esos tiempos" pensé para mí mismo mientras pensaba en todo lo que había hecho cuando niño y adolecente, siempre reaccionando y actuando sin pensar, saltar a la acción a como dé lugar, creerme el héroe…claro que eso sigo haciéndolo, pero ahora que soy un adulto que fue un momento de mi vida en el que todavía no maduraba, ahora todo es diferente…aun así ese crecimiento fue muy tardío hasta hace no muy poco._

 _Continuando con la historia, vencimos a todos, pero quedaba algo más…las guerras entre aldeas, las cuales terminaron finalmente gracias a todo este plan macabro de Madara- por lo menos para mí fue de Madara-dattebayo – así que como nadie peleaba con nadie, se declaró la paz mundial shinobi. pensé en que era la mejor noticia que haya tenido…mi sueño ya se había cumplido, pero…me sentía vacío ahora…pues una vez terminada mi misión me senté a reflexionar sobre mi vida…y solo tenía una pregunta_

 _"¿y ahora qué?"_

 _el mundo estaba en paz, ya no había guerras y parecía que todo prosperaba a un ritmo muy acelerado. Sim embargo me sentía muy…inútil…pues lo único que sabía era luchar y ser un shinobi, cosa que se dejó de ser útil pues…sin enemigos o amenazas que ya éramos necesarios. Pronto mis amigos, senseis…todos dejaron el camino ninja para una vida más…sedentaria…se podría decir…pero yo, a pesar de mi felicidad que demostraba a todo esto…había quedado sin razón para seguir viviendo…y eso era extraño._

 _Yo era un héroe que ya había acabado su misión, tenía que dejar paso a las siguientes generaciones donde estaba seguro que encontrarían una nueva forma de crear problemas…pero hasta ese punto ya habrán pasado unos 20 años más…y ya sería viejo para entonces, de hecho, ya siento la vejes y aun ni siquiera alcanzo los 25 años. lo bueno de ser un Uzumaki es sin duda la gran cantidad de vida que tenemos, podemos estar en nuestra mejor forma hasta los 60 años antes de caer a declive…eso y los sellos…fue lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida…era un adicto a ellos tanto como a su queridísimo ramen._

 _"¿Qué no daría por un tazón?" pensé con hambre al recordar ese plato de fideos calientes. Volviendo a mis problemas existenciales, he hecho cosas productivas durante este tiempo, primero me puse en forma, andaba todo delgado y bajo por culpa del ramen –noooooooo- pero era la correcto. El sacrificio valió la pena pues llegue a ser el más alto de mi generación y el más formado entre ellos…bueno no como el Raikage A, pero por ahí va…_

 _También aprendí muchas cosas, como los sellos, jutsus Aire y para sorpresa de la mayoría – y mía- jutsus fuego y Rayo. Sinceramente no sabía que poseía como secundarios a esos dos, pero qué más da, era lo máximo. A pesar de que, en trayecto a mi entrenamiento, mis amigos se burlaban pues ¿Por qué entrenar a batallar si no había contra quien hacerlo? Tenían razón, pero…me ayudaban a desperdiciar energía al igual que cejas grandes Lee… ¡además Sasuke-teme también lo hacía! ¡no iba a dejar que me superara!_

 _A pesar de todo esto, la falta de…acción causo que ahora este como este, haciendo lo mismo que mi sensei…escribir. claro que no escribía cualquier cosa, era más que todo un escritor épico, escribía sobre historias de valerosas batallas ya olvidadas…si…me volví un erudito… ¿cómo en el infierno el hiperactivo rubio se sentaría a leer? Créanme…enserio que fue tan sorprendentes como para ustedes como para mí._

 _Hablando sobre sorpresas, todos mis amigos ya encontraron sus parejas y tienen planes para casarse, increíble ¿no? Incluso Hinata…quien diría que se quedaría con Kiba…aunque escuche que fue por despecho… ¿despecho a quién? Me lo sigo preguntando hasta ahora, sobre todo cuando de repente entra a mi casa a contarme cómo le va con Kiba y se iba con una enorme sonrisa, rompiendo mi puerta en el proceso…a veces daba miedo pues ni siquiera sé cómo lograba entrar después de tantos sellos… pero no importa, nunca encontré realmente alguien con quien me sintiera a gusto…así que aquí estoy…escribiendo lo que estoy pensando y de paso recordando a que me trajo a este espiral de aburrimiento y…._

* * *

"¡¿Por qué demonios lo estoy escribiendo?!" grito mientras agarraba el papel y lo aplastaba antes de tirarlo lejos del lugar. Cansado se echó sobre el pasto mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar, nunca se imaginó que terminaría haciendo estas cosas.

 **"Niño realmente estas empeorando conforme va pasando el tiempo…debes de hacer algo antes de que te vuelvas loco"** decía su mejor amigo, kurama desde su mente. Naruto solo suspiro mientras pensaba en sus palabras, pues había algo de verdad en ellas. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, su aburrimiento crecía a pasos agigantados.

"no es como si realmente hubiera algo que podría hacer…" decía aburrido mientras no recuerda casi nada que lo mantenga ocupado por ahora. Todos sus hobbies eran aburridos, no había nada que pudiera hacer como ninja y el entrenamiento también empezaba a aburrirlo, pronto no tendría nada que hacer.

 **"tienes razón, este mundo cada vez se empieza a podrir…literalmente** " dijo con un suspiro mientras ve como la contaminación va en aumento desde la paz y como la población humana empezar a aumentar también a ritmos drásticos **"¿Por qué no avanzas algo con el jutsu de tu padre? Ya lo habías dominado, pero hablo de ese experimento tuyo de poder crear una dimensión de bolsillo al igual que el Kamui"** dijo la bestia con cola mientras recuerda ese proyecto suyo.

Naruto asintió, había estado trabajando en una dimensión de bolsillo, se sentía un poco envidioso ante las habilidades Uchiha así que se dispuso a crear sus propias versiones de él, sobre todo con el que más problemas le había dado, el kamui. Tenía un avance preliminar, el jutsu se encontraba en un estado Alpha, así que la seguridad sobre este era casi nula, no podía usarlo aún, pero…"tienes razón, tal vez puedo ver si podre aumentar mi progreso" cansado el rubio se levantó de su pequeña mesa en la pradera y se alejó hacia un claro.

Ya con todos los preparativos listos, en el suelo frente a él se encontraba un enorme sello muy complejo, el cual le permitiría conectarse a él hacia una dimensión de bolsillo donde podría tener todas esas habilidades que le confería el kamui, sonaba muy ambicioso, pero había una posibilidad de que lo lograra.

"finalmente…espero que esto funcione" decía mientras hacia un sello de mano y dejaba que parte de su Chakra entrara en el sello. Desde este punto veía como un pequeño agujero de gusano se empezar a crear con mucha lentitud. Estaba emocionado…no…estaba eufórico cuando veía que todos sus esfuerzos empezaban a dar frutos. Tratando de encontrar una manera de aumentar la rapidez, empezó a aumentar la cantidad de Chakra hacia el sello de manera subconsciente…y eso sería un grave error.

El agujero ahora aumento de forma masiva, casi 10 veces más grande en un estado fuera de control. Naruto asustado trato de detenerlo, pero vio con sorpresa como no pasaba absolutamente nada y pronto seria absorbido por esta. Pensando rápido trato de escapar fuera del agujero negro, pero había sido tarde como aun con toda la fuerza que ejercía, la gravedad había sido demasiado arrastrándolo dentro, finalmente cerrándose cuando este ha pasado, perdiéndose en el vacío del espacio infinito.

Esta caía rápidamente en lo que sería el cosmos, viendo como había a algo parecido a nubes con brillos por muchas partes y como era trasportado a un vacío sin fin y sin esperanzas…finalmente vio una luz…creyó que todo estaría bien, pero…

"¡kurama!" grito el rubio en su mente mientras veía a su amigo siendo absorbido por otro agujero negro "¡que rayos está pasando!" grito mientras sujetaba a la bestia con cola tratando de hacer que se quedara, pero incluso usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, parecía que no podría ser capaz de aguantar por mucho tiempo.

 **"¡estas yendo a otro mundo idiota! ¡las bestias con cola no podemos ir a otros mundos! ¡estamos conectados a las Naciones elementales no importa lo que hagamos! ¡estoy regresando! ¡no puedo acompañarte!"** grito el enorme zorro mientras trataba de mantenerse dentro del sello…que irónico pues antes intentaba a toda costa obtener su libertad.

"¡no puedes hacerme esto! ¡somos amigos! ¡compañeros! ¡hermanos! ¡hagamos lo que hagamos siempre lo hemos hecho juntos! ¡no puedo hacer nada sin ti!" grito desesperadamente mientras sentía como iba perdiendo terreno

"¡ **ya lo sé! ¡eres un completo inútil cabeza hueca descerebrado y un gran idiota!" grito la criatura mientras sentía sus fuerzas disminuir "¡por eso no puedo irme sin dejarte todo mi Chakra!"** esto sorprendió mucho a **Naruto "¡no importa a donde vallas, yo seré tu amigo! ¡Uzumaki Naruto! ¡fue un honor haberte conocido! ¡adiós Idiota!"** grito mientras se soltaba de él y era absorbido por el agujero mientras de él caía un enorme cuerpo de Chakra anaranjado muy enorme.

"¡Kuramaaaaaaaaaaa!" grito con desesperación y un par de lágrimas en el mundo real el rubio mientras veía un pequeño zorro volver por donde el había caído. Sim embargo su desesperación no duro mucho antes de transformase en mucho dolor. Sentía como si cuerpo comenzaba a arder miles de veces más fuerte que cuando era cubierto con el Chakra demoniaco de este, el dolor le empezó a consumir como poco a poco empezaba a perder la conciencia por la gran cantidad de dolor. Desmallado callo a otro agujero negro, saliendo de ese extraño lugar en un brillo dorado.

 **"01001101 01110101 01111001 00100000 01100010 01101001 01100101 01101110...01100101 01110011 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01100101 01110010 01100001 00100000 01100100 01101001 01110110 01100101 01110010 01110100 01101001 01100100 01101111 :)"**

* * *

"…diablos…me duele como si hubiera caído del cielo…" dijo el rubio ahora medio despierto, mientras que, con los ojos nublados, empezaba a revisar su alrededor "rayos…si caí del cielo" decía mientras veía el suelo y efectivamente había una gran marca de impacto donde terminaba en él.

Ahora de pie, empezaba a dar sus primeros pasos, mientras trataba de recuperar fuerzas. Caminando lentamente encontró un pequeño arroyo, el cual corrió a tomar un poco de agua pues tenía mucha sed y necesitaba limpiarse el rostro.

"uff ¡qué suerte la mía! ¡encontrar agua tan cerca! Es- "no pudo terminar antes de notar algo muy extraño en el reflejo del agua. Se tomó un mechón largo de su cabello, luego tomo el otro que estaba al lado de su rostro, tenía el cabello largo. Pronto vio mejor sus manos y sin suciedad, su piel era mucho más blanca y lechosa que la que tenía antes, muy bien. Pero nada se compara a su miedo cuando vio 9 apéndices rubios moviéndose rítmicamente detrás de su espalda y el par de orejas mullida que tenía en la cabeza.

"¡pero que- "no duro mucho antes que una flecha rodeada de un aura de paz, pasó cerca de su rostro en cámara lenta. Girando su vista, vio que la flecha había sido disparada por una mujer que tiene el cabello negro y largo que lleva semi-recogido por una cinta blanca, su flequillo recto le cubre toda la frente. Sus ojos son de un color marrón claro, pero en ocasiones pueden llegar a parecer negros. Su piel es pálida por lo que hace mucho contraste con su pelo además de tener ojos pequeños.

"¿señorita? Yo se…que parezco algo muy malo, pero…eso no es motivo para- "no termino antes de que otra flecha fuera disparado contra él, esta vez fue a su frente, pero este simplemente la agarro en el aire y la rompió sorprendiéndola "¡oye no ataques a las personas sin un motivo!" grito el rubio mientras veía a dagas a la mujer.

"¿Cómo un demonio pudo detener mi flecha sagrada?" se preguntó a ella misma antes de volver a su estado estoico "tal vez necesite usar más poder" decía mientras disparaba otra flecha aún más poderosa con los mismos resultados. El rubio miraba con cierta curiosidad aquella energía que tenía en sus manos, pues no era para nada parecido al Chakra, más bien como la energía espiritual que tenían que unir a su fuerza vital para obtener el Chakra.

"¡¿estas escuchándome?! ¡no me dispares simplemente porque si!" grito muy enojado al ver como seguía siendo ignorado por la…sacerdotisa quien hablaba con ella misma sobre lo que pasaba con el "¡oye no me ignores! ¡te estoy hablando!" ahora el rubio se encontraba muy enojado mientras apretada muy fuerte su mano, el cual dejo de hacerlo al ver que tenía las uñas largas "¡diablos!" maldijo mientras se lamia la herida en su mano y veía como ya se había curado

"un demonio muy torpe al parecer" decía la mujer levantando una ceja ante el comportamiento extraño del demonio "entonces será más fácil destruirlo" decía cargando nuevamente sus flechas, preparándose para eliminar al rubio quien parpadeo al ver como esta iba a continuar.

"bien ¿así quieres jugar eh?" decía el rubio entrecerrando sus ojos, poniéndose en posición de batalla. La pelinegra también se puso en guardia por cualquier cosa que este intentara "muy bien…" susurro mientras preparaba sus garras para lo que parecía ser un ataque, pero en vez de eso, saltó hacia un árbol escapándose con una enorme sonrisa a una increíble velocidad "¡nos vemos luego!" La sacerdotisa solo parpadeaba y bajaba el arco ante lo que acababa de ver, un demonio que no había intentado matarla y además parecía amable…parecía…no se iba a detener hasta darle caza…o su nombre dejaba de ser Kikyo.

* * *

"muchas gracias muchacho joven, realmente nos has ayudado, ten…toma esto por habernos ayudado tanto" decía el hombre mayor mientras le entregaba una bolsa llena de comida al rubio

"¡Yosh! Muchas gracias a todos…nos vemos luego" decía el rubio con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba del pueblo.

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel día en el que cayó del cielo y fue arrojado a este mundo tan…increíble, pero aun así echaba de menos a sus amigos y a kurama. Lo primero que hiso fue ocultar sus partes animales para verse humano, fue fácil con un simple Henge. La segunda fue conseguir ropa, eso fue difícil pues no había ropas de color naranja que parezcan…increíbles, así que tuvo que dejar su objeción por el color y finalmente aceptar y usar un kimono negro, arriba uno blanco más holgado y lleva un Obi naranja claro. En sus pies lleva unas chanclas amarillentas y rojizas. Además de eso también poseía una máscara kitsune que estaba sujetado a su Obi y aunque no lo parezca, también una ocarina entre sus ropas.

Había pasado toda esta semana investigando sobre este mundo y averiguado que efectivamente, había demonios o como la gente le llama "Yokais" bestias o cualquier otro sinónimo de la palabra, una información muy interesante. También había tardado en acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo…que no había cambiado para nada, pero los nuevos miembros fueron difíciles de controlar.

Finalmente, había estado practicando sus nuevas habilidades, las cuales se vieron potenciadas gracias a su nueva apariencia, es como si estuviera en su forma Jinchuriki o Capa de Chakra Kurama, pero por tiempo ilimitado, hallando nuevos poderes en el progreso, donde lograba transformase en un enorme zorro dorado del tamaño de 2 montañas al igual que kurama…pero no lo hacía pues llamaría mucho la atención. Todo esto fue descubriéndolo cada día de la semana y de paso ayudaba a las personas cerca, eran gente muy amable que le pagaba con mucho dinero por sus acciones.

"woa y decían que hacer el bien no traía ninguna recompensa" decía el rubio mientras sacaba un pan y lo llevaba a su boca degustando con mucha felicidad algo de comida. El sonido de un par de pasos fue escuchado en el claro donde se encontraba, sus orejas felpudas escucharon el sonido característico de un arco siendo tensado, dejo salir un largo gemido de cansancio.

"no tan rápido…demonio" fue la voz femenina que lo detuvo. Con ojos cansados volteo la mirada para encontrarse con la misma sacerdotisa que lo ha estado acosando durante toda la semana. Ha tenido ciertos choques con la "autoridad" que parecía ser esa mujer y sin embargo, encontró formas muy curiosas de evitarla, haciendo que su ira aumentara en casa ocasión.

"que quieres de mi mujer… ¡déjame en paz! Ya tuve suficiente de tus seguimientos, ha sido una semana muy extraña para mi" hablaba con la boca llena mientras apuntaba a la mujer, finalmente tragando apunto nuevamente con su comida en la mano a la mujer "¡conseguiste una vida mujer!" grito el rubio mientras se llevaba nuevamente la comida a la boca.

"no me importa, no descansare hasta averiguar porque no puedo hacerte daño" decía la mujer mientras apuntaba nuevamente hacia el rubio, quien seguía comiendo sin importarle en lo más mínimo.

Pero pronto fueron sorprendidos con un enorme ciempiés, que se movía a una gran velocidad mientras se ocultaba en la tierra.  
"¿acaso es tu compañero?" dijo la mujer mientras buscaba al enorme ciempiés por los suelos.

"¿tú crees? Deberías saberlo, has estado siguiéndome todo este tiempo" con cansancio el rubio dijo mientras seguía comiendo.

"entonces es un no" decía la mujer ante de disparar una flecha que no llego a su objetivo como este lo había esquivado. La mujer gruño mientras cargaba nuevamente su arco "¿Cómo es que es tan veloz?" pregunto la mujer mientras disparaba fallando nuevamente.

"debe ser porque tiene uno de estos cristales en su cabeza" decía mientras sacaba para su enorme sorpresa de la sacerdotisa, un par de fragmentos de la perla de shikon "le da un enorme poder simpes bichos con sobrepeso, dándoles aún más tamaño del que deberían…no sé cómo lo hace, sin embargo, pero no importa" decía mientras jugaba con los fragmentos "de hecho creo que es esto lo que vino a buscar" decía nuevamente mientras guardaba los fragmentos y daba otra mordida a su comida.

"¿Cómo tienes esos fragmentos?" pregunto airada la mujer mientras veía como su objetivo tenia tantos fragmentos en su poder. Naruto por otro lado, parpadeo ante la pregunta desprovista y totalmente fuera de contexto, teniendo en cuando que estaban siendo atacados por un monstruo.

"bueno he matado a muchas de esas cosas, así que obtuve unas cuantas de esta en el proceso" dijo el rubio mientras se hacia un lado lentamente esquivando una embestida de la bestia "¿oye no piensas matarlo? Te jactas todos los días sobre lo buena que eres haciendo eso" decía el rubio mientras seguía comiendo

"estoy intentándolo idiota" le insulto con rabia mientras disparaba nuevamente a la bestia, quien finalmente había dado en el blanco, pero para su sorpresa no funciono "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" "oye cuidado mujer" dijo con simpleza el rubio mientras empujaba sin ganas a la pelinegra fuera del camino, esquivando así otra embestida de aquella bestia

"para ser una cazadora de demonios, no pareces ser muy buena" dijo el rubio terminando de comer y sentarse en el suelo, ignorando que había un peligroso enemigo frente a ellos

"soy una sacerdotisa" dijo con muy malhumor la mujer mientras se disponía a atacar. La mujer alisto su arco dejando salir una flecha poderosa contra aquel monstruo, más lo único que logro fue hacer que retrocediera ante el estallido de la energía espiritual sobre el suelo

"ya veo… entonces no necesitas ayuda, me iré a dormir, ha sido un largo día" con esto dicho, el rubio se volvió a levantar y se empezaba a retirar del lugar bostezando. Al caminar fuera del lugar, se encontró preso por el cuello, mirando hacia atrás, noto que era la misma mujer quien parecía no tener planes de dejarlo marchar.

"no vas a ir a ningún lado" dijo la mujer mientras le sujetaba de sus ropas, arrastrándolo hacia el frente de la batalla, para ver como aquel yokai parecía haberse enterrado bajo tierra esperando el momento oportuno de atacar.

"¿Por qué? ¡tengo sueño!" con un puchero el mayor se comportó como un niño mientras trataba de zafarse de la mujer. Pero reacciono rápido al empujarse contra ella, esquivando el ataque de su enemigo. Naruto y Kikyo se levantaron algo sucios por la caída, mientras parecían seguir su conversación.

"¿no ves que tenemos un enemigo en común?" dijo la mujer mientras miraba a la enorme bestia que seguía destruyéndolo todo a su paso. Naruto solo lo miro un momento antes de negar con su mano, no era su maldito problema que, pues parecía ir tras ella, para él, no era más que un simple insecto con sobrepeso.

"tu enemigo, no el mío." Decía el rubio mientas seguía tratando de zafarse de su agarre, finalmente lo logro y miro enojado a la mujer "tú dices ser fuerte, puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta, además me has estado acosando y tratando de matar toda una semana completa ¿Por qué debería de siquiera ayudarte? -oh cuidado de nuevo" decía el rubio antes de nuevamente empujar del lugar a la mujer esquivando un peligroso chorro de ácido que derritió profundamente la tierra.

"pero me has estado ayudando" dijo la mujer levantado una ceja al ver que nuevamente fue sido salvada. Naruto abrio los ojos un momento, para luego rascarse la barbilla al pensar en sus últimas acciones. No quería aceptar que le estaba ayudando, su orgullo estaba en juego.

"te empuje por accidente" decía el rubio con un rubor al notar que efectivamente la había estado salvando durante un buen tiempo.

"si claro" con una sonrisa pequeña la mujer volvió a su enemigo apuntando nuevamente.

"maldita mujer… ¡que no le he estado haciendo!" grito el hombre rubio mientras sentía su ira aumentar

"si lo haces" nuevamente la mujer pelinegra trataba de hacerle perder sus estribos

"¡que no!" grito enojado a la mujer ignorando la venida del enorme ser

"si lo haces" dijo nuevamente la mujer mirando al enorme ciempiés que estaba casi cerca de ellos

"¡que no lo hago maldita sea!" maldijo el rubio muy enojado con la mujer. El ciempiés gigante se acercó hacia la pareja, usando su enrome cuerpo, trato de parecer intimidante a primera vista mientras fijaba su mirada en la sacerdotisa.

 **"¡humanos denme la** -" "¡TU CALLATE INUTIL" grito el rubio mientras formaba un Rasenshuriken en sus manos y lanzaba al monstruo quien grito de dolor al ser cortado y posteriormente por la enorme explosión que lo consumió.

"QUE NO LO HAGO Y ES DEFINITIVO" grito el rubio mientras le daba la espalda a la mujer enojado, antes de abrir los ojos al notar un detalle

"¿decías?" son una sonrisa burlesca, la mujer pelinegra dijo al rubio quien volteo mirando lo que había hecho. Los pedazos de aquel ciempiés aún seguían cayendo conforme la bruma del polvo disminuía. La sangre de aquel ser estaba desperdigada y los restos se unían en el cráter que había ocasionado su ataque tan devastador.

"Urasai (cállate)" cansado el rubio camino hacia los restos de la bestia, donde efectivamente había un pedazo de perla negra "al menos tengo otro para vender" con un suspiro recogió el fragmento. No tardo en poner mala cara de nuevo cuando escucho un arco tensado y flechas. Volteándose noto que se trataba de la sacerdotisa apuntándole con el arco…de nuevo "¿enserio? ¿de nuevo?" con un rostro cansado el hombre soltó un suspiro esperando la nueva escusa de la mujer

"entrégame los fragmentos de la perla de shikon…todos los que traes" decía la mujer mientras apuntaba a la cabeza del rubio

"así que eso son…y ¿para qué sirven o que rayos son?" pregunto con curiosidad al ver la piedra preciosa.

"no es de tu incumbencia demonio" Kikyo fue cortante, pues lo que menos quería es dar información sobre qué hacer con la perla, no quería que este amable demoño se trasformara en uno con sed de sangre

"bien…pero no te lo puedo dar, para mi valen algo de dinero y son mías" dijo mientras sacaba todas las que traía "a menos que…seas una asaltadora que viene a robármelas por la fuerza...en ese caso tenlas, de todas formas, no les veía ningún uso" dijo el rubio tirando los fragmentos para sorpresa de Kikyo, quien soltó el arco para poder atraparlas en el aire. "así que… ¿eso es todo? ¿eso es todo lo que querías de mí? Entonces finalmente dejaras de tratar de matarme ¿no?" la pelinegra asentía lentamente y con dificultad "perfecto, un peso menos de mis hombros…bueno hasta nunca mujer rara" decía el rubio mientras salía del bosque dejando una sacerdotisa confundida ante todo lo que había pasado.

* * *

"levántate, es hora de irnos" fue la voz que le hiso despertar de sus agradables sueños, medio sonámbulo asintió mientras se preparaba para partir hacia un rumbo desconocido. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, se levantó y empezó a seguir por el bosque a esa persona tan misteriosa sin siquiera sospechar un poco. Finalmente, ahora ya despierto después de un largo tiempo, abrió bien los ojos ante lo que estaba pasando, girando su vista noto que se trataba de la misma mujer que el día anterior había jurado no volver a ver.

"PORQUE SIGUES AQUÍ MALDIICIOOOOOON(maldición)" fue el grito cansado que se escuchó por todo el bosque haciendo que pájaros salieran apresurados del lugar.

A pesar del grito la mujer no se mostró ni un poco sorprendida y siguió caminando. El rubio solo gruño y lloro mientras seguía a la mujer "¿Por qué? ¿pensé que ya habíamos acabado?" dijo con cansancio el rubio mientras dejaba salir unas lágrimas falsas

"¿Por qué? Es simple, veo que eres fuerte y necesito compañeros si quiero derrotar a alguien" dijo la mujer mientras seguía caminando. Naruto solo alzo una ceja, aquella mujer no parecía ser la clase de persona que pide ayuda o los demás, mucho menos trabajar en equipo.

"oh no señora, estoy harto de esto, no me meteré en tus problemas, que te quieran matar es tu problema, pero no me metas en el" decía el rubio negando lo que iba a decir.

La pelinegra veía por el rabillo del ojo al rubio quien seguía negándose, viendo los fragmentos sonrió, tenía algo con que convencerlo "así que…¿no quieres que tus deseos se vuelvan realidad?" el rubio solo abrió un ojo mirando a la pelinegra, quien sonrió al ver que tenía su atención "estos fragmentos antes conformaban una perla, llamada shikon..." dijo mostrando nuevamente aquellos pedazos, para la mirada del rubio "la joya, te permitía que tus deseos se volvieran realidad, sin importar el costo o lo imposible de esta…" decía la mujer esperando que la avaricia cambiara de opinión a el rubio

"¿está segura que es buena idea? Siempre las cosas que concedían deseos daban problemas a largo plazo…" decía con una cara amarga recordando sus aventuras como shinobi "de alguna forma te metían a más problemas de los que querías resolver…sinceramente prefiero hacerlo por mi cuenta, es más seguro" decía con sabiduría y experiencia a la sacerdotisa que solo miraba sorprendida al rubio "yo sugeriría que lo destruyeras, quien sabe en qué manos caería tal reliquia" decía mientras pensaba en todos los villanos posibles ante tales poderes

"… ¿destruirla? ..." pregunto la mujer pelinegra al rubio quien solo lucia algo confundido, ya que, al ser de una inteligencia promedio, pensó en que alguien en toda la existencia de la joya debía de haberse ocurrido que, si era tan peligrosa, sería mejor darle fin antes de que cayera en malas manos.

"no lo sé, ¿nunca has intentado tirarlo al piso con mucha fuerza? ¿o aplastarlo con un martillo gigante?" el rubio pregunto a la pelinegra que solo negó

"tienes razón, no creo que puedas hacer eso…" decía pensando el rubio mientras se imaginaba formas de como destruirlo "¡ya se! Has que se destruya ella sola… ¡con una paradoja para dormir!" dijo con una sonrisa ante su brillante idea

"… ¿paradoja para dormir?" la aún más confundida preguntaba al rubio que le miraba emocionado

"simple…deseas a la joya que se destruya a sí misma y desaparezca para toda la eternidad, solo para estar seguros. Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces no podrá negarse a tu deseo y la perla nunca volver a existir ¡es el plan perfecto!" dijo con una sonrisa mientras recordaba las paradojas para dormir. A veces cuando no tenía sueño, leía una y su cerebro trataba tan duro de responder que se quedaba dormido "sacerdotisa…oye… ¿estás bien?" pregunto confundido el rubio mientras veía la expresión atónita de esta

Mientras esta solo pensaba una y otra vez lo que había dicho el rubio…era…. ¡era correcto! Si le pedían a la perla de Shikon que se desaparezca, simplemente lo ara ¡la respuesta siempre fue sencilla! ¡tanto pensamiento durante cientos de años y la respuesta siempre fue pedirlo directamente! La pelinegra tose al ver como había llamado la atención y se recomponía su expresión estoica de siempre.

"no me digas que nunca lo has pensado, baka(tonta)" decía el rubio con una enorme sonrisa mientras molestaba a la pelinegra tocándole consecutivamente la frente.

"deja de hacer eso" el rubio paro un momento antes de hacerlo por ultima ves "eres molesto" con la misma expresión estoica camino rápidamente hacia adelante, solo para que no vea su rubor de vergüenza.

"¡no se te ocurrió! Ahahahahaha" se rio muy fuerte el rubio mientras apuntaba a la pelinegra, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando una flecha cruzo cerca de sus ojos "bien…dejare de reírme…eres una aburrida" se quejó el rubio mientras trataba de alcanzarla. "entonces…ahora que sabes cómo destruirla, no necesitas mi ayuda" dijo el rubio mientras traba de irse por otro lado, un duro mucho pues fue sujetado por el cuello nuevamente "Oí" dijo el rubio molesto mientras miraba a la mujer

"no es tan sencillo, hay muchos fragmentos dispersos por todo el país, están causando problemas donde quiera que callo, debemos de recuperarlos uno a uno hasta que formar la esfera…" decía la mujer mientras arrastraba al rubio

"¿debemos? ¡no es mi problema!" gruño el rubio mientras cruzaba los brazos, caminando en reversa para no caerse "se supone que cazarlos es tu trabajo, no el mío" decía el rubio molesto

"has visto que no soy tan fuerte…necesito ayuda" admitió finalmente, forzando cada palabra de sus labios orgullosos "sobre todo porque hay un sujeto que también va tras los fragmentos y conseguir un inmenso poder…es muy fuerte y lo único que ha hecho hasta ahora es destruirlo todo" el rubio solo se quedó callado pensando en lo que decía.

Puede que esta sea su oportunidad de esa aventura que tanto había pedido en sus sueños, su oportunidad de ser héroe nuevamente…pero…secretamente ya se acostumbró a ser un desconocido, finalmente noto lo que tanto le afectaba…y era la presión de su responsabilidad como héroe del mundo…no le gustaba toda esa fama…le enfermaba…y ahora que está mucho mejor siendo un don nadie…no quería volver a ese error del pasado. Sin embargo…había gente en peligro…inocentes que buscan un héroe quien los salvo, simplemente no se podía negar a un pedido de ayuda…aun cuando venía de una mujer como ella.

Kikyo se sorprendió cuando de repente no podía arrastrarlo, volviendo su mirada noto que el rubio estaba pensando seriamente en que es lo que va a hacer desde ahora. Vio como suspiro cansadamente y se volteo a mirarla "bien…te ayudare…pero solo hasta finalmente reunir todos los fragmentos, luego de eso, somos unos completos desconocidos" dijo el rubio mientras extendía su mano

"bien…es un trato, desde ahora serás mi nuevo guardián" dijo con una sonrisa mientras estrechaba su mano

"¿nuevo?" dijo levantando la ceja ¿había otro antes que él?

"olvida lo que dije…solo ahora eres mi guardián…trata que no muera, porque soy la única que puede purificar la esfera" dijo la mujer un tanto molesta caminando sin el rubio

"hai hai, yo no dije nada mujer molesta…" dijo un cansado rubio al ver que tendría que soportar a tal tipo de mujer…espera que pueda soportarla todo este tiempo que viajarían juntos "bueno…entonces ¿hacia dónde vamos? Hemos caminado durante un largo tiempo y aun no salimos del bosque" pregunto el rubio antes de notar como la pelinegra se detenía completamente "…no sabes a donde vamos ¿no?" la mujer dándole la espalda negó lentamente, sin querer darle la cara "veo…que are contigo sacerdotisa." dijo suspirando el rubio mientras tomaba a la mujer y la dirigía hacia una nueva dirección "sigamos este camino, puedo sentir a personas por ahí, debe de ser un pueblo" ante lo dicho la mujer camino sin querer mirarlo. Naruto suspiro, iba a ser una gran aventura (inserte sarcasmo)

* * *

"¡inuyasha!" fue el grito femenino que se escuchó por todo el lugar. Kagome veía como su amado era arrastrado al inframundo por su antiguo amor, que poco a poco lograba su cometido "¡no la escuches! ¡despierta! ¡inuyasha!" grito la mujer mientras veía que era completamente ignorada

"valla…¿la sacerdotisa es una suicida entonces? Tanto tiempo con ella y nunca me di cuenta" fue lo que escucho la adolecente mientras miraba encima de ella, donde se encontraba un rubio muy hermoso y con una buena pinta

"¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto la confundida adolecente mientras miraba al sujeto rubio. este le regreso la mirada, quien luego de unos cuantos minutos de exaustiva observación, se acercó a ella para verla de cerca y tener una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"es la primera vez que alguien me pregunta mi nombre, no sabes la alegría que me da eso" la chica solo dejo soltar una risa nerviosa ente el rostro del hombre "soy Naruto…su guardián" dijo con pesimismo mientras apuntaba al dúo que se acercaba a su fin

"¡para ser un guardián haces pésimo tu trabajo!" grito kagome mientras trataba de hacer que este nuevo personaje le ayudara, ya que, si lograba hacerlo cambiar de parecer e intervenir, detendría a su 'maestra' de llevar a cabo su plan de llevarse consigo a inuyasha.

"¿Qué quieres que haga? Si ella muere no es mi problema, pues ella así lo decidió" dijo con calma el rubio mientras veía a su amiga tratando de llevarse a su antiguo amor hacia la tumba…algo que estaba seguro que Hinata sería capaz si Kiba le sea infiel. Todo el espectáculo de luces parecia que llegaba a su fin cuando ambos estaban a la mitad de ser consumidos por aquella grieta en el suelo.

"¡pero si muere no te va a pagar!" grito la adolecente tratando de convencerlo a que los detenga. Este parecía pensarlo un poco antes de negar con su cabeza, lucía estar recordando algo que poco a poco le hacia enfurecer.

"¡no me paga! ¡es una maldita abusadora!" grito el hombre con mucha ira, haciendo sudar ligeramente a kagome por su arrebato. Naruto entonces, fue calmándose poco a poco antes de gemir en cansancio "pero tienes razón…tenemos que detenerla o sino venir hasta acá sería muy estúpido" dijo el hombre mientras recordaba todo lo que sufrió para llegar a este lugar. No fue fácil dirigir a la sacerditaza por un bosque, sobre todo con su mania de perderse en donde sea que aterrise.

"¡si! ¡primero libérame de estas cosas y-! "ella fue cortada bruscamente mientras sentía un par de labios tocando los suyos. Su reacción natural fue tratar de alejarlo, pero en su estado le era imposible, para su sorpresa, poco a poco le fue gustando hasta empezar a devolverlo.

El dúo que también se estaba besando dejo de hacerlo cuando vieron que había otra pareja que los imitaba. Inuyasha abrió los ojos en shock al igual que Kikyo mientras no podían creer en sus propios ojos. Las serpientes-cuerda que tenían apresada a Kagome la dejaron libre…solo para que estos dos profundizaran el beso aún más.

Inuyasha no pudo con sus celos y fue tratando de golpear al rubio, quien al ver que se acercaba lo esquivo de un salto junto a la adolecente, quien parece que por fin había reaccionado ante lo que pasaba, sacándola de su pequeño mundo de fantasía. "¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto confundida kagome mientras veía como inuyasha y Kikyo se habían separado…además seguía en los brazos del rubio "espera un momento…suéltame-pervertido" dijo la adolecente mientras se soltaba de sus brazos "¿Por qué me besaste?" dijo muy enfadada

"¿Por qué? Para llamar su atención por su puesto y mira, funciono" decía el rubio apuntando a la pareja que ahora estaba dividida. La expresión de ambos parecía estar en un conflicto interno pues detonaban por momentos de confusión e ira.

"bueno…cuando lo pones así…" dijo una sonrojada kagome mientras recordaba la situación. Claro que le pareció algo descabellado, pero cuando ve los resultados de su pequeño teatro, no podía quejarse mucho, ya que al fin y al cabo cumplieron su objetivo principal, podía ignorar lo último.

"¡kagome! ¡¿Por qué rayos estabas besando a ese sujeto?!" grito muy enojado el hombre perro mirando con mucho odio al rubio

"b-bueno solo…tratamos de…" tartamudeo la adolecente tratando de hallar respuesta. Naruto lucia algo confundido ante la forma en como todo parecía ir, pues era lo mismo cuando un novio descubre a su pareja siendo infiel, pero que el recuerde, no había mencionado nada de ser su pareja.

"un momento ¿Por qué rayos le debes de darle explicación? ¿es tu novio o algo así? Si así es el caso discúlpame, no sabía que tenías una relación formal o algo así…ni mucho menos tan enfermiza" dijo mientras le recordaba como ambos se estaban besando frente a ella. La pelinegra parpadeó muchas veces ante lo dicho y empezó a negar mientras intentaba disminuir su crecente vergüenza.

"¡no! ¡no! Descuida no somos nada…ahaha…nada…" dijo terminando triste al recordar ese detalle antes de parpadear con lo dicho por el rubio. Sin embargo, cambio su rostro de avergonzada, por una furiosa que poco a poco comenzaba ganar terreno en su expresión. "eso me recuerda... ¡¿Por qué me gritas tu a mí?! ¡tú estabas besando a Kikyo frente a mí! ¡en primera fila! ¡y casi te mueres antes de que yo te salvara!" grito la adolecente muy…muy enojada

"yo no lo llamaría salvar…" decía el rubio mientras pensaba en las palabras, pero una mirada penetrante de la adolecente le hiso callar "¡pero como tú digas! Si es salvar, entonces así fue" se rio como un bobo mientras sudor caía por su frente. No le daba miedo, pero sabía que no era lo mejor meterse con una mujer despechada, aun quería vivir.

"bueno yo…yo…yo…" inuyasha no sabía cómo responder, cada cosa que se le venía en la mente resultaba una mala idea.

"hipocresía donde…" decía el rubio girando sus ojos al ver todo lo que pasaba entre esto. Sin querer se había adentrado a un raro trio al que involuntariamente ha entrado…cuarteto si contaba a la sacerdotisa.

"¡no puedo creer que haya corrido hasta aquí por ti! ...pensé en que estabas en peligro… ¡soy una idiota!" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras corría fuera del lugar

"¡Kagome espera!" grito el albino mientras trataba de alcanzar a la chica, antes de recordar a Kikyo.

"sacerdotisa pero que rayos has hecho… ¿Cómo se te ocurre jugar con los sentimientos de esa forma? Pensé en que tu-"no termino antes de sentir un enorme bofetón en el rostro, si bien no le dolió, sí que le sorprendió "¿Por qué has hecho eso?" pregunto enojado al ver el rostro sin vida de su…compañera de viajes.

"…vámonos de aquí…quiero irme de este lugar…no soporto verlo más…" el rubio solo levanto una ceja ante la voz llena de dolor, parecía que saber que su antiguo amor ahora quería a alguien más le dolía como no tiene fin. Suspirando decidió no meterse más en esto.

"bien…vámonos" dijo el rubio mientras la llevaba en brazos fuera del lugar, parecía como si no fuera a caminar

"¡espera un momento! ¡qué haces con Kikyo!" grito el albino mientras veía como ambos se empezaban a ir

"lo siento, pero la molesta mujer de aquí se siente mal…creo que ha sido suficientes sentimientos por una noche ¿no lo crees? Es mejor que trates de llegar hasta ella…o podrías perder algo peor que un enamoramiento…una bella amistad" dijo el rubio mientras una gran cantidad de hojas le rodeaban y empezaba a desaparecer

"¡espera!" grito nuevamente, pero tarde al ver como ambos habían desaparecido "¡mierda!" grito con odio antes de pensar en las palabras del rubio, rápidamente corrió tratando de llegar hacia la chica…esperaba que aún no fuera tarde.

* * *

"oye sacerdotisa…estas…" no termino de decir antes de ver como esta caía al suelo sudando terriblemente "¡sacerdotisa!" grito al ver el estado de la mujer. Rápidamente empezó a revisarle, pero no encontró nada excepto por una sola cosa…estaba muerta "¿Por qué… estás muerta?" pregunto sorprendido el rubio mientras sentía la frialdad de sus manos ahora mucho mejor que antes

"yo ya he muerto…pero he revivido gracias a la nigromancia…no me puedo ir hasta que...hasta que mi venganza contra naraku está completa, pero…me niego a consumir almas…no quiero…no quiero ser un monstruo igual que el" dijo la mujer mientras dejaba salir lágrimas

"maldita sea…" maldijo el rubio mientras sentía como la esencia de su vida poco a poco se iba agotando "resiste un poco más…yo puedo ayudarte" decía desesperado el rubio pues parecía que no lo iba a lograr a tiempo

La pelinegra solo negó "es imposible…estoy muerta, no hay ninguna forma de salvarme ahora" decía con una pequeña sonrisa

"¡cállate! ¡molesta! ¡estúpida! ¡tonta sacerdotisa!" grito mientras finalmente había reunido el Chakra para salvarla "dependiendo de un demonio para salvarte... ¡qué patética!" grito el rubio mientras intentaba disimular su tristeza aparente

Finalmente puso su mano sobre su frente, donde había transcrito un sol brillante, que poco a poco empezó a envolverla. El brillo comenzó a desmoronar su cuerpo falso, mientras lo remplazaba por uno hecho de carne y hueso. Una vez terminado, había una mujer desnuda ahora realmente revivida Naruto solo soltó un suspiro mientras dejaba que algo de sangre saliera por su boca, era igual que el rinne tensei, una técnica que su lo usaba en gran extensión podía llevarlo a la muerte si no tenía cuidado.

Kikyo abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la visión de que aún no estaba muerta…de hecho se sentía más viva que nunca. Empezó a examinarse profundamente, mientras descubría que realmente ella estaba viva ahora. Sorprendido giro su vista, para ver al hombre zorro en un estado lamentable, como este toce y de su boca expulsa una gran cantidad de sangre.

"¿porque?" dijo la pelinegra mientras veía como el rubio caía a un lado de la cueva donde estaban "¿Por qué me salvaste?" pregunto nuevamente mientras veía como el rubio se encontraba muy cansado

"¿Por qué? ¿Había realmente una razón? Solo te ayude porque estaba en mi poder hacer algo…si tienes el poder de hacer una diferencia…debes de hacerlo…además…a pesar de lo molesta que eres…tu eres mi primera amiga…." decía mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de descansar…

"oye…levántate..."no respondió "levántate idiota…no me asustes" no respondió nuevamente. La mujer se acercó para comprobar que estaba vivo y si lo estaba. A pesar de su desnudes, solo lo abrazo, sin importarle que se manchaba de sangre en el proceso, le abrazo con mucha fuerza mientras dejaba salir toda una vida de dolor y sufrimiento, pues ahora le habían dado una nueva oportunidad…una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz.

"e-eres un i-idiota" tartamudeo mientras sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y hundía su cabeza en el pecho del hombre, quien ignoraba lo que pasaba dejando que el sueño le ayudara a recuperarse.

* * *

"¿entonces y tu novio kagome? ¿Qué paso con él?" pregunto una de sus amigas al ver el estado tan decaído de su mejor amiga, quien dejo sus pensamientos antes de sonreír forzadamente

"ahaha ¿Cuál novio? Nunca tuve uno ahaha" sus amigas la veían algo rara, pues esto era muy diferente a cuando antes le preguntaban

"¿está segura que-?" "¡miren a ese chico!" dijo otra de sus amigos llamando la atención del grupo.

"¡valla que es muy guapo!" "miren esas líneas en su rostro ¡se ven muy tiernas!" "y ese cabello… ¡es muy hermoso!" kagome solo empezó a alinear puntos cuando escuchaba cada descripción del sujeto, era imposible, tenía que ser una coincidencia. Levantando su vista vio al mismo sujeto que la había besado días antes, con sus opas de este día mirando detrás del vidrio, un restaurante de comida, el cual parecía especializarse en ramen. El hombre giro su vista un rato antes de reconocerla y saludarla desde lejos.

"¡kagome te está saludando!" "¡acaso lo-" "chicas ahahaah….necesito un tiempo a solas….¡adiós!" grito la adolecente corriendo a un ritmo muy veloz, en dirección al rubio

"¡hey pequeña mujercita que tal-!" no termino de hablar antes de ser literalmente arrastrado con mucha velocidad fuera del lugar. Kagome luego de mucho tiempo corriendo, noto algo extraño, volteando su mirada, vio que ya no tenía al rubio, sino un muñeco muy falso de él haciéndole una sonrisa burlona con un inscrito en el 'te engañe :v'

La adolecente sentía su ira hervir como poco a poco su paciencia fue disminuyendo hasta acabar explotando en medio de toda la gente

 **"NARUTOOOOOOOOO"**

Fue ese grito que se escuchó y ensordeció a toda la ciudad. La adolecente cansada llegaba a su casa finalmente para descansar algo, pues había perdido tiempo buscando al extraño que ahora estaba en su mundo, su pequeño lugar feliz donde podía olvidarse de todo lo sobrenatural y feudal.

Entrando a su casa fue nuevo ver a su madre limpiando, cuando debería de estar cocinando como todos los días "hola mamá" dijo la chica con una sonrisa cansada, que rápidamente fue reconocida por su madre

"veo que mi pequeña niña ha tenido un largo día" dijo la mujer mientras sonreía y ambas se dirigían a la casa "hoy tengo una sorpresa, pues hoy yo no he cocinado" con una sonrisa sorprendió a la adolecente. Ambas ya habían entrado a la casa y estaban en el comedor, kagome pudo reconocer a su abuelo y hermano pequeño ya comiendo, con la diferencia que lo hacían con una total desesperación y rapidez que nunca había visto

"¡vaya! el que lo preparo debe de ser muy bueno" dijo sorprendida mientras se sentaba y probaba una pequeña porción. Sus ojos se abrieron en pares al sentir tan exquisito saber que inundo su boca "¡kyaaaa esta delicioso!" dijo Kagome mientras rápidamente comía al igual que sus familiares

"te dije que te gustaría" con una sonrisa su madre, le mostro que también había comido, pues a un lado había su plato el cual estaba a punto de llevar a lavar "un amigo tuyo se presentó y nos preparó esta exquisita comida" ante esto, la adolecente, dejo de comer, pues no se podía imaginar un amigo de ella viviendo a su casa a interactuar con su familia.

"¿amigo?" pregunto con una sonrisa incomodo a su madre quien le regreso la sonrisa, antes de que dijera nada una voz muy familiar salió de la cocina. Escuchaba como los pasos de alguien parecían venir de la cocina, seguido del sonido característicos de las ollas y utensilios para cocinar.

"¡Yosh! ¡quien quiere la segunda ronda!" grito la voz, para su sorpresa toda su familia sonrió y levanto sus platos pidiendo una segunda ración. De la puerta, dejo ver al mismo chico que hace unos momentos le había sorprendido cuando andaba con sus amigas, pero con la diferencia de tener sus características animales a la vista.

kagome no se lo podía creer, estaba incrédula ante lo que miraba frente a ella pues la persona que había preparado la cena no era nadie más ni nadie menos que el rubio que la metió en muchos problemas, que también resulta que la beso sin su consentimiento.

 **"¡NARUTO! ¿¡QUE HACES TU AQUÍ!?**

 **"ahahaha…es una larga historia…¿me creerías si te dijera que me caí en un pozo?**

* * *

 **Classified Secret 1:**

* * *

01000110  
01100001  
01110011  
00100000

 **(1)**

* * *

 ** _TERMINADO, uff sí que fue difícil este cap, la verdad es que no, me tarde como 3 horas al parecer escribir todo esto. Sip, soy un escritor muy rápido. Por otro lado, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribir esta pequeña introducción a la aventura de Naruto en la época feudal. Recuerden que…depende del apoyo de la gente, este capítulo puede que sea el último, lastimosamente tengo tantas cosas que hacer que simplemente no puedo continuar algo que no esta tan pedido. Por ello quiero que comenten que les pareció, si les gusto o no, que les pareció…no lo sé… ¡cualquier cosa! Solo que me gusta ver comentarios en mis fanfics, es como si alguien realmente aprecia mi trabajo y me hace muy feliz, por otro lado, acepto criticas también…eso es todo hasta la otra gente._**


	2. Chapter 2: Remasterizado

**Hola a todos nuevamente, realmente ha tenido una gran aceptación y eso me ha gustado mucho. Por otro lado, discúlpenme por los errores ortográficos, cuando escribo rápido suelo confundir palabras y a veces olvidarme tildes y cosas así. También está que Word está molestándome cambiándome palabras a cada rato. Finalmente espero que este Cap. también les guste  
psdt: a Naruto si se le va a dar un arma.**

 **Acabo de ver un comentario muy bien estructurado, tienen razón, esa parte donde le da un nuevo cuerpo a kikyo parece confuso, pero lo puedo explicar, al final de este cap**

 **PSTD: NO SERA HAREM, parece, pero no será, solo habrá una y depende de cómo valla la historia, al igual que inuyasha, solo se puede elegir a una después de todo, pero conforme va avanzando el tiempo podrán ver que confusiones hay, el amor es así y como tal, uno no puede estar seguro hasta que llega la hora…y eso no es hoy ni mañana sino toma su tiempo.**

* * *

 **DESTINY**

* * *

 **Capitulo II: ¿intercambio?**

* * *

Kagome estaba nerviosa y muy preocupada sobre todo esto, en estos instantes estaba viendo como el rubio Kitsune estaba llevándose de manera espectacular con su familia. Exactamente han pasado 2 días desde que ha estado aquí y en todo ese tiempo ninguno de los dos ha hablado más de lo normal. Cansada decidió subir a su cuarto ignorando la mirada del rubio, quien se disculpó y la siguió.

Kagome no podía procesar tantas cosas a la vez, primero lo que paso con inuyasha y Kikyo, luego lo que paso con ella y con Naruto, finalmente cómo es posible que el este aquí, todos estos problemas la mantenían muy estresada. Sintiendo el cansancio se lanzó a su cama mientras se cubría el rostro, claramente rindiéndose de todo esto.

"sabes niña…piensas demasiado en estas cosas, solo…ve con ellas, déjate arrastrar con la marea, sino te harás más daño del que piensas" la misma voz que le atormentaba fue escuchado por el cuarto. Abriendo los ojos, notó que estaba en la ventana viendo el cielo.

"si claro…como si fuera tan fácil" dijo la chica mientras hacia un puchero "…no es como si pudiera olvidar tan fácil…" dijo mientras se refería a lo del beso

"…te gusta ¿no? ..." pregunto el rubio mientras la mujer no respondía "sabes…a mi también me gustaba una chica…pero siempre prefirió mi mejor amigo…que más adelante trato de matarnos a ambos…" vio la mirada sorprendida de la adolecente, este solo rio nervioso "creo que fue el peor ejemplo que pude dar"

"no no…fue perfecto…"dijo recordando cuando Kikyo trato de matar a inuyasha y a ella en el proceso.

"bueno, el punto es que…vaya, por dónde empezar. Ni siquiera realmente me gustaba, solo es...que era la única chica que me hablaba en ese entonces y…naturalmente me sentí atraído…pero a pesar de todo esto había algo que si era verdad…nuestra amistad" dijo el rubio mientras miraba a la adolecente que reflexionaba sus palabras "puede que…el amor duela a veces…pero debes saber entonces que con respecto al amor…una persona puede ser más idiota de lo que ya es…pero sin importar las decisiones que hagamos…lo más importante es conservar la amistad." La adolecente abrió los ojos mientras recordaba todos los buenos momentos con el albino.

"entiendo…gracias supongo" dijo con una sonrisa que fue respondido por este.

"no hay de que, los friendzoned debemos apoyarnos juntos" dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de carcajearse al ver la expresión de vergüenza e ira de la pequeña mujercita que le empezó a golpear con sus pequeñas manos sin efecto alguno "bueno, bueno…basta entes que muera de tanta risa" dijo mientras se calmaba y empujaba lentamente a la pelinegra.

"entonces…¿Qué eres tú y como lograste pasar por el pozo?" pregunto la adolecente mientras veía al rubio sonriente

"¿tu cómo crees?" dijo el rubio mientras mostraba los fragmentos de la perla, sorprendiéndola "cuando nos besamos…te los robe pensando en que esto no sería tan grabe..." dijo el rubio antes de cambiar a una sonrisa triste "no sabía que todo esto terminaría de esta forma, no fue mi intención" nuevamente el rubio bajaba ligeramente la cabeza tratando de disculparse "así que te seguí a devolvértelos" decía mientras le entregaba las joyas a la sorprendida adolecente

"¿Cómo? Si no tenía ningún fragmento ¿Cómo es que logre llegar hasta aquí?" pregunto sorprendida al notar ese detalle

"tal vez porque este es tu tiempo real, puedes volver cuando quieras, pero necesitas los fragmentos para regresar a la época feudal" decía el rubio mientras la pelinegra asentía, antes de detenerse y mirar al rubio "¿Qué? No me mires así, vine a este mundo y leí una gran cantidad de libros…se toda la historia de tu mundo jovencita…eso y un par de trucos de magia" decía mientras sacaba un pañuelo y lo convertía en un bastón

"asombroso…inuyasha no había pensado en tales cosas" dijo admitiendo que el hombre-perro podía ser un poco estúpido a veces

"bueno, se debe a que yo no soy un perro, el zorro es más astuto" decía el rubio mientras botaba a distancia el bastón.

"hablando de eso…¿Cómo convenciste a mi familia que eras bueno?" dijo mientras miraba todas sus características animales, las cuales también estaban a la vista de su familia. Este solo se pudo reír mientras recordaba lo que sucedió ese día.

* * *

 _"_ _entonces… ¿cómo es que esta cosa me deja pasar?" Naruto se encontraba en un dilema, saltar o pensar mejor las cosas tratando de hallar el interruptor que abriera el portal al otro tiempo. "¡oh ya se! ¡tengo una-! ¡ooooaaahhhh!" grito el rubio mientras se caía hacia atrás, directamente al pozo. Cerrando los ojos ante el choque inminente, descubrió que había llegado pasar, viendo a su alrededor, vio casi el mismo vórtice dimensional que lo trajo a este mundo. Su curiosidad no duro mucho pues llegaba a su destino, chocándose con lo que parecía ser la tapa del pozo "¡itaaaii!" grito de dolor ante el choque._

 _"_ _¿Qué pasa?" fue la voz de un hombre anciano que escucho, volviéndose vio que entraba quien parecía ser un antiguo sacerdote "¡otro demonio ha logrado pasar por el pozo! ¡pero es imposible! ¡puse los encantamientos más poderosos de nuestra familia!" dijo el hombre mayor mientras veía como el rubio jugaba con los papelitos_

 _"_ _ciertamente están bien hechos…pero olvido poner la energía espiritual para que funcionase..."dijo examinando los papeles._

 _"_ _¿energía espiritual? ¡entonces Kagome puede hacerlos! ¡kagome!" grito el anciano antes de escuchar el grito de su hermano menor diciendo que no está "¡rayos! ¡justo cuando necesitaba a mi nieta!" decía el triste anciano llorando al ver como casi podría ver las reliquias familiares en acción_

 _"_ _Woa, este lugar es increíble…como casa prácticamente" dijo el rubio mientras miraba a su alrededor fuera del templo del pozo, sorprendiendo al anciano que lo siguió fuera_

 _"_ _¡demonio! ¡detente!" grito el anciano mientras le tiraba lo que parecía ser ceniza o tal vez sal_

 _"_ _caramba…esto pica los ojos" dijo el rubio mientras toce tratando de respirar aire_

 _"…_ _no me digas que también funciona con energía espiritual…" dijo el mayor con cara larga, el rubio solo levanto un pulgar mientras toce consecutivamente, asfixiándose. "bueno…entonces soy un inútil en estos momentos" decía el anciano mientras miraba las cenizas en sus manos "por lo menos se ahora que cuidar las reliquias de la familia no fueron en vano" decía el anciano con una sonrisa mientras recordaba toda su vida quejándose igual que su nieta por supersticiones, que finalmente tuvieron un punto de verdad._

 _"_ _nada es en vano anciano, todas las leyendas tienen un punto de verdad…un mundo donde las leyendas son olvidadas solo augura que se han olvidado raíces…finalmente a su propia autodestrucción, pues leyendas renacen y con ellas el caos de antaño" el rubio dijo con mucha seriedad recordando como la leyenda del sabio de los 6 caminos y la diosa conejo, fue real y el causo un montón de problemas a la generación actual quien ignoraba esto._

 _"_ _por fin alguien que me entiende" dijo el anciano mientras le miraba con los ojos llorosos al rubio que dejo salir una gota de sudor por su frente "entonces…tu eres un kitsune del mal o de la fortuna" pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados mirando fijamente al rubio quien parecía nervioso_

 _"_ _¿el de los chicos buenos?" dijo riéndose nerviosamente._

 _"_ _¡hija nos ha visitado un Kitsune de la fortuna!" dijo alegre el hombre mientras salía rápidamente con el rubio haciendo frente a su hija, quien miraba al hombre con ojos muy agudos. El rubio solo se quedó estático esperando que termine su revisión cuando sintió las manos en sus colas_

 _"_ _...son de verdad…y muy mullidas" dijo la mujer mientras las acariciaba haciendo que el rubio tenga que morder sus labios para no dejar salir cualquier sonido culpable. En ese momento sintió que termino y dejo salir un suspiro "entonces debes de ser un amigo de mi hija" la mujer sonriente dijo mirando al kitsune_

 _"_ _yo no lo llamaría amigo…conocidos tal vez" el rubio sonriente admitió a la mujer que negó lentamente_

 _"_ _no te preocupes, eres una buena persona, estoy seguro que le encantara tu visita" el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendidos, antes de sonreír y entrar a la casa_

* * *

"luego de eso fui de comprar con tu mamá, ayude a tu abuelo a crear más de esos encantamientos y luego enseñe cosas cools a tu hermano" dijo el rubio mientras le enseñaba un pequeño video en un celular a su hermano quien practicaba algo de taijutsu básico y lo hacía muy bien. "para ser un niño sin entrenamiento lo hace muy bien, tiene talento" dijo el rubio guardando el celular entre sus ropas.

"¡deja de estar enseñando esas cosas a souta!" grito la adolecente viendo a su hermanito luchar

"bueno no importa…creo que lo más duro de todo fue cuando fui a comprar comida con tu mamá…era un desastre" dijo a regañadientes el rubio mientras recordaba eso

"¿ah? ¿Por qué?" pregunto curiosa la adolecente

"tú sabes…cuando hay chicas muy desesperadas…y tratan de arrancarte a la fuerza de las garras d otra chica…" decía cansado mientras recordaba eso, gracias al sabio su madre de la chica estaba presente y regañando a todo el mundo logro sacarlo del lugar.

"ya veo…"dijo la chica incomoda ante la vista del hombre totalmente malhumorado.

"creo que eso es todo…hoy regresare a la época feudal, deje sola a Kikyo mucho tiempo…se va a meter en problemas y luego va a casi morir de nuevo…esa sacerdotisa suicida" el rubio ligeramente enfadado recuerda a su "maestra" quien casi siempre moría por una u otra cosa.

"nunca la habían descrito así" dijo una apenada Kagome al ver que incluso en su vida pasada, ella seguía metiéndose en problemas sin cesar, hasta estar en el borde de la muerte "¿podemos ir juntos? Yo también voy a regresar, tengo que arreglar las cosas con los chicos" dijo algo triste recordando que los había abandonado.

"bien…pero creo de deberías de alistar tus cosas también, podrían ser necesarias algunas cosas de este mundo en tu travesía" la chica asintió corriendo fuera de la habitación "como yo con este aparato" con una sonrisa astuta enseño el nuevo celular moderno que tenía en sus manos.

* * *

"muchas gracias por todo, señora" dijo el rubio mientras se inclinaba agradeciendo la hospitalidad de la familia. A su lado se encontraba Kagome que alistaba una enorme mochila llena de quien sabe que, podrían hasta ser enormes ladrillos.

"no te preocupes, ha sido muy divertido tenerte entre nosotros, vuelve cuando gustes, te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos" dijo la mujer muy feliz, al igual que toda su pequeña familia

"Gracias, no lo olvidare" decía el rubio mientras tomaba la enorme maleta con facilidad para sorpresa de la adolecente "vamos, debemos de volver, tus amigos esperan" con una sonrisa el hombre corrió y salto pasando a través del pozo.

"adiós a todos" dijo la chica antes de saltar también al pozo, siguiéndolo.

Para cuando se encontraba al otro lado, escuchaba sonido de batalla, muy extraños. Saliendo de este, vio a al Naruto esquivando con facilidad los ataques de inuyasha así como el monje y shippo viendo la batalla, pero dejaron de verlos antes de verla saliendo del pozo.

"¡Señorita Kagome!/ ¡Kagome!" fue el grito que escucho inuyasha antes de girar y ver efectivamente que ella había vuelto.

"pensé que por culpa de inuyasha tu nunca más volverías" dijo el pequeño zorro abrazando a la chica, quien le consolaba

"no te preocupes, ya estoy aquí" decía con una sonrisa que fue devuelta por el pequeño zorro

"yo pensé igual señorita, pues usted sabe lo incompetente que puede llegar a ser inuyasha" dijo el moje cerrando los ojos, posteriormente recibió un golpe a la cabeza por el mencionado

"¡a quien dicen incompetente! ¡monje depravado!" gruño el hombre perro ante la sonrisa incomoda del moje

"bueno parece que están muy animados…que bien pero ahora yo debo de volver con…mi maestra" dijo a regañadientes y sin ánimos caminando fuera del lugar

"¿maestra?" dijeron los demás menos la adolecente quien veía con tristeza su ida

"dale a Kikyo mis saludos" dijo la chica sorprendiendo a todos. El rubio solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y se dispuso a salir

"¿¡Kikyo es su maestra!?" pregunto incrédulo inuyasha ante lo que acababa de escuchar, al ver asentir tristemente a la chica quiso alcanzar al rubio, pero fue detenido por el moje que lo alcanzo por el cuello

"idiota, si vas por el ahora, solo harás que la señorita Kagome está más triste y se valla de nuevo, por lo menos trata de no hacerla más incómoda de lo que ya es" el hombre perro miraba al monje sin saber que rayos decir antes de asentir, no podía ir tras Kikyo ahora, no cuando Kagome aun e sentía mal por eso.

* * *

"donde has estado idiota, se suponía que debías de protegerme, no dejarme aquí durante días" fue lo primero que escucho al entrar en la cueva. El rubio solo puso mala cara al ver el estado ahora mejor de la sacerdotisa, quien ya llevaba ropa para su gusto, eran las mismas que llevaba cuando estaba muerta, así que no veía la diferencia entre ambos estados.

"oh lo siento toda poderosa ama, pero su esclavo tenía que tomar aire fresco, ¿contenta?" dijo el rubio antes de sentir como una taza de madera chocaba en su cabeza "oye tu-" iba a regañarle antes de que esta se adelantara

"no me hables así...me haces sentir que realmente puedo hacerlo todo" dijo mostrando una pequeña risa sádica que asusto un poco al rubio

"mierda, el poder se le subió a la cabeza" decía mientras sacudía violentamente a la pelinegra "¡reacciona sacerdotisa! ¡sal de ese mundo!" gritaba mientras trataba de hacerla reacción, para su suerte funciono como parecía sorprendida de ella misma "eso estuvo cerca" suspirando el rubio pronto sintió un bofetón en su rostro

"pervertido" dijo la mujer mientras se volvía a arreglar la ropa para el sonrojo molesto del rubio quien solo le dio la espalda y se sentaba cerca de ella

"… ¿ahora qué?" preguntaba el rubio a la pelinegra quien se quedó callada

"debo de encontrar a naraku, quien quiera que sea, él fue quien me mato en el pasado y ahora está reuniendo los pedazos de la perla, él debe de ser derrotado" decía mientras miraba su arco.

"¿no sabes quién es?" pregunto sorprendido el rubio ante la negativa de esta "bueno, estoy seguro que ahora que sabe que estas entre los vivos, tratara de matarte" la mujer solo asintió, pues sabía que cosas como esta no permanecen en silencio mucho tiempo.

"…necesito continuar sola entonces" dijo sorprendiendo al rubio "si estoy acompañada él nunca se atreverá a mostrar su rostro" el rubio asintió con dificultad, era arriesgado, pero al mismo tiempo era su única opción "entonces vendrás a mí una vez más cuando todo se salga de control" este nuevamente asintió, sin duda la sacerdotisa era muy suicida, así que tenía que salvarla nuevamente antes que eso pase.

"bien, entonces toma esto" dijo mientras le entregaba un brazalete de plata con una joya roja en él, lo recibió con duda "esto tiene inscrito cierto sello que me permitirá aparecer a tu lado donde quiera que estés, solo coloca un poco de tu energía espiritual y yo sabré que necesitas mi ayuda" la pelinegra se sorprendió, pero se recuperó rápido y asintió. El rubio se levantó al igual que la pelinegra y tomaron rumbos diferentes, se reunirían en pocos días así que no es tan malo después de todo.

* * *

"entonces…¿aquí vive el anciano que forja espadas?" Naruto ahora se encontraba en lo que parecía ser la cima de un volcán activo, sin importarle mucho, entro en lo que sería la caza del anciano herrero Totosai "¡anciano! ¡oye anciano! ¡necesito tu ayuda!" grito el rubio mientras trataba de llamarlo.

"¡que escandaloso muchacho! ¡ya voy!" grito una voz del otro lado de la tela que los separaba. Una vez que salió pudo ver quién sería el herrero legendario, un anciano muy feo con ojos saltones "¡qué quieres! ¡si es una espada entonces pierdes tu tiempo!"

"no quiero una espada, ya soy lo suficientemente fuerte sin ella…pero hay algo que usted tiene que ver" el anciano abrió un ojo ante lo dicho, fue la primera vez que alguien subía la montaña sin la necesidad de querer una espada.

"entonces debe de ser importante" el rubio asintió a sus palabras.

Totosai solo pudo temblar ante lo que el niño tenía en sus manos, era la espada demoniaca del fin del mundo, o de los muertos, Sounga.

"¡como rayos tienes esa espada en tus manos!" grito un muy aterrado anciano tratando de escapar de aquella arma

" un anciano amable lo tenía escondido en su armario, cuando sentí el poder maligno en esa hoja sabía que no podía dejarlo en sus manos, sobre todo porque este tipo me dijo que te llevara ante el" con esto el rubio dejo libre a un pequeño espíritu.

"cuanto tiempo Totosai" dijo el anciano pequeño frente al otro anciano.

"¡saya! ¡dijiste que lo mantendrías encerrado por 700 años! ¡no ha pasado ni siquiera ha pasado la mitad!" grito el herrero ante lo peligroso que es ahora

"¡lo sé, pero parece que de alguna forma ya han pasado los 700 años y falta poco para que pierda el control sobre esta!" ahora ambos ancianos temblaban ante lo que significaba.

"no lo sé… ¿no pueden destruirla o algo así?" preguntó el rubio quien al parecer desconocía los poderes de aquella arma demoniaca.

"¿crees que no lo hemos intentado? La única forma es mantenerlo con un dueño que la controle, pero no ha aparecido nadie digno desde nuestro amo Inu-taicho "dijo el herrero mientras que el espíritu de la Saya asentía.

"eso es un problema, sobre todo cuando esta cosa se libere del sello" dijo mientras sacudía la espada para el horror de los ancianos

"solo nos queda medio año antes de que Sounga sea liberada" todos se quedaron callados ante el peligro que se avecinaba.

"¿pero que es esta arma que puede causar tanto miedo?" preguntó el rubio mientras miraba la gema de la empuñadura

" Sounga, la espada del infierno o de la conquista, puede llamar a 100 almas de los muertos con solo agitarla una vez. Pero lo aterradora de esa arma es su increíble poder para estrellar los infiernos con la tierra, separando ambos mundos, ocurriendo el apocalipsis" el rubio ahora trago saliva, pues significaba que tanto la vida y la muerte dejarían de existir en un limbo de sufrimiento sin sentido.

"no podemos entregarle a Seshomaru ni a inuyasha, ninguno de los dos está todavía listo, pero tampoco son dignos de portarla" dijo preocupado Totosai, pues sin los herederos de su amo listos, no había duda alguna que nadie lo seria.

"¡esperen! Dijeron que esta arma es más que todo del inframundo ¿no?" ambos ancianos se miraron y asintieron "entonces tiene que ver con los muertos ¿no?" otra vez los ancianos asintieron "entonces ¡puedo hacerlo!" grito emocionado el rubio mientras saltaba lejos y se disponía a desenvainar la hoja para el miedo de ambos ancianos.

"¡vamos!" grito mientras con mucho esfuerzo rompía el sello de la saya y ahora el arma era libre

 **"** **Yo Sounga, finalmente libre, tomare tu cuerpo y serás el nuevo mesías de-"** "¡no tan rápido estúpida arma!" grito el rubio mientras expulsaba un poder dorado y aparecían detrás de su espalda, esferas negras "¡Tal vez no pueda destruirte! Pero are algo mejor ¡sellarte por toda la eternidad!" grito el rubio mientras en su mano aparecía un Rasengan con muchas inscripciones y marcas.

 **"** **¡No! ¡estúpido demonio inferior! ¡no seré sellado nunca! ¡estas bajo mi voluntad!"** grito el arma mientras expulsaba su poder corrompido tratando de manipular al kitsune, para su gran sorpresa no funcionaba **"¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Cómo es posible?!"** exclamo un furioso espíritu al ver que sus poderes no lo afectaban en nada **"no es posible… ¡un descendiente Oni! ¡un verdadero descendiente de los dioses Oni!"** grito muy emocionado la espada

"¿¡descendiente oni!? ¡no bromees!" grito el rubio mientras trataba de alcanzar la esfera con el arma, que con su poder lograba que esta no lo toque

 **"** **¡después de siglos de espera! ¡mil años! ¡por fin el verdadero elegido ha venido a reclamar su legitima arma!"** la exclamación del arma solo hacía que la lucha se volviera más intensa.

" ¡no me importa! ¡tú serás sellado!" grito el rubio mientras faltaba poco para que el rasengan chocara con el arma

 **"** **¡no lo entiendes! ¡tú estás destinado a portarme! ¡el legítimo dueño! ¡nada de lo que hagas podrá hacer que cambie eso! ¡ni siquiera yo!"** grito la espada mientras su poder menguaba y ahora ya no expulsaba ese poder tan corrupto, sino que ahora estaba en completo silencio.

El rubio con rasengan en mano vio como el arma ahora lucia mansa y no parecía expulsar ninguna malicia en ella. Suspirando dejo de emitir el modo sabio de los 6 caminos y volvió a su forma normal yokai. Ambos ancianos se acercaron para ver el arma que ahora estaba en sus manos.

"no puedo creer que se halla rendido, de hecho ahora no luce como una demoniaca espada maldita" dijo Saya mientras miraba la hoja nuevamente  
"de hecho incluso en posesión de Inu-taicho, el arma seguía intentando conversarlo a causar el mal" decía mientras recordaba el pasado de la hoja "como herrero, podía escuchar esas palabras de aquella arma aun en un estado de hibernación, pero ahora está en completo silencio" termino de decir mirando con seriedad el arma que ahora portaba el rubio.

"no lo sé, menciono algo del descendiente Oni...pero que recuerdo yo no- "no termino de decir antes de recordar una cosa. Cuando su padre sello a Kurama dentro de él, hiso un trato con la parca, donde inscribió un sello en el para mantener a su amigo en su cuerpo. Ahora que Kurama ya no estaba, la energía residual del sello y el Chakra dejado por Kurama se han fusionado con él, teniendo en la mescla ese poder de los muertos.

 **"** **si…descendiente oni…tienes el poder del dios de los muertos en tu interior…te hace digno de portarme…el destinado"** dijo finalmente la hoja mientras se quedaba en completo silencio, para el asombro de todos.

"Hijo…creo que no hay duda de que tu será el nuevo dueño de esa arma, de aquí en adelante es tu responsabilidad, lo que hagas con tales poderes en tus manos dependerá de ti" dijo el anciano mirando el rubio que sostenía el arma antes de inclinarse frente a él

"le juro que no lo usare para hacer el mal" dijo el rubio para sonrisa de ambos

"bueno, eres un buen chico así que creo que está en buenas manos, ¿no lo crees saya?" preguntó el herrero al espíritu que asintió con felicidad

"puedes llevarte la funda, al igual que las otras fundas que mi amigo Totosai hiso, posee poderes de protección, yo no lo necesito, yo puedo vivir en libertad desde ahora" el rubio asintió y envaino el arma colocándola en su espalda.

"gracias por todo, creo que ahora debo de irme" dijo el rubio mientras traba de salir de ese lugar.

"primero déjame preguntarte algo…¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí?" pregunto totosai al rubio, quien volteo mirando al anciano con seriedad.

"fácil, para ayudar a ese espíritu anciano" dijo apuntando a Saya quien sonrió "cuando me conto que había estado tratando de sellar a Sounga durante 700 años sin descanso, me sentí mal y decidí ayudarlo, sobre todo cuando también me dijo que esta arma era muy peligrosa para todo el mundo, debía de hacer algo, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados a esperar que caiga un Armagedón" decía mientras miraba el arma en sus manos.

Totosai sonrió, pues parece que el chico realmente solo lo hiso por el bien de ayudar, una acción siempre debe de ser recompensada "chico…¿no has pensado en tener una espada forjada por un herrero legendario?" preguntó el anciano antes de sacar su martillo.

"no lo sé…suena genial pero creo que con Sounga ya estoy bien…no creo que necesito-" no termino de decir antes de recibir un gran golpe que se escuchó por todo el lugar.

 **"** **AHAAAAAAAAA MI COLMILLO"**

* * *

"bien…con esto ya está terminado, yo la llamo **_Satsujin_** **_Mikazuki"_** dijo el herrero mientras guardaba la katana en su funda. Era una katana muy hermosa, la saya era completamente oscura, de un color ébano al igual que la empuñadura. La Tsuba estaba hecha de oro con un grabado de zorros en él, mientras que la hija en si era muy brillante y pulida, reflejaba muy bien la luz, era perfecta.

"increíble maestro Totosai, prometo cuidarlo muy bien" decía mientras colocaba la katana en el lado izquierdo de su obi.

"tiene increíbles poderes que iras descubriendo por ti mismo, la principal seria **_Kyūsokuna surasshu…_** verdaderamente un arma muy letal, sobre todo con ese estilo de lucha que has desarrollado" dijo el anciano ante la sonrisa del rubio

"no se preocupe, no es como si de repente iría contra mis propios principios…solo a los malos" decía el rubio mientras salía del lugar

"¡no olvides que también absorbe energía demoniaca!" grito el anciano al rubio quien solo le enseño un pulgar "vaya chico, espero que se sepa comportar…nah estará bien" dijo el anciano antes de entrar a su casa, espera que después de todo este tiempo puede tener algo de tranquilidad.

"ahora, tengo que-" fue cortado cuando sintió un jalón, pero no se trataba de algo físico "Kikyo, parece que esa tonta está en problemas" decía a regañadientes el rubio antes de desaparecer del lugar en un brillo dorado.

* * *

Un brillo consumió todo el lugar, el cual sería el monte de veneno, donde hace un tiempo bastantes demonios luchaban entre sí por la supervivencia de estos y también por poder, pues quien ganaba la lucha podía obtener el poder de todos los cuerpos. El grupo de protagonistas callo en la trampa y Inuyasha luchaba contra cada uno, derrotándolos a todos excepto a uno, pues este se regeneraba con las piezas de los demás monstruos. Finalmente, antes de que este venciera, una flecha impacto en el lugar, destruyendo el ultimo demonio rompiendo así el conjuro.

Sin embargo, naraku llego a escena, creando un nuevo cuerpo con el cual parecía haber alcanzado un pico de poder muy superior. Todos veían con incredulidad cómo habían sido utilizados para que este tenga un nuevo poder

"todos habéis interferido en mis planes, pero parece que esta vez no ha sido de esa manera, he ganado yo" dijo con una sonrisa mirando al grupo. Su vista regreso a la sacerdotisa quien respiraba con dificultad, pues esta había absorbido algo del veneno de la criatura y también recibió un gran golpe de esta.

"todo indica que esta mujer me ha ayudado a obtener este nuevo cuerpo sin pasar por tantas dificultades…es una pena que inuyasha no sea parte de esa mescla" dijo Naraku con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a la mujer en el suelo, que lo miraba con mucho odio

"¡es mentira! ¡ella lo hiso para salvar la vida de inuyasha! ¡no para ayudarte en tus planes!" defendía la chica mirando enojada a su ahora nuevo enemigo

"no importa, todo indica a que esta mujer es la sacerdotisa Kikyo, la misma de hace 50 años que resguardaba la preciosa perla de shikon" con una sonrisa, el hombre la levanto en brazos dispuesto a llevarla contra su voluntad

"s-suéltame monstruo" tartamudeo con dificultad para la felicidad del naraku quien veía como sus fuerzas empezaban a disminuir.

"¡no la toques con tus manos perversas!" grito inuyasha mientras sacaba su colmillo de acero y se disponía a atacarlo, pero antes de eso…

"¡maldita sea sacerdotisa! ¡no puedes estar tranquila un par de días sola! ¡Casi te mueres de nuevo!" fue la voz enojada de alguien que llamo la atención. Naraku giro su vista aburrida antes de encontrarse cortado literalmente a la mitad, sin la mujer en sus brazos, encontrándose muy sorprendido vio que se trataba de un rubio kitsune, quien tenía en un brazo a la sacerdotisa y con la otra una katana.

"¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto naraku ahora nuevamente reformado, mirando al rubio con ligero enfado

"¿otro inmortal? ¿sabes cuantos he matado a lo largo de mi vida? ¡estoy cansado de estos!" gruño con mucho enfado antes de colocar a la mujer en su hombro "…muere…" decía mientras levantaba el arma al cielo y se disponía a atacarlo. Naraku al ver al nuevo personaje sin saber que es capaz de hacer, se retira esperando otra oportunidad y cambiar sus planes, pues un desconocido había entrado a su red.

"maldición, ha escapado" decía el rubio mirando la nube de miasma "¿oye te encuentras bien?" pregunto a la mujer ahora en el suelo. Envainando su espada, decidió atender a la mujer que tenía un veneno muy peligroso en su cuerpo, usando ninjutsu medico (iro-ninjustu) empezó a purificar su cuerpo, que poco a poco iba retomando color…que no era mucho pues esta ya tenía una piel muy enferma.

"¿tu otra ves? ¡suelta a Kikyo!" gruño el albino ondeando su enorme sable a punto de atacar al rubio, pero fue detenido por el monje que negó con la cabeza "¿porque me detienes?" pregunto enfadado al monje

"¿no ves que está curándola? Dejemos que le ayude antes de hacer preguntas" inuyasha solo gruño antes de envainar su espada.

"¿Quién es ese?" pregunto sango mirando al nuevo sujeto quien curaba a la sacerdotisa con mucha delicadeza

"su guardián" respondía kagome imitándole su expresión de desgane habitual del rubio.

"gracias…si viniste" dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra, a lo que el rubio respondió con otra.

"claro que si…te lo prometí ¿no?" a lo que la mujer asintió "solo…procura no casi morir de nuevo…estoy cansado de estos sustos donde tengo que salvarte la vida" dijo en broma a lo que la mujer rio ligeramente. Una vez terminado ambos se levantaron confrontando al grupo

"inuyasha" dijo la mujer mirando estoica al medio humano quien le regreso la mirada  
"Kikyo" dijo lentamente el albino reconociéndola  
"Naruto" esta vez fue turno de Kagome reconocer al nuevo.  
"Kagome" con una pequeña sonrisa el rubio saludo de lejos con la mano, esta respondió de la misma manera antes de ver como la sacerdotisa de su lado sujeto la mano del rubio y la bajo lentamente.  
"miroku…" mencionó sango al moje viendo esta situación tan complicada que se desarrollaba frente a ella  
"Sango…"respondió el monje negando, no había forma de que él se metiera en eso y saldría vivo de ahí

"¡Shippo!" grito el pequeño zorrito atrayendo la atención de todos en el lugar. Al ver que tenía toda la atención solo se escondió detrás de la adolecente "yo solo quería ser popular" tartamudeo el pequeño al recibir más miradas de todos

"me cae muy bien el pequeño hermanito de ahí" dijo riendo el rubio al ver la situación cómica que había salvado esta incomodidad "ven aquí y choca esos cinco" dijo el rubio antes de ver como el zorrito chocaba los cinco con él.

"nos vamos de aquí Naruto…ya no hay ninguna razón para permanecer aquí" dijo la pelinegra cerrando los ojos y dando la espalda a todo el mundo.

"que molesta y mandona eres…esperaba un saludo o algo así" se quejó el rubio siguiendo a la mujer.

"¡espera! ¡kikyo!" grito el albino viendo como ambos se iban, el grito los detuvo a ambos quienes confrontaron al hombre-perro "¿¡porque andas con el!?" pregunto celosamente mirando a dagas el rubio

"es mi guardián" respondió simplemente respondiendo su pregunta, que cayó al albino pues no esperaba que fuera tan directa

"¿guardián? ¿acaso es un mercenario? ¿kikyo le paga?" pregunto una sorprendida y confusa Sango al aire, esperando que alguien le responda

"¡que no me paga nada! ¡trabajo gratis como un maldito esclavo!" gruño muy molesto el rubio "¡yo soy el que hace sus comidas! ¡le preparo el baño! ¡lavo su maldita ropa! ¡la atiende cada vez que sufre daños! ¡la salva de morir a cada rato! …" siguió y siguió diciendo línea tras línea de lo que hacía por ella sorprendiendo al grupo quien no esperaba que hubiera alguien tan servicial "¡para el colmo no lo agradece! ¡estoy cansado de esto!" grito finalmente mientras dejaba en libertad toda su ira, aunque no duro mucho pues se fue calmando poco a poco.

"¿no te gustaría trabajar para mí? Pago en efectivo" intento sango sacando su bolsa de dinero, que en cuando sonaron las monedas, las orejas de este se estremecieron y miraron a la mujer

"… ¿enserio?" levanto una ceja mirando a la mujer quien solo asintió "pues…suena bien…creo que-" no termino antes de sentir como una mejilla era extendida con fuerza "¡maldita sea sacerdotisa!" gruño el rubio mirando enojado a la mujer

"eres mi guardián, no lo olvides" dijo simplemente la estoica Kikyo "no puedo creer que te vendas por unas monedas" suspirando la mujer llevo su mano a su rostro tratando de ocultarlo

"por lo menos piensa en mí como un mercenario y no como un esclavo" mascullo el rubio antes de mirar al peliplateado "oye tú ¿no te gustaría cambiar de lugares? Te ves cómo alguien que se arrastraría a los pies de esta mujer solo por su compañía" dijo señalando con sus manos un cambio entre los dos, cosa que sorprendió al peliplateado quien lo pensaba profundamente

"suena bien… ¿cambio?" dijo sonriendo extendiendo su mano, a lo que el rubio sonriente iba a ir a aceptar el trato cuando un par de fuertes gritos se escuchó por todo el lugar

 **"** **NARUTO/INUYASHAAAAAAAA ¡ABAJO!"**

Ambas mujeres gritaron con mucha intensidad sorprendiendo a los demás. Kikyo agarraba de la mejilla del rubio quien dejaba salir unas lágrimas mientras que la adolecente gritaba consecutivamente el encantamiento que hundía al hombre-perro al suelo. Los demás solo rieron incómodamente al ver tal situación cómica que se desarrollaba

"¡vámonos! Estoy muy enojada…sácame de este lugar" dijo enojada kikyo al rubio quien solo asentía con cansancio "sobre tu paga…" dijo atrayendo la atención del rubio, antes de sentir un pequeño beso en la mejilla, para su máxima sorpresa de todo el mundo incluyéndole "…gracias por todo..." dijo ligeramente sonrojada caminando rápidamente, sin mirar a nadie.

El rubio miraba sorprendido a la sacerdotisa, que poco a poco se alejaba del lugar. Volviendo al grupo, este vio las caras desencajadas de todos y no podía culparlos, el estaría de la misma forma si no fuera porque ya ha vivido lo suficiente para ver de todo.

"ah…creo que no es tan malo después de todo…" decía mientras se tocaba el lugar donde fue besado "la paga es ligeramente buena... ¡oye sacerdotisa espérame!" grito el rubio corriendo tras ella "¡oye perro! ¡lo siento, pero no habrá cambio! ¡la sacerdotisa se va a enojar mucho! ¡adiós a todos!" grito mientras corría por la cueva saliendo del lugar.

"HIJO DE PUTA, VUELVE AQUÍ PARA QUE PUEDA CORTARTE EN DOS" grito inuyasha mientras perseguía muy enojado al rubio que con una sonrisa escapaba del violento hombre que sacudía su espada tratando de matarle  
" ¡me pregunto cuál será mi próxima paga! ¡no puedo esperar a fin de mes! Ahahahahaha" se rio el rubio en broma, a lo que el hombre perro se enfurezca aún más, correteando con más intensidad al rubio.

 **"** **MALDITO NARUTTOOOOOOO""**

 ** _¿valió la pena aquella broma? Pff valió cada maldito segundo._**

* * *

 **Classified Secret 1:**

* * *

01101110  
01100101  
01100110  
01100001  
01110011

 **(3)**

* * *

 **Terminado, creo que este es uno de los caps más difíciles en mi historia como escritor, pues relaté una historia sin acordarme el orden cronológico de la historia, pero descuiden, ya lo arreglé y me he ubicado gracias al listado de capítulos XD.**

 **Ahora sobre la confusión que me agrado mucho de un comentario es el siguiente. Naruto aún sigue teniendo el poder del sabio, como tal no le es posible traer de regreso a una persona, pero también tiene el poder del Yin-yang, por ende, al todopoderoso "creación de todas las cosas", pero sin el rinengan es imposible hacer algo de 0. Kikyo, sin embargo, no fue resucitada desde esa etapa, su alma no fue traída desde el mundo de los muertos, Naruto no creo un nuevo cuerpo, solo convirtió el cuerpo de barro y ceniza en uno de verdad, así de simple.**

 **Creo que fue mi culpa por no explicar esto primero y cause confusión, pero esta es mi explicación de cómo fue posible que Kikyo sea "una chica de verdad" XD. Finalmente quiero agradecer a todos los que apoyan este fic, me gusta mucho ese apoyo y no olviden que pueden dejar sus comentarios, enserio…ayudan un montón como no tienen idea. Gracias y hasta la otra.**


	3. Chapter 3: Remasterizado

**¡Hola! Realmente aprecio mucho todo el apoyo de este nuevo fic, esperaba menos del que debería, como mi saga de Mario que, lo continuare a su debido tiempo. Sin embargo, creo que este será el último capítulo hasta más tarde, pues tengo otro que también tiene mucho apoyo (Savior or murderer) y no quiero decepcionar a nadie, así que el prox cap tardara más de lo usual, no se preocupen, si lo are.**

 **También fue muy divertido el aporte de alguien en un comentario, que creo que merece que esté en este capítulo, gracias amigo y también a los demás que comentan este Fic, sin más que agregar, comencemos.**

* * *

 **DESTINY**

* * *

 **Inuyasha OST - Mortal Combat [HQ] [Extended]**

Naruto y Kikyo se encontraban rodeados de muchos demonios, todos rondando rápidamente a su alrededor, tratando de abrumar a ambos. Pronto uno de ellos se lanzó al ataque, pero fue cortado por la mitad por la katana del rubio muy fácilmente. Pronto los demás también se lanzaron al ataque, pero este cortaba a cada uno con facilidad, pasando uno tras otro a paso lento sin detenerse.

Pero del cielo bajaron más criaturas, todos parecían tratar de chocar en un intento desesperado por matarlos. Kikyo apunto su flecha eliminando a la gran mayoría que fueron consumidas por un destello purpura purificador. No duro mucho pues aun caían mas en su dirección. La mujer se retiró cambiando al rubio quien salto en su encuentro, saltando uno por uno cortándolo en el proceso antes de ser rodeado en el aire por estas criaturas. Siendo atrapado parecía que era su fin, hasta que una gran cantidad de cortes destruyo a todos los enemigos que le cubrieron, dejando caer muchos trozos de estos al suelo. El rubio caía con una expresión sin aparente cansancio, dándole la espalda a la sacerdotisa que también cubrió la suya, ambos mirando a la nueva horda de enemigos que se aparecía frente a ellos.

"ese tal Naraku debe de odiarte mucho" hablo el rubio antes de tomar del mango de su arma e inclinarse ligeramente " ** _Kyūsokuna surasshu_** " nombro el rubio mientras corría rápidamente hacia ellos y apareciendo detrás de ellos en un estallido de gran velocidad con la katana desenvainada, procedió a guardarla al mismo tiempo que toda la horda completa de enemigos se hacían pedazos "mira que traer todos estos demonios para matarte de manera desesperada" dijo el rubio saltando nuevamente cerca de ella.

"yo lo diría que nos odia a ambos" dijo la mujer mientras cargaba otra flecha con su energía espiritual, disparando contra los muchos enemigos que estaban en su frente, limpiando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Pero los que no fueron alcanzados por el rápido, se acercaron a golpearla, esta se defendió con su arco golpeando a algunos cuantos y disparar de manera rápida un par de flechas matándolos "después de todo somos un peligro para sus planes" decía finalmente volviendo con el rubio nuevamente.

"¿nos? Suena a manada" decía el rubio esquivando rápidamente a un par de monstros antes de golpear un par con su katana sellada y cortando de manera muy fatal a otro. Después tiro su katana aun con la saya a un par de enemigos con una enorme fuerza que los atravesó en fila a un par, ya en el aire, el rubio apareció y saco su espada de la funda que seguía clavada en los enemigos, para luego destruir a un pequeño grupo al tirar su espada al igual que una sierra y recuperándola antes de enfundarla nuevamente, para que la recuperara completamente del cuerpo del enemigo que cayó al suelo con un agujero en el pecho "después de todo yo no le hecho nada" dijo mientras peinaba su cabello pues se sentía algo aburrido de todo esto.

"si claro" la mujer hablo en burla antes de seguir disparando a diestra y siniestra destruyendo completamente a una horda de enemigos voladores "tú fuiste el que llego de repente y le corto a la mitad con facilidad ignorando que creía haber alcanzado un gran poder" rio ligeramente la mujer antes de cargar otra poderosa flecha eliminando a otra horda terrestre.

"supongo que tienes razón, exagere un poco" admitió el rubio, destruyendo a otro grupo de enemigos sin siquiera mirarlos, pues su atención estaba en la sacerdotisa. Ambos pronto dejaron lo que hacían al ver una manada de grandes Oni, los cuales parecían ser grandes titanes muy feos, detrás de ellos, lo que parecía ser su ejército personal. "oye ¿estamos peleando con un tipo o con el ejército personal de ese tipo?" pregunto incrédulo el rubio al ver casi toda la artillería pesada de Naraku entre los que se disponían a matarlos.

"un poco de todo quizá, como sacerdotisa todos los demonios me odian, así que, si ven a una, no dudaran en matarme" dijo la mujer mirando al enorme grupo que se acercaba a destruirlos "encárgate tú de esto, tengo hambre" decía la mujer seria mientras le daba la espalda y se retiraba muy lento del lugar

"nunca puedes encargarte tú misma de nada" suspiro el rubio mientras veía al enorme grupo "entonces…que se supone que haga ahora... ¿Rasenshuriken? ¿bijudama? ¿o tal vez Chou-oodama Rasen tarengan? "se preguntó el rubio mientras pensaba en las posibilidades. Pero se sorprendió cuando escucho los latidos de su katana, es como si le hablara a través de vibraciones o sonidos de la misma "¿quieres pelear?" pregunto sorprendido antes de cerrar los ojos escuchando a su arma. Abrió los ojos junto a una sonrisa pues ahora sabía lo que iba a hacer "bien…supongo que es nuestro turno"

Kikyo veía de lejos, esperando impaciente lo que iba a hacer, cada día que pasaba algo como esto la llegaba a sorprender. Primero fue una enorme esfera con aspas giratorias, luego fue una enorme esfera negra que desintegro literalmente a todos y finalmente un gran ejercito de clones con gigantes esferas azules que atacaban consecutivamente. Todo esto tenía una enorme gama y rango de taque muy increíble, sabía que todavía no había visto nada, pero aun asi es sorprendente.

Naruto camino hasta poner en medio de todos, esperando en una posición de laido, inclinado, esperando el momento perfecto para atacar. Cuando todos los enemigos se encontraban en su rango de ataque. El nombro su primer ataque básico.  
" ** _Dark_** **_surasshu"_** con el nombre dicho, una enorme burbuja de tiempo salió del rubio y se dirigía hacia sus enemigos, creciendo conforme avanzaba, alcanzando a todos en ese rango cónico angular. Nadie se podía mover antes que el rubio abriera los ojos y cortara en el aire grandes cantidades de veces, para finalmente terminar, volviendo todo a la normalidad, guardando su katana rápidamente sin perder el estilo.

De repente una enorme ráfaga fue expulsada desde donde se encontraba el rubio, donde parecía que miles de cortes o cuchillas empezaban a consumir todo lo que fue marcado por la burbuja, desintegrando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, como parecía que su longitud de ataque no tenía fin pues paso de largo a los enemigos y siguió su camino hasta que se perdió de vista en el horizonte. Duro un buen tiempo, pues mientras los enemigos se hacían ceniza o polvo, el sonido de explosión de escucho en la lejanía como un eco muy fuerte, para sorpresa de la mujer pues veía literalmente una pequeña montaña siendo también destruida junto a los enemigos, todo mientras el rubio seguía guardando su espada, dándole un aire cool. (fin ost)

"increíble" escucho frente a él. Abriendo los ojos se encontró con una sonriente mujer "parece ser que has descubierto otra habilidad de tu espada" dijo mientras veía la katana ébano en sus manos antes de guardarla en su obi.  
"tienes razón, hay más habilidades que esta hoja tiene por sí sola, creo que me falta descubrir una más" dijo mientras recordaba el eco de la hoja, pues aun sonaba algo lejano "muy bien, parece ser que esos eran todos ¿nos vamos?"" pregunto a la sacerdotisa que volvió a su estoica expresión asintiendo.

Ambos ahora salían de lo que parecía ser un gran camino, pues con todo el desastre, a su alrededor solo había destrucción después de tanta batalla. Naruto sin embargo se detuvo a medio camino mientras veía a la lejanía, sentía un extraño poder que corría rápidamente, podía diferenciarlo pues solo una persona tenia tal firma de energía

"Totosai-sama" reconoció el rubio al sentir aquella energía tan nerviosa y al mismo tiempo miedosa, parecía que alguien intentaba matarlo o escapaba de un gran monstruo

"¿Qué pasa demonio?" pregunto la sacerdotisa al ver el estado serio de su guardián, que pocas veces ha visto, pues siempre está presente con una sonrisa en su rostro

"no es nada" desestimo el rubio, Totosai era fuerte, no cabe duda, el podía defenderse solo y si necesita quien le ayude, vendría a él con mucha rapidez, cosa que no está haciendo pues se dirige a su dirección contraria " ¿y bien? ¿acaso no vamos a comer? Hay un pueblo cerca de aquí, podemos pedir algo de comida, tengo algo de dinero aun" dijo mientras recordaba que ayudando a personas en el trascurso y derrotando bandidos había obtenido una gran cantidad de dinero

"no, tu cocinas y no hay forma de que me hagas cambiar de parecer…apresurémonos" dijo mientras caminaba aún más deprisa. El rubio solo puso mala cara pues estaba harto de cocinarle, pues le hacía sentir más esclavo de lo que parecía

"bien…pero realmente tienes que pagarme, no trabajo gratis y yo no soy inuyasha como para que me estés pagando con besos" dijo el rubio mientras le seguía a regañadientes . la mujer no dio la cara, pero él sabía que estaba sonrojada, pues tenía razón, eso podría funcionar con inuyasha, pero no con el "te mandare la factura de mis servicios una vez la perla sea destruida…más te vale tener lo suficiente como para pagarme o te echaré una maldición o algo así" dijo mientras recordaba haber escuchado que los demonios echaban maldiciones a los mentirosos traidores.

"no me importa" dijo la mujer sin mirar a atrás "no es como si realmente puedas hacerlas" el rubio solo asintió con tristeza, tal vez era un demonio ahora pero nunca sabia, así que todavía es un completo principiante en sus habilidades como demonio.

"encontrare una manera, así que yo no estaría tan confiada" Naruto le sonrió a la mujer que también devolvió la sonrisa, han estado haciendo lo mismo durante todo este tiempo, retándose entre sí y molestándose "tienes razón, dejemos esto para más tarde, apresurémonos" esta vez fue el rubio quien llevo la delantera a la par con la sacerdotisa y así ambos desaparecieron en el horizonte.

* * *

"no puedo creer que el que estuviera tras tu cabeza sea Sesshomaru" dijo inuyasha viendo a su medio hermano mirando a ambos desde lo que parecía ser un dragón con dos cabezas. Sesshomaru tenía una pequeña sonrisa viendo la situación, pues todo esto le resultaba muy irónico, el creador de su supuesta nueva espada vino tras su más poderosa creación a pedir resguardo…que lastima que esté en manos de su hermano inútil.

"¿y bien? ¿Cuándo piensas crearme esa nueva espada Totosai?" pregunto con la misma sonrisa burlona, pues sabía que el anciano no iba a tener ninguna opción, apreciaba su vida aún más que las demás.

"¿Qué tal un trato? Si derrotas a inuyasha te daré tu nueva espada" tartamudeo el anciano mientras trataba de extender un poco más su vida y tener la oportunidad también de escapar.

" ¡oiga! ¡usted vino a pedirnos ayuda! ¡no ha provocar una pelea fraternal!" grito Kagome al ver que el anciano aria que ambos hermanos peleen hasta la muerte por una espada

" ¡¿Qué?! ¡no recuerdo haber dicho eso! ¿¡quién eres tu jovencita!?" el anciano fingió tener demencia, pero de todas formas la joven muchacha se enojó mucho con él.

Sesshomaru solo soltó una pequeña risa "espero que recuerdas esa promesa Totosai, porque en unos instantes me deberás esa espada" dijo el albino mientras saltaba y caía con gracias al suelo

" ¡hablas como si pudieras derrotarme! ¡pero yo seré quien te derrote Sesshomaru!" grito inuyasha mientras desenfundaba su espada y esta se trasformaba en un enorme sable, que ondeo para atacar a su hermano, este fácilmente lo esquivó como si se tratase de un juego.

" ahaha, me da un poco de miedo porque parece que lo dices enserio" rio ligeramente Sesshomaru al ver que su hermano creía poder medirse con el.

Pronto este dejo de esquivar para tomar la delantera, tratando de golpear con un látigo envenenado a distancia, haciendo que inuyasha se defendiera como pueda con el colmillo de acero, para luego saltar y abrumarlo con sus garras envenenadas. Inuyasha al ver que no podía soportar más el veneno, se alejó con un salto viendo como su atacante caía al suelo y lo derretía quedando un enorme agujero.

" ¡que lento!" exclamo con calma (lo es raro) Sesshomaru mientras en un estallido de velocidad alcanzaba a su hermano y lo golpeaba con mucha fuerza en el rostro, haciendo que este callera al suelo de un porrazo "valla, parece que te he dado demasiado crédito, eres aún más débil que aquella ves" dijo finalmente Sesshomaru antes de dirigirse al grupo, viendo como estos se ponían en guardia, pero su atención se encontraba en el anciano.

"no puede ser ¡que débil es!" exclamó el anciano que vio aquella corta batalla tan dispareja entre hermanos " o-oye mioga ¿estás seguro que es el mismo muchacho que pudo dominar al colmillo de acero?" preguntó el herrero a su amigo pulga, que saltaba sobre su hombro.

"b-bueno fue una vez" tartamudeo la pulga mientras trataba de defender a su amo.

" ¡no dudes de inuyasha!" defendía la chica al Hanyo "¡además el siempre derrota a Sesshomaru al final de la batalla!" aseguro Kagome muy molesta tratando de ayudar al hombre perro que seguía en el suelo.

"….estas…¿estas segura que no fue solo un sueño?" pregunto incrédulo el anciano, pues parecía imposible que le halla derrotado. Pero el anciano fue respondido por un gran golpe en la cabeza, propinado por la chica "okey no dije nada" tartamudeo el adolorido anciano.

"no puedo creer que el colmillo de acero tengo un dueño tan inútil" dijo el albino mirando al anciano "una reliquia tan poderosa en manos de un tipo como el, lo usa como si fuera un tronco, solo la agita esperando que la espada haga todo el trabajo, ni eso sabe hacer bien. las espadas son la extensión de uno mismo, depende del dueño si estas deciden tener vida o no" Sesshomaru hablaba con sabiduría a lo que el anciano asentía a cada palabra, pues tenía razón.

"tienes toda la razón Sesshomaru" hablo el anciano provocando la furia de la chica quien veía como se ponía de su lado

" ¡oiga! ¡¿de qué lado está usted?!" grito Kagome al anciano que se ensordeció un segundo por tal grito.

" me he cansado… ¡de escuchar todas tus malditas palabras!" grito el ahora recuperado Inuyasha mientras se ponía en pie y corría hacia el tratando de desesperadamente acertar un golpe, sin efecto alguno.

" la ira lo ha consumido" decía muy asustado la pulga "estamos perdidos" aseguro esta mientras saltaba lejos a refugiarse en un sitio seguro.

Sesshomaru esquivaba con mucha facilidad cada ondeo de el gran sable, sonriendo paro un último ataque de este, sujetando con mucha fuerza la muñeca mientras liberaba una gran cantidad de ácido por sus garras, quemándolo a una gran velocidad.

"¿Qué dices Totosai? ¿ya tienes las ganas para forjar una espada para mí? ¿o tengo que matar a Inuyasha para que lo hagas?" con una pequeña sonrisa, el sádico Sesshomaru hablo al anciano quien solo temblaba ante la vista, podía entrar y ayudarlo a escapar, pero Sesshomaru los alcanzaría de todos modos, no tendría ningún sentido escapar cuando tu oponente podía ubicarte desde todas las direcciones.

Antes de que el anciano se decidiera por qué hacer, todos sintieron el aire frio que llenaba el lugar. Sesshomaru sintió el pequeño y rápido pico de poder que los envolvió, al igual que inuyasha quien sintiendo el peligro también, retrocedió de un salto hacia la dirección contraria a su hermano quien lo imito, esperando lo que sería ese ataque furtivo. Para su sorpresa, unas ráfagas de miles de cortes destruyeron literalmente todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, justo en el lugar donde ambos se encontraban. El peliplateado mayor regreso su mirada algo molesta por la interrupción al nuevo "invitado".

"Totosai-sama ¿Por qué rayos no fue a pedirme ayuda? Ese tipo realmente es muy fuerte" la voz que se escuchaba entre el polvo dijo, poco a poco se acercaba y la nube de tierra también cesaba dejando sorprendidos a todos cuando reconocieron la figura

" ¡Naruto!" gritaron todos reconociendo al rubio con nueve colas, quien lucía una pequeña sonrisa saludando a todos.

" ¡idiota! ¡casi nos matas a ambos!" grito furioso el Medio demonio mientras recuerda que ese ataque provenía de ese sujeto.

" lo siento, pero era la única forma que pensé en detenerlo" admitió el rubio en disculpa antes de ver al nuevo peli plateado "¿familiar?" pregunto viendo el ligero parentesco entre los dos

"medio hermano…" a regañadientes Inuyasha admitió mientras miraba a su hermano muy enojado blandiendo su espada. El rubio solo asintió sus palabras, una pelea familiar era un asunto muy problemático.

" ¡Naruto hijo! ¡realmente me siento muy feliz de saber que viniste a ayudarme!" el anciano con lágrimas en los ojos agradecía al muchacho, pues parecía que su fin había llegado.

"…procura que la próxima vez no te metas en líos anciano…" con cara cansada el rubio le dijo al anciano que asintió con mucha felicidad " ¿Por qué este sujeto quiere matarte? ¿Qué le hiciste Totosai-sama?" pregunto con curiosidad al herrero legendario, quien al parecer no quería responder.

" ¡Sesshomaru quiere que le forje una espada! ¡una lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer al colmillo de acero!" grito Kagome desde una lejana ubicación al rubio quien asintió sus palabras antes de enfrentar al nuevo.

Sesshomaru solo veía de lejos evaluando la situación. El nuevo sujeto rubio parecía muy fuerte, de hecho, ese ataque fue totalmente inesperado y casi invisible para cualquiera de sus sentidos, fue gracias a sus instintos que pudo esquivarlo a tiempo, de otra forma el hubiera muerto. Bajo su mirada hacia la katana que tenía entre las manos, no había duda, se trataba de un arma hecha por el herrero legendario, podía ver su firma de herrero en él, como sello de autenticidad. Pero tal vez lo que más le trajo la atención fue la espada que traía en la espalda, la misma que portaba su padre antes de que este muriese, si estaba en lo correcto, era el arma más fuerte en su arsenal, que superaba con creses los poderes de ambas espadas gemelas que fueron creadas con su colmillo.

 **Inuyasha OST - Mortal Combat [HQ] [Extended]**

"¿Cómo es que un demonio tan débil tiene un arma de mi padre?" pregunto con enojo al rubio. Todos abrieron los ojos ante esta nueva información, pues hasta en la actualidad, nadie había hablado del padre de Inuyasha

" digamos que la encontré escondida en un armario y me eligió como su dueño" la sonrisa de burla que traía el rubio hacia que el enfado de este aumentara a cada segundo.

" no mereces esa espada" termino Sesshomaru mientras se lanza en un ataque violento hacia el rubio, quien lo recibió de la misma manera cruzando ante brazos ocasionando una pequeña explosión de choque. La pequeña explosión entre los dos, hiso que ambos se detuvieran en un enfrentamiento de fuerza, donde ninguno parecía ceder. Pronto ambos iniciaron una lucha mano a mano, donde cada uno atacaba con todo lo que tenía, pero ninguno de los dos lograba acertar ningún golpe pues se defendían muy bien.

Terminando el pequeño enfrentamiento, se separaron antes de examinarse el uno al otro, midiendo la capacidad del enemigo, mientras soltaban una gran cantidad de Youki (o Chakra) tratando de abrumar al otro en una batalla de presencias, inundando todo el lugar en enormes pilares de energía. Todo el grupo veía con sorpresa la enorme batalla que se desarrollaba entre ellos, nunca vieron a Sesshomaru luchar enserio ni tampoco ver la cara de seriedad de Naruto, esto era una batalla de verdad, una batalla a muerte súbita donde dos iguales se median entre ellos.

"parece ser que no eres el demonio inferior que yo pensé en un principio" admitió Sesshomaru mientras apreciaba el poder de su nuevo contrincante.

" tu también pareces ser muy fuerte…pero creo que hemos jugado demasiado" dicho esto el rubio cerraba los ojos mientras concentraba una gran cantidad de poder, haciendo que su silueta resplandeciera en un brillo anaranjado y dorado.

"veo que pensamos igual, espero que estés a la altura" dijo el Daiyokai mientras imitaba a su enemigo, dejando que un resplandor verdoso- azulado le envolviera.

Ambos se miraban mientras esperaban el ataque del otro, el primer golpe, pero algo llamaba la atención de Sesshomaru. "¿Por qué no usas tu espada?" pregunto mientras veía a la Katana negra que colgaba en su cintura.

"¿ah? Bueno, sería un poco injusto luchas con un arma, cuando mi enemigo no tiene ninguna" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se ponía en guardia.

"te arrepentirás por subestimarme" fue lo último que dijo mientras se lanzaba en una lucha contra el rubio.

Ambos chocaron puños nuevamente, con la diferencia de que Sesshomaru salto a una distancia moderada y atacaba al rubio con dos látigos venenosos con mucha rapidez, diferente a cuando atacaba a su hermano. Naruto esquivó con mucha gracia cada uno, con una enorme velocidad, antes de verse atrapado por uno, para luego ser lanzado con mucha fuera sobre muchos árboles, destrozándolos con su cuerpo en el proceso y terminar estampado en el suelo. el rubio se volvió a levantar, sin ningún problema antes de correr a su encuentro, su enemigo trato de usar nuevamente su látigo, pero lo esquivó en el momento justo para luego golpearlo en el estómago y patearle el rostro mandándole a una buena distancia. Sesshomaru se recuperó en el aire y cayó al suelo sin ningún problema, tocándose la mejilla inflamada que poco a poco se curaba dejando ningún rastro.

Sesshomaru sonrió antes de que en su mano apareciese una esfera verde que desprendía una enorme cantidad de yoki venenoso. Este entonces le disparo con mucho poder al rubio que contrarresto con un Rasengan normal, haciendo que ambas esferas estallaran, ocasionando que neblina negra ocultara al rubio. Este sin previo aviso salió disparado con el mismo rasengan, pero esta vez en cada mano. El albino empezó a disparar una gran cantidad de estas esferas, a lo que el rubio con mucha habilidad desvió cada una con las esferas anaranjadas en sus manos, para finalmente estar a centímetros de golpearlo. Sim embargo Sesshomaru logro esquivar uno mientras contrarresto el otro con su propia esfera de veneno. Ambos en un choque brutal de poderes donde a su alrededor se empezaba a destruir producto del enorme poder de ambos ataques, las piedras y el mismo suelo se empezaba a elevarse por la gran cantidad de poder y el cielo se oscureció, ocasionando lo que parecían ser relámpagos. Todo el escenario estaba cambiando por el producto de aquella pelea hasta el punto en que alrededor empezaba a ser peligroso.

" ¡estos chicos! ¡van a destruirlo todo!" grito en pánico el Anciano mientras veía con sus ojos, tal vez la mayor pelea que haya visto entre demonios con forma humana. Pero conforme avanzaba, el lugar empezó a ser inestable y muy peligroso, tenían que huir o separarlos, uno de los dos.

" ¡esto es una locura! ¡jamás había visto una batalla entre demonios de este calibre!" grito sango muy alarmada mientras veía a su alrededor.

" el poder demoniaco que cada uno expulsa lo está destruyendo todo ¡debemos de salir de aquí!" grito el moje al ver como todo se salía de control.

" ¡no vamos a huir! ¡ es mi pelea!" grito inuyasha mientras trataba de alguna forma de recuperar el duelo con su hermano, pero meterse en ese lucha era una sentencia de muerte.

" ¡inuyasha no podemos hacer nada! ¡debemos de huir antes que la explosión nos alcance a todo el mundo!" grito Kagome también asustada al ver como ambas esferas empezaban a crecer a un ritmo un acelerado, envolviendo a cada uno de los contrincantes, los cuales seguían luchando por ganar. El hombre perro solo gruño antes de seguir sus instintos y correr junto a sus amigos a una distancia segura.

" ¡ahora que se fueron podemos incrementar el poder!" grito el rubio con una sonrisa sádica mientras sentía como la adrenalina empezaba a consumirlo, haciendo de esta batalla, una buena distracción. El albino solo sonrió mientras ambos empezaban a subir sus auras que ahora había consumido todo el lugar.

 **"** **¡OWARI DA! (es el fin) aaaarhhhHHHHH"** ambos sujetos gritaron mientras llevaban al límite sus poderes, haciendo que un enorme pilar llegara hasta los cielos, era la energía que trataba de escapar de todo ese caos. Pronto todo ese poder finalmente alcanzaba su máximo punto de descontrol, ocasionando un enorme brillo consumiera a ambos para luego una enorme explosión a una gran escala lo consumiera todo a su paso "¡ **SHINE! (¡muere!)** "fue el grito que se escuchó de la explosión antes que esta aumentara su tamaño extendiéndose por todo el bosque.

El grupo de protagonistas veía como la explosión poco a poco los alcanzaba, pero para su suerte, se habían elevado y alejado lo suficiente como para no caer en el radio. Todo el grupo vio en shock la enorme explosión que ocasionaron ambos con solo liberando su poder al zenit (clímax o máximo), ahora entendían claramente que ambos se encontraban a una escala completamente diferente. Solo quedaba a esperar que el enorme estallido acabase para bajar a ver lo sucedido. (ost fin).

* * *

El grupo vio finalmente como la explosión menguaba y dejaba sus últimos restos de polvo en el aire, nublando la vista para cualquiera que esté en ese lugar. Bajaron hacia donde antes se encontraban ambos combatientes y se sorprendieron cuando encontraron a ambos mirándose el uno al otro, con algunos rasguños y quemaduras que se iban curando a una velocidad lenta, pero sin ninguna herida fatal o grabe.

"veo que…hemos exagerado un poco" dijo el rubio serio mientras veía a su alrededor, el bello bosque la gran pradera ya no existía "veo que, sin un arma, no tienes ninguna forma de como manifestar tu poder…en ese último instante tu lograste crear un nuevo movimiento para contrarrestar el mío" dijo el rubio al recordar esa esfera verde que lanzaba contra él.

"tienes razón, ante la necesidad de una habilidad, la desesperación medio la llave a un nuevo poder…poder que el mismo Sesshomaru ha obtenido por sí mismo" dijo el albino con una pequeña sonrisa, elevando su propio ego ante su hazaña

"ciertamente increíble" admitió el rubio al ver su gran habilidad en su propio poder, digno de un gran oponente "veo que he tardado más de lo que debería, no pensaba en meterme en una batalla…pero valió la pena" dijo el rubio con seriedad dejando escapar un suspiro "debo de volver…" finalizo mientras se retiraba a pasos calmados, pero se detuvo a medio camino "espero poder enfrentarlo de nuevo, Sesshomaru…"dijo antes de irse a paso calmado "la próxima ves espero verlo con una espada con la cual medir el poder de la mía" decía el viento pues el rubio había desaparecido entre el viento y el polvo.

"hmp, valla confianza, cuando tenga una espada lo derrotare y poder ver los límites de su poder…sobre todo cuando ha estado sellándolo todo este tiempo" hablo para sí mismo Sesshomaru, recordando que, en toda su batalla, el rubio se estuvo controlando dejando salir solo el poder necesario para estar a su nivel, le enfurecía a como no tiene fin, pues significaba que lo estuvo subestimando todo este tiempo. El también vio como el grupo veía su interacción de lejos, pero no le importaba, ya no tenía ningún motivo seguir aquí, sobre todo cuando ese anciano se reusaba a crearle su espada…solo le quedaba una opción.

"inuyasha…espero que hallas visto la diferencia entre nosotros" decía cerrando los ojos alejándose también del lugar "tienen suerte…hoy se han salvado, pero mañana…mañana nos volveremos a enfrentar inuyasha…espero que estés preparado, porque definitivamente, te destruiré a ti y a esa espada" finalmente, el albino fue envuelto en una luz, antes de desaparecer del lugar. Dejando preocupados a todos, pues esa era una amenaza, que ahora no podían de subestimar.

* * *

"¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué vienes tan tarde? La comida no se hará sola" fue lo primero que escucho el rubio, haciendo que su buen humor fuera destruido y cambiado por una expresión cansada.

"déjame en paz sacerdotisa, has algo por ti misma por una vez en tu nueva vida" dijo el rubio mientras se adentraba en la casa, que ahora ambos compartían por el momento. Ese lugar se le fue dado por los lugareños de la zona, que después de varios favores decidieron prestarla por un tiempo. "quiero darme un baño, tengo tierra por todos lados" dijo el rubio mientras se desnudaba de camino al baño, dejando a un lado sus ropas y armas.

"veo que has tenido un día largo" dijo la sacerdotisa desde la cocina, la única respuesta que recibió fue un suspiro largo "bien, supongo que preparara la cena hoy, pero desde ahora no te quejaras de nada y también me contaras lo sucedido" dijo la mujer cerca de la puerta del baño tratando de escuchar su respuesta

"bien…lo que tu ganas sacerdotisa" la mujer solo sonrió y se adentró a la cocina, tratando de preparar algo decente, pues después de mucho tiempo había olvidado como hacerlo.

El rubio miraba la tina con seriedad, el sujeto había sido muy fuerte, en cuando tenga un arma poderosa no dudará en enfrentarlo de nuevo, pero él le enfrentará y así tendrá su revancha.

Después de un tiempo remojándose y también sus colas. Salió de la ducha desnudo, esperando encontrarse una toalla que no estaba. Suspirando salió de la habitación tratando de encontrar cualquier tela que le ayudase, para su sorpresa encontró a la mujer que estaba con sus ropas en las manos, mirándole muy sonrojada

"mierda..." "¡degenerado!" grito la mujer antes de correr fuera del lugar. El rubio solo se llevó la mano a la cabeza, negando lo sucedido, sabía que después de esto ella no lo volvería mirar durante un buen tiempo

 **Justo cuando parecía que las cosas iban a mejorar.**

* * *

 **Classified Secret 1:**

* * *

01100001  
01101101  
01100010  
01110101  
01101100  
01100001  
01101110  
01110100

 **(4)**

* * *

 **GRAN CAPITULO! Me ha gustado mucho como salió, esperaba realmente poner la idea del comentario, pero me fui imposible por la línea de tiempo, pues Sesshomaru aún no conoce a rin. Sin embargo, lo pondré en futuros capítulos, no se preocupe el que escribió ese comentario. Bueno, este será el último por ahora, pues avanzare con SAVIOR OR MURDERER, asi que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo, no olviden comentar como les pareció o nuevas ideas O CUALQUIER COSA, realmente ayuda el apoyo de todos ustedes y me anima a seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias y hasta luego.**


	4. Chapter 4: Remasterizado

**Hola a todos, nuevamente aquí, escribiendo otro capítulo de este increíble fic. La verdad he estado pensándolo mucho, realmente mucho y me decidí por algo, are grupos para decidir quién será el protagonista del próximo capítulo, ya saben…ver el mundo en el punto de vista de quienes, un capitulo exclusivo de ese grupo que quieran ver. Los grupos serán los siguientes:**

 **Sacred Kitsune Team – Kikyo y Naruto  
Daiyokai Team – Sesshomaru, Yaken y rin.  
Inu Hanyo Team – El grupo de inuyasha.**

 **Esos son los grupos, depende de ustedes elegir quien saldrá en el siguiente capítulo, el que tenga más comentarios con el nombre del grupo será el elegido. Bueno, comenzamos con el capítulo.**

* * *

 **DESTINY**

* * *

"duele…duele mucho" se quejó un soldado mientras era atendido por la sacerdotisa, quien le vendaba sus heridas. Por otra parte, su acompañante rubio se encontraba moliendo hiervas medicinales antes de dárselas a la mujer, quien asintió y empezó a usarla en la herida, haciendo que el hombre dejara de quejarse. Posterior mente, la mujer abre los ojos cuando siente una presencia a lo lejos, levantándose desapareció por el bosque.

"¿en qué rayos está pensando la sacerdotisa? Ni siquiera hemos terminado de curar a los heridos" se quejó el rubio suspirando mientras veía a todo mundo muy lastimado "¿y bien? ¿porque rayos están todos heridos?" pregunto molesto a los soldados que se asustaron al ver que el demonio ahora los miraba mal.

"b-bueno…estamos en guerra así que-" no termino antes de ser golpeado por el rubio en la cabeza, ocasionando que el hombre soltara lágrimas de dolor.

" ¡dejen de luchar maldición! ¡hagan la paz y vuelvan con sus familias! ¡de seguro que los extrañan!" exclamo el rubio muy enojado a los soldados, quienes se vieron entre ellos y asintieron, pues también extrañaban a sus familiares "muy bien, eso está mejor, así que dejen de quejarse como gallinas y no se muevan, esta cosa es difícil de colocar" dijo el rubio mientras sostenía la cura medicinal en sus manos.

* * *

Kikyo se encontraba caminando en el bosque con una expresión más estoica de lo normal, el viento era fuerte pues las hojas de los arboles sonaban con mucha intensidad. La mujer de pronto se detuvo, para luego buscar con su mirada a alguien en específico.

"sal de donde quiera que estés, sé que estas aquí…Naraku" dijo la mujer mientras miraba a un sitio en particular. Entonces el lugar se llenó de una pequeña risa arrogante, mientras que de la oscuridad se hacía presente, lo que parecía ser un hombre oculto entre un traje de mandril blanco.

"vaya, parece que me has encontrado…pensé en encontrar a tu amigo zorro por aquí" dijo naraku al reconocer que efectivamente, se encontraba sola.

"déjate de bromas y dime que haces aquí" exigió Kikyo entrecerrando los ojos. El hombre disfrazado solo soltó otra pequeña risa mientras todo a su alrededor se quedaba en silencio

"oh nada...solo quería saber si te puedes imaginar el rostro de inuyasha cuando le dije que me entregaste la perla por las buenas…debiste verlo, la expresión de traición y negación era simplemente increíble…"dijo muy feliz el hombre. Kikyo solo agudizo mas la mirada mientras su expresión se llenaba de amargura, que parecía hacer más alegre al hombre "bueno…eso es todo…espero con ansias nuestro próximo encuentro…adiós Kikyo" finalmente termino de hablar y se difumino al igual que un espejismo, desapareciendo del lugar. La mujer solo dejo salir un suspiro mientras miraba con tristeza el suelo.

"así que ese es naraku…vaya…que molesto tipo" la voz de su compañero la sorprendió mucho, mientras trataba de buscarlo por todos los lugares, hasta que volvió su vista al árbol sobre naraku, en ese lugar se encontraba recostado el rubio.

" ¿estuviste escuchando todo?" pregunto sorprendida y curiosa la mujer, pues ni naraku ni ella sabía que estaba aquí.

" claro que sí, yo también note ese poder extraño" dijo el rubio mientras abría los ojos mirando al cielo "cuando vi que te fuiste en su dirección, te seguí pues dejarte sola un solo minuto puede ser fatal" ahora el rubio soltó una risa, que no agrado a la pelinegra "…además…tenia curiosidad sobre qué tipo de persona es ese tal naraku…"dijo al aire mientras recordaba al sujeto detrás de la máscara.

"ya veo…"dijo la sacerdotisa mientras cerraba los ojos, parece ser que el rubio podría ser indetectable si se le proponía, casi invisible para cualquier persona normal.

"entonces… ¿Por qué le entregaste la perla? Te has dado cuenta que tiene un gran poder entre sus manos, si un fragmento puede hacer mucho daño, ¿qué será de casi la perla completa con alguien como él? "pregunto con el ceño fruncido, pues eso le parecía la peor idea que se le pudo haber imaginado la sacerdotisa, de hecho, él estaba completamente seguro que les traería más problemas que otra cosa.

Naruto vio en su rostro una mescla de sentimientos, una era la responsabilidad, así como la otra era la culpa, pues sabía que para ella eso era la correcto, pero que no era lo mejor para todos "yo…yo se lo di para poder destruirlo junto a la perla…todo saldrá bien… ¿acaso estas desconfiando de mí?" pregunto la mujer sin ningún sentimiento al rubio, quien no le respondió de inmediato

 **Inuyasha OST 1 - Kagome And Inuyasha**

"claro que confió en ti…pero había más caminos Kikyo..."era la primera vez que usaba su nombre, y la mujer no pudo evitar temblar ligeramente, pues pensaba que sería en una ocasión más…amigable… "había mucho mejores caminos para destruirlos a ambos…pero elegiste caminar sola…tu decisión fue tomada pues tu sola quieres destruirlo.." la mujer bajo la mirada, pues tenía razón, su decisión había sido tomada porque ella seria quien le pondría fin a todo, era su deber como sacerdotisa "puede que trates de hacer lo correcto…pero si sigues sola, pensando en que lo puedes hacer todo por ti misma…vas a fracasar" la pelinegra abrió mucho sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras.

"yo no voy a fracasar…se lo que hago…es mi deber, nadie más que yo puede acabar con Naraku" a pesar de que su estoica voz no mostraba enojo alguno, su rostro era completamente diferente, pues reflejaba mucha ira, en la negación a tales palabras. El rubio sonrió ligeramente mientras bajaba del árbol, saltando camino hasta estar cerca de ella antes de golpearla ligeramente con sus dedos en la frente, sorprendiéndola nuevamente.

"no seas tonta…no puedes hacerlo todo tu sola…todos cargamos con responsabilidades muy importantes para nosotros…pero lo importante es que no olvides que también tienes amigos y así como tú cargas el dolor de todos…ellos pueden ayudarte, como un fuerte pilar, si los olvidas, solo te llevara al fracaso…" la mujer pensaba en sus palabras mientras veía su sonrisa sincera, sintiéndose mal, le dio la espalda, pues no podía verle el rostro.

"yo no tengo amigos…yo no tengo a nadie" Kikyo, que a pesar trato de sonar fuerte, no pudo evitar soltar cierto sentimentalismo en su vos, pues sonaba muy triste. El rubio solo suspiro y continuo acercándose antes de abrazarla muy fuerte.

"hey…yo tampoco tengo a nadie…al menos no ahora y también me siento solo a veces…pues cuando recuerdo que tenía amigos en quienes confiar y ahora no…empezó a extrañar a casa…pero creo que lo importante es pensar en esas personas importantes para nosotros. Tal vez ahora ya no estén aquí y ahora a nuestro lado, pero siempre nos van a acampanar no importa que tan lejos estemos, la muerte tampoco es un obstáculo, pues si seguimos recordándolas con ese mismo sentimiento de antaño…esos lazos nunca se van a romper…" el rubio con una sonrisa triste recordaba a sus antiguos amigos en su viejo mundo.

El bajo la mirada cuando sintió que sus ropas eran sujetadas con fuerza, bajando la mirada podía sentir su pecho húmedo, así como el sonido que, amortiguado de la mujer, tratando de ahogar su propio sufrimiento. Naruto solo sonrió con tristeza mientras abraza más fuerte, ella no tenía la culpa de ser así, en un mundo donde todos los que conoce ya estaban muertos y la otra gran persona importante para ella está, literalmente con otra persona debe de ser duro…no es que tratara de defenderla, ella hiso la decisión errónea…pero…podía entenderla, se sentía desesperada por un poco de consuelo, había cometido muchos errores y trataba de desesperadamente de corregirlos, sin impórtale nada…pero en el camino solo se hacía más daño…pues lo único que realmente quiere es alguien con quien compartir todo este dolor y angustia…ella lo único que quiere es un amigo para ya no estar más sola…¿acaso no es algo que todas las personas quieren?

"ya, ya, cálmate…que llorona eres" se reía ligeramente antes de sentir un pellizco en su estómago "bien basta ya…vaya lio, no entiendo porque dices estar sola ¿Qué rayos soy yo entonces? ¿un saco de pieles andante?" dijo con una sonrisa a la mujer que alzo su mirada, sus ojos llorosos y su nariz roja le decía que no iba a parar de llorar hasta más rato.

"¿soy tu amiga?" pregunto sorprendida, pues en todo el trayecto jamás había pensado en el como un amigo, más bien como un ayudante más que nada.

"bueno depende…¿me vas a pagar? Ahahaha" se reía antes de sentir otro pellizco en su cuerpo "¡ay! Bien lo diré… ¡pues claro que si lo eres tonta! ¡porque crees que no te detuve cuando le entregaste la perla!" al ver la cara confundida de la pelinegra solo suspiro en cansancio "mira, puede que estuvo mal lo que hiciste, pero era tu decisión, como amigo respeto esa decisión y ahora como amigo es mi deber decirte que fue la peor idea que has tenido en toda tu grandísima vida…pero…si tú crees que has hecho lo correcto, entonces voy a confiar en ti" aseguro con una sonrisa a la sorprendida sacerdotisa "en las buenas y en las malas, para eso son los amigos, incluso si al final llegas a hacer la peor estupidez de tu vida….yo voy a estar ahí…para restregártelo todo en tu rostro y reírme en tu cara…" se rio muy fuerte antes de sentir un golpe en el estómago " auch…mira soy tu amigo, voy a estar aquí…siempre que lo necesites, es una promesa…lo juro por mi camino ninja" dijo levantando la mano, prometiéndolo de todo corazón

"¿camino ninja?" pregunto curiosa a tal forma de promesa ¿acaso se trataba de algún tipo de contrato?

" es como mi forma propia de vivir, mis objetivos… ¡todo yo! Ese es mi camino ninja y ahora eres parte de él, así que vete acostumbrando a mi presencia, estaré aquí un buen tiempo haciéndote la vida imposible" se rio el rubio mientras la dejaba en libertad.

"entonces…¿dices que estarás conmigo…para siempre?" pregunto curiosa la pelinegra al rubio quien parpadeo ante su pregunta

"para siempre no lo creo…una vez tengas más amigos entonces yo podre irme…o en cuando ya no me necesites más, entonces yo me podre ir…hasta entonces yo estaré aquí, a tu lado" aseguro el rubio mientras caminaba, dejándola lentamente en el claro.

Kikyo regreso la mirada hacia el rubio, viendo cómo se alejaba lentamente. Ella después de un largo tiempo, dejo de sentirse sola, pues había alguien que si la comprendía y aceptaba tal cual es, le apoyaba incluso si al final estaba mal… ¿eso era tener un amigo? Con inuyasha era casi igual…pero esto…esto era más fuerte…pues por primera vez en su vida, alguien había llegado a tocar su corazón, incluso si fueron palabras que no tenían ese objetivo, había un atisbo de alegría en su interior, por un poco de compañía.

"¡Oye! ¡vamos rápido! ¡preparare algo de comer! ¡estoy de buen humor! ¡apúrate!" grito el rubio mientras la llamaba desde lejos. La mujer salió de sus ensoñaciones y con una pequeña sonrisa siguió al rubio en su camino. Ambos se alejaban del bosque a paso calmado, dejando una escena muy bonita tras de ellos, pues se había forjado una bella amistad…

"no te voy a pagar" fue lo único que se escuchaba de la pareja a lo lejos, esto fue dicho por la mujer para el shock del rubio

" ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡sabía que era muy mala idea seguirte! Entonces… ¿¡estoy trabajando gratis!? ¡entonces me largo de aquí!" grito el rubio mientras se iba a otro lado saliéndose del camino principal.

" prometiste quedarte…por siempre" dijo tranquilamente la mujer, deteniendo al rubio de golpe, que tenía una expresión entre indecisión y enojo.

" ¡maldita sea! ¡bien tú ganas! ¡pero igual me vas a pagar! ¡ser tu amigo y ser tu guardián son dos cosas muy diferentes!" grito el rubio mientras empezaba a explicar detenidamente las diferencias.

" no veo la diferencia…pero igual no te voy a pagar…así la deuda será eterna…"dijo la mujer mientras acababa su conversación, poniendo fin a su plática.

" ¡MALDICIOOOOOOON!" maldijo el rubio al cielo, el cual se escuchó por todo el bosque, parece que su amabilidad le había costado caro…él y su maldito buen corazón le habían fallado una vez más.

 _…_ _pues si no te pago…nuestra amistad seria eterna…al igual que nuestra deuda…_

* * *

"¿Por qué Kikyo? ¡¿Por qué le entregaste los fragmentos a naraku"

Kikyo se encontraba recostada sobre un árbol, viendo a inuyasha, quien traía una expresión de dolor, confusión, traición, enfado y etc "fácil…para matar a Naraku" con esto el albino dejo de esta expresión para pasar una de sorpresa y confusión

" pero ¿a qué te refieres con eso? Al contrario, naraku se ha vuelto más poderoso. Él ha logrado crear dos espíritus mas a partir de su esencia, Kagura de los vientos y Kanna del vacío" recordó inuyasha al haberse enfrentado a esas dos nuevas entidades, de las cuales al final resulto herido por su propio ataque por culpa del espejo de aquella niña.

Mientras esto pasaba, alguien se encontraba a lo lejos, oculta entre los árboles. Era una mujer con orejas puntiagudas, ojos rojos y el cabello oscuro largo sostenido por una coleta con el adorno de una pluma. Además, vestía un Kimono de color blanco con púrpura carmesí. Se trataba de Kagura, quien controla los vientos, vigilando a la pareja a lo lejos "parece ser que inuyasha y aquella mujer tienen sus motivos…"pensó la mujer mientras veía la interacción entre ambos. Naraku le había ordenado que los espirara, pues no confiaba en aquella sacerdotisa, sobre todo ahora con su nuevo acompañante.

"¡no trates de engañarme! tu querías verme muerto…y por eso le entregaste la perla a Naraku… "termino el albino, mirando enojado a la mujer. Kikyo por otro lado solo agudizo la mirada, pensaba que iba a ser igual que con su amigo kitsune, quien había podido entender sus motivos, incluso creí que sería capaz de entenderla mucho mejor…pero parece que había pensado mal…inuyasha desconfía mucho de ella…

"¿tú crees que yo intentaría algo como eso? ¿después de todo lo que pasamos juntos?" pregunto con la mirada aguda al albino, quien solo desvió la mirada, afirmando sus sospechas "déjame decirte una cosa inuyasha…no estoy de lado de naraku…solo hay una cosa que quiero y es…venganza" dijo con una voz tétrica al recordar que fue por su culpa que ahora ambos estaban divididos y ella había muerto. Kagura desde su escondida había escuchado todo y decidió actuar después de un tiempo.

 _"_ _vaya…es muy aburrido escuchar solamente…"_ pensó mientras alistaba su abanico _"inuyasha está muy débil, casi ni se ha percatado de mi presencia"_ finalmente se preparaba para atacar _"que muera junto a la sacerdotisa Kikyo"_ pensó mientras empezaba a usar su ataque, elevando su abanico al cielo…

"¿lo sé no? Es muy aburrido esperar" hablo una figura sorprendiéndola. Para su aún más sorpresa, noto que le había quitado el abanico, pues se encontraba encima del árbol en donde ella se ocultaba. "me siento como una maldita mascota, aquí…esperando en ese árbol como si estuviera atado en el" dijo con muy mal humor mientras jugaba con el abanico.

"¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto Kagura con cierto pavor, hasta que recordó algo " tú eres…¿el acompañante de Kikyo?" preguntó al rubio quien no se dignaba a mirarle

" Guardián…pero si, eso es cierto" decía el rubio mientras dejaba soltar un suspiro "mira, no quiero pelear ahora cuando ya estoy de muy mal humor, podría matarte si no tengo cuidado" dijo mientras le tiraba su abanico a la mujer quien seguía sorprendida "vete ahora y nada de esto ha pasado….tú no has visto nada" dijo el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos.

Kagura por una parte se encontraba ofendida, pues estaba siendo rebajada a un ser inferior, por otra parte, se sentía muy nerviosa pues el hombre había aparecido de la nada y encima le había desarmado sin que esta le notara, era muy peligro, por eso naraku le tenía tanto odio, una incógnita en sus planes "bien, tienes razón, reconozco cuando estoy siendo superada" la mujer suspirando empezó a retirarse, sin siquiera dejar rastro alguno de su presencia.

"con el orgullo destrozado pero capaz de ver el siguiente día…es una acción muy inteligente" pensó el rubio mientras un podía sentir a la mujer a lo lejos "ciertamente alguien muy inteligente…pero también muy estúpido" dijo mientras sacaba entre sus ropas el verdadero abanico de la mujer. Riendo de su engaño, procedió a tirarlo por un lugar al hacer, no es como si le importara.

"prepárate inuyasha…porque Naraku va a incrementar sus poderes…hasta ese entonces y cuando él sea destruido, finalmente saldaremos cuentas…hasta entonces…no mueras…" dijo mientras de pronto un zorro dorado apareció a su lado y desaparecieron ambos en un brillo dorado.

Inuyasha había visto como su antiguo amor había desaparecido, tenía que volver ahora pues no tenía sentido seguir en un lugar como esto, pero le sería muy difícil. "oye amigo, ¿quieres ayuda?" fue la voz a sus espaldas la que escucho, dándose vuelta logro ver al rubio quien le saludaba con la mano.

" ¡¿tu?! ¡pero ¿y kikyo?" pregunto buscando a la mujer por todos lados, pero no la pudo encontrar

"se ha ido…probablemente solo quiere un tiempo a solas, soy su guardián pero no su niñera…" mintió el rubio, pues él estaba con ella en estos momentos, bueno un clon de él " ¿y bien? ¿quieres ayuda o no?" sonrió el rubio al albino quien solo gruño antes de caminar solo

" ¡no necesito tu ayuda!" con furia, el hanyo empezó a caminar por cuenta propia, arrastrándose por el suelo con ayuda de su espada.

" oh bueno, entonces es tu problema…pero te seguiré, por si de repente te caes en un barranco o te desangras en el camino" dijo el rubio para molestar aún más a al peliplateado quien solo siguió caminando como pudo.

Ambos no tardaron mucho antes de encontrarse con la adolecente y el grupo que venía detrás de él "¡inuyasha!" fue el grito de ella cuando vio al peliplateado que finalmente se dejó caer sentado " ¡¿Naruto?!" reconoció al rubio quien le sonrió y la saludo "entonces…si fuiste a ver a Kikyo.." dijo Kagome mientras veía con tristeza al Hanyo que solo desvió la mirada " ni siquiera tienes el valor para mirarme a los ojos" ligeramente enojada con él.

" no creas que fue solo un encuentro en secreto" aseguro mirando finalmente a Kagome

" ¡entonces si fuiste a verla! ¡mejor no me lo hubieras dicho tonto" grito aún más enojada, haciendo que este volteara nuevamente mirando el suelo

" otra vez pasa lo mismo…inuyasha no quiere decirnos nada" pensó miroku al notar lo cerrado que se encontraba su compañero " inuyasha ¿comprobaste que fue Kikyo quien le entrego los fragmentos?" preguntó el moje para que este respondiera asintiendo lentamente "¿entonces está de parte de naraku?" pregunto nuevamente para sorpresa de este.

"te equivocas en esa parte monje, Kikyo no está de parte de nadie" dijo el rubio interrumpiendo la conversación, atrayendo la atención de todos

" entonces ¿Por qué le entrego los fragmentos a Naraku? Lo único que ha hecho es incrementar sus poderes" dijo miroku al rubio, quien solo dejo soltar un suspiro

" tampoco lo sé" dijo cansado mientras caminaba un poco, alejándose del grupo

" si no lo sabes ¡¿Por qué debemos de confiar en sus palabras?!" grito Kagome al rubio quien le regreso la mirada, viendo profundamente sus ojos celestes.

" Yo creo en ella…he pasado un buen tiempo con la sacerdotisa como para saber que…lo último que pretende es ayudar a su peor enemigo…no sé lo que planea con seguridad, pero sea lo que sea yo la voy a apoyar" dijo el rubio mientras se marchaba lentamente, mientras era visto por todo el mundo "porque somos amigos" la declaración asombro a kagome quien veía como este se retiraba, sin mirarlos ninguna sola vez, desapareciendo en la neblina.

El grupo se quedó en silencio mientras reproducían una y otra vez en sus palabras. En su profundo temor hacia los nuevos poderes de Naraku, habían olvidado que no solamente ellos lo odian, sino también Kikyo, quien fue asesinada por este, lo menos que ella aria seria aliarse con él. Ahora se sentían como unos tontos, pues no querían aceptar el hecho que las palabras de Naraku habían perforado sus mentes y engañado sus corazones, pues temían tanto que trataban de buscar cualquier excusa contra todo el que no sea parte de ellos, estaban paranoicos pues cualquiera podría ser su enemigo, hasta el punto en que la paranoia los empezó a cegar lentamente.

* * *

"¡¿qué haces tú aquí?!" grito inuyasha mientras veía al rubio machacando algunas plantas. Todos vieron con sorpresa al rubio quien estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía, pues ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a verlos.

" tratando de ayudar…" dijo mientras veía a Sango quien sudaba profundamente "parece ser que la mujer ha recibido un gran golpe, también tiene una herida no profunda, pero lo que más le causa dolor es la costilla rota que está perforándola por dentro" dijo mientras veía la sangre en su abdomen

"¿costilla? ¡¿sango se rompió la costilla?!" pregunto alarmada la adolecente, pues jamás había pensado que eso había ocurrido

"parece que si…tuvo mucha suerte en que el hueso roto no perforara su pulmón o ella estaría muerta" dijo el rubio antes de terminar lo que hacía y sacarse el sudor de la frente " ¡listo! ¡acabe!" con felicidad alzo el pequeño plato donde había una especie de ungüento verde.

"¿crees que puedes ayudar a sango?" pregunto con cuidado el moje mientras agudizaba sus ojos, pues veía como el rubio la desvestía ligeramente para ver el área dañada del abdomen y el pecho.

" si puedo…pero necesitare tiempo…tiempo que no tengo así que esto va a doler" aseguro mientras traía el ungüento en una hoja gruesa y colocarla en la herida "esta cosa permite la aceleración de la coagulación de la sangre, permitiendo que al usar mis poderes curativos, trabajen mucho más veloz pero también trabaja como un analgésico muy potente, cuando termine de recolocar el hueso y curarlo, no sentirá dolor alguno" dijo el rubio mientras veía como la expresión de sango cambiaba y ahora era una de calma y tranquilidad.

Todos vieron sorprendidos como el rubio se levantó y haciendo sellos de mano, dirigió sus manos sobre el pecho de sango y un brillo verdoso empezó a iluminar esa zona. También vieron la cara de completa concentración del rubio, pues tenía que tener cuidado al colocar nuevamente la costilla. Luego de unos muchos minutos el había acabado.

"uff…mi primera operación de este calibre y fue estupenda…" dijo con una sonrisa "ahora soy un doctor…" sacando una pequeña hoja de papel, donde había una gran cantidad de profesiones estaban escritas, así como las de "héroe" y "niño elegido" estaban tachadas, así como otras más "¡BAM!" exclamo mientras tachaba doctor "soy tan badass, ¡en tu cara Sakura-chan!" se dijo a el mismo mientras intentaba aparentar una pose cool.

Ignorando al rubio, el grupo se acercó a la mujer que poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos. Todos con una gran sonrisa vieron con qué facilidad la mujer se levantaba, casi sin dolor alguno

" ¡amigos me siento increíble!" exclamo con felicidad mientras abrazaba al pequeño zorrito shippo y los demás sonreían.

" nada de esto sería posible sin los asombrosos poderes del doctor Kitsune" alardeo de su hazaña el rubio, para que todo mundo le mirara "que ahora mismo se tomara un descanso bien merecido" dijo mientras se sentaba y tomaba de agua de un recipiente

"pero….¿y inuyasha?" pregunto la adolecente mientras veía al peliplateado luchar para poderse de pie.

" Dije que el asombroso Doctor kitsune va a tomar un descanso…has una cita hoy y te veré el viernes" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras tomaba más agua. Todos se rieron nerviosamente mientras dejaban caer una pequeña gota de sudor.

" Ha, ¿Quién quiere ser ayudado por alguien como él? ¡no te necesitamos!" enojado el Hanyo se sentó en el suelo haciendo una mueca de dolor por sus heridas

" así se habla hombre, los demonios somos más resistentes, podemos con algo así" el había aceptado rápidamente su nueva raza, de la que estaba muy interesado aprender más.

" por casualidad…¿no será porque sango era mujer….no es así?" preguntó el monje entrecerrando los ojos al rubio, quien trago con dificultad al ser descubierto y escupió lo que bebía" ¡lo sabía! ¡es un demonio maligno! ¡te destruiré!" grito el moje mientras sacaba pergaminos de sus ropas y se dirigía a enfrentar en un arranque de celos.

" ¡no me atraparas monje!" sacando la lengua el rubio se transformó en un pequeño zorro dorado y salió corriendo fuera del lugar. Siendo perseguido por miroku quien agitaba su bastón.

" ¡no escaparas por siempre monstruo libidinoso!" grito el monje mientras perseguía con más rapidez al zorro que se reía de él.

" ¡vaya! Eso es un poco hipócrita de Miroku ¿no lo creen?" pregunto Shippo a todos quienes asintieron al ver la escena divertida entre ambos.

" monje mujeriego y pervertido" recordó sango con una expresión cansada antes de volver a la pequeña casa, seguido de todos los demás que suspiraron, dejando la diversión a los otros dos.

* * *

Todos, incluyendo a Naruto, se encontraban descansando en la casa cuando todo se tranquilizó, la mayoría hablaba de sus cosas, excepto inuyasha quien estaba siendo atendido por miroku. Pero todo acabo cuando escucharon unos gritos a la lejanía, así como Naruto se puso serio y salió desapareció en un brillo. Para la sorpresa de muchos al salir, virón a un aldeano muy herido quien caminaba con mucha dificultad

"un demonio…un demonio ataco la aldea…y se comió a todos…tenía una araña en la espalda...por favor…ayuda- "no termino antes de que este se volviera nada, para el horror de Kagome

"ese hombre…ya estaba muerto…" dijo mientras miraba los restos del aldeano, que se encontraba cerca a su posición

" es la danza del viento de Kagura…es una trampa" aseguro miroku mientras también veía al cadáver en el suelo

" es una invitación para que conozcamos al tercer demonio de Naraku" con ligero enojo, el hanyo empezó a caminar en su dirección

" ¿piensas ir? ¡es muy peligroso! ¡aun no has sanado tus heridas!" Kagome estaba preocupada, pues tenían a todas de perder.

" ¡no hay otra elección! Además…estoy seguro que Naruto ya se encuentra ahí" dijo el peliplateado mientras seguía caminando

" que…un cadáver venga a nosotros de esa manera…significa que saben en donde estamos, este lugar ya no es seguro" dijo sango para la sorpresa de kagome, quien ahora entendía mucho mejor la situación.

" si, no tiene caso que nos escondamos" asintió miroku al notar que no tenía otra elección

" ¡no perdamos el tiempo! ¡tarde o temprano ellos se cansarán y vendrán a por una lucha a muerte!" exclamo inuyasha para que todos asintieran y le siguieran hasta su nuevo enemigo.

* * *

 **Naruto Shippuden OST III - Standing up on Roaring Earth**

El pequeño pueblo estaba siendo reducido a meras ruinas, pesas de casa destruidas, los sembríos destruidos…todo lo que trabajaron durante mucho tiempo ahora era nada. Entre este caos, había un enorme demonio, tiene la apariencia de un macho cabrío con la capacidad para saltar de una liebre y de color morado ojos rojos. Se encontraba comiendo a todos los aldeanos que huían despavoridos tratando de salir con vida de su ataque. Sin embargo, mientras se encontraba en eso, era vigilado por una mujer que lo veía en la lejanía. Se trataba de Kagura, quien examinaba con curiosidad la nueva extensión de naraku "bueno…no es la gran cosa, solo se concentra en comerlo todo" pensó mientras veía que efectivamente, su único objetivo era devorarlo todo

" querida hermana ¿estas tratando de decir que solo se comer?" preguntó el demonio algo sarcástico mirando a la mujer quien se sorprendió de esto

" así que pueden leer las mentes" dijo asombrada kagura, pues eso era muy bueno tener en cuenta

" exacto…de hecho…"dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba hacia una cabaña algo vieja "hay dos chicos escondidos hay…es hora de ponerles fin a su existencia" riendo el enorme demonio fue a su encuentro mientras se preparaba para matarlos a los dos junto a la casa.

"así que tú eres la nueva extensión de ese tipo del que todo mundo habla..." una voz se escuchó en su espalda atrayendo la atención de ambos. Kagura al reconocer la voz miro con cierto temor ante la nueva visita. Se Trataba de Naruto quien tenía su espada en la mano enfundada, mirando a ambos con seriedad mientras examina el pueblo "veo que no han tenido piedad…entonces…"decía mientras desenfundaba su espada y con la otra sostenía la Saya "yo tampoco la tendré" su rostro de seriedad hiso temblar un poco a Kagura quien logro recomponerse para encararlo.

"entonces tu nombre es Naruto" dijo el monstruo mientras lograba leer la mente de su hermana, pero cuando trataba de leer la mente del rubio simplemente escuchaba un sonido de estática " ¿porque no puedo leer tu mente?" pregunto un poco confundido, pues desde que nació jamás había pasado

"¿crees que eres el primero que trata de meterse en mi cabeza? veo que nunca has peleado con un ninja…nosotros, los de mayor rango entrenamos nuestra fuerza mental" dijo sorprendiendo a ambos hermanos "si tu única habilidad especial es esa, entonces esto será pan comido" dijo mientras volvía a guardar su arma "de hecho ni siquiera tengo que usar mi Katana, no lo necesito" Goshinki veía como este le empezaba a subestimarlo y no le agradaba ni un poco.

"¡No me subestimes!" grito el gran demonio mientras con enorme rapidez se lanzaba contra el rubio, quien le esperaba con una sonrisa.

 **(0:30) (es la parte del ost que se sincroniza con esta parte)**

Goshinki intentaba descuartizarlo con sus grandes garras, pero el rubio se movía con aun mayor velocidad, esquivando cada ataque como si fuera un juego. El gran demonio empezó a enfadarse aún más y aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas, sin efecto alguno. Viendo que no lograba nada, este rápidamente se colocó a su espalda del rubio mientras trataba de finalmente de atacarlo, parecía que finalmente había dado en el blanco. Su sonrisa cambio a una de shock cuando lo vio parado en sus manos. El rubio sonrió antes de saltar ligeramente dándole una patada giratoria en la cabeza, con lo que mando volar al monstruo, pero no era suficiente para él, corriendo aún más rápido, logro sobrepasar al demonio y volvió a patearlo. De la misma manera estuvo jugando un buen tiempo, haciendo que el gran demonio no tuviera ninguna forma de responder, hasta que cansado, decidió terminarlo todo. Pateándolo, pero con dirección al suelo, el rubio apareció donde caería y acertando una patada, lo elevó hasta el cielo, donde en la cima de este, volvió a aparecer el rubio antes de girar múltiples veces y terminar una patada giratoria vertical, ocasionando una potente explosión de sonido por la fuerza y velocidad del golpe (véase, repita imaginándose el golpe muchas veces desde diferentes ángulos)

" ¡Kitsune Rendan!" grito el rubio al impactar contra la criatura, quien escupió sangre antes de salir disparada contra el suelo, ocasionando un enorme cráter, donde este quedo incrustado.

Naruto no hubo mucho tiempo de descanso, pues ni bien cayó al suelo, unas ráfagas de aire lo atacaron, los cuales esquivó de un salto. Girando su vista se encontró a la mujer de antes, sobrevolando el cielo en lo que parecía ser una pluma "¿Qué pasa? ¿acaso vas a defender a tu hermano?" pregunto con una sonrisa a la mujer, quien solo hiso una mueca.

 _"no puedo vencerlo…es demasiado fuerte, si quiero una oportunidad, primero debería de saber los límites de su poder_ " pensó con rabia al ver que no tenía ninguna posibilidad, para su sorpresa, escucho una voz en su cabeza

 _" hermana…ayúdame…tal vez no pueda leer su mente, pero si puedo leer sus movimientos …necesito que me cubras por la espalda"_ esa voz en su mente resonó al igual que un eco, asombrada miro al suelo y vio que Goshinki la miraba con seriedad, ella asintió y se elevó un poco.

El monstruo se levantó rápidamente y corriendo, esta vez con mayor control, decidió esperar los movimientos del rubio. Al ver que este desapareció abrió los ojos con sorpresa "¡hermana!" "¡lo tengo!" respondió ella en su mente mientras agitaba su abanico detrás del monstruo, donde justo apareció el rubio, quien, elevando una ceja esquiva, separándose de un salto, a una ubicación segura. Al caer, noto que Goshinki había aparecido al lado e intento golpearlo. El rubio, en cámara lenta, logro esquivarlo por centímetros antes de tratar de golpearlo en el estómago, pero el monstruo elevo una rodilla tratando de golpearle con ella, este saltando ligeramente, se apoyó en esta para saltar fuera del monstruo y caer en picada sobre la gran araña en su espalda. Sin embargo, estaba previsto pues Kagura con un fuerte ventanal, logro empujar al rubio, quien se cubrió, a una distancia lejos de su hermano y callo derrapando sobre el suelo. El rubio, ahora de pie, se miraba los brazos al notar ciertas quemaduras, producto de la fricción del aire.

Naruto miraba a ambos con cierta curiosidad. De alguna manera ambos se habían sincronizado casi perfectamente. Kagura con su control del viento, había logrado hacer una barrera de viento a su alrededor, logrando detectar cualquier cambio en ella, para así saber su ubicación exacta, mientras que Goshinki con la velocidad superior de sus ojos, lograba al igual que un sharingan, proveer cualquier movimiento. Sin embargo, no era lo suficientemente veloz como para poder responder, su hermana entraba en ese momento quien ya tenía el ataque listo, respaldándolo en esos momentos de presión. El rubio estaba impresionado con ese despliegue de estrategia y coordinación que ambos le mostraban, era muy diferente a los demonios ordinarios, quien solo se abalanzaban a poder puro sin pensar en una estrategia.

"¡estoy impresionado!" exclamo el rubio mirando a ambos hermanos "nunca habría imaginado que naraku formara extensiones tan hábiles e…inteligentes" pensó la palabra un poco, pues era la que mejor lograba encajar "entonces debo tomarme en serio esta batalla, pues desde este momento, estoy luchando con un igual" dijo mientras mostraba su katana y empezaba a desenfundarla lentamente, haciendo que el dúo retrocediera un poco.

Pero rápidamente la volvió a guardar antes de inclinarse, colocando su katana en el lado izquierdo, mientras se preparaba para liberar a la katana de golpe. El rubio desenvaino el arma antes de hacer unos cuantos cortes súper rápidos y volvió a guardarla

" **_Dark Surasshu.."_** susurro el rubio mientras colocaba el dedo meñique en la Tsuka (protector de la espada). Ambos hermanos pudieron escuchar como si una gota de agua había caído en un estanque, antes de sentir como sus instintos le decían que huyan, al ver el peligro, en cámara lenta, ambos salen del lugar con toda la velocidad que tienen.

"…Die...(muere)" susurro el rubio. Entonces desde frente a Naruto, una especie de cañón, compuesto de miles y miles de cortes, empezaron a devorar por completo a todo lo que se encontraba en su radio marcado, reduciéndolo todo a unas cuantas cenizas. El dúo se lanzó de un salto, Goshinki, cayendo al suelo, mientras que Kagura salto de su Pluma, al ver que no lo lograría a tiempo. Ella al girar su mirada, noto como la pluma, era desintegrada literalmente. Ambos hermanos solo veían con mucha sorpresa toda la destrucción que había causado el rubio, que se extendía a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia, perdiéndose a lo lejos.

 **(ost end)**

El grupo de inuyasha había logrado llegar, justo en el momento en que Naruto se encontraba hablando con ellos. Inuyasha había tratado de entrar, pero fue detenido por el monje, quien quería ver de que era capaz el rubio. Todos miraron con sorpresa ese grado de ego y confianza…que más adelanto fue totalmente asegurado. Con mucha sorpresa, todos pudieron observar la destreza y las habilidades superiores de Naruto, quien parecía dominar al gran demonio. Sin embargo, también se sorprendieron más cuando kagura empezó a luchar junto a su hermano, en un gran despliegue de equipo.

Miroku solo estaba preocupado, pues jamás se había imaginado que las extensiones de naraku sean tan fuertes. Mientras que él pensaba en esto, sango quien tenía más experiencia en batallas, logro descifrar lo que pasaba, de alguna manera ambos lograban saber lo que el otro pensaba, haciendo un sorprende trabajo en equipo. Si ella fuera sincera, su grupo podrían ser amigos, pero nunca luchaban como tal, en cambio las extensiones de naraku podían hacerlo a la perfección y eso le preocupaba, pues con inuyasha herido, ella recuperándose y solo podía confiar en miroku, no tenían posibilidades. Si sango pudiera ser aún más sincera, incluso si todos estuvieran en estados óptimos, tampoco lograrían vencerles, pues el trabajo en equipo superaba con ceses el poder bruto de una sola persona.

"¡Naruto!" grito inuyasha deteniendo al rubio quien se preparaba a atacar nuevamente después de ese poderoso ataque. Este simplemente giro su vista antes de ver al grupo, él ya sabía que se encontraban en ese lugar "¡no interfieras! ¡esta es mi batalla! ¡naraku fue quien creo a esta cosa y vino a retarme a mí! ¡no te metas en mis asuntos!" grito enfadado el peliplateado. Naruto por otra parte suspiro cansado y guardando su katana en su obi, se llevó la mano a su rostro cubriéndose por la estupidez que acababa de escuchar

" esto no se trata de mi o de ti, se trata de todas esas personas que ayude a escapar, si hubieras llegado 3 minutos mas tarde, todos habían muerto" Kagome abrió los ojos, pues recuerdan haber visto una gran cantidad de personas, quienes decían haber sido ayudadas por un rubio con orejas de zorro.

"¡oh! ¡inuyasha!" con cierta satisfacción el demonio Goshinki vio a sus nuevos invitados " ¡veo que recibiste mi invitación…un poco tarde pues tu amigo Naruto llego antes" dijo el monstruo con una sonrisa al hanyo, quien solo gruño.

" ¡él no es mi amigo!" grito mientras desenfundaba su enorme sable y se preparaba para la lucha.

" Hermana deja este lugar, mi misión se va a completar, informa a nuestro padre sobre el tipo rubio, lo va a necesitar" dijo en su mente Goshinki a Kagura que asintió y huyo del lugar en una pluma, llamado la atención del rubio, quien la seguía con la mirada.

Naruto solo suspiro mientras veía a ambos luchar, con su grupo de amigos apoyándolo desde una distancia segura. Se encontraba sentado en un pedazo de roca, detrás del grupo, viendo la "batalla" muy aburrido, pues lo único que veía era a inuyasha siendo golpeado una y otra vez "oye" escucho una voz a su lado, girando la mirada noto que se trataba del pequeño hermanito " Soy shippo" dijo con una sonrisa saludándolo

" Hey, ¿Qué tal pequeño hermanito? Mi nombre es Naruto...aunque eso ya lo sabias" dijo con una sonrisa, a pesar de la batalla que se producía a sus espaldas, ambos lo ignoraban y se metían en su conversación.

"umm perdona a inuyasha…se siente un poco enojado pues fue vencido por naraku…luego que tu estés con Kikyo….ya sabes, esta celoso" dijo el pequeño niño zorro al rubio quien solo se rio de lo que dijo.

" Lo sé, es muy divertido ¿no?" pregunto a lo que el zorrito devolvió la sonrisa y se rio.

"…¿puedo preguntarte algo?..." un poco apenado, pequeño zorro pregunto al rubio quien le miraba con curiosidad

" ¿de qué se trata?" preguntó el rubio, a lo que el zorrito lo miro con cierta admiración

" ¿eres un Kyubi no kitsune?" preguntó el zorro, llamando la atención de los demás, quienes escucharon la pregunta también

" ¿tú qué crees?" pregunto elevando una ceja "tengo nueve colas…eso creo que es suficiente como para ser uno" dijo el rubio riendo ante la cara de asombro del zorro

" ¿enserio? ¡Eso es genial!" con mucha admiración, el zorro veía con estrellas en los ojos al rubio quien estaba un poco avergonzado, le recordaba un poco a Konohamaru

" ¿Kyubi no kitsune?" pregunto Miroku al zorro quien solo asintió muy feliz

" Era el líder máximo de los demonios zorros o de la especie zorruna en su totalidad" explicaba mucho detalle las cosas " cuentan las leyendas, que es un Daiyokai muy fuerte y poderoso, que nunca les interesa ser líderes…también fue el primero de todos nosotros, es nuestro Padre progenitor" dijo el rubio explicando al asombrado monje "Dicen que, al no haber mujeres de su especie, convirtió a una humana en Vixen, así poder tener muchos hijos…el problema paso que por ese cambio, la gran mayoría de los demonios zorros son mujeres…Vixens de una cola, por ello nadie ha podido alcanzar a el progenitor" explico shippo mientras sacudía su pequeña cola, mostrándola a los demás.

" ¿Qué le paso?" pregunto Sango, pues también habían leyendas sobre el Kyubi en los documentos de su familia.

" no lo sé, cada vez que mi padre me contaba la historia, era para dormir, un cuento en otras palabras" dijo el pequeño con cara triste, antes de cambiarla "pero…recuerdo haber escuchado que murió en una gran batalla contra la Gran guerra santa" dijo shippo asombrando a todos.

"¿guerra…santa?" pregunto Kagome, quien jamás en su vida, ni en el futuro había escuchado de algo como eso.

" Yo tampoco sé qué es eso…papa tampoco sabía…así que solo quedo como una leyenda" Kagome solo frunció el ceño, pues sonaba muy importante, tal vez algo que en un futuro los perjudicaría, aun así decidió dejarlo para más tarde y ver a inuyasha pelear.

"en efecto…Yo soy el hijo directo de Kurama, el primer Kyubi no kitsune" dijo el rubio asombrando a todos, pues no sabían que era pariente de una leyenda. Estaba mintiendo, pero simplemente no podía decirle a nadie que venía de otro mundo, ni tampoco podía decir que antes era humano, causaría mucho revuelto y con la historia de Shippo había encontrado la identidad perfecta "yo no lo sabía hasta que alcance las nueve colas" dijo haciendo asentir al grupo.

"¡entonces debes de ser muy fuerte!" grito emocionado shippo, a lo que el rubio acaricio la cabeza, desordenando su cabello

" claro que si pequeño hermanito, de hecho…podría enseñarte cosas muy increíbles si me dieras la oportunidad" el pequeño zorro asintió muy rápido a lo que el rubio solo se puso a reír " ¡vaya! ¡cuánta emoción! ¡lo necesitaras si quieres llegar a ser grande!" el rubio reía a la emoción del muchacho, pues sentía volver a sus días de cuando vivía en Konoha.

Un grito de dolor llamo la atención del grupo, pues veían a inuyasha siendo golpeado nuevamente por Goshinki, quien disfrutaba de su pequeño enfrentamiento.

" oye él puede leer el pensamiento" informo Naruto con aburrimiento al albino, quien se levantó adolorido

" ¡ya lo sé! ¡lo dijiste muy tarde!" grito mientras se lanzaba a otro ataque desesperado, haciendo aburrir aún más al rubio, quien dejo un suspiro muy cansado.

"saben…creo que mejor me voy…¿pueden con esto?" pregunto a el grupo de amigos que solo se miraban con duda

" ¡claro que podemos!" grito inuyasha por todos, siendo golpeado nuevamente y chocar contra unas casas.

" bien…suerte a todos" dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba y se empezaba a ir "Kikyo seguro ya estará de un mejor humor como para verme …aunque seguramente me regañara de nuevo por no haberla seguido…" con una cara amarga el rubio se empezó a marchar sin ganas.

" ¿Por qué le sigues?" pregunto curiosa sango, pues jamás había escuchado de un demonio que siguiera a una sacerdotisa que lo tratara muy mal…espeto inuyasha, pero al menos el luce más como el líder que un esclavo como lo es Naruto.

"…es mi amiga…por más suicida que sea, sigue siendo mi amiga…"dijo el rubio ocultando su rostro "por más rara que sea…por más que no me pague" cada vez se iba deprimiendo más, hasta alcanzar la total depresión. Se recuperó rápido antes de soltar una pequeña sonrisa "pero sobre todo…es divertido molestarle y sacarle de quicio" se rio el rubio mientras se alejaba

Naruto, sin embargo, se detuvo abruptamente cuando escucho el sonido característico de una rajadura, volteando su mirada, presencio como el colmillo de hierro se había roto…la mejor creación de Totosai. Todos también vieron incrédulos como aquel arma tan poderoso había sido partida a la mitad por los poderosos colmillos de Goshinki.

"el colmillo de acero ha-" inuyasha no termino antes de ser golpeado por la bestia, quien se reía de él.

Naruto solo miraba con suma preocupación, pues había notado algo extraño. El Youki de Inuyasha había cambiado completamente, antes era una fusión de esta y el Chakra humano, ahora era solo Youki puro, lo que significaba que ahora era un demonio completo. Al igual que sus amigos, notaron ese pequeño cambio en el, cuando de repente empezó a abrumar a Goshinki y finalmente hacerlo pedazos con sus garras.

Su rostro lo decía todo, un incalculable sed de sangre corría por sus venas, perdiéndose en su propio mundo donde matar le provee de una gran cantidad de satisfacción. Sin embargo, cuando parecía que ya se había calmado, miro a sus amigos y en una rabia cegada, se enfrentó a ellos tratando de matarlos también. Ante la cara horrorizada de todos, el Hanyo se disponía a degollarlos cuando el rubio apareció encima de él, en un brillo dorado, y caer con un rasengan naranja, ocasionando una explosión. Cuando todo se aclaró el grupo fue apresurado a ver el estado de su amigo, quien estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

" ¡inuyasha!" grito Kagome al ver el estado totalmente herido de este.

" lo siento pero era necesario, o ustedes estarían muertos" dijo con seriedad el rubio, los demás solo pusieron expresiones tristes pues era verdad "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué se ha comportado así?" se preguntó a si mismo tratando de encontrar el gatillo de esa extraña transformación, a lo lejos, vio la espada rota "¿es por la espada rota?" pensó al ver que la desesperación por vivir de inuyasha, había despertado su lado demonio. Con un ceño fruncido, se preparó para irse, dejando que todo el mundo lo viera preocupado

"deben de hablar con Totosai-sama, que el restaure el arma, solo así podrán tener a su amigo de vuelta…aunque…un poco diferente" dijo el rubio al recordar esa expresión de felicidad y éxtasis de inuyasha al haber matado a Goshinki. El rubio desapareció en un brillo dorado, dejando la preocupación en los corazones de todos, pues esto, no era algo que pudieran solucionar.

* * *

"¿Dónde has estado? Te he buscado por horas" dijo la mujer al escuchar los pasos de alguien entrando por la puerta. Girando su vista iba a regañar aún más cuando noto la mirada que su compañero tenia, era una de preocupación.

" Kikyo…debemos de hablar" dijo con vos muerta, asustando un poco a la sacerdotisa, quien jamas habia escuchado la vos de su compañero tan apagada "cuando….si yo me pierdo a mí mismo…en un verdadero monstruo y…empezó a matar a todo el mundo…¿me matarías? ¿podrías…hacer eso por mí?" preguntó el rubio mirando a los ojos a la mujer, quien retrocedió un par de pasos.

El rubio solo miraba el suelo con cierta preocupación. Cuando vio lo que había pasado a inuyasha sabía que…el también podría caer en algo así, sobre todo cuando la desesperación de perder a alguien le consuma, su razón se perdería dejándolo en un abismo de locura sin sentido, no quería acabar así…el preferiría morir.

"…¿porque dices algo como eso? ¡¿Por qué me pides algo como eso?!" pregunto una asustado Kikyo, que aunque no lo demuestre, se notaba un poco desesperada.

" yo…lo estuve pensando un buen tiempo, a pesar que yo tengo un muy buen control…no me gustaría hacer daño a nadie…no quiero hacerte daño…" dijo mientras se hundía en su pesimismo. Mirándose las garras de la mano, recordando que su poder tenia altas y bajas…él los había aceptado y tenía que pagar por las consecuencias de sus actos "prefiero morir a causar daño a un inocente…

"¿eres un idiota? Yo sé que nunca me arias daño ¿Cuándo has escuchado que un guardián logra hacer daño a su señora?" pregunto con una sonrisa triste al rubio, quien le respondió con otra.

" gracias…supongo…a veces también caigo…al igual que todo el mundo yo también tengo dudas…"dijo el rubio mientras miraba el cielo desde un ventana

" tener dudas en tu corazón solo te hace más humano…eso demuestra que eres una buena persona" dijo Kikyo sentándose junto a él mirando el cielo estrellado, el cual era muy hermoso.

"…¿sabes? De donde yo vengo, tener dudas es una debilidad...pues por esas dudas te podrían matar en una batalla" recordando el sistema ninja de su mundo, era uno muy cruel donde a pesar de tiempos de paz, no te permitían expresar muchos sentimientos, incluso si muere alguien muy importante, no debes de llorar en su tumba.

" entonces esas personas no son humanas…" aseguro Kikyo mientras cerraba los ojos pensando en su pasado "yo también creía en eso hasta hace muy poco, pues una sacerdotisa no podía tener dudas, tenía que seguir adelante cumpliendo con su deber…debía de ser perfecta, sobre todo por ser la sacerdotisa con la perla de Shikon" conto la pelinegra quien decía sus problemas al rubio.

"veo que también la tuviste dura…que bueno que logre conocerte" dijo el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos, dejando que la calma inundara su ser, perdiéndose en la inconciencia

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Kikyo mientras cerraba sus ojos, también cayendo en el mundo de los sueños

"porque así ambos podemos ayudarnos…el uno al otro…" el rubio se estaba quedando dormido y casi todo era oscuridad

 _Porque a tu lado…estoy aprendiendo lo que es vivir mi vida…como yo quiera…gracias a ti…yo soy libre de mí mismo…y por eso eres tan especial para mi…eres una gran amiga_

* * *

 **Classified Secret 1:**

* * *

 **01100101  
** **01110100**

 **(2)**

* * *

 **¿Qué acabo en la mejor parte? ¿Qué querían un poco más? Lo siento, pero eso es todo por ahora, bien, con lo de los comentarios, me gustaría agradecer a ciertas personas:** **"** **Shaphikrya** **"** **y "Metalero Anarkista". El primero por sus comentarios muy bien estructurados y me encantan un montón. El segundo por sus grandes ideas, me gustan ese tipo ese tipo de comentarios donde me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. Aunque me gustan todos los comentarios en general, esos dos son como…especiales. Realmente gracias a todo el mundo, no importa si es un simple "yo te apoyo" o un "fue increíble", realmente aprecio a todos y a cada uno, muchas gracias y hasta la otra.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos de nuevo. Se preguntarán ¿Por qué otro capítulo? ¿Por qué me estoy quejando? Bien todo tiene una explicación y es…tengo mucho tiempo libre, ahora que ya acabaron mis parciales tengo muchas ideas nuevas. Sobre los grupos…veo que aun nadie ha comentado nada, así que supongo que este seguirá igual a la historia, sobre los grupos espero que alguien comente sobre que le gustaría la verdad.**

 **En fin, también vi un comentario sobre una espada que resucita a los muertos como Tenseiga, pero recuerden que Sounga tiene más que ver con los muertos que Tenseiga, quien no fue forjada para ese propósito, sino que es más bien, como totosai dijo, una espada Sanadora. Poco a poco Naruto aprenderá a usar esa espada, pero por mientras hare que, la nueva Katana de este se reforcé al igual que el de inuyasha, solo que con más esfuerzo y sentido. Con eso dicho, comencemos.**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DESTINY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

 **Capítulo 5: Batalla titánica, Daiyokai vs Daiyokai**

"¡sacerdotisa! ¡la comida esta lista!" grito el rubio mientras serbia en platos, sus respectivas comidas, dejándolo sobre la mesa. Se habían quedado un tiempo más en aquella casa, pero pronto se tenían que ir, pues no querían quedarse más tiempo del suficiente. Vio como la sacerdotisa entraba a la casa y se sentaba a comer en silencio, su expresión al devorar los alimentos era una mescla extraña entre placer y estoico…muy raro.

Naruto se encontraba comiendo en silencio también, pues pensaba una y otra vez sobre lo que dijo shippo…Guerra Santa… ¿podría ser algo muy importante? Sonaba como tal…además dijo que estaba relacionado con los antiguos Daiyokai …de hecho si lo piensa mejor, Los ancianos herreros tampoco saben de la creación de Sounga o como Inu no taicho consiguió tal arma…¿tal vez está relacionado con la Guerras Santa? No lo sabía y eso le hacía estar nervioso, pues ahora con la espada en su posesión no cabe duda en que estará involucrado en ese problema a futuro.

"Kitsune…parece ser que estás pensando sobre algo ¿me podrías decir qué?" el rubio abrió los ojos cuando noto la mirada de curiosidad de Kikyo, quien le miraba muy profundamente. Tose un poco, volvió a devorar su comida, ignorándola  
"no es nada..." desestimo el rubio mientras ignoraba sus pensamientos y volvía a su comida "cambiando de tema ¿sentiste esa ráfaga de energía demoniaca? Era muy malvada y toxica, probablemente se trate de algo grabe" dijo el rubio haciendo que la pelinegra asintiera.  
"lo sé pero…no creo que mostrarme ante inuyasha sea buena idea…no todavía" el rubio asintió a sus palabras, ella estaba en duda y necesitaba armar más valor para confrontarlo " ve tú, ayúdalos con quien sea a que se enfrenten, estaré bien aquí" Naruto asintió mientras se paraba y se preparaba para ir.

"no me esperes hasta tarde…si tienes hambre prepara algo con lo que tenemos guardado, no le abras la puerta a nadie, procura descansar un rato y duerme temprano… ¡ah sí! No te metas en problemas mientras no estoy" Kikyo solo sonrió con vergüenza, porque su compañero parecía muy sobreprotector. Siempre, cada vez que se quedaba sola, el aria lo mismo una y otra vez…creo que después de tantos intentos de suicidio y casi morir le ha hecho algo paranoico "bien…adiós" con eso dicho el rubio salió por la puerta y la cerró. Dejando a la mujer que veía su ida desde dentro.

"cuídate Naruto…" susurro la pelinegra antes de volver a su habitación a descansar un rato.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DESTINY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

"¡oigan! ¡hola!" grito el rubio muy feliz mientras saludaba al grupo de inuyasha, quienes lo vieron caminar lentamente hasta su posición.  
" ¡Naruto!" grito emocionado el pequeño zorro mientras corría y saltaba hacia él, quien lo agarro y le dio unas cuantas vueltas antes de colocarlo en su hombro.  
" ¡hey! ¿cómo están?" preguntó el rubio mientras miraba a todos reunidos antes de encontrar a alguien en especial "Totosai-sama" saludo el rubio al anciano que se alegró de verle  
" Naruto hijo, no sabes lo feliz que me siento de verte de nuevo…sobre todo ante la locura que estamos a punto de hacer" dijo el anciano elevando la ceja del rubio  
" Inuyasha quiere esperar a la persona que mando a hacer la espada Tokijin" dijo el monje a lo que los demás asintieron. Naruto suspiro antes de encontrarse con el albino, quien sabe le gruño y le dio la espalda, mirando fijamente la espada incrustada a pocos metros de él. El rubio miro la espada y la examino bien, parecía ser la fuente de esa energía que sintieron él y Kikyo el día anterior, incluso ahora sigue esparciendo su energía tratando de consumirlo todo.

"tokijin ¿ah?" dijo el rubio mientras miraba la espada "parece ser un arma muy fuerte…demasiado para incluso su mismo creador. Solo hay una persona que mandaría a hacer algo de este calibre" dijo el rubio mientras pensaba en el otro albino que lo ataco antes "dime Totosai-sama ¿Quién fue el que forjo el arma?" preguntó al anciano que se frotaba la cabeza tratando de recordar  
" fue mi antiguo discípulo Kaijinbo, el cual creaba espadas demoniacas con un gran poder usando la sangre y pieles de las victimas a las que mataba…un rito muy cruel para atar los sentimientos negativos al arma y darle un gran poder…como lo puedes ver" dijo el anciano que también miraba toda la negatividad del arma  
"veo…entonces lo mejor sería deshacernos de el" dijo el rubio mientras pensaba en formas para desaparecer el arma "podría dominarlo antes de destruirlo…o podría sellarlo, al igual que iba a hacer con Sounga" informo el rubio, a lo que totosai asintió, era una buena idea.  
"¿sellarlo? No es algo que incluso yo podría creer posible" dijo el monje, pues la espada portaba mucha maldad, tanta que simplemente parecía que sellarlo sería imposible en la actualidad  
" No estas mal monje, pero Naruto conoce una forma de sellar una espada así, sobre todo cuando casi lo hace con una de las espadas más poderosas de la historia, la espada del fin Sounga" dijo el viejo, llamando la atención de todo mundo, incluyendo la de inuyasha.  
" hablando de eso anciano…recuerdo que Sesshomaru dijo algo sobre la espada de mi padre…¿qué tiene que ver eso con Naruto?" pregunto curioso el albino.  
" la espada que ves en su espalda es la legendaria Sounga, la primera espada de tu padre" informo el anciano, a lo que Inuyasha así como sus amigos se veían muy asombrados "nunca supe cómo es que la consiguió, pero así fue. De hecho, esa espada es la que esconde un terrible poder en sus manos…y es la espada con la que me base en la creación de Tenseiga y Tessaiga" ahora todo mundo lucio en shock ante la noticia

"lo que tratas de decirme es que mi padre quería… ¿un par de copias de esa espada?" pregunto anonadado inuyasha, a lo que el anciano asintió con lentitud "¿Por qué querría algo así? Ya tenía esa poderosa arma ¿Por qué quería sustitutos?" preguntó el albino al anciano que simplemente lucia nervioso.  
"Sounga no es una espada común inuyasha, nadie sabe sus orígenes, pero algo si quedaba claro…nadie podía empuñarla, ni siquiera tu padre" el shock seguía incrementando conforme el anciano seguía explicando la verdad "Tu padre fue la única persona en poder siquiera usarla, pero conforme lo hacía...esta iba teniendo control sobre el…así que solo lo usaba en casos de vida o muerte y lo que es peor…solo podía blandirla y usar sus habilidades básicas, solo con ello él fue temido" todos quedaron callados, pues tal poderosa arma con solo sus habilidades básicas podía igualar las hazañas de los colmillos gemelos "tu padre quería un arma que sea más segura…pero que tengan el mismo poder que Sounga, de ahí el nacimiento de Tessaiga y Tenseiga. Ambas, la mejor imitación que pude haber hecho, pero me siento muy orgulloso de eso" dijo el anciano con una sonrisa, pues descifrar los secretos de un arma tan antigua y misteriosa no fue un juego de niños… él tardos años siquiera comprender aquella arma.

"a pesar que soy el nuevo dueño…no me gusta usar algo con tanta maldad, a pesar que tengo control absoluto sobre esta…siento que aún no soy lo suficientemente digno como para portarla, aun no estoy listo…" dijo el rubio mientras desenfunda a Sounga y lo enseñaba al grupo que se quedaba admirando el arma. El sabio Totosai solo asentía lentamente sus palabras con una sonrisa, realmente era un buen chico, uno muy inteligente, estaba seguro que cuando llegara el momento, sería un gran usuario de esa arma.  
"un arma, aunque hecha con fines malignos sigue siendo solo un arma, mientras el portador lo use para el bien y sabiamente, será el portador quien decida qué clase de poder es" Totosai dijo con sabiduría al rubio, quien asintió con una sonrisa y volvió a guardarla.  
" lo sé, Gracias Totosai-sama" con respeto el rubio se inclinó ligeramente, a lo que el anciano sonrió  
" ¿ves inuyasha? Si solo me trataras con más respeto yo podría decirte unas cuantas cosas sobre cómo usar el colmillo de acero" dijo el anciano con una sonrisa, a lo que fue recibido con un gruñido de parte de este.

" ¡Naruto es muy fuerte!" exclamo shippo con una sonrisa, a lo que el rubio devolvió y empezó a lanzarlo al aire con mucha alegría, jugando con el pequeño  
" ¡yosh! ¡pequeño listo para tu entrenamiento!" grito el rubio muy emocionado, que fue respondido por el pequeño con una enorme sonrisa "¡bien! ¡empezamos con algo básico!" dijo el rubio mientras tomaba al pequeño y lo dejaba en el suelo "ustedes si quieren pueden vernos, no me importa la verdad" los demás se miraron los unos a los otros antes de alejarse un poco y ver el entrenamiento

"bien, lo primero sería tu actitud física, aun eres un niño, así que no puedo ayudarte en ese aspecto o sino tu crecimiento se verá interrumpido tendrás problemas con tu cuerpo a largo plazo" el pequeño asentía furiosamente "entonces solo nos queda otra opción, la vía espiritual. Para empezar, tienes conocimientos sobre el Kitsunebi, eso es algo, pero…no lo suficiente…primero te enseñare a escapar y a potenciar tu kitsunebi, pues tu más grande ventaja son la velocidad y el ataque ¿listo?" preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa a lo que el niño se paró y asintió

"bien, primera técnica, aprenderás el Kawarimi no Jutsu, es una técnica que te permite cambiar de lugares con algo a tu alcance, la gran mayoría de veces es con un tronco de árbol, pero cuando tengas más experiencia podrás usarlo para cambiar de lugares con algo más, lo que tienes que haces es lo siguiente…"

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DESTINY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

"¡vaya! ¡que rápido aprendes! ¡una vez más!" dijo el rubio mientras veía a un cansado shippo que asentía lentamente. Naruto entonces tomaba una roca y lo lanzaba con mucha velocidad, a lo que el pequeño zorro se asustó y rápidamente hacia sellos de mano y se remplazó con un tronco "¡bien hecho! ¡eres un asombroso estudiante! Es todo por ahora" dijo el rubio a lo que el pequeño shippo caía al suelo exhausto  
" ¡Shippo!" grito kagome mientras corría y lo colocaba entre sus brazos " ¡eso fue muy cruel!" le grito la azabache mientras miraba muy mal al rubio quien solo levanto los brazos.  
" no te quejes por él, tal vez fue duro, pero no hay poder sin esfuerzo" dijo el rubio mientras se reía y miraba al zorro "además…ahora es un poco más fuerte" dijo dejaba de verlo y se retiraba a ver la espada "se está acercando…veo que ya nos encontró" dijo el rubio mirando al cielo  
" ¿de quién estás hablando?" pregunto un molesto inuyasha mientras imitaba al rubio y abría los ojos "esto olor…no cabe duda ¿tu sabias de esto no?" preguntó al rubio que lo ignoro completamente  
" ¡inuyasha! ¡¿qué sucede!?" pregunto una alarmada Kagome pues de repente se sentía una gran presión.  
" el sujeto que mando a forjar la espada fue…"decía el albino antes de ser interrumpido por un dragón de dos cabezas que bajaba desde el cielo oscuro y disparaba un potente rayo hacia la espada, dejándola ligeramente débil " ¡Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru bajaba de un salto hasta estar detrás de la espada, antes de tomarla y controlarla.  
" ¡oh no! ¡es muy fuerte! ¡ese niño da miedo!" dijo un asustado Totosai al ver como fácilmente pudo dominar la espada sin siquiera esforzarse.  
" Sesshomaru, nos encontramos de nuevo" dijo el rubio mirando al nuevo invitado, quien sonrió y volteo a verlo.  
" Vaya, no esperaba encontrarte aquí Kitsune ¿esperando mi llegada para nuestra revancha?" preguntó el albino con su tono característico, haciendo que el rubio soltara una pequeña risa.  
" Más o menos, sinceramente no me esperaba que usaras el demonio Goshinki para crear tu nueva espada…veo que te tomaste muy enserio cuando te dije que pelearíamos en cuando tuvieras una poderosa arma" dijo en broma el rubio, quien sentía toda la ironía de aquella promesa.  
" ¿más tarde que nunca no? Ahora con esta nueva arma Sesshomaru-sama podrá vencerte" dijo el albino mientras blandía el arma y la agitaba, creando una poderosa ola de un poderoso Youki azul que imitaba el Viento cortante de inuyasha. El rubio simplemente sacaba su katana y partía la ola en dos, protegiendo al grupo y a él en el proceso.

"Sesshomaru...pensé que dijiste que pelearíamos enserio ¿o acaso es ese todo tu poder?" pregunto sarcásticamente el rubio, quien fue respondido con más sarcasmo  
"¿Cómo crees? Solo estaba probando la calidad de Tokijin, sin duda un gran arma al convertir solo una agitada en tan poderoso ataque" dijo el albino antes de saltar a un lejano lugar "¿comenzamos?" preguntó el albino mientras apuntaba su arma al rubio, quien salto también a un lugar lejos mientras tomaba su posición de ataque.  
"ustedes…aléjense de aquí, esto se va a poner feo" dijo el rubio sin sacar su mirada de Sesshomaru quien también le miraba, iba a ser una gran batalla  
" ¡no me iré de nuevo! ¡ya he huido antes! ¡no huiré cuando he estado esperando este momento!" grito el Hanyo mientras sacaba su nuevo colmillo de acero, el cual se dejó caer muy pesado sobre el suelo, provocando la risa de Sesshomaru.  
" ¿pelear? ¿contra mí? Ni siquiera puedes levantar tu espada, Largo inuyasha" dijo mientras agitaba su espada en su dirección, mandando una fuerte ola de energía, del cual se cubrió con su colmillo pero fue arrastrado de todas formas, el cual también afecto el grupo quien salió herido de aquella ola.  
" Maldito" dijo el rubio molesto mientras miraba a los demás siendo atacados.  
" ¿te molesto ver a esos patéticos humanos siendo arrasados por mi ataque? Qué pena" dijo el albino mientras se ponía en posición de ataque "pero lastimosamente tu también vas a caer este día" con ello se lanzó al ataque.

Ambos empezaron una cruenta lucha con espadas, donde cada uno mostraba su habilidad en el manejo de su propia arma. Naruto usualmente contraatacaba mientras que Sesshomaru era el que siempre intentaba matarlo. Esa batalla no duro mucho pues sabían que algo estaba mal. Naruto girando su vista al igual que Sesshomaru notaron el nuevo cambio de inuyasha, quien al parecer se había trasformado en un demonio completo para el asombro de su hermano. Naruto al ver el cambio, desapareció en un brillo dorado y lo noqueo nuevamente con un rasengan, era peligroso dejarlo suelto en esa forma.  
"lo siento Sesshomaru, parece ser que nuestra batalla será para otro momento" dijo el rubio antes de llevar al albino y con una gran rapidez, llego al grupo herido y en un brillo dorado se llevó a todo el mundo.  
"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué ese cambio tan extraño?" se preguntó un poco asombrado Sesshomaru, mirando a su mano noto que esta temblaba "¿miedo? No…emoción…tuve una extraña sensación de emoción, pues su sed de sangre empezó a afectarme a entrar en una lucha sin cuartel" pensó Sesshomaru antes de cerrar los ojos y retirarse "necesito respuestas…" se dijo mientras empezó a retirarse.

Kagura que estaba a cierta distancia viendo la pequeña interacción, se había dado cuenta que ambos eran muy fuertes y que tal vez esos dos puedan ser capaces de derrotar a naraku.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DESTINY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

De ese momento ya habían pasado muchos días desde ese momento. Naruto no había vuelto a ver ni al grupo ni a nadie, se había encargado de cuidar de Kikyo pues se encontraba mal. Después que la haya dejado por segunda vez, naraku intento matarla otra vez y sufrió grandes heridas y una herida sentimental o algo así. Ahora ambos se encontraban viajando juntos nuevamente, pues el antiguo lugar se había vuelto muy peligroso como naraku sabia en donde Vivian. Sin embargo, Naruto también logro conocer a un chico lobo, su nombre era Koga, quien parece ser el acosador de Kagome pues siempre le declara su amor a ella, un chico muy raro, pero podía respetarlo. Este al parecer se encontraba también buscando a naraku.

Kikyo había tenido un encuentro muy sentimental días después con inuyasha, de la que resultó herida por hechos anteriores. Algo de ese encuentro repercutió en la adolecente Kagome, quien volvió a su tiempo…pero no sola. El había ido con ella después de dejar un clon de sombras con Kikyo, pues se sentía muy mal por ella…también daba la casualidad que ella lo encontró en su casa…sin el conocimiento de la adolecente, él iba cada cierto tiempo al futuro, como descubrió que podía entrar con o sin los fragmentos y aprovechaba el bug.

Pasaron cierto tiempo en el futuro, donde seguía conociendo a su familia, eran muy buenas personas y grandes amigos. La madre de Kagome siempre lo llevaba de paseo cada vez que podía, a veces incluso lo enseñaba a otras mamas o mujeres…cosas de honor entre mujeres, era mostrado al igual que una joya o un pendiente, pero por lo general era una señora muy amable. Con el abuelo o jiji como le gustaba decirlo, pasaban horas y horas conversando sobre historia o sino sobre las reliquias de su familia, el abuelo realmente le apreciaba mucho pues era muy divertido sus charlas. Con souta fue tal vez con quien mejor se llevaba, el pequeño niño le mostraba muchas cosas, desde los videojuegos hasta las películas de superhéroes, a cambio le pedía que le enseñase Taijutsu básico, era muy bueno y decía que desde que le enseño ha estado ejercitándose diariamente, era increíble ver tanta admiración del pequeño, era como otro hermano más.

Cuando la adolecente le encontró en su casa lo corrió fuera de él, pero su madre intervino y le dejo pasar de nuevo. Fue difícil convencerla a siquiera hablarle, pues siempre evitaba mirarlo y otras cosas. Gracias a su increíble poder de ser el mismo, logro hablarle y aconsejarle que volviese…fue terriblemente caótico pues hacer que algo entrara a tal mujer terca y indecisa era cosas de locos, preferiría hacer que una rana vuelve que eso. Finalmente, después de mucha platica salió y confronto al albino. Fue bueno verla sonreír de nuevo, pues sin ella el grupo de amigos no era la mismo.

Algo que tal vez le llamo la atención fue el cambio en Kikyo…no sabe que habrá pasado entre ella y Inuyasha, pero ha estado…más lejana desde entonces, como si estuviera pensando en algo profundamente, quien sabe qué, pero la saca de la realidad haciendo difícil la comunicación entre los dos, espera que eso se solucione pronto porque si no llegaría a su límite y la zarandearía hasta que volviera en sí.

También logro conectar con la chica sango y su hermano. Quien al parecer estaba siendo controlado por naraku como si fuera una marioneta. Después de mucho pensarlo descubrió la causa, el fragmento de Shikon corrompido. Con el poder que tenía el modo sabio, logro aislar todas las energías negativas del fragmento, volviéndolo en sí pero aun con amnesia. El niño huye pues no podía confrontar a nadie, no después de lo que había intentado hacer. Naruto no lo detuvo, sabía que el necesitaba respuestas y tenía que hallarlas solo. Su hermana no pensaba de la misma manera como intento matarlo y suicidarse para compensar esas fallar. El la detuvo pues ese no era el camino, después de convencerla de había un mejor camino y era seguir viviendo.

Realmente había pasado mucho desde entonces y cada cosa que pasaba de alguna manera le involucraba a él y a Kikyo indirectamente. Pues siempre ella le pedía el estado del grupo, sobre todo de inuyasha. Pero ahora poco a poco fue disminuyendo hasta el punto de no querer saber nada...era muy extraño.

Ignorando eso el solo pudo suspirar mientras caminaban en silencio, se estaba aburriendo de toda esta calma y al mismo tiempo le daba miedo, pues era la calma antes de la tormenta. El quería decir algo después de mucho tiempo antes de sentir una gran y poderosa firma de Youki, al igual que la sacerdotisa. Era inmensa, gigante e incontrolable, solo comparado al mismo poder de Sesshomaru…no había duda, era un Daiyokai ¿Qué hacia un monstruo de tanto poder apareciendo de repente sin sentido alguno? Era muy extraño, tal vez obra de naraku.

"Sacerdotisa- ""lo se…ve…ellos te necesitan" le corto la mujer antes de seguir caminando, para su molestia ¿Qué le había hecho el para que se comporte así? ¿había alguna forma de hacer que todo este como antes? Pensaba con todas sus neuronas tratando de hallar la causa detrás de ese comportamiento extraño, pero no lo hallaba. En su mente trato de pedir ayuda a alguno de sus amigos. Todos le decían que hiciera algo estúpido…excepto Ero-sennin, quien le decía que haga alguno más estúpido…pero podría funcionar.

 _"_ _va a ser la peor locura de toda mi vida…pero si nunca me preocupe por las consecuencias no tiene sentido de cambiar ahora_ " pensó antes de alcanzar y alcanzar a la mujer "oye Kikyo" llamo el rubio a la mujer, que seguía caminando antes de responderle  
" que quieres-" fue cortada cuando cambio se expresión por una de sorpresa al sentir un par de labios en su mejilla. La sorpresa era tal que se quedó congelada pues no sabía cómo responder a algo como eso. El rubio se separó antes de mirarle a los ojos y sonreírle.  
" nos vemos después…" dijo antes de caminar alejándose de ella

Kikyo solo podía verlo de lejos mientras se tocaba la mejilla donde fue besada, una gran cantidad de emociones le empezaron a inundar de nuevo, antes de que su cerebro lo procesara y sus mejillas se encendieran en un tinte muy rojizo  
"arrrrhh" gruño mientras trataba de calmar su corazón pero no pudo " KITSUNE" grito muy fuerte al rubio quien no volteo a verla "ME DEBES UNA EXPLICACION POR ESTO" grito la pelinegra, a lo que el rubio simplemente giro y le sonrió  
" ¡ya quisieras! ¡no te diré nada!" grito de regreso el rubio antes de irse lentamente  
"NO TE ATREVAS" grito la pelinegra mientras lo veía desde lejos, se estaba comportando como una adolecente y ella lo sabía, pero no le importaba "VUELVE AQUÍ Y DIME QUE SIGNIFICA" grito a nadie, pues el rubio ya había desaparecido "KITSUNE" grito nuevamente al ver que estaba hablando sola "¡MALDITA SEA TU! ¡GRANDISIMO TONTO!" termino de gritar mientras su rostro estaba muy rojo y sentía una gran cantidad de furia, ella necesitaba una explicación…no…ella exigía una explicación de lo que acababa de suceder, o sino no podría siquiera pensar en otra cosa…

Kikyo se quedó con las ganas de saber la respuesta, se quedó allí, mirando el vacío de la nada…pensando y repensando en muchas hipótesis…pero nada le satisfacía pues no salía de la verdadera persona que quería escuchar. Cansada se alejó muy enfada del lugar…cuando volviera, el estaría en grandes problemas.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DESTINY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

"te lo advertí, que mi cuerpo es más resistente que acero" dijo con una sonrisa el gran dragón **Ryūkotsusei "¡ahora muere!"** grito mientras en su mandíbula empezó a cargar un poderoso ataque y a su alrededor, una poderosa aura se empezaba a elevar, alcanzando picos de poder inmensos.  
"¡oh no! ¡eso es malo! ¡huye inuyasha!" grito el anciano que sobrevolaba el lugar junto a la adolecente, mirando la intensa batalla.  
"¿pero qué estás diciendo? ¡ya basta de cobardías! ¡¿no saben que he estado esperando este momento?!" grito mientras alzaba su gran espada y enfrentaba el gran demonio.

El enorme dragón empezaba a aumentar su poder drásticamente, hasta el punto en que las rocas se elevaban y se desintegraban al no poder resistir toda esa presión. Rayos había por doquier y el cielo se estremecía al gran poder que ahora estaba demostrando, no había duda de que iba a destruirlo todo. La esfera en su mandíbula, empezó a crecer también, hasta ser una enorme esfera de poder demoniaco.

"…además…si logro derrotar a este dragón…¡poder superar los poderes de mi padre!" grito el albino mientras se lanzaba al ataque, con su espada rodeada en viento al dragón que se encontraba riendo.  
" ese ataque es muy fuerte, también nos afectara, debemos alejarnos a un lugar más seguro" dijo sango acompañada del monje montados en Kirara, antes de alejarse fuera del rango al igual que el anciano herrero.

El albino corría y salto hacia el enorme monstruo que disparo la gran esfera en su dirección. Gritando llevaba la espada en sus manos mirando como la enorme esfera tenía un poder incomparable a las demás y no podrá evadirla causando risa en su adversario. Pensándolo rápido decidió que no había más opción que cortarla, aumentando su poder al límite y chocando con la energía resultante de la esfera, causando muchos remolinos de Youki muy extraños alrededor produciendo destellos.

"puedo verlo…debe de ser esa extraña corriente…si parto ese lugar tan extraño con el viento cortante podre…" pensó mientras levantaba su arma dispuesto a cortarlo "¡lo tengo!" grito mientras su espada era rodeado por un fuerte ventanal antes de agitarlo con fuerza, creando un viento cortante que se mesclo con la esfera consumiéndola.  
" ¡¿que?! "grito en shock el demonio "¡para atacarme mesclo los poderes de la espada con mi Youki!" grito viendo como unos fuertes remolinos fueron disparados contra el "¡no puede ser! ¡debe de ser una broma!" grito viendo como los remolinos empezaban a partir y destruir su gran cuerpo "¡esto es una pesadilla!" grito de dolor al sentir como su cuerpo era finalmente destruido y su cabeza cortada "mi cuerpo…tan duro como el acero ha- "no termino antes de que también su cabeza fuera destruida y vuelta a simples pedazos.

Finalmente, los fuertes remolinos se empezaron a desvanecer conforme la energía del dragón terminaba, volviendo todo a la normalidad "¿Qué fue eso? Eso no fue el viento cortante" pensó inuyasha mientras miraba su nueva espada.  
"¡inuyasha!" escucho un grito a lo lejos, girando su vista noto que se trataba de sus amigos que se acercaban a el " ¡lo lograste! ¡no sé como pero lograste a hacer esa técnica secreta!" exclamo la pelinegra con una sonrisa, al igual que los otros  
" ¿a qué te refieres?" pregunto confundido el albino "fue gracias a totosai que esta espada es aún más sorprendente que antes" dijo feliz el albino mientras levantaba el arma.  
"¿Qué dijiste? ¿atacaste sin darte cuenta?" preguntó el anciano a lo que confundió nuevamente al hanyo "fue la técnica secreta del colmillo, conocido como Bakuryuha" sorprendiendo a todo el mundo "es una técnica que consiste en mesclar la presencia maligna del enemigo con el viento cortante para después revertirlos, una vez que ambas energías se mesclen, esta se retracta en forma de remolinos para que el oponente reciba su propio ataque junto al poder del colmillo de acero." Dijo mientras recordaba al dragón siendo destruido " pero para lograrlo debes de estar al mismo nivel que el de tu oponente y también mantener un equilibro constante de la tuya y el enemigo para finalmente saber el momento exacto parar cortar, al menos ese es el mecanismo" dijo el anciano mientras recordaba aquel movimiento  
" yo solo intente cortar con el viento cortante la zona más sospechosa del ataque" dijo inuyasha sorprendido, a lo que el anciano agudizo sus ojos.  
"acaba de superar la propia teoría o simplemente fue algo de suerte" pensó antes de suspirar "bueno, por lo menos ya todo ha acabado" termino el anciano sonriendo al grupo.

"¿acaso escuche que esto había acabado?" escucharon la voz inconfundible del ser más repugnante que todos conocían. Todo el grupo abriendo los ojos en shock volvió su atención hacia los pedazos del enorme dragón, donde encima de este se encontraba este enigmático personaje  
" ¡NARAKU!" grito enojado todo el grupo, mirando al hombre vestido de mandril quien reía en diversión  
" Vaya, parece que pudieron con un debilitado **Ryūkotsusei"** dijo el hombre mientras miraba debajo suyo sus restos "pero quiero ver como…pelean contra el verdadero…ahahahahaha" se reía mientras sacaba un orbe azul de sus manos, pareciendo como si fuera una bobina plasma  
" ¡n-no! ¡d-deténganlo!" grito asustado totosai al reconocer a la esfera. Pero ya era muy tarde, pues naraku había dejado caer la esfera para luego huir del lugar, dejando una carcajada maligna, mientras todos veían como los pedazos empezaban a flotar.  
" ¡es el fin!" grito el anciano mientras se subía a tu toro junto a inuyasha y kagome, quienes se elevaron muy alto alejándose a toda velocidad escuchando al anciano gritar una y otra vez eso.  
" ¡que sucede anciano totosai! ¡porque estamos huyendo!" grito enfado inuyasha quien había visto lo que había hecho naraku  
" ¡tú no lo entiendes!" tartamudeo el anciano "!tu no derrotaste al enemigo de tu padre!" revelo el anciano muy asustado " ¡¿realmente creíste que un enemigo tan poderoso al nivel de tu padre tenga tan poco poder?!" grito el anciano para la sorpresa de todos " ¡tu padre lucho con él por días! ¡era una batalla eterna antes que el logro sellarlo! ¡¿Cómo crees que lo venció?!" grito el anciano haciendo pensar al grupo en sus palabras "¡él lo separo de su ojo del dragón! ¡la fuente de todo su poder! ¡pero justo en ese momento tu nacías y atacaron a tu madre! ¡Tu padre regreso sin poder matarlo, pero lo sello rápidamente antes de correr hacia ti!" inuyasha se encontraba en shock, así que esa fue la razón de todo esto. El también estaba dudando de eso, pues su padre era increíblemente fuerte, que él lo haya vencido con un movimiento sonaba un poco raro.

Todos miraron con shock, como los pedazos de la criatura se volvían a formar, incluso las que ya se encontraban en cenizas, el poder demoniaco que ahora expulsaba era casi el doble o el triple de antes a su máximo nivel, lo más notable era su tamaño, el cual había incrementado considerablemente y ahora tenía una pinta mucho más majestuosa. En conclusión, estaba fuera de sus límites.

"¡¿ qué hacemos?!" grito Kagome asustada al ver la nueva forma del dragón  
" ¡no podemos luchar con algo así! ¡debemos huir!" grito totosai mientras se retiraba junto a los demás, incluso inuyasha asintió, estaba fuera de su liga.  
" ¡COMO SI LOS DEJARA ESCAPAR!" grito el gran demonio mientras juntaba una mega esfera de energía demoniaca muy rápido y la disparaba contra el grupo, que cerró los ojos mirando a su fin.  
 ** _" DARK SURASSHU"_** fue el grito que se escuchó a lo lejos, mientras miles de cortes rodeaban la gran esfera destruyéndola en nada antes que llegara a su objetivo. Todos giraron a ver de dónde provenía el grito y vieron a un serio Naruto mirando a la enorme criatura.  
" ¡USTEDES!" grito Naruto sin mirarlos "¡ESTA YA NO ES SU BATALLA! ¡LARGO!" grito enojado el rubio, mientras los demás asentían y se alejaban mucho.  
" ¡Vaya! ¡otro insecto!" grito emocionado el dragón "¡y un nueve colas! ¡esto será entretenido!" el dragón empezó a moverse mientras se dirigía con gran velocidad al rubio, la batalla había comenzado

El gran dragón abrió sus fauces mientras trataba de devorar al rubio, este esquivando de un salto vio la enorme criatura que se movía con una impresionante velocidad como para ser de su tamaño. El enorme cuerpo del ser empezó a rodearlo desde todas partes, al igual que sogas. Entonces el rubio tenía que esquivarlas pues, chocaban entre si desde todas partes tratando de aplastarlo. El dragón mientras tanto había salido fuera del nudo que sería su cuerpo y cargaba un potente disparo, mientras esperaba que el rubio saliera, lo cual hiso y le disparo más de 10 iguales. Sin perder tiempo, saco su katana y esquivando a centímetros de estas las corto cada uno y se dirigía con rapidez a la cabeza del monstruo quien lo recibió con sus fauces. Para evitar ser devorado, guardo su katana y formo una enorme esfera para impactarle en la cabeza  
"¡Chō Ōdama Rasengan!" grito mientras la esfera colisionaba en una enorme explosión que hiso retroceder brevemente a la bestia.

El dragón, ahora enojado rugió mientras se lanzaba en otro ataque desesperado hacia el rubio, quien solamente abría los ojos ante la nueva velocidad. Sintiendo que la cola detrás de él, logro esquivarla por poco antes de ser golpeado por una parte del largo cuerpo del Dragón, saliendo volando antes de ser contactado por la punta de la cola cual si fuera látigo, el cual lo mando a valor antes de incrustarse en el suelo. levantándose algo adolorido decidió que esto sería todo. Juntando las palmas entro instantáneamente al modo sabio.

Con el nuevo poder el hiso su técnica característica "Tajuu Kagebushin no jutsu" susurro molesto mientras a su espalda aparecían miles de copias, un ejército el cual corrió hacia su contrincante. Los clones empezaron a correr por el cuerpo de la gran bestia, antes de dirigirse hacia la cabeza. el gran dragón se dio cuenta y empezó a moverse de manera desesperada, desapareciendo algunos clones. Naruto rugiendo levanta la mano al igual que todas sus copias creando un rasengan, que luego se volvieron enormes imitando a la que antes le había golpeado, el cielo se había llenado de ese brillo anaranjado que poco a poco se acercaba hacia la bestia, quien abrió los ojos en shock ante tal poder.

"Senpō: Chōōdama Rasen Tarengan" gritaron todos mientras se dejaban caer en unas enormes explosiones consecutivas, al igual que una metralleta, el gran cuerpo del enorme dragón fue sacado fuera del lugar, antes de caer con mucha fuerza en el suelo. sin embargo, antes que pudiera recuperarse vio los mismos clones los cuales llevaban aún más de estas esferas, solo que con lo que parecían ser hélices giratorias "Senpo: Ōdama Rasenshuriken" gritaron todos los clones y lanzaron los enormes shurikens de viento que ocasionaron una enorme explosión junto a una gran cúpula de la que solo se escuchaba gritos de agonía.

El grupo se encontraba muy sorprendido ante la enorme fuerza que este mostraba, parecía casi irreal que pudiera mantenerse a iguales con algo tan poderoso como un verdadero Daiyokai. Totosai se encontraba igualmente de asombrado, pues cuando lo escucho decir que ya era muy fuerte sin armas, él no lo tomo enserio, pero ahora no cabe duda que no la necesitaba si podía hacer eso por sí mismo.

Cuando la cúpula desapareció, un enorme rugido salió de él, mientras una cola azotaba todo el suelo, destruyendo a todos los clones de un solo tirón. Desde el humo, salía el dragón rugiendo furioso mientras abría sus fauces cargando un poderoso ataque el cual se dirigió a los cielos. Para lo sorpresa de muchos, este estallo liberando cientos y cientos de grandes ráfagas azules, los cuales caían al igual que estrellas del cielo, sin darle posibilidades de escapar.

Naruto cerrando los ojos, se concentró a su alrededor, con su modo sabio sus sentidos se habían exponen ciado y con esa nueva capacidad, logro cortar cada disparo que provenía del cielo, haciendo como si fuera una cúpula de cortes a su alrededor, evitando las ráfagas.

Mientras esto pasaba el gran dragón cargaba una aun mayor esfera, y dispararla mientras tenía la oportunidad, antes de golpearla con su cola al igual que una pelota, aumentando su velocidad desgarradora. El rubio al ver que no lo podría evitar, tuve que depender de un arma que jamás había esperado usar en esta situación. Enfundando su katana, saco sounga y la sujeto con ambas manos, alzándola al cielo antes de ondearla y bajarla con mucha fuerza (aquí Sounga es una espada muy larga o simplemente una espada de dos manos).

"Gokuryuuha" grito mientras un enorme ventanal con forma de dragón morado, el cual imitaba a un poderoso tornado que defendió al rubio y venció literalmente el poder de la gran esfera y se dirigía con mucha velocidad al dragón que abrió los ojos antes de recibir tal poderoso ataque el cual lo hirió muy profundamente.

En un estallido, el humo se levantó nuevamente mientras dejaba que todo volviera la calma, por lo menos durante un segundo antes de dejarse ver a un Dragón sin cola, el cual rápidamente se empezó a rearmar nuevamente.  
"Ahahaha ¡Vaya fuerza! ¡eres digno de ser un Daiyokai!" rugió la criatura mientras volvía como si la batalla entre los dos nunca hubiera ocurrido  
" una gran habilidad de regeneración" susurro el rubio al ver como parecía imposible derrotarla, antes de ver la esfera en su garra derecha "veo que ese ojo del dragón es una reliquia muy poderosa" dijo el rubio mirando al enorme dragón que ahora se elevaba nuevamente sobre sí mismo  
"¡¿lo dudas?! ¡Esta es una de las reliquias más poderosas entre los Dragones demonios! ¡Inu no taicho logro arrebatármela para poder ganarme! ¡ese truco no funcionara de nuevo!" rugió el dragón mientras expulsaba una enorme cantidad de poder

touhou Remix E.118 (Symphonic Metal) Border of Life [es un pequeño capricho mío, pero con esta canción logre inspirarme, escúchenla desde este punto del ost] (2:04)

"entonces no me queda de otra" susurro con una sonrisa "¡te mostrare mi máximo poder!" grito el rubio con una sonrisa mientras gritaba (al igual que Dragón ball para elevar si ki) y un enorme pilar dorado, al igual que llamaradas empezaron a envolverlo. Para el shock de todos, vieron como el pilar consumía al rubio. Pronto el pilar empezó a ensancharse mientras patas empezaban a salir y tomar forma. La gran cantidad de energía empezó a acomodarse y formar la forma de un zorro gigante, mientras nueve colas estaban siendo formadas. Ante la vista de todo el mundo, Kyuubi no kitsune, un enorme zorro demoniaco que en vez de pelaje tenía un manto de llamas doradas y marcas negras que simulaban colmillos, mientras sus ojos rojos con esclerótica blanca miraban con furia al enorme dragón, que quedaba empequeñecido por el tamaño del zorro.

"ESTE SOY YO" rugió la bestia mientras miraba al dragón "ADMIRA MI VERDADERO PODER" grito el zorro mientras dejaba salir un poderoso rugido, que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para ocasionar una enorme onda de viento que expulso todo a su alrededor.

 _...La verdadera batalla…entre los Daiyokais acaba de empezar…._

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-** ** _CONTINUARA_** **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

 **Bien gente, este es un capitulo a medias, pues mi hermano me dijo que debía de mantener el suspenso y así como muchos lo pidieron, la gran batalla entre Daiyokais va a empezar…lástima que sea para otro día XD. Finalmente agradezco los pocos comentarios, aunque de verdad que fueron muy buenos, pues me ayudaron a escribir este capítulo. Con eso dicho agradezco a todos nuevamente por su apoyo, no olviden comentar y hasta otro día.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! Nuevamente aquí, continuando lo que deje antes. Me he dado cuenta que ha habido un bug o algo así, pues mi último capítulo esta como…invisible…de hecho en la página principal en el crossover, no parece como si lo hubiera actualizado…que extraño. Bueno, da igual porque lo importante es que este ahí. Finalmente quiero decirles que pondré finalmente el opening que había escrito hace mucho tiempo…pero no lo coloque pues estaba esperando a que saliera Naruto en su forma Kyuubi. Otra vez quiero decir gracias a todos, incluso si son 1 o 20, no me importa, mientras sigan viéndolo creo que está bien para mí, espero que sigan comentando pues me da más ánimos para seguir escribiendo, con esto dicho, disfrútenlo.**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-OPENING 3 INUYASHA LATINO-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

 **[Instrumental]  
** _En la oscura nada, se encontraba la perla, la cual estaba palpitando siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, antes de iluminar todo el lugar con un brillo purpura_

 **[En mi vida un diorama, Mi ser entero ilumina y Mi futuro se trama…]  
** _Se presentaba cada uno del grupo, empezando por Inuyasha, luego miroku seguido de sango y Shippo, para terminar con una sonriente Kagome_

 ** _[…con una fuerza divina]  
_** _Naruto se presentaba junto a Kikyo antes de usar su katana, cortando todo el lugar en una ráfaga, consumiéndolo._

 **DESTINY: SACRED WARS**

 ** _[Yo deslumbro una meta El sueño siempre me reta]_** _  
se veía un hermoso paisaje, antes de bajar la mirada y ver a Inuyasha con Shippo quien le mostraba un trompo para confusión de este, mientras eran observados por Naruto quien estaba tomando un té._

 ** _[Por eso es que mi búsqueda no termina]_** _  
Shippo aprovecha la confusión mientras lanza el trompo que incrementa su tamaño en una explosión, atrapando a inuyasha quien se sostenía de este girando sin fin. Naruto escupió su té y se carcajeo con mucha fuerza mientras veía como el albino golpeaba al pequeño y luego era mandado al suelo por Kagome._

 ** _[¿Dónde encuentro la verdad?]_** _  
La adolecente suspiro con cansancio mientras trataba de concentrarse para entender su libro._

 ** _[(Donde encuentro la verdad)]_** _  
Se mostraba en otra imagen a la Abuela Kaede, quien miraba al rubio molestar a su hermana Kikyo, para luego soltar un suspiro de cansancio y cubrirse el rostro cuando vio que su hermana ahora le pellizcaba ambas mejillas del rostro haciendo que este tratara de zafarse._

 ** _[Sólo espero un día la oportunidad que vendrá.]_** _  
apareció en un breve momento Sango junto al Monje, mientras este último tenía un gran marca roja en la cara producto de un golpe de la mujer. Finalmente, en otro lugar se vio al imponente Sesshomaru, quien estaba acompañado de la pequeña Rin y Jaken, quien cayó por su torpeza._

 ** _[El futuro pronto nos alcanzará]_** _  
Se mostró a inuyasha junto a Kagome y Kikyo, corriendo hacia el frente, mientras sus amigos aparecían de a pocos siguiéndolos._

 ** _[El obstáculo más grande no nos parará.]_** _  
Kikyo sin embargo, se empezó a quedar atrás, hasta que se detuvo por completo. Para su sorpresa, de la nada aparece Naruto quien sostuvo su mano y comenzó a arrastrarla, ella sonrió antes de correr junto a él._

 ** _[Contra todo nos tendremos que enfrentar,]_** _  
Por un momento apareció naraku con su última forma, en sus manos la perla se Shikon. No duro mucho pues desapareció rápidamente, dejando libre el paso a 3 sombras muy grandes, al igual que titanes quienes se reían viendo al grupo, encima de ellos una enorme luna purpura y un templo sobre un árbol gigante que la ocultaba. Naruto encarándolos junto a kikyo_

 ** _[Pero el mundo nuestro es]_** _  
Naruto sosteniendo muy fuerte a kikyo, la envolvió en un pilar de flamas doradas. Iluminándolo todo por un segundo, antes de mostrar en todo su esplendor al Kyuubi no kitsune. Encima de este se encontraba Kikyo la cual tenía un kimono con las mismas flamas doradas y marcas negras_

 ** _[Y no existe el después]_** _  
Kikyo extendiendo sus manos, ayuda a Naruto (modo Kyuubi gigante) a crear una enorme bijjudama con una enorme aura sagrada de color lila brillante_

 **** ** _[Este sueño hay que alcanzar]_** _  
Naruto y Kikyo dispararan la bijuudama sagrada contra las sombras para que se produzca una enorme explosión iluminando todo el lugar que se calló a pedazos._

 ** _[Pues el que es hábil sabe lo que es...]_** _  
Todo el grupo de amigos se encontraban viendo las grandes praderas y bellos paisajes_

 ** _[¡TRIUNFAR!]_** _  
Entonces se ve al grupo el cual veía a algo en especial en el suelo, el cual estaba oculto en una sombra de un cerezo de Sakura, antes de elevar su mirada hacia arriba, mientras muchas hojas de Sakura empezaron a elevarse al cielo, en una bella escena_

 ** _[Instrumental]_** _  
se veía a un Zorro Chibi dorado jugando muy feliz con la perla de Shikon, como si fuera un gato con una bola de estambre._

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DESTINY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

 **Capítulo 6: Batalla titánica, ¿Raizen?**

"¿así que usaras tu verdadera forma para vencerme? ¡Vaya! ¡que obstinado!" El enorme Dragón azul aguamarina empezó a carcajearse al ver a alguien de su mismo tamaño, estaba disimulando claro, no se esperaba que fuera de ese tamaño comparable al suyo  
" ¡ese ego tuyo no durara mucho!" rugió el enorme zorro mientras se ponía en posición de ataque y sus colas se movían furiosamente " ¡te derrotare!" grito antes de que las llamas de su piel se volvieran más ardientes.

Por otro lado el grupo veía con mucha sorpresa su nueva transformación, empezando con el anciano que no se imaginaba que el niño fuera capaz de  
alcanzar tal nivel.  
" ¡es increíble!" grito Kagome al ver el Kitsune gigante " ¡jamás había pensado que el pudiera hacer algo como eso!" grito a sus amigos quienes asintieron  
" ¡Cuánto poder!" un asombrado miroku veía como la piel del animal era de fuego dorado " ¡¿eso es normal?!" pregunto a shippo quien también estaba muy sorprendido  
" ¡no! ¡definitivamente no!" grito el zorro "!nunca había escuchado de que Kyuubi-sama tenga un manto dorado!" dijo el pequeño viento también las marcas negras en su cuerpo, asemejándose a tatuajes  
" ¡Debemos alejarnos mas! ¡en este rango de ataque ambos nos destruirán!" grito sango mientras dirigía al grupo a un lugar más seguro, esta vez con mucha más velocidad.  
"…ese muchacho…tiene aún más poder que el padre de inuyasha...incluso su poder se retracta bajo llamas doradas…"pensó el anciano mirando el rostro del Kitsune, viendo esos ojos rojos rasgados.

 **Naruto Shippuden OST 3- Itachi Uchiha /My name anime version(2016)**

Las dos grandes bestias se miran una a la otra, mientras trataban de ver un simple punto débil o distracción. En cuanto una roca cayó al suelo, ambas criaturas corrieron hacia la otra mientras cuchaban garras y se mordían la una a la otra como feroces animales. Ryūkotsusei, por tener un cuerpo largo, logra estirar todo su cuerpo y apresarlo al igual que una cobra, mientras que el Kyuubi al tener muchas colas, logra apresar su cabeza con estas mientras le mordía una parte del cuello. El Kyuubi vio como este grito de dolor, zafando un poco su agarre, así que, usando la fuerza en sus patas traseras, logra elevar al dragón y con sus colar, lanzarlo al cielo.

Ryūkotsusei era un dragón volador, así que no tuvo problemas en recuperarse en el aire, pero rápidamente empezó a volar por todo el cielo esquivando muchas ráfagas de energía que eran disparadas por el Zorro gigante. Al ver que este dejo un momento para recargar energía, fue este el momento de que el dragón contraatacara y reuniendo mucha energía en sus fauces, logra disparar consecutivamente desde el aire a mucha velocidad, muchas esferas de energía demoniaca. El Kyuubi empieza a correr con una gran velocidad mientras esquiva cada esfera, incluso una que había estallado en el suelo, saltando en una pirueta en el aire, derrapando en el cielo por su frenada, carga un poderoso ataque, similar a un cañón de energía, el cual empezó a mover tratando de darle al Dragón. Ryūkotsusei vio el peligro en esto y empezó a esquivar frenéticamente el láser, con su cuerpo reptil era casi sencillo, pero no esperaba que este se moviera con mucha rapidez, cortándole la mitad de su cuerpo, no duro mucho pues se unieron al instante.

El gran dragón cansado de una lucha aérea, corre hacia el Kitsune mientras empiezan una lucha en tierra firme, cuchando ambas garras compitiendo en fuerza bruta. La gran fuerza ejercida por estas dos criaturas inicio una onda de coche que se extendió por todo el lugar, incluso empujando al grupo de amigos que se encontraba muy lejos de la pelea.

"¡esto es una locura!" grito Miroku al ver la gran destrucción que ocasionaba la pelea. De hecho todas las balas de energía que fueron perdidas, cayeron cerca de ese lugar destruyendo bosques enteros y montañas " ¡a este paso no quedara país alguno!" grito mientras veía como el combate se volvía mas agresivo  
" ¡¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?!" grito Kagome mientras también presenciaba la enorme batalla entre Daiyokais " ¡no tenemos nada con que hacerle frente!" grito asustado pues hace un rato una enorme esfera había rosado a sus amigos nuevamente, el cual pareciese que había caído al mar…eso esperaba al menos.  
" ¡Si solo Inu no Taicho estuviera aquí!" grito Totosai al aire mientras pedía cualquier deidad que bajara del cielo a parar esta locura " ¡En sus tiempos, las luchas no eran tan destructivas!" grito mientras recordaba que no usaban ningún poder especial ni esferas que destruían montañas " ¡CUIDADO!" grito mientras veía como otra bala perdida estaba a punto de matarlos  
" ¡no importa donde corramos! ¡alguna de esas cosas nos matara de todas formas!" grito Sango mientras veía como el paisaje de todo alrededor era demolido a nada.

En otro lugar más alejado, se podía ver a Sesshomaru en la cima de una montaña, viendo como la destrucción incluso había llegado a un sitio tan lejano. Detrás de él se encontraba su fiel acompañante Jaken y la pequeña niña Rin.  
" ¡Sesshomaru-sama que ocurre! ¡¿Dónde están las montañas?!" pregunto viendo como ahora eran unos grandes cráteres. Sesshomaru solo agudizo su vista mientras trataba de concentrarse, pues podía ver a lo lejos algo que se dirigía hacia cerca de su posición. Abriendo los ojos en asombro vio que se trataba de una enorme esfera azul eléctrica, la cual se acercaba peligrosamente hacia su montaña.

Sesshomaru reaccionando rápido, desenfunda a tokijin y salta, dejando a sus acompañantes. Con una gran velocidad llega hasta la esfera a tiempo record y logra detenerla durante un segundo, antes de que sea arrastrado por esta con dificultad. El albino gruñendo reúne una gran parte de su poder, solo para poder desviarla hacia otro lado con una onda de Youki azul. La esfera logra colisionar en un enorme lago antes de explotar elevando todo el agua hasta los cielos.  
" ¡Woaaaaaaa!" grito Jaken mientras era arrastrado por la onda de la explosión al igual que rin, quien logro sujetarlo del cuello ahorcándolo. La explosión termina rápido y estos dos cayeron al suelo de un porrazo. Al pararse rápidamente vieron a él albino levitando a la lejanía viendo el horizonte. _  
" esto es…no cabe duda…se trata de Ryūkotsusei en su máximo poder…peleando con…"_ pensó mientras trataba de concentrarse en reconocer aquella persona " _¡Kitsune!"_ abrió los ojos al reconocer esa extraña presencia. Todo su grupo se quedaba viendo a la lejanía, donde podían ver resplandores ocasionado por el gran poder que ambos exponían.

Volviendo con la batalla, ambos habían tomado distancia nuevamente, mientras se miraban con mucha furia, se prepararon para otro ataque más, pues parece ser que cualquier daño que recibía el dragón era restaurado al instante, pero durante un instante, cuando una de las Bijuudamas del Kyuubi le había dado en el cuerpo, solo se reformo hasta cierto punto, encolerizando al dragón quien podía sentir su desesperación aumentar. Naruto abrió los ojos ligeramente cuando también noto esa falla, parece ser que el Ojo de dragón tenía sus límites y estaba llegando al ello.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, corrió hacia el dragón y con sus nueve colas lo apresa, antes de chocarlo contra el suelo y abrir sus fauces cargando un poderoso ataque, el cual disparo y ocasiono una enorme explosión que consumió a ambos. El dragón salió medio herido mientras que el zorro salto esquivando un golpe de su cola. El dragón abrió una vez más los ojos cuando noto que esta vez su regeneración se volvió un poco imperfecta.  
" ¡yo no seré vencido! ¡no ahora! ¡ni nunca!" grito desesperado mientras la esfera en sus manos brillaba con mucha fuerza y empezó a ser absorbida. Para su asombro de Naruto, vio como esta acabo en su pecho, y su poder empezó a aumentar drásticamente al igual que su apariencia, que había cambiado de color a uno dorado con pelaje carmesí. Las heridas en su cuerpo también fueron restauradas y posteriormente había vuelto a su estado normal.

El Dragón dorado rugió mientras volaba hacia el Kyubi, quien lo recibió con un par de garras, arrancándole un poco de su piel. Regenerándose, el dragón lo ignoro mientras mordía nuevamente el brazo del Kitsune que aulló de dolor para luego sujetarlo de la cabeza y estrellarlo al suelo. Ryūkotsusei se recuperó rápidamente antes de mover su cuerpo al igual que un poderoso latico, el cual se dirigía con mucha fuerza hacia el zorro. Este imito a su contrincante, pero con cada una de sus colas, las cuales fueron usadas para atacar y protegerse. Las potentes ráfagas de choque eran disparadas hacia todos lados, mientras grandes sonidos de golpes se escuchaban por todo el lugar.

Finalmente el Kyuubi logra ganar, y apresándolo nuevamente lanzo al dragón hacia otro lado, el cual choco consecutivamente por el suelo antes de recuperarse y volar lejos del lugar en una huida.  
" ¡no escaparas!" grito el Kyuubi mientras empezaba una persecución disparando ráfagas de energía, los cuales fueron esquivados con dificultad.  
" ¡¿Quién escapa!?" respondió Ryūkotsusei mientras regresaba nuevamente antes de chocar con el kitsune nuevamente en un fuerte golpe entre garras y mordiscos.

La intensa lucha se estaba extendiendo demasiado como ambos contrincantes empezaron a perder fuerza poco a poco, comenzando por Ryūkotsusei quien parecía estar en sus últimas fuerzas, tratando de disimular su debilidad. Soltándose, ambos empezaron a cargar esferas en sus fauces y dispararlas consecutivamente en un arranque de desesperación, destruyéndolo todo en cuestión de segundos.

La explosión consecutiva nublo la vista del Dragón, por lo que fue sorprendido cuanto una cola del Kitsune le sujeto de la cabeza antes de chocarlo contra el suelo, pero no una, sino varias veces pues lo sacudía de un lado a otro ocasionando muchos cráteres. El dragón aturdido logra liberarse mordiendo su cola antes de volar en el cielo.  
" ¡me las pagaras!" grito enojado mientras tomaba mucho vuelo alcanzando el pico máximo de altura, antes de bajar rápidamente imitando a un poderoso rayo, pues estaba envuelto en electricidad y su velocidad era muy aterradora " ¡muere!" grito mientras caía sobre el kitsune.  
" ¡toma esto!" respondió el Kyuubi mientras abría sus fauces y cargaba una enorme esfera en el cual concentraba un montón de energía "!bijuudama!" grito mientras saltaba al cielo, confrontándose con el dragón, que cuando colisionaron ambos, iniciaron lo que parecía ser una explosión atómica sino muchas veces más grandes en el cielo, ocasionando una enorme onda expansiva que lo consumió todo.

Ambas criaturas cayeron a tierra firma algo adoloridos antes de pararse e iniciar un nuevo ataque sobre el otro, la lucha parecía ser eterna.  
" ¡maldita sea! ¡me siento como un inútil!" grito inuyasha mientras él y su grupo seguían huyendo del lugar, pero aun podían sentir las explosiones gigantes y las onda de choque.  
" ¡inuyasha mira!" grito Kagome mientras veía como una zorro gigante dorado saltaba muy alto y un enorme rayo con forma de dragón bajaba del cielo, chocando e iniciando una enorme explosión que incluso los consumió a ellos. " ¡Kyaaaaa!" grito Kagome al igual que sus amigos quienes fueron expulsados del cielo y caer lentamente al suelo por la onda de choque.  
" ¡Kagome!" grito inuyasha mientras también caía, rápidamente salto hacia ella y la atrapo " ¡totosai!" grito mientras veía al anciano que había hecho reaccionar a su animal volador y los alcanzaba en el aire "gracias anciano" agradeció el albino " ¡sango, miroku, shippo!" grito a sus amigos quienes también se habían recuperado a tiempo  
" ¡estamos bien!" grito la mujer antes de enojarse y golpear al moje en su rostro " ¡No te aproveches!" le grito la mujer mientras recordaba que fue manoseada por el monje cuando caían, este solo se rio con vergüenza y se trataba el golpe en el rostro.

Mientras tanto, nuevamente se encontraban ambas criaturas viéndose, respirando algo agitadas pues la pelea estaba siendo casi muy extenuante, aunque la bestia Dragón estaba mucho más cansada, parecía que caería en cualquier momento, en cambio Naruto aún se encontraba bien, solo un poco adolorido. Ryūkotsusei estaba aún más desesperado que nunca pues claramente casi ya había perdido, tenía que hacer algo para poner fin a todo esto.  
" ¡NO BROMEES!" grito con furia elevando al máximo su aura "!UN INSECTO COMO TU NO ME DERROTARA NUNCA!" grito mientras concentraba absolutamente todo lo que tenía a disposición en una enorme esfera en sus fauces, creando tal vez el ataque más fuerte hasta la fecha.  
" ¡OWARIDA!(es el fin o se terminó)" grito el enorme zorro mientras creaba una esfera negra del mismo tamaño que el de su contrincante, solo que ahora habían aspas que la rodeaban " ¡TOMA ESTO!" grito nuevamente mientras ambos disparaban sus esferas respectivas.

 **"** **¡BIJUUDAMA RASENSHURIKEN! / ¡** **Akuma kyūtai!"**

Amas esferas chocaron con la otra, ocasionando una fuerte lucha entre ellas por superar a la otra, pero la lanzada por el zorro empezó a ganar más terreno, causando pánico en el dragón que incremento su aura empujando su propio ataque. Sin embargo, parece que al final no pudo soportar más, cuando de repente la bijuudama logra destruir la esfera eléctrica e impactar con el dragón, el cual empezó a gritar de dolor y posteriormente fue consumido en una explosión y una cúpula gigantes. La explosión casi nuclear duro unos cuantos minutos antes de encontrar absolutamente nada de la bestia, solo la reliquia la cual se encontraba flotando en la nada. (fin del ost)

"esto ha acabado" dijo el zorro mientras cerraba los ojos, pero entonces noto algo extraño y era que el poder de la esfera seguía latiendo con mucha fuerza " al parecer no" pensó el zorro mientras veía como de la nada, las pequeñas partículas que quedaron del demonio se empezaron a formar nuevamente, como si se tratase de una maza de carne.  
" Yo nunca voy a ser derrotado…yo nunca voy a perder ahahaha" se rio el dragón mientras tomaba su forma original y se mostraba nuevamente a su enemigo " ¿Qué pasa kitsune?¿acaso ya perdiste tus esperanzas? Oh acaso- "no termino pues ahora notaba la diferencia en su cuerpo, le faltaba porciones de este "¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!" grito confundido mientras notaba como su cuerpo se empezaba a desmoronar lentamente, casi como si le costara mantenerse por sí misma, la carne putrefacta caía mientras este veía con horror toda la escena "¡se supone que el ojo de dragón te hace invencible e inmortal! ¡esto no puede estar pasando!" grito desesperado  
" has abusado de tu propio poder, puede que la esfera te confiera grandes poderes, pero no es invencible, todo tiene su punto débil y este es el tuyo, confiaste demasiado en un objeto que en tu propio poder y ahora solo te espera tu fin…esto ha acabado" dijo el zorro mientras desaparecía y se empequeñecía antes de volver a tener un tamaño humano, el rubio apareció entre el brillo en su forma normal, cerrando los ojos se empezó a retirar.

" ¡piensas que después de todo esto te dejare escapar con vida!" grito la bestia mientras disparaba una esfera eléctrica normal, la cual fue cortada por el rubio con facilidad "!yo no moriré hasta llevarte conmigo al otro mundo!" grito mientras sacaba todo el poder restante y rugía furiosamente, haciendo que el cabello largo del rubio se alzara ligeramente.  
"veo que no te vas a rendir…bien…entonces que este sea un final memorable" dijo el rubio mientras sacaba su katana y se disponía a luchar nuevamente.

 **Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 02 - Douten (Heaven Shaking Event)**

Ryūkotsusei muy enojado se lanzó contra Naruto quien fácilmente lo esquivo y empezó a andar por su cuerpo en movimiento mientras se dirigía a la cabeza. El dragón reaccionando rápido mueve con violencia su cuerpo, que hiso que el rubio saltara y viera como una de sus garras rojas venia en pos de él. Esquivando por centímetros, logra usar su garra como piso para saltar a su cabeza, pero fue detenido por su cola destruida que lo golpeo mandándolo a cierta distancia, donde se recuperó y miro con seriedad a la criatura. Este enojado forma esferas eléctricas y las dispara al cielo ocasionando nuevamente una lluvia de relámpagos o ráfagas eléctricas. Naruto empieza a esquivar todos individualmente con suma precisión, antes de que tuviera que saltar por otra embestida, pero el dragón lo quería apresar con su cuerpo el cual fue cortado en rodajas por la espada del rubio.

"! muere! ¡muere! ¡muere de una vez!" rugió el dragón mientras usaba su propio cuerpo para consumirlo y producir energía, este ahora había usado la mitad de su cuerpo para formar otra enorme esfera en sus fauces, hasta el punto en que solo la esclerótica de los ojos era visible y su contextura había disminuido casi a nada "¡MUERE!" grito mientras la disparaba con sus últimas fuerzas.

Naruto veía con seriedad la enorme esfera y sacando ambas espadas las elevo al cielo mientras juntaba todos sus poderes, ambas espadas empezaron a soltar enormes cantidades de energía haciendo un enorme pilar donde dos energías, naranja y morado, donde un Zorro y un dragón oscuro empezaron a rodearlo furiosamente en una enorme ventisca. El rubio empezó a agitar su espada en el cielo haciendo que ambos seres giraran con mucha más velocidad, creando un enorme tornado purpura y naranja que lo comenzaron a rodear. Finalmente, corto el aire con ambas espadas, haciendo que el tornado arrase con todo lo que tenía el frente.

 ** _"_** ** _¡Gokuryuuha_** ** _!"_** grito mientras el enorme tornado chocaba con la esfera y la destruyera, para que, por fin, el demonio dragón fuera eliminado de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, el ojo de dragón seguía en el aire flotando, tratando de reconstruir a su portador. Naruto entonces apareció entre el humo de la explosión empuñando a su katana enfundada y cayendo rápidamente sobre esta **"Kyūsokuna** ** _…"_** susurraba con rigidez mientras concentraba todo su poder en su arma ** _"_** ** _surasshu_** ** _"_** grito mientras cortaba en un flash el ojo del dragón por la mitad, apareciendo al otro lado en cámara lenta. La poderosa reliquia al ser cortada, empezó a agrietarse, hasta que finalmente se rompe y toda la energía que tenía dentro estalla fuera de control, ocasionando una explosión y un brillo blanco que ilumino todo el lugar…la batalla había acabado.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DESTINY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Naruto se encontraba respirando agitadamente, uso toda su fuerza física solo para poder partir aquella reliquia, era realmente muy resistente. Veía todo a su alrededor y no cabía duda de que habían montado un espectáculo para todo aquel que se atrevía a aventurarse a ver aquella pelea. Rápidamente entro en el modo sabio, viendo a los alrededores suspiro en alivio cuando noto que la pelea no había salido más de este enorme territorio y no había afectado a algún pueblo…pero podía sentir a Sesshomaru en la lejanía, parece que también pudo sentir la pelea desde esa distancia.

Hablando del modo sabio, se miró detenidamente al ver la diferencia. Parecía que ahora, no tenía las características habituales de sapo que antes, sino fueron remplazados por marcas en las mejillas rojas y en los ojos, similar al de Hashirama senju y eso le preocupaba un poco, pues desde que perdió su brazo y fue remplazado por sus células del senju, perdió la habilidad sobre los elementos tierra y agua, cuando con el modo Rikudo, se supone que debería de tener todos los elementos. Suspirando en cansancio decidió dejar eso para más tarde, sus ojos dejaron de tener el iris amarillo y las marcas en su rostro desaparecieron.

Cuando todo parecía que había acabado, sintió una pequeña firma de energía en su espalda. Volteándose, giro la vista empuñando su katana para ver de qué se trataba, quedo sorprendido cuando vio que era. Frente a él, pequeños relámpagos se empezaban a juntar todos en un solo lugar, formando una nueva esfera del dragón, pero…espiritual…

Para su sorpresa, su katana empezó a brillar en azul, reaccionando a la esfera mientras ambas intentaban unirse. Naruto vio intrigado este nuevo acontecimiento, pues no sabía que significaba, necesitaba que alguien le dijera que esto estaba bien, pero…decidió hacer caso a su arma, quien parecía incitarle a tomarla. Mientras tanto, el grupo quien había visto como la batalla había acabado, se acercaba junto a Totosai para ver los resultados de aquella pelea. Sin embargo, todos lo único que pudieron observar era a Naruto llegando a la esfera.

El rubio finalmente había tomado el ojo del dragón, viéndolo detenidamente, entendió lo que tenía que hacer. Elevando la joya, estrello con fuerza en Hoja, haciendo que muchos rayos empezaran a rodearle. Tomando su katana con ambas manos, empezó a ondearla y probarla, para finalmente elevarla a los cielos, llamando un rayo el cual callo y lo envolvió completamente. El brillo que había cegado a todo el mundo finalmente termino, dejando ver la nueva arma del Rubio, se trataba de una katana elemental preciosa, imbuida con el poder del rayo, tenía el aspecto de su anterior forma solo que envuelta con lo que parecía ser una garra de dragón azulada y la esfera azul adornando desde la empuñadura. Lo más característico era el tamaño, el cual era el mismo que el de Sounga o Tessaiga (colmillo de acero), por lo que este lo tomaba con ambas manos.

"¡vaya! No me esperaba que este fuera el resultado…eres aún más molesto de lo que pensé" fue la voz que escucho frente a él. Mirando nuevamente, noto que se trataba del hombre de mandril Naraku. "tienes un gran poder…demasiado para pasar desapercibido durante mucho tiempo ¿Quién eres?" preguntó el hombre mientras miraba con mucha cautela al rubio, quien solo le gruño  
" ¡no te diré nada! **_¡Raikiri!"_** grito su ataque mientras ondeaba su espada y dejaba una enorme onda eléctrica que igualaba a la velocidad del rayo, logrando destruir al muñeco con suma rapidez para sorpresa de Naraku, quien no se esperaba este tipo de poder.

El rubio solo examinaba los restos del muñeco, de alguna forma no estaba vivo y logro pasar por su detección de la naturaleza, algo que debía de tener en cuenta para futuras peleas.  
" ¡muchacho lo lograste!" grito el anciano muy feliz viendo su nueva hoja " ¡has logrado evolucionar tu Katana!" estaba muy emocionado examinando de cerca la nueva hoja, haciendo el rubio un poco confundido  
" ¿Qué quieres decir Totosai-sama?" pregunto curioso mientras observaba la belleza del arma azul  
" Esta espada fue forjada igual que colmillo de acero, puede absorber los poderes y habilidades de los oponentes fuertes que destruyas, sin embargo acabas de derrotar a un Daiyokai, un demonio superior el cual portaba el poder elemental del rayo y la reliquia todopoderosa el Ojo del dragón, fuente de la inmortalidad de Ryūkotsusei, has probado ser digno no solo de portar sus poderes, sino de llegar más allá, adquiriendo una nueva forma…su nombre es…" decía mientras dejaba en libertad la hoja y que sus poderes envuelvan al rubio en un manto eléctrico " ¡ **Raizan**! (Thunder Slash Blade)" exclamo el rubio mientras agitaba la hoja con mucha precisión y habilidad.  
"Ya veo…gracias Totosai-sama" agradecía el rubio mientras volvía su hoja a la normalidad y se inclinaba ligeramente.  
" Descuida, de hecho debemos darte las gracias nosotros, que gracias a ti, Ryūkotsusei finalmente ha muerto" dijo el anciano mientras señalaba a los otros chicos y el grupo, quien le miraba con mucha atención.  
" Creo que he llamado un poco la atención ¿no lo cree? ¿Totosai-sama?" pregunto con una sonrisa el rubio viendo las expresiones asombradas de sus amigos  
" Yo diría más bien que…bueno si, tienes razón" concordó el anciano mientras recordaba sus expresiones cuando ráfagas gigantes casi los mataban en cada momento  
" Me tengo que ir Totosai-sama…tal vez en otro momento pueda tener una charla con todos ustedes…pero ese día no es hoy, tengo sueño" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, el anciano solo asintió y vio como el rubio empezaba a resplandecer en amarillo  
" Hasta la otra" se despidió el rubio antes de desaparecer en un resplandor amarillo, dejando al anciano y al grupo anonadados.

"¿Qué fue eso anciano? ¿acaso el…?" pregunto inuyasha al ver la nueva espada en sus manos, podía sentir como la fuerza del dragón ahora estaba en su katana  
" Si, lo ha derrotado" termino el anciano mientras se iba en su toro "Me has dado muchos problemas inuyasha pero…finalmente todo ha acabado, me voy adiós" dijo el anciano mientras se iba volando con su toro a quien sabe dónde  
"nunca pensé que Naruto sea tan fuerte" Kagome realmente estaba impresionada, jamás se había imaginado que alguien con tal poder este entre ellos  
"Menciono ser un Kyuubi no kitsune, sin embargo Shippo dice que el pelaje no era normal" aclaro Miroku recordando a el enorme Zorro y la conversación con shippo, el pequeño solo asintió  
"Tienes razón, Que yo sepa solo el Kyuubi es solo un kitsune muy grande…Naruto era un enorme kitsune de nueve colas, era normal excepto el pelaje, ¡su pelaje era de llamas doradas! Esas marcas tampoco son normales" menciono el pequeño recordando nuevamente las marcas que estaban en su cuerpo.  
" Sea lo que sea, no es una fuerza que debamos subestimar…sobre todo cuando esta como guardián de Kikyo" Sango menciono también. Todos en su mente imaginaron a la sacerdotisa con su aura sagrada mientras detrás de ella, la sombra de un poderoso Daiyokai rugía al cielo con sus nueve colas moviéndose furiosamente.  
" el lado positivo es que con él, Naraku no intentara nada contra Kikyo, por lo menos cuando la está acompañando" Inuyasha soltó un suspiro, el idiota rubio podía hacer cosas buenas de vez en cuando. Todos se quedaron mirando al albino con los ojos gigantes, confundiendo a este "¿Qué pasa? Si tienen algo que decirme díganlo ahora" dijo el albino  
"bueno…pensé que estarías celoso por la cercanía que tiene con la señorita Kikyo" dijo Miroku por todos, haciendo que los demás asintieran, incluso Kagome, que enfureció al albino  
" ¡no tenías que recordarme eso miroku!" el enojado albino se empezó a marchar caminado lentamente " ¡cuando lo vea lo voy a destruir!" juro este mientras se molestaba más mientras imaginaba cosas en su cabeza  
" podríamos pedirle ayuda de vez en cuando…ya saben…para que nos ayude a destruir a naraku" menciono sango mientras los demás asentían, podría ser de mucha ayuda "sobre todo cuando podríamos contratarlo por algunas monedas" dijo para que la mayoría sonriera con cierta vergüenza ajena.  
" bueno…a los zorros nos gusta los objetos brillantes, puede ser que sea la razón de que le guste el dinero" hablo shippo entre todos. Con lo dicho la gran mayoría se quedó pensando antes que asentir, definitivamente no sería ninguna dificultad pedirle ayuda  
"bueno, deberíamos de irnos y comprobar que nadie este herido" cerrando los ojos el monje empezó a salir del lugar, siendo seguido por los demás "producto de esa lucha devastadora, los aldeanos a la lejanía deben de estar aterrorizados, debemos asegurarnos que no hagan alguna locura, ya saben cómo funciona la desesperación" los demás asintieron "sobre el kitsune…creo que mientras siga acompañando a la señorita Kikyo estará bien, después de todo ella domo muy bien a inuyasha" dijo el monje antes de esquivar una roca lanzada por el albino  
" ¡maldito miroku! ¡me las pagaras!" grito el albino mientras sacaba más rocas y perseguía al monje con mucha furia, quien corrió escapando de el con la misma expresión pensativa  
" ¡señorita Kagome ayuda!" "¡inuyasha! ¡abajo!" fue el grito que se escuchó en la escena, seguido de un gran estallido contra el suelo y un gemido de dolor y cansancio.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DESTINY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

El rubio se encontraba caminando con mucha felicidad en su rostro, mientras silbaba una melodía. Realmente este día había sido muy lucrativo, pues logro sacar algo de frustración en la pelea, probó sus nuevos poderes y consiguió otro, logro destruir a un Daiyokai con todo su poder y la gran reliquia que lo acompañaba ¡era el día perfecto! Sin embargo, estaba seguro que estaba olvidado algo…algo muy importante.

Llegando finalmente a su destino, encontró lo que buscaba, una pequeña cabaña o choza donde pasaban la noche Kikyo y el por ahora. Sonriendo abrió la puerta e iba a saludar a saludar, cuando vio que piso una trampa. Sorprendido vio como estaba completamente atado a el techo, podría liberarse rápidamente, pero cuando vio a la persona que se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación, inmediatamente se acordó lo que había olvidado.  
"ahahaha…muy buena broma Kikyo…pero realmente estoy muy cansado para juegos, si quieres podemos jugar más rato a las escondidas pero…" se reía nerviosamente mientras veía el rostro de la mujer, donde había una mescla de emociones difíciles de entender, la que más resaltaba era la furia.  
"¿estás listo para decirme que fue eso?" pregunto la mujer mirando estoicamente al rubio quien empeso a sudar al ver su mirada  
" ¿Qué cosa? ¿yo no recuerdo anda?" el rubio trato de fingir demencia mientras ignoraba lo que se esperaba, pues estaba siendo apuntado por una flecha con poder celestial, que no lo mataría pero si ardería mucho " oye estas lleno demasiado lejos, baja la flecha y hablemos como adultos" dijo el rubio con la misma sonrisa nerviosa.  
" dímelo kitsune y te juro que no dolerá...mucho" la mirada aguda de la azabache asusto un poco al rubio quien no sabía que rayos responder, pues realmente no significaba gran cosa…entonces fue cuando otro consejo de jiraiya llego a su mente…era su movimiento definitivo para salir de cualquier situación como esta y el sabia de su efectividad…  
" Yo…!yo!…" decía el rubio mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de cocodrilos "¡yo solo quería que lo nuestro volviera a la normalidad! ¡yo me sentía muy solo y quería ser amigos de nuevo! ¡¿había algo malo en eso?! ¡¿lo había?!" el lloroso rubio miraba a la mujer quien parecía tener un conflicto interno. La mujer dejo escapar un suspiro mientras soltaba sus armas y se golpeaba el rostro con su mano.  
"….idiota…"susurro mientras miraba a otro lado sonrojada y molesta. El rubio levanto una ceja, pues reconocería esa mirada donde fuera…era igual que Hinata solo que…menos escondida.  
" ya veo…"susurro el rubio entendiendo, las lágrimas desaparecieron como si nada y rápidamente cambio de lugares con un tronco y él estaba a un rincón de la casa "estas celosa" dijo el rubio mirándola. La azabache volvió su mirada sorprendida mirando a su compañero "¿de que esta celosa? ¿acaso prometerte compañía durante un buen tiempo no es suficiente? ¿Qué quieres de mi mujer?" suspiro el rubio dándose cuenta de que ella era una mujer muy hipócrita…pero sobre todo muy insegura de sí misma, tenía muchas dudas en su corazón, conflictos donde simplemente evadía todo y no se escuchaba así misma…tomando malas decisiones en el proceso.

"b-bueno y-yo…y-yo p-pensé que t-tú y y-yo…q-que" tartamudeaba la azabache sin completar ninguna idea, su mente era un completo caos mientras trataba de pensar en algo razonable  
"¿acaso…acaso sientes celos de ese beso entre Kagome y yo? Si sabes que sigo sin conocerla bien ¿no? ¿Por qué tienes celos de un simple beso? Yo no le veo nada malo" dijo el rubio en su infinita inocencia o estupidez como quiera que fuese "de hecho si te parece tanto, ven…" dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a la sacerdotisa, quien sorprendida giro al ver la cercanía  
" ¡pero qué haces tú-!" no termino antes que sintiera como su compañero y amigo le besaba en los labios muy profundamente, antes de separarse de mala gana de él  
" ¿ves? No fue para tanto" aseguro el rubio con una gran sonrisa…sin tener en cuenta la congelada Kikyo quien la veía con mucha furia  
" ¡tú!...!TU! ¡ERES IDIOT-!" no termino pues empezó a mirar el rostro del rubio…quien lucía…diferente.

Naruto por otra parte también sintió ese cambio…esta ves podía pensar algo…diferente…se sentía raro, como si una mescla entre satisfacción y emoción corría por su cuerpo, junto a un poco de adrenalina y por no tan extraño que pareciese…placer. El rubio ahora sonrojado se veía con ligera confusión, pues jamás había tenido tiempo ni oportunidad parar pensar sobre un beso como lo hace ahora, la mejor manera de expresarlo era…que se sentía bien…demasiado bien para hacerlo una sola ves…era como una pequeña adicción que se había formado dentro de él, que poco a poco empezaba a consumirlo.

Kikyo se sonrojo aún más cuando lo vio tocándose las mejillas y se estremeció con fuerza cuando lo vio relamerse los labios tratando de encontrar más de ese sabor tan placentero. El rubio cambio de expresión a como si una bombilla se le hubiera prendido en la cabeza, parece que una tonta y estúpida idea se le había ocurrido nuevamente  
" ¡oye esto es lo que hacen los enamorados! ¡¿no?!" pregunto con emoción a la mujer que simplemente asintió con lentitud "! entonces ya sé cuál es mi objetivo a partir de ahora! ¡yo! ¡me embarcare en una búsqueda para encontrar pareja! ¡es hora de que Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze senté cabeza!" grito emocionado mientras salía corriendo fuera de la pequeña casa con mucha emoción "¡encontrare una vixen!" fue el grito lejano que se escuchó "¡Kikyo! ¡estaré ocupado! ¡cierra la puerta y no le abras a nadie!" fue otro grito lejano que se escuchó seguido de… "¡Vixens voy a por ustedes!" fue el último grito que se escuchó.

Kikyo congelada escucho aquel objetivo que iba en todo lo que ella quería, una mescla entre celos empezó a surgir dentro de ella mientras reaccionaba lo más rápido que podía, teniendo sus armas en sus manos, salió rápidamente fuera de la casa corriendo detrás de él  
" ¡KITUNE! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ IDIOTA! ¡VUELVE Y HASTE RESPONSABLE DE TUS ACTOS!" grito mientras perseguía a su compañero kitsune y disparaba flechas muy poderosas que explotaban en cualquier sitio "ERES MIO MALDITA SEA, ¡VUELVE AQUÍ PARA DISPARARTE UNA FLECHA Y SELLARTE!" grito mientras seguía disparando al azar sin siquiera dar en el blanco  
"!no me molestes sacerdotisa! ¡Busca al chico perro si tienes tantas ganas por una pareja! ¡yo definitivamente prefiero a las vixens! ¡mi sangre grita por alguien de mi raza!" grito el rubio aumentando su velocidad enfureciendo a la sacerdotisa "¡además! ¡estoy seguro que el chico perro estaría muy feliz!" grito enfureciendo aún más a la pelinegra quien finalmente exploto en furia titánica.

 **"** **¡KITSUUUNEEEEE!"**

 _Estaba mintiendo obviamente…bueno no, solo quería sacarla de quicio, definitivamente no iba a caer enamorado por esa loca…definitivamente…nunca…jamás…no lo creo…espero que no._

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DESTINY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

"entonces…¿quieres decir que realmente tiene tanto poder? ¿Es broma no?" la voz inconfundible de kagura se escuchó por el lugar, mirando a un naraku mirando al vacío pensativo, pues aquel poder no era fácil de olvidar  
"no es alguien que debemos subestimar, tengo que planear mejor mis cosas…o tal vez…"pensó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba la perla de shikon casi reconstruida "…todos tienen un precio…un deseo por el cual estarían dispuesto a quitar vidas…y sumergirse en la desesperación…tal vez eso es lo que necesito para alguien de tal poder…una falsa esperanza por un deseo que no se va a cumplir" rio naraku pensando en sus futuros planes, finalmente lo había reconocido como una pieza más en sus juegos  
"¿Qué harás naraku? Él es demasiado fuerte e inteligente como para caer en tus trucos" dijo kagura con una mirada seria  
"tienes razón Kagura…pero todos tienen una debilidad…con el tiempo él la mostrara y yo…el gran Naraku podre poner fin a su existencia…o mejor aún…usarlo para mis propios fines" rio nuevamente naraku

 _Una pieza mas no hará la diferencia…todos finalmente caerán en la sombra y la oscuridad de la perla…y yo me levantare entre toda esa oscuridad como el legítimo ganador…para que finalmente mi deseo…se volverá realidad…_

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DESTINY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-FIN-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

 **Muy bien amigos, capitulo terminado…pero no sacado del horno. Lo iba a publicar hace dos días, pero mi hermano no queria por…cuestiones de computadora, ya saben, acaparar el espacio. Quiero agradecer a todos vuestros apoyos, que realmente mi han ayudado mucho, realmente aprecio sus pequeños comentarios y desearían que hubieran mas…realmente me inspiran para seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias y hasta la otra.**

 **Psdt: no subiere cap en un buen tiempo, pues estaré escribiendo finalmente SAVIOR OR MURDERES, para todo aquel que lo lea…no falta mucho, amigos míos, finalmente encontré inspiración para el nuevo cap.**

 **Psdt 2: DIGANME SI LES GUSTO EL OPENING, ME** **Esforcé** **MUCHO PARA HACERLO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola gente, lamento decirles que no podre escribir Savior or Murderer por un tiempo, lamento decir que estará en pausa porque "ALGUIEN" acaba de borrar mi capitulo beta…y pues…las ideas con él, por lo que me tomara un tiempo volver a recordar que carajos iba a escribir…lo siento mucho a los que siguen ese Fic.**

 **Por otra parte, estaré escribiendo este mucho más activo, pues no necesito mucho pensar, de hecho, termino el capítulo en menos de 3 horas…lo que tarda es arreglar los errores ortográficos y eso…**

 **Finalmente quiero agradecer el apoyo que le están dando, jamás había pensado en que mi 4 fanfic sea tan popular…al menos para mí es popular y con ello quiero agradecer los comentarios, sigan apoyándolo con esos ánimos y seguiré escribiendo. QUE COMIENZE EL CAPITULO.**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DESTINY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Naruto se encontraba pensando seriamente en lo que últimamente había estado pasando, realmente todo había trascurrido demasiado rápido para su gusto y finalmente tenía una oportunidad para el solo…por lo menos lo más solo que se podía.  
" Kitsune ¿Qué haces?" escucho a la sacerdotisa hablarle sentada en una roca cercana. Él se encontraba también, cerca de la laguna, semidesnudo mirando su cuerpo con curiosidad.  
" Nada…solo admirando mi propia belleza" se burló el rubio para que esta se sonrojara y mirar hacia otro lado.

El rubio suspiro con cansancio, esa mujer ha estado así desde que paso lo impensable… cuando él la beso. Recordando eso solo le hace pensar en Vixens, por lo que trata de mantener su mente fuera de esto…por ahora. Sin embargo, volvió su vista a lo que realmente había estado tratando de averiguar desde que llego a este mundo…su nuevo cuerpo.

Sus características Kitsunes y su estado como Yokai se debían a la enorme cantidad de Chakra que le dejo Kurama, energía que ahora el producía sin necesidad de depender de alguien…pero…no explicaba nada su piel pálida. Entonces recordó su prótesis, el nuevo brazo que había tenido cuando perdió el suyo en la pelea con el Teme, fue cuando descubrió porque no tenía su modo Sabio sapo. Lo que había pasado era que, su cuerpo había fusionado todo lo que tenía dentro de él, incluso lo que fue adherido, en este caso su nuevo cuerpo estaba compuesto de células de Hashirama senju, que era muy perturbador de pensar. También, parece que esa fue la razón por la cual no podía usar el elemento agua ni tierra, pues parece que ambos se habían unido dentro de él usando como base su Chakra Yang, obteniendo el Mokuton. No había tratado de usarlo pues no tenía ni idea de cómo, esperaba que alguien sepa algo del tema en su camino y de hecho así fue…pero más adelante lo explicara.

Respondiendo a su incógnita de porque su piel era de tal color, se mente empezó a vagar por todo lo que recientemente había ocurrido, empezando por la pequeña aventura de su pequeño aprendiz Shippo, quien le contó que había tratado de ayudar a una niña, parece ser un enamoramiento de infantes. Luego aquella mujer que absorbía la energía vital de los cuerpos de los hombres, convirtiéndolos en ancianos, junto a Sango y miroku, con quienes se encontró en aquel lugar, lograron derrotarlo sin dificultades…a excepción del monje tratando de mantenerlo alejado todo momento de Sango, para su vergüenza.

Pero sin duda, la cosa más extraordinaria que había pasado las últimas semanas fue aquella ves en que conoció a un ermitaño, un verdadero ermitaño que logro salvarle la vida sorpresivamente, pues luego de asesinar a Tokajin, quien comía frutos humanos para preservar su vida, logro encontrar a varios cautivos, personas que ya no tenían ninguna oportunidad de vivir, así como otras que si las tenían. Afortunadamente, logro encontrar al maestro de ese ser tan repugnante y por raro que parezca, logro darle un nuevo cuerpo usando la misma tierra…muy extraño, pero funciono…aún recuerda su conversación.

 ** _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DESTINY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

 _Naruto se encontraba buscando por todas partes, con el modo sabio activado a alguien en especial. En su lucha breve que tuvo con aquel humano que decía ser un ermitaño, este le dijo que su maestro aún seguía en este repugnante lugar y si eso era cierto, aun podía ayudarlo. Sin embargo, la cosa era mucho más difícil de lo que uno se imaginaba, pues todo el lugar se encontraba infestado de cabezas de humanos, las cuales según Tokajin, se trataban de frutas._

 _El modo sabio detectaba la vida de los alrededores, pero eran tantas que simplemente era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Esforzándose una última vez, logro encontrar una pisca de energía natural, tan pequeña que casi lo confunde con un muerto. Corriendo rápidamente hacia la cima de la montaña, logro encontrar en una maseta, la cabeza de un anciano muy triste y deprimido._

 _"_ _¡anciano!" grito Naruto mientras corría hacia él. Este solo giro la cabeza muy sorprendido antes de verle el rostro y sentir su presencia  
" ¡oh! ¡un compañero Ermitaño!" dijo el emocionado anciano, incluso dejando caer lágrimas de su podrido rostro " ¡yo sabía que alguien vendría a ayudarme…pero no un compañero!" el rostro del anciano había una mescla de esperanza y felicidad  
" tranquilo anciano, ya me he deshice de aquel monstruo" dijo con mucho rencor Naruto. Cada vez que miraba aquellas…frutas…las detecciones de las emociones negativas estaban siempre al límite, como si sintiera todo el rencor, la ira, el odio y la tristeza de aquellas personas que murieron devoradas, parte de esa ira también influía un poco en el gracias al modo sabio.  
"yo sé cómo te sientes…pues he visto todo lo que ha ocurrido en este lugar…como sabio…fue un tormento sentirse tan impotente…viendo a miles de personas morir" el anciano realmente estaba muy triste "es mi culpa que todo esto haya pasado…si solo nunca lo hubiera entrenado…esto no habría sucedido" lloro al anciano mientras recordaba todo lo que había visto y vivido  
" no es momento de llorar, creo que es hora de que seas libre" dijo Naruto mientras se concentraba tratando de liberarlo de aquella maldición, antes de abrir los ojos al notar algo  
"si…yo soy solo una cabeza…Tokajin me la corto porque quería que le dijese la pócima de la eterna juventud…pero me negué, sin embargo para aumentar sus poderes, se comió mi cuerpo" termino el anciano mientras veía como el rubio bajaba la cabeza y golpeaba el suelo con su puño…no había forma de ayudarle.  
"No me voy a rendir ¡debe de haber alguna forma!" exclamo Naruto mientras miraba a todos lados tratando de encontrar alguna forma…si tan solo tuviese el rinnegan, podría crear un nuevo cuerpo para el anciano.  
"es tarde para mi…pero tal vez…tal vez aun haiga esperanza" dijo el anciano levantando su mirada "saca mi cabeza de la maseta, colócala en el suelo y has caso a la naturaleza, ella será tu guía" el rubio asintió mientras hacia todo lo que se le había mandado _

_Naruto cerró los ojos, dispersando toda idea de su mente, tratando de concentrarse. De manera progresiva, una gran cantidad de energía empezó a inundarle, accediendo al modo Rikudou, pues sus ojos se volvieron naranjas y en forma de cruz, sin embargo, no apareció ninguna capa de Chakra, pues eso era La capa de Jinchuriki del Juubi (es una diferencia gente, el modo Rikudou, óseo modo sabio de los 6 caminos es una cosa completamente diferente a la capa de Chakra, búsquenlo en la wiki)._

 _Podía sentir a la naturaleza mostrándole el camino, juntando sus palmas, empezó a observar la mayor cantidad de energía natural que podía en su palma, justo en la marca del sol, para luego tocar la frente del anciano. Pronto, la cabeza empezó a ser rodeada de un aura verde, pues parecía que este también se estaba concentrando y de alguna forma, barro empezó a elevarse hasta acoplarse con la cabeza, formándose poco a poco en un cuerpo nuevo. Finalmente, después de un brillo blanco y negro, el cuerpo del anciano, cubierto por sus ropas blancas de sabio estaba terminado_

 _"_ _¿Cómo?" pregunto un Naruto muy confundido, pues jamás había pensado que tal cosa se podía hacer.  
" Yo soy un sabio también, gracias a tu ayuda, pude volver a construir un cuerpo para mí mismo" explico el anciano al rubio que seguía sin poder "un sabio es todo aquel que se ha unido a la naturaleza y es una con ella…su carne es la tierra y su sangre, agua que fluye al igual que un rio…eso es un verdadero sabio…pero jamás me había cruzado con alguien que haya llegado más lejos…llegando a dominar la misma naturaleza de la creación…eso es algo muy grande chico" dijo el sabio mirando los ojos del rubio, que poco a poco volvían a la normalidad. _

_"_ _el modo Rikudou es un estado místico, donde tengo la innata capacidad de captar la naturaleza del Chakra y un estado mental sobrenatural que permite la completa y universal comprensión de todas las cosas…al menos eso es lo que yo tengo entendido" dijo el rubio algo avergonzado, pues en todo este tiempo, no importa cuando intento, no sabía cómo explicar sus propios poderes sin rayar en el punto de la divinidad, pues eso es algo que al conjunto con el rinnegan era capaz de llegar.  
"estas bien, pero debo decir que parece…incompleto…de alguna manera, es como si solo tuvieras la mitad de aquel poder" menciono el anciano al rubio quien solo asintió, él era una masa de Chakra Yang con un poco de Ying, falta el pedazo de Ying de Sasuke. "Eres como el dios de los sabios" dijo el Sabio riendo, a lo que el rubio respondió de la misma forma, pues casi era verdad "dejando eso de lado...debería darte las gracias y en mi agradecimiento, te ayudare a controlar tu verdadero poder" dijo el sabio asombrándolo  
" ¿mi poder?" dijo el rubio a lo que el anciano asintió  
"¿acaso no lo notas? Entraste en un estado de sabio casi instantáneamente, eso es solo algo que los que son parte de la naturaleza como yo son capases de hacer…chico, tu cuerpo está compuesto de un árbol" dijo el anciano sorprendiéndolo. Fue en ese momento, que gracias al reflejo de aquel vil elixir, pudo verse su piel pálida, entendiendo finalmente la razón de este  
"veo..."dijo el rubio suspirando "¿podría enseñarme el camino? Si lo que usted dice es verdad…definitivamente necesito ayuda" dijo el rubio mientras caminaba alejándose del lugar  
" Oh no te preocupes, alguien de tu nivel como sabio no demorara mucho…máximo 3 días" dijo el anciano mientras tomaba su bastón y seguía al rubio "…¿podrías quemar estas frutas? Merecen tener un final" dijo el anciano mientras evitaba mirarlas  
" no te preocupes, lo haré" dijo el rubio a lo que el anciano asintió y se fue, dejando al rubio con esas cosas._

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DESTINY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Gracias al anciano ermitaño, logro dominar lo básico del Mokuton en menos de un día –los clones de sombras son realmente algo asombroso (aprovecha el bug :v)- para volver con Kikyo…y ser atrapado nuevamente por cuestiones de seguridad, pues la mujer creía que volvería a escapar para ir por unas Vixens…de hecho eso iba a ser antes de que fuera capturado, pero son detalles. Prometió visitar al anciano de vez en cuando para hablar y tomar algo de té con tranquilidad.

Retomando su vista, miro por el rabillo del ojo a la sacerdotisa quien e encontraba mirando al cielo, atrapada en sus propios pensamientos. Sin embargo la mirada volvió hacia él y sonrojada miro hacia otro lado, clásico de Kikyo.  
" ¡Naruto-sama!" fue el grito dual que escucho detrás de él. Girando su vista, vio a un par de Sacerdotisas quienes corrían a su dirección muy rápido "¡Naruto-sama! ¡venga rápido! ¡ha sucedido algo terrible!" decía una de ellas antes de quedarse callado viendo su desnuda figura, quedando embobadas  
" Chicas si quieren pueden seguir mirando o mejor saquen una imagen pero no tenemos tiempo, díganme que pasa" decía el rubio, quien tenía los ojos cerrados antes de abrirlos al escuchar una flecha, que cayó al suelo cerca de ambas chicas asustándolas. Girando su vista vio que se trataba de la pelinegra.

"¡Kikyo-sama! ¡le juramos que no intentábamos nada contra Naruto-sama!" gritaron ambas con mucho temor, mientras se ocultaban en la espalda del rubio rápidamente, haciendo aún más furiosa a la pelinegra.  
" ¡vamos Sacerdotisa! ¡no seas tan duro con ellas!" defendió el rubio tratando de ser algo rudo, pero fallo cuando sintió otra fecha que paso cerca de su rostro "¡oye eso fue peligroso!" grito el rubio enojado viendo a la mujer, quien solo bufo y miro hacia otro lado _'esa mujer celosa…me va a matar uno de estos días…no me pagan lo suficiente como para soportarla'_ pensó el rubio muy pesimista antes de voltear a ver a las chicas "¿entonces qué sucede?" pregunto algo preocupado  
"Botan ha escuchado que el clan de hombres murciélagos son muy buenos en la creación de campos de fuerza" decía emocionada botan muy feliz "tal vez con sus derrotas, podemos hacer que usted sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a ese vil monstruo llamado Naraku" entusiasmada la chica, logro también emocionar al rubio, pues eso era una gran noticia  
" ¡pero ese clan se dice que van a atacar a el pueblo cerca de su nido! ¡han estado atacando aldeas cercanas! ¡pronto lo destruirán todo si no son detenidos a tiempo!" dijo una aterrada Botan, a lo que el rubio se puso serio, pues tenían que detenerlos a como dé lugar.  
"Bien, ya sabemos dónde será nuestra próxima parada" dijo el rubio mientras se vestía completamente y alistaba a partir "¿chicas podrían quedarse con Kikyo? Cuídenla que no intente nada…suicida de nuevo" pidió Naruto con mucha amabilidad, a lo que las chicas asintieron con mucha fuerza  
" ¡le prometemos que cuidaremos de Kikyo-sama! ¡no le vamos a decepcionar!" gritaron ambas, haciendo que el rubio solo sonriera y tuviera algunas lágrimas en su rostro, atrapándolas en un abrazo  
"!son lo mejor que me pudieron pasar! ¡sobre todo cuando lo hacen gratis!" lloro el rubio mientras aumentaba la fuerza en el abrazo.  
" Naruto-sama suélteme, Kikyo-sama se va a enfadar de nuevo" susurro Botan, haciendo reaccionar al rubio que la recordó  
" cierto, tienes razón" susurro el rubio soltándolas "cuídense" se despidió a lo que ellas asintieron " ¡oye Kikyo! ¡cuídate!" grito mientras se alejaba a lo lejos.

Ambas chicas solo vieron como su héroe se alejaba lentamente hasta desaparecer de su vista, así que volvieron su mirada a la mujer estoica con una enorme sonrisa  
" ¡Kikyo-sama! ¡estamos listas para aprender de usted!" dijo Momoji muy alegra acercándose a la mujer rápidamente al igual que su compañera  
" ¡le obedeceremos fielmente para así ser grandes sacerdotisas como usted algún día!" Botan respondió al igual que un militar, imitando a su amiga quien hacia el mismo gesto

Kikyo miraba a ambas chicas con suma seriedad, tenían algo de talento, eso nadie lo puede negar…pero…suspirando se levando y miro a ambas  
"Bien…las entrenare, pero solo si siguen 3 simples reglas" dijo la azabache mientras rodeaba al grupo, al igual que un general militar  
"¡Lo que sea para hacerle sentir orgullosa de nosotros!" al unísono gritaron con mucha convicción  
" es bueno de escuchar. La primera regla es que siempre seguirán mis órdenes, aprenderán el camino de las sacerdotisas al igual que yo lo hice" ambas chicas asintieron furiosamente "segunda regla, darán todo de ustedes mismas para alcanzar el rango de sacerdotisas" nuevamente las chicas asintieron con mucha emoción "y la última…."se tomó su tiempo mientras les daba la espalda, antes de girar su vista ligeramente entrecerrada, mirando agudamente a ambas " ninguna se va a acercar a Kitsune con otros fines que no sea amistad ¿quedo claro?" al ver la mirada ambas chicas asintieron con lentitud y algo de pavor "bien, están listas…las veo dentro de 15 minutos en el claro, no tarden" con ello, la mujer dejo a dos asustadas chicas en el lago, mirando como su ídolo se iba lentamente  
" Oye botan…"dijo la pelirroja que seguía mirando a la nada  
" ¿Qué pasa Momiji?" pregunto la mujer de cabellos azules  
" ¿tenemos que hacer caso la última?" pregunto curiosa viendo la posibilidad de no cumplir algunas normas  
" Depende…mientras Kikyo-sama no lo vea, entonces no hemos roto la última regla" decía Botan, antes de girar a ver a su amiga, que también la volteo a ver, antes de empezar a reír y correr hacia la dirección de su ídolo. Parece que el rubio le persiguen los problemas donde quiera que esté.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DESTINY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Naruto se encontraba dirigiéndose a aquella aldea que donde aquellos rumores eran más predominantes, Botan estaba en lo cierto, parece ser que ese clan de Yokais se especializaban en la creación de los más poderosos campos de fuerza, tal vez podía reformar su Katana con aquel poder. Hablando de botan y su amiga Momiji, recordó como las conoció.

Fue durante su encuentro con la sacerdotisa oscura o hechicera Tsubaki, quien intentaba matar a Kagome con un embrujo que él pudo eliminar fácilmente con su Senjutsu, pues purifico aquel fragmento de Shikon en su garganta y también averiguo donde se encontraba aquella mujer. Sin embargo, de alguna forma, convenció a ambas jóvenes para ayudarle a detener al grupo mientras ella liberaba un poderoso demonio de un sello especial en la pagoda, fue en ese momento que él y el grupo de inuyasha conocieron a ambas chicas.

Claro que, tenían un problema de confianza gigante, pues cayeron fácilmente en los engaños de Tsubaki al igual que niñas por un poco de aprobación. Iba a derrotarlas cuando vio sus "habilidades" que le hiso sacar un par de risas, sobre todo cuando vio a los muñecos gigantes de Inuyasha y Kagome, fue su día preferido. Lo que paso después fue que, inuyasha perdió un poco el control de su ira por aquella burla y destruyo ambos muñecos con su Viento Cortante, que también se dirigió a las chicas, pero él las salvo a tiempo y se volvieron amigos.

Cuando acabo todo ese problema de Tsubaki, quien logro absorber a ese demonio encerrado, el cual no duro mucho cabe recalcar. Naraku volvió a por la Perla, mas rápido de que el había imaginado pues, perdió la oportunidad de recuperarla. Para terminar, todos los chicos se fueron por diferentes lados y el también iba a hacerlo, cuando ambas sacerdotisas decidieron acompañarlo en su viaje, con dos nuevas compañeras se dirigió ante Kikyo quien le respondió con un negativo "NO", hasta que la convenció de que serían muy buenas contra la lucha contra Naraku, en cuanto sepan algo más avanzado de su profesión, pues seguían siendo unas novatas. Una vez que termino de convencerla, le dio la bienvenida a su pequeño grupo de ayudantes, inaugurando el nuevo equipo Sacred Kitsune, dedicado únicamente a eliminar el mal, muy gracioso la creación del nombre pues fueron ambas chicas quienes lo dijeron con mucho entusiasmo, él no se podía negar, sonaba muy bien.

Jugando con un pequeño fragmento de la perla, comparado a los que tenían Kagome y los otros, se estaba preparando para enfrentar a tanto humanos como demonios, pues si no estaba mal, ninguno de los dos podía coexistir amigablemente por tantas muertes alrededor de los años. sin embargo, realmente necesitaba aquella nueva habilidad cuanto antes sea posible, porque Naraku se había hecho mucho más fuerte que en aquel entonces.

Después de muchos problemas, Naraku desesperado por matar a Kikyo, decidió separar su lado humano, expulsando a el antiguo ladrón Onigumo de él, quien tenía amnesia en un principio y trataba de hacer cosas de humanos, caer ante sus ambiciones. Pero cuando el grupo se enteró de él, fue en su búsqueda y encontraron que era una extensión más de Naraku, o eso creían. Para resumir todo el embrollo, Naraku los encontró a ellos dos y trato de matar a Kikyo, de hecho, casi lo hace si no fuera porque Naruto estaba en ese mismo lugar. Sin embargo, Naraku parecía muy decidido esta vez y no trato de retirarse, hasta que algo dentro del empezó a fallar, rápidamente el rubio se dio cuenta de que…Naraku se estaba perdiendo consistencia o en el mejor de los términos desarmando.

Naruto siguió a Naraku rápidamente entre las sombras, antes de verlo atacando a esa extensión, diciendo que aún lo necesitaba, viendo su oportunidad, decidió atacar a Onigumo, pues con el muerto Naraku también lo aria. Sin embargo, subestimo a Naraku, quien uso su cuerpo para recibir su Rasenshuriken, quedando solo pedazos de este. Onigumo pensó que ya estaba muerto y vio finalmente al grupo de inuyasha llegar al lugar, el bandido celebrando su victoria quiso atacar al grupo, pero de pronto los pedazos de Naraku lo envolvieron rápidamente consumiéndolo, perdiendo su oportunidad de matar a Naraku una vez más. Una vez completo, Naraku alardeo de su nueva victoria, así como tener una charla con Inuyasha, quien se enfureció atacándolo con su viento cortante, que no hiso ningún efecto, pues parece ser que ahora tenía una barrera muy poderosa que lo protegía.

Naruto con eso en mente, pensó en la mejor solución, pues ahora con esa barrera nueva, no cabe duda de que Naraku tratara de aumentar aún más el poder de su barrera, hasta el punto en que él no sea capaz de hacerle nada. Por esa razón, necesitaba una habilidad que le ayudase a aumentar su poder de penetración de barreras, hasta el punto en que, junto al filo extraordinario de su Katana, pueda hacer añicos cualquier campo de protección no importa si Naraku lo aumentase mil veces más.

Vio que se acercaba a la playa, pronto estaría en ese lugar y en cuanto lo hiso, lo primero que vio fue a inuyasha golpeando a los aldeanos, suspirando se acercó al grupo tratando de averiguar que sucede.  
"hey, que tal" saludo a lo lejos sorprendiendo a todos, incluyendo a los aldeanos  
" ¡otro monstruo!" grito aterrado el hombre mientras corría junto a los otros a esconderse, algo dentro de él se estremeció al ver eso, pues le recordaba a su infancia en Konoha  
" ¡Naruto! ¿¡qué haces aquí!?" pregunto Kagome muy escandalosa como siempre.  
" parece que estamos por la misma razón…"dijo el rubio dando entender que también trataba de fortalecer su espada. Este miro a la mujer algo golpeada y agudizo la mirada "veo que los aldeanos están más desesperados a aferrarse a su propia vida, hasta el punto que empiezan a culpar a inocentes" con lo dicho la mujer abrió los ojos, pues rápidamente saco una conclusión correcta de lo que había sucedido "¿entonces? ¿alguien me puede poner al día?" con una sonrisa, pregunto a los demás que miraron a la mujer que también asintió.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DESTINY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

"déjeme resumir todo el asunto" dijo el rubio mientras trataba de recordar toda la charla "ustedes se acentuaron, justo al lado de un enorme y poderoso clan de demonios ¿no es cierto?" la mujer un poco apenada asintió, cuando lo decía de esa forma sonaba una idea muy estúpida "entonces usted conoció al heredero de los poderes de la barrera de ese clan ¿bien?" pregunto nuevamente a lo que la mujer asintió " entonces, el trató de frenar el avance de Yokais que por mucho tiempo han estado cazando humanos pues se alimentan de carne humana, que es igual que pedir a los humanos que dejen de tomar agua ¿correcto?" la mujer también asintió, ahora que lo escuchaba…creo que lo mejor sería haber escapado con su esposo hacia otro lado "Entonces el tubo problemas con su Padre que seguía fielmente las tradiciones familiares, el cual amenazó con dejar la barrera sin pensar que ya tenía una hija que tenía esos poderes y el ya no tenía utilidad alguna para su Padre "la mujer asintió, esta vez con lentitud pues engranajes en su cabeza empezaron a girar cuando escucho eso " Finalmente en su infinita sabiduría, en vez de proteger la razón de que los hombres murciélagos aun no les destruyera, en este caso, su hija, se lo dieron como ofrenda de paz esperando que un demonio que caza humanos y que no le importa los lazos familiares, lo deje de hacer solo por tener a su nieta con ellos, haciéndolos invencibles e indetenibles una vez mas ¿estoy en lo correcto?" la mujer esta vez se golpeó el rostro comprendiendo que lo que hicieron fue totalmente estúpido " Todos ustedes son las personas más estúpidas que jamás me haya encontrado" dijo el rubio con una cara cansada mirando a la mujer que tenía lágrimas de vergüenza, pues hasta ahora todo lo que habían hecho ha sido eso, una estupidez tras otra.

"¡Tsukuyomaru era un gran hombre! ¡el trato de salvarnos a todos!" grito la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos tratando de negar sus acusaciones  
" no he dicho que sus acciones hayan sido malas , tuvo un objetivo noble" las palabras del rubio sorprendieron tanto a la mujer y a el grupo a su alrededor "pero debe de entender que, detrás del valor, hay sabiduría para alcanzar esas metas. Tal vez tenía el propósito de ayudar a las personas, pero también, trato de hacer un cambio de un día para el otro. Los cambios no funcionan así, todos tomamos tiempo en cambiar y sobre todo…para hacer un cambio esos individuos deben querer ese cambio…o sino todo habrá sido en vano" la mujer bajo la cabeza al escuchar esas palabras, pues no podía negarlas, su esposo trato de desesperadamente de cambiar a su familia al camino del bien, sin tener en cuenta que ninguno quería hacerlo, llegando al punto de amenazarlos por el bien de su familia…terminando en la actualidad.  
"…estábamos desesperados…queríamos paz… ¡no queríamos que nuestra hija pase por todo esto!" grito la mujer mientras lloraba abiertamente  
" sin embargo su desesperación los ha cegado y ahora hay una niña inocente que sufre por todo esto…"termino el rubio dejando la habitación en silencio, pues en estos momentos se encontraba una niña en las garras de su detestable abuelo prisionera en el clan de los hombres murciélagos.

"debo ir por mi hija" susurro la mujer mientras se ponía de pie "!debo ir por Shiori!" grito mientras trataba de salir rápidamente de la caza en busca da su hija, pero fue detenida por el rubio quien negaba con tristeza  
" No de su vida en intento en vano…se la desesperación de un padre por sus hijos…yo lo sé muy bien, pero no servirá de nada que usted muera solo por un intento fallido" dijo el rubio mientras trataba de calmarla " yo le ayudare, es una promesa-Dattebayo" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa asombrando a la mujer  
" ¡ha! ¡no creas que iras solo!" dijo inuyasha levantándose de su lugar al igual que sus compañeros "¡ese maldito tiene algo que yo necesito!" decía antes de ser golpeado por Kagome en el estómago "… ¡y salvar a shiori!" añadió rápidamente para evitar ser enviado al suelo por su hechizo.  
" ¡si! ¡iremos a recuperar a su hija!" añadió una feliz Kagome que se sintió motivada a ayudar, pues estaba ves iban a reunir a tanto hija como madres separadas

"muchas gracias a todos…yo realmente me siento muy feliz…" dijo la mujer mientras lloraba en felicidad "creo que puedes entender la situación en la que estábamos…Un hanyo no es bien visto ni por humanos ni por monstruos…puede decir que tú también eres igual que mi hija" añadió la mujer un poco triste, mientras que inuyasha solo pudo asentir lentamente.

Antes que cualquier pueda añadir algo más, Naruto e inuyasha se pusieron serios y salieron e la caza a toda velocidad. El grupo los siguió solo para ver en la lejanía se acercaba una enorme nube oscura, compuesta del que serían sus enemigos. Taigokumaru se encontraba al medio de estos, dirigiendo su enorme ejército contra la aldea, finalmente se decidió a destruirla por completo.

"¡demonios! ¡que alguien nos ayude!" grito un aldeano mientras corría despavorido ocultándose en su casa  
" ¡valla que cobardes!" añadió inuyasha viendo como todos empezaban a correr, dejando a sus amigos y familiares detrás de ellos.  
" son demasiados" dijo Kagome mientras veía el enorme ejército, que pronto oculto completamente el cielo  
" Tienes razón, son demasiados "añadió Sango encima de kirara en el suelo, pues volar solo les traería problemas

" ¡ahahahaha! ¡vamos! ¡destruyan esta miserable aldea! ¡ahora con shiori en nuestras manos! ¡nadie nos puede detener!" grito el anciano para que todos gritaran al unísono y trataran de bajar rápidamente. Sin embargo, los que lo intentaron, acabaron siendo partidos por la mitad limpiamente "¡¿Qué?!" grito mientras veía a algunos soldados caer. El anciano solo agudizo la mirada viendo el rubio quien guardaba su katana al lado de una mujer que el reconocería donde fuera  
" ¡SHIORI!" grito la mujer al reconocer a la niña en las manos del enorme anciano  
" ¡MAMA!" respondió con un grito la niña llorando de felicidad al verla  
" ¡ Taigokumaru! ¡esto no era parte del trato! ¡prometiste no hacerle daño a shiori ni a la aldea!" grito la mujer mientras miraba con mucha furia al anciano  
" ¡enserio creíste que yo! ¡el gran Taigokumaru! ¡¿respetaría una promesa hecha con un humano?! ¡no me hagas reír!" se rio el anciano mientras miraba a todo el grupo reunido "ahora con shiori…no seremos vencidos nunca" susurro el anciano mirando esta ves a todos los aldeanos que quedaban, los cuales eran solo mujeres, ancianos y niños  
" ¡Pero su hijo! ¡su hijo no lo hacía por mí! ¡ni por los aldeanos! ¡era para que nuestra hija ya no sufriera! ¡ella quería que no sufra más dolor! ¡no deje que sus últimos deseos sean en vano!" grito la mujer tratando de convencerlo a dejar de atacar la aldea  
" ese niño… ¡ese niño se dejó engatusar por una humana! ¡es una vergüenza para nuestro clan! ¡incluso se atrevió de amenazarnos con dejar de protegernos! ¡a su familia! ¡ y solo por una mujer!" grito muy enojado antes de cambiar su expresión por una sonrisa "por eso…"  
"¿por eso que?" pregunto la mujer ligeramente asustada  
" El mato a su propio hijo" respondió Naruto dejando en shock a todo el mundo, incluyendo el de la mujer que cayó al suelo por tanta impresión. Su hija desde la distancia grito el nombre de su madre al ver como había caído.  
"¿Por qué?" pregunto la mujer en shock y con lágrimas en sus ojos " ¡¿POR QUÉ?!" grito llorando mirando con mucha furia al demonio  
" ¿Por qué? ¡porque ya no lo necesitamos! ¡mientras tengamos a Shiori, ese inútil no es más que un estorbo!" carcajeándose, el demonio empezó a reír, para asombro de todo el mundo.  
" ¡eres un sujeto muy detestable!" grito inuyasha mientras gritaba y saltaba hacia el " ¡viento cortante!" grito su ataque mientras una enorme ráfaga de viento se dirigía hacia este, chocando con su barrera sin hacerle el mas mínimo rasguño  
" ¡eso no servirá de nada medio demonio!" grito el anciano mientras se reía junto a todo su gran ejército  
"…lárgate…"susurro la pequeña desde su mano, sorprendiendo al anciano " ¡LARGATE!" grito la niña encendiendo todo su poder, expulsando en un brillo blanco a todos los que se encontraban en la barrera  
" ¡cómo pudiste! ¡como pudiste traicionar tu también a la familia!" grito el anciano con mucha furia, pero en su mente pasaba otra cosa '¿Cómo lo hiso? Eso no fue algo normal, no es posible que tenga tanto poder, ni yo, el gran Taigokumaru podría haber hecho algo como eso' pensó el anciano admirando el poder de su nieta.  
" ¡shiori!" grito su madre mientras trataba de atrapar a su hija quien caía desde una gran altura  
" ¡shiori puede que sea un medio demonio! ¡pero nunca dejaremos que esté en manos humanas! ¡ataquen!" grito el anciano para que finalmente su ejército se dispersara ya atacaran a todo el mundo. El anciano aprovechando, junto mucho poder y lo expulso en forma Rayo sonoro hacia la Niña.

Todos podían ver como parecía que era el fin de la niña y la mujer, antes que este fuera cortado también y la niña fuera salvada por una sombra negra. Taigokumaru miro como el rubio nuevamente había interrumpido en sus planes.  
" ¡¿tú de nuevo?! ¡Muere!" grito mientras lanzaba más de sus poderes, pero no espero que el rubio tomara a la mujer también y saltara hacia otro lado, cambiando de lugar con inuyasha  
" ¡inuyasha!" "¡lo tengo! ¡Bakuryuha!" grito el albino mientras le devolvía su propio ataque para su completo asombro y lo mataba junto a otros " ¡fue sencillo!" grito este con mucha felicidad al haber que ya había acabado todo  
" te olvidas de esos" dijo el Rubio mirando a todos los demás que volaban en al aire, muy enojados con ellos "hay como…1000 de esos" aseguro el rubio quien todavía seguía contando  
" ¡Inuyasha!" gritaron los demás que seguían peleando contra los hombres murciélago " ¡son demasiados! ¡necesitamos tu ayuda!" grito antes de disparar una flecha matando a algunos  
" ¡Voy!" grito el albino corriendo junto a ellos a eliminarlos.

Mientras este corría, el rubio se quedaba con la familia viendo si todo estaba bien, revisando a la niña encontró que no tenía nada grave, al igual que su madre  
" veo que eres una niña muy fuerte…tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti pequeña" dijo con una sonrisa a la niña, esta miro hacia arriba devolviéndole la sonrisa "señora…¿puede quedarse aquí junto a su hija? Iré a ayudar a esos chicos de haya, no tardo" dijo el rubio a lo que la mujer asintió. Dejando un clon de sombras se dispuso a correr, pues veía como aquellos demonios estaban abrumándolos poco a poco.

El rubio corría y mataba a todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, con mucha rapidez. Usando el cuerpo de uno de los murciélagos, salto y empezaba a pelear con unos en el cielo, derribando a muchos en el intento. Sin embargo, cuando mataba a uno, aparecían 10 más en el proceso. Logro esquivar un ataque en su espalda, pero no el golpe de uno al costado de él. Recuperándose en el suelo, miro a todos los que aún faltaban, realmente eran muchos, girando su mirada noto que el grupo también se encontraba cansado, al igual que inuyasha quien ya había usado muchas veces su Viento cortante.

"así que supongo que todo queda en mis manos" suspirando se dirigió al pequeño grupo "¡retírense! ¡are una técnica con mucho alcance y poder!" con esto grito los demás asintieron y salieron corriendo a un sitio seguro, viendo al clon a lo lejos, este asintió y se llevó a la familia con él. Viendo como todos se habían ido, tenía al ejercito frente a él, cerró los ojos mientras levantaba su katana, la cual empezó a despedir rayos "RAIZAN" invoco a su nueva espada mientras una explosión de relámpagos lo envolvía, matando a todos los que se encontraban en su alcance. El rubio, cubierto con un manto de rayos, miro a todas las criaturas que estaban sobre él "¡¿están listos?!" grito con una enorme sonrisa, los demonios solo gruñeron y rugieron "bien…porque serán testigos del verdadero poder de esta arma…" con esto el rubio hacia el suelo su espada, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose.

Para sombro de todo el mundo, nubes negras empezaron a cubrir el cielo y luego truenos y relámpagos se pudieron observar. Un rayo cayó del cielo, envolviendo al rubio y a la espada en un poderoso pilar que se mantuvo un rato y volver al cielo nuevamente. Con completo shock, todos veían a algo parecido a un gran y enorme dragón eléctrico, estaba entre las nubes sobrevolando el lugar, antes de ocultarse y producir un enorme sonido o truenos.

"…shine…" susurro mientras dejaba la espada y la clavaba en el suelo con mucha fuerza "KIRIN" grito Naruto mientras el enorme ser eléctrico aparecía de repente y cayo, con la misma velocidad del rayo hacia la tierra, matando a todos y a cada uno de los Hombre murciélagos y junto a él, un gran pedazo de playa.

Mientras los otros seguían corriendo, vieron como el clon los alcanzaba llevando a la familia y dejándolas en lo que sería, el otro lado de la playa.  
" ¿están bien las dos?" pregunto Kagome preocupada, los demás se acercaron viendo el estado de ambas también  
" Si, no se preocupe, estamos bien" decía la mujer antes de elevar su mirada al cielo y ver aquel ser de energía, que ilumino todo el cielo " ¡que es eso!" grito con miedo al ver tal monstruosidad. Todos giraron a ver al clon, pero solo había una explosión de humo.  
" ¡espera! ¡espera!" grito muy asustado Sango "¡¿el piensa matar a todos con esa cosa?!" grito mientras veía como el enorme ser circulaba por el cielo  
" ¡La explosión va a ser enorme! ¡sosténgase todo el mundo!" grito Miroku mientras veía como el cielo se llenaba de tranquilidad, el ojo de la tormenta "¡cúbranse!" grito antes de ver como un enorme relámpago caía a lo lejos y una enorme explosión eléctrica formo una gran cúpula y todo salía disparado, al igual que el agua que se elevó cientos de metros en el aire.

"! ese sujeto está loco!" grito Inuyasha mientras protegía a Kagome de la explosión, mientras miroku y sango hacían de barreras para la mujer y la niña. Poco a poco la explosión fue calmando, dejando un enorme cráter que incluso se veía desde ese lugar, iban a decir algo, cuando vieron el enorme chorro de agua que caía en forma de una pequeña ola, que los obligo a saltar o alejarse en el caso de los que estaban en el suelo "¡oigan! ¡¿están todos bien?!" pregunto inuyasha y fue respondido por varios asentimientos de todo el mundo " ¡¿alguien ha visto a la pulga mioga?!" grito enfadado, pues desde hace mucho tiempo que no la ve  
" ¡se fue en el momento que los enemigos se acercaron a nosotros!" grito Shippo temblando al lado de Kagome, la explosión le había dejado algo sordo.  
" ¡ese cobarde!" grito furioso al ver que aquella pulga miedosa había huido incluso antes de la pelea  
" ¡miren es Naruto!" grito Shippo feliz mientras veía al rubio que caminaba hacia ellos con la nueva forma de su espada

El rubio se acercó a todos y sonrió mientras volvía su katana a la normalidad y la guardaba. Todos le vieron de mala forma antes de señalarle la playa toda destruida, este solo levanto los hombros y rio nerviosamente  
" bueno…parece que mi deber ha acabado…debo volver" dijo el rubio mirando a la mujer "tu pueblo ha huido cuando empezamos a pelear contra los murciélago, se encuentran en los bosques, cerca de aquí, eso es todo "dijo el rubio mientras se retiraba.  
" Si…ya no vale la pena seguir perdiendo el tiempo, debemos encontrar la forma de vencer a Naraku" dijo el albino mientras se retiraba asombrando al grupo, pues habían venido con otro propósito  
" ¡pero que hace amo inuyasha! ¡hemos venido a matar al demonio que crea los campos de fuerza para bañar a Tessaiga con su sangre y fortalecerla!" grito la pulga apareciendo de la nada. Con lo dicho por esta, la mujer su puso delante de su hija tratando de protegerla  
" ¡estúpida pulga! ¡en estos momentos se te ocurre aparecer!" grito el albino mientras la aplastaba con mucha fuerza "sobre lo de reforzar a colmillo de acero…encontrare otra forma, pero no matare a un inocente por poder" el albino cerro los ojos y se empezó a retirar, dejando junto a sus amigos quienes tenían una agradable sonrisa, pues el peliplateado había demostrado ser bondadoso también.

" ¡esperen!" grito la niña sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, pues no la habían escuchado hablar durante todo este poco tiempo "yo creo…yo creo que hay una manera" todos, incluyendo el rubio, miraba a la niña con curiosidad, que se encontró un poco temerosa por la atención, pero suspirando logro reunir el valor suficiente " esta reliquia, la esfera del coral con sangre, tiene la sangre y los poderes de todos mis antepasados, incluyendo a mi abuelo y mi padre" informo la niña asombrando a todo el mundo "yo creo...creo que si logras cortarla, podrás reforzar tu espada" con esta nueva información, inuyasha abrió los ojos asombrándose  
" Te lo dejo a ti chico perro, yo puedo romper la barrera de Naraku en la actualidad, encontrare otra manera más adelante" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa dándole el paso al albino que solo gruño, no por ende no sonrió después  
" ¡amo inuyasha que gran noticia! ¡corte la esfera! ¡rápido!" dijo la pulga a lo que su amo asintió.

Entonces, de la nada la esfera empezó a brillar, asombrando al grupo al igual que la madre, que, con velocidad, tomo la esfera y la lanzo hacia otro lado al ver que era muy peligrosa. La esfera de sangre pronto, formo su propio campo de protección para el asombro de todos.  
"esperen un minuto "dijo el rubio mientras miraba la barrera, sacando su arma y atacando la barrera se dio cuenta que esta no era igual que la de antes " Vaya…no me lo esperaba la verdad" admitió el rubio al ver que su ataque fue reflejado "esta no es una barrera normal, es más poderoso que la de Naraku, por lo menos el doble de fuerte" informo el rubio al examinar la barrera, la cual tenía la forma de una burbuja rojiza perfecta, a diferencia que la de Naraku, la cual era de una forma esférica amorfa o con partes faltantes de color.

"que bien, entonces significa que si logro cortarla, podre con Naraku no importa cuantas veces haga más fuerte su barrera" dijo el albino antes de gritar y sacar su espada tratando de cortarla, pero aun con toda esa fuerza, fue rechazado y lanzado al suelo  
" no lo creo, colmillo de acero no te da la habilidad completa, solo tendrás una porción de él, lo suficiente como para vencer a Naraku en su estado actual, pero será ineficiente si logra hacerlo tan fuerte como esta que vemos ahora" señalo la burbuja perfecta aclarando lo que pasaría con sus nuevos poderes  
" Es suficiente para mí, ¡porque Naraku llegara a su fin antes de que eso pase!" grito mientras intento nuevamente cortar la esfera consiguiendo el mismo resultado "!maldición!" gruño el albino al ver que no funcionaba.

"…shiori…"escucharon tanto la niña como el rubio, que miraba en shock la esfera, pues reconocería esa vos donde sea  
"…abuelo.." susurro la niña viendo la esfera rojiza, la cual para asombro de todo el mundo, empezó a ser rodeada de un aura malévola, que poco a poco, formo la cabeza, de quien sería el abuelo de la niña  
" ¡Taigokumaru!" reconocieron todos al ver como este se mostraba en forma de espíritu por el poder liberado de la esfera de sangre.  
"no escaparas de mi shiori" dijo el espíritu rojizo el cual estaba terminando de formarse "no importa si sueltas la esfera, jamás podrás borrar la conexión que tienes con nosotros, no importa que también tengas un origen humano" dijo el anciano ahora completamente formado mientras se alzaba a los cielos y se disponía a atacar a la niña "¡te aniquilare ahora!" grito mientras bajaba con mucha velocidad.  
"!viejo insolente!" grito el albino mientras saltaba a destruirle, pero fue bloqueado por un misterioso campo de protección, idéntico a la de la esfera.  
" ¡inuyasha!" grito Kagome al ver que el albino caía, estrellándose al suelo  
" ¡te llevare al infierno con nosotros!" grito el anciano mientras gritaba desesperadamente por matarles. Naruto sin embargo, se paró frente a la familia empuñando su espada, pero antes que hiciera algo, un escudo azul lo protegió a él y a su familia, repeliendo al anciano  
" ¿pero qué?" pensaron tanto el anciano como el rubio.

"Gracias por salvar a mi familia" el rubio abrió los ojos cuando se encontró en su paisaje mental, el cual ahora era diferente, solo era un mundo de color amarillo sin nada dentro de él. Girando su vista, noto que la voz, provenía de un hombre moreno y el cabello plateado  
" usted es…"dijo el rubio sin creérselo, pues se supone que estaba muerto  
" si…yo soy el padre de Shiori y vengo a agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi familia" sonriendo amablemente el hombre agradecía al rubio quien solo negó  
" no fue nada, yo solo lo hice porque era lo correcto" dijo el rubio haciendo sonreír al hombre murciélago  
" veo que eres alguien de confianza…ustedes no podrán derrotar a mi padre ahora, quien se ha hecho uno con la esfera y los miles de guardianes que se encuentran dentro" informo el sujeto haciendo asentir al rubio quien comprendió finalmente lo que había pasado "por eso yo te ayudare a destruir a mi padre y el resto del clan de una vez por todas" el hombre decidido, miro al rubio quien solo asintió con seriedad  
" ¿conoces alguna forma de romper el campo?" preguntó el rubio, pues si había alguna, sería muy útil  
" lamento que no lo sé, pero si puedo ayudarte a ti, a salvar a mi familia…voy a conferir mis poderes a tu Katana" el rubio se asombró cuando escucho eso "tal vez no lo sepan, pero yo era el heredero más fuerte que ha tenido el clan. Yo, a diferencia de todo el mundo, poseía dos poderes: **Senkō (perforar) y Kagamigaeshi"** esto sorprendió al rubio "fue esa última habilidad fue la que le di a mi hija para protegerla, pues te permite tener la defensa perfecta y la primera te ayudara a vencer a mi padre pues posee el poder de atravesar cualquier campo de fuerza mientras tengas el poder suficiente como para igualarla" el rubio asintió mientras miraba como el sujeto se empezaba a disolver en pequeñas moléculas de energía que pronto empezaron a ser absorbidas por su arma "usa mi poder para defender a mi familia y a todos los débiles…por favor, es mi última voluntad" pidió el hombre mientras se desvanecía  
"no te preocupes, ayudar a los necesitados es prácticamente mi trabajo diario…yo lucho por todos aquellos que no puedan defenderse" con ello el hombre sonrió mientras desaparecía finalmente y el lugar se ilumino en un brillo blanco.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DESTINY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

 **Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 02 – Douten**

"¡no se salvarán! ¡no habrá una segunda oportunidad!" grito el desesperado ser mientras se lanzaba por segunda vez contra su nieta. Entonces de repente el rubio apareció frente a él y pateo la barrera mandándolo lejos como si se tratara de una pelota "¡arrgh! ¡maldito!" grito mientras veía al rubio quien le sonrió.  
"ese día nunca llegara ¡pues ha llegado tu hora! ¡desaparece Taigokumaru!" grito mientras sacaba su katana y esta empezó a ser rodeada por un brillo rojizo y quedo la misma katana solo que la hoja era de un color carmesí. Luego soltando en su encuentro lo ataco y corto su barrera, destruyéndola en miles de pedazos al igual que el cristal, dejando a todos sorprendidos  
"¡imposible!" grito el al ver como su poder máximo fue destruido "!esto no puede ser verdad!" desesperado vio como el rubio se alzaba en el aire guardando su katana  
"¡esto es por todo el mal que has causado! ¡esto es el justo poder que me ha dado tu hijo! ¡y solo tiene un propósito! ¡destruirte!" grito mientras una gran cantidad de poder le rodeaba "¡desaparece de una vez!" exclamo mientras se lanzaba hacia el enfundando su arma cargando su ataque "¡ **Kyūsokuna** ** _…_** ** _surasshu!"_** gritando su ataque, apareció al otro lado de él, mientras que la cabeza fue cortada en miles de pedazos.  
" ¡n-no! ¡yo…! ¡YO! ¡NUNCA SERE DERROTADO!" el anciano grito de dolor antes de volverse cenizas rojas las cuales cayeron desapareciendo en el aire. Cuando Taigokumaru fue derrotado, la barrera que rodeaba la esfera de coral y sangre, también desapareció para el asombro de todos  
" ¡inuyasha! ¡AHORA!" grito Naruto, a lo que el albino se levantado junto a su colmillo de acero, elevando su espada y bajarla mientras intentaba partir la esfera.  
" ¡IKEEEE! (¡vamos! O ¡tú puedes!)" fue el grito colectivo que fue dicho por todos sus amigos mientras veían como el peliplateado intentaba lograr su cometido con mucha dificultad. Para ponerle fin al asunto, inuyasha concentro su pode, aumentando su fuerza y logrando partir la esfera, la cual finalmente dejo de expulsar ese poder maligno. Después de un largo tiempo, todo había acabado.

(FIN DEL OST)

"¿es todo? ¿Ya se murió?" pregunto inuyasha viendo como parecía que ya no iba a volver más. Para su asombro y así como el del grupo, vieron como la esfera empezó a perder su color carmesí, para llegar a su colmillo de acero infundiendo y enrojeciendo su espada "¿Qué es esto?" pregunto curioso al ver la nueva apariencia de su espada  
" ¡lo consiguió! ¡la espada se ha fortalecido! ¡yo sabía que lo lograría!" anuncio la pulga muy feliz en su hombre, la cual fue aplastada por este.  
" ¡bien hecho inuyasha!" felicito Kagome a lo que el albino sonrió.  
" parece que colmillo de acero ha aumentado su fuerza" informo miroku mientras también veía la Tessaiga carmesí.

El albino se acercó a la niña, quien veía los pedazos de la esfera en el suelo.  
"Gracias niña, porque he aumentado mis fuerzas gracias a tu ayuda" la niña la veía antes de negar  
"no te preocupes, gracias a todos ustedes, finalmente yo soy libre" agradeció la niña con una sonrisa.  
"tú has hecho más de lo que tú crees niña" la voz del rubio sorprendió a todos, quien también se acercó a ella "tu padre me dio el poder para protegerte a ti y a tu madre…tu eres la razón por la cual todos siguen vivos…gracias Shiori" la niña se sorprendió al escucharle hablar de su padre a lo que, Naruto sabía que tenía que decirle todo "tu padre, de alguna forma logro superar la misma muerte solo para darme el poder para destruir a tu abuelo y liberarte del clan…el té amaba mucho shiori…te amaba tanto que dio su vida por ti…nunca lo olvides" con una sonrisa, el rubio acaricio a la pequeña antes de retirarse, dejando a una familia llorando y viendo el cielo…pues su padre la seguía cuidando desde el otro mundo.

"bien…¡vámonos!" grito inuyasha mientras era seguido por todos sus amigos  
" Yo también me voy ¡Kikyo va a matarme!" grito ahora muy asustado corriendo hacia ella, pues se había olvidado de dejar comida preparada…y habían pasado días desde aquello  
" ¡oye tú! ¡no corras! ¡dime donde esta Kikyo!" fue lo que grito el albino, grito que no fue escuchado pues el rubio saltaba entre los árboles y desaparecía en el horizonte "¡maldita sea! ¡vuelveeee!" fue el grito vesánico que se escuchó por todo el bosque.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DESTINY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Naruto corría con mucha rapidez, pues habían pasado días desde que la dejo. Hubiera llegado antes a la aldea, pero…escucho rumores de kitsunes en los alrededores…y donde hay una aldea de kitsunes…hay vixens. Sacudiendo su cabeza, volvió a aumentar su velocidad, estaba tan concentrado en las mujeres kitsune, que se olvidó que podía usar el Hiraishin para llegar más rápido a ella.

Tardo exactamente 3 horas en llegar en donde estaban sus amigos. Abriendo la puerta después de reunir el valor, vio algo que dejo muy sorprendido. Botan y momiji, las dos sacerdotisas en práctica, las dos chicas que hace un tiempo, todas muy santas y agradables…ya no existían pues tenían unas extrañas ropas. Ambas vestían un traje con un top blanco sin mangas con bordes –en el caso de Momiji- de color rojo con cintas y azul en botan, pantalones de estilo kunoichi rojo(azul) y botas de tacón alto negro y oro. Él estaba muy sorprendido hasta el punto que se quedó congelado en la puerta, antes de ser visto por ambas avergonzadas chicas.  
" ¡Naruto-sama! ¡kyyyaaa! ¡no nos vea!" gritaron ambas mientras trataban de cubrirse, el rubio salió de su ensoñación gracias a ambos grito, que le hicieron reaccionar  
" ¿Por qué andan vestidas así? Ese no es algo que una Sacerdotisa usaría" dijo el rubio curioso, pues jamás había pensado en ellas de otra forma, además de inocentes chicas. Vio en el rostro de ambas una mescla entre culpa y vergüenza "déjenme adivinar…ustedes no son sacerdotisas ordinarias" dijo el rubio con una expresión cansada en su rostro  
"..no…"dijeron ambas con el rostro caído "somos nativas de una aldea ninja" esto sorprendió al rubio, pues jamás había pensado en que los ninjas estuvieran en este lado del mapa…o al menos en esta época o algo así "cuando éramos niñas, vimos que nuestra aldea tenía dificultades en las misiones para exterminar demonios o para protegernos de estos, quisimos ayudar siendo más fuertes…así que nos dedicamos a ser sacerdotisas" dijeron mientras recordaban como ambas se fueron, a un mundo el cual no conocían a una corta edad y luego ser encontradas por el monje, quien las instruyo "no paso mucho tiempo antes que el maestro muriera debido a la edad…y nos quedamos solas…tratamos de volver a nuestro pueblo…pero ya no existía" dijeron tristes al recordar que todo fue destruido a la nada "por eso decidimos quedarnos con usted…no tenemos a nadie" esta ves ambas chicas empezaron a soltar lágrimas.

Naruto solo se quedó hay, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, hasta que se decidió por solo reconfortarlas "miren…yo no tengo un problema con que se queden, somos un equipo ahora ¿no? Y esto va a durar por un buen tiempo" el rubio mostro una sonrisa a ambas, quienes se limpiaron el rostro y le devolvieron la sonrisa "fue mi culpa que…solo las acepte sin importar conocerlas, si tenían problemas o no…perdónenme" se disculpó el rubio mientras se inclinaba ligeramente  
" ¡no! ¡no! ¡no se preocupe Naruto-sama!" "¡si! ¡fue nuestra culpa!" dijeron ambas mientras trataban de hacer que el rubio se levantara y así lo hiso pero negó lentamente  
" no es verdad, fue mi culpa y para solucionarlo, hoy hablaremos de nosotros como personas…vamos a conocernos ¡empiezo yo!" grito el rubio muy emocionado entrando a la casa y sentarse en donde sea, seguido de las chicas "primero una pequeña presentación. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, tengo 30 años, viví también en una aldea ninja hace mucho tiempo, mis gustos son el ramen y mis amigos a los cuales aprecio, me desagrada las personas con sentimientos malignos en su interior ni tampoco el sufrimiento sin sentido. Mi sueño es…bueno no lo sé, pues ya se han cumplido todos lo que tenía en mente…tal vez una pareja con la cual pasar mis últimos días juntos" dijo con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo al final. Ambas chicas también al igual que se sorprendieron por saber que también era originario de una aldea ninja.

"b-bueno…y-yo s-soy b-botan y…" tartamudeo la chica sin llegar a nada "¡lo siento! ¡estoy muy nerviosa!" grito la chica cubriéndose el rostro  
" tranquilas, tenemos toda la noche para conocernos bien, me encargare para saberlo todo de ustedes y ustedes todo de mi 'excepto que vengo de otro mundo'" eso ultimo lo mantuvo en su mente mientras veía a ambas chicas muy nerviosas "y tal vez aremos algo divertido en la noche" se rio el rubio antes de parar en seco al escuchar otra voz en la habitación

"¿Quién ara que toda la noche?" la voz fría y estoica de Kikyo se escuchó por todo el lugar, dejando congelados a el trio de amigos, que giraba su cabeza para ver a la mujer rodeada de una aura maligna  
" oye…se supone que solo los demonios puedes-" no termino momiji antes de que una flecha pasara cerca de su cabeza asustándola  
" Sacerdotisa…contrólate, no es lo que estás pensando" su rio nerviosamente Naruto al ver el estado totalmente demente de su amiga.  
"¿entonces dime que es lo que sucede antes que decida clavarte esta flecha con tu nombre en el corazón?" el rubio con la misma sonrisa, trago saliva al escuchar tal amenaza  
" Bueno, quería conocer a ambas chicas un poco mejor…ya sabes…para mejorar nuestra amistad y todo eso.." Naruto respondió y al ver que ella aun no baja el arma decidió seguir explicando "y sobre algo divertido me refería a hacer unos postres en la noche y cenar algo dulce.." veía como el arma de la sacerdotisa bajaba lentamente y solo dejo salir un suspiro  
"¿Por qué Kikyo-sama es tan celosa con usted Naruto-sama? ¿no era solo su amiga?" pregunto botan con curiosidad, pues todo esto le parecía un poco absurdo  
" No tengo idea y no tenemos nada / él es mío" las respuestas diferentes hicieron sudar ligeramente a ambas amigas viendo al par mirando a diferentes lugares  
" ¿okey? …y entonces Naruto-sama está buscando pareja" con lo dicho, Naruto asintió lentamente mientras que Kikyo negaba "¿tiene a alguien en mente?" pregunto curiosa Momiji  
"bueno…ni idea…preferiría que fuera una vixen…ya saben, alguien de mi raza…pero…"dijo el rubio mirando el techo tratando e pensar "supongo que podría ser cualquiera, mientras quiere estar conmigo y la ame de verdad entonces es suficiente" los ojos de Kikyo brillaron por un momento cuando escucho eso último, había una palabra específica para describir ese brilla 'oportunidad'  
" ¿Vixens? Momiji escucho sobre un clan Kitsune hace poco cuando salimos a entrenar nuestras artes ninjas ¿no es verdad?" pregunto botan a la pelirroja la cual asintió. Rápidamente se vio sorprendida cuando era agitada con mucha fuerza por el rubio  
" ¡donde!" exigió este mientras seguía zarandeándola tratando de saber la información  
" hay un pueblo cerca de donde usted estaba, al norte" tartamudeo la chica, antes que fuera soltada y este con los ojos en formad e remolino.  
" ¡yosh! ¡la aventura me espera!" grito muy emocionado mientras se preparaba para salir  
" ¡Kitsune! ¡si sales de este lugar juro que te sellare!" amenazo la azabache con los ojos cerrados esperando que este se disculpara, cuando vio que ese no pasaba decidió abrirlos para no encontrar nada " ¿¡donde esta!?" pregunto furiosa a ambas chicas que temblaban ante la vista  
" ¡salió corriendo cuando usted hablaba!" dijeron ambas mientras se cubrían la cabeza esperando lo que venia

 **"** **¡KITSUNEEEEEEEEEEEEE TE MATAREEEEE!"**

 _Vixen, vixen, vixen, pronto tendré a una vixen… ¿Qué si tengo miedo de Kikyo? Pfff me he enfrentado a una diosa primordial y a un loco inmortal, le tengo más miedo a mi MAMÁ que a esa loca…definitivamente mamá da más miedo._

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DESTINY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-FIN-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

 **CAPITULO TERMINADO, vaya que fue un reto, sobre todo cuando fueron 10 mil palabras. De hecho, como han leído, ha habido ciertos problemas entre la lucha de Naruto vs el clan de los hombres murciélagos por su rapidez, se debe a que…tenia escrito casi 3 mil palabras de pura batalla…que se borraron junto a todo mi progreso y tuve que reescribir nuevamente…no recuerdo ni como empezar así que parche la historia lo mejor que pude…sinceramente no me gustó nada el resultado final…pero eso les dejo a ustedes. COMENTEN COMO LES PARECIO Y GRACIAS POR TODO**

 **HASTA LA OTRA GENTE :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola! Bienvenidos a otro capítulo más de esta increíble historia. Dato curioso porque este será el primero que sea puramente escrita bajo mi propia mano sin seguir ninguna línea argumentativa, desde este capítulo se podrá ver las diferencias de este y el Cannon original de Inuyasha como tal. Para explicarlo mejor, este será el primero que se salga del cannon. Estaba esperando este capítulo por mucho tiempo, pues, para el que no sepa, a mí me gusta escribir todo de 0, porque seguir una historia que ya está escrita al pie de la letra es…muy incómodo. Saliendo del tema de mi incomodidad, espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DESTINY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

"¡Mama! ¡¿has visto a Naruto?!" pregunto a voz estrena de Kagome, quien había entrado en la cocina preguntando por su amigo rubio. Como siempre, se encontraba en su casa una vez más, pues se acercaban los parciales y no había estudiado nada ni entendía nada (igual que yo :´v)  
" claro que si hija ¿para que lo necesitas?" pregunto su agradable madre con una sonrisa. Ella siempre se comportaba de la misma manera, era una mujer muy comprensiva y calmada, eso le gustaba mucho a ella pues supo cómo afrontar todo este caos de viaje en el tiempo y monstruos, cosa que una persona normal no podría siquiera procesar.  
" Necesito ayuda en mis clases…y ese zorro astuto parece saber mucho más que mi profesor" Suspirando, Kagome recordó como exactamente se había dado cuenta.

Todo empezó cuando fue a clases hace un mes exactamente. Justo ese día le tocaba dar unos exámenes y ella no tenía idea de que se trataba, para su más y grande sorpresa, Naruto se había colado como un pequeño zorro dorado en su mochila, donde metiéndose por su ropa –para su vergüenza- logro ver el examen y resolverlo con mucha facilidad, diciéndole las respuestas y obteniendo una puntuación perfecta. Sabía muy bien que estaba mal hacer trampa… ¡pero necesitaba esos puntos!

Actualmente tenía el mismo problema. Dentro de dos días seria el examen y ella no sabía ni siquiera la básico, incluso con la ayuda de sus amigas, quienes se rindieron al ver que no podían siquiera hacerla entender el primer ejercicio...estaba perdida…al menos no todavía, aun le quedaba una opción…una detestable y arriesgada opción.

"Se encuentra llorando en tu cuarto" dijo con tal simpleza que asombro incluso a su propia hija "¿quieres que prepare un poco de ramen para usarlo de señuelo? Va a ser difícil sacarlo de tu cuarto en su estado actual" dijo la madre dándole la solución a un problema que ni ella sabía  
" no te preocupes, estaré bien" dijo mientras corría rápidamente a su habitación para saber que ocurría.

Al abrir su puerta, logro ver que se encontraba completamente a oscuras, con algo peludo en el centro de ella que pareciese que estuviera penando. Encendiendo una luz, vio que se trataba de un pequeño zorrito dorado el cual estaba llorando en el suelo, en el cual, se había generado un charco de sus lágrimas  
" ¡¿Quién es?! ¡largo! ¡no me mires!" lloro el zorro mientras seguía retorciéndose en el suelo. Kagome algo extrañada, va hacia el animal para recogerle y verle el rostro, el cual estaba cubierto de lágrimas y los ojos llorosos  
" haber… ¿Por qué?" pregunto muy confundida, a lo que el zorro miro otro lado con una mirada triste mientras procedía a contarle que es lo que le paso hace exactamente un día…

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DESTINY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

 _"_ _momiji dijo que estaba cerca de aquí" pensó Naruto mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol apresurándose por encontrar aquella aldea oculta "debería de usar el modo sabio para aumentar mis probabilidades" su rostro cambio y ahora con sus sentidos mejorados empezó a buscar con mucha más ganas aquel lugar…hasta que lo encontró._

 _Acelerando su velocidad, llego hasta la entrada de una pequeña cueva en una montaña, donde luego de pasar atreves de ella, se encontraba en lo que sería, dentro de la montaña. Aquel lugar era muy hermoso, donde la naturaleza reinaba, incluso en un lugar donde hay poca luz solar. Sin embargo, lo que el buscaba se encontraba a metros de donde estaba parado._

 _"_ _Encontré la aldea" grito muy emocionado llamando la atención de todos los habitantes de ese lugar, que rápidamente salieron de sus casas viendo al rubio con mucha curiosidad "ups…" dándose cuenta de que no debió de decirlo en voz alta, miraba a todos los presentes con una sonrisa nerviosa "vengo en paz" dijo en broma, aunque pareciese que no hiso ninguna gracia a los demás  
" Dime hijo ¿Cómo es que encontrasteis este lugar?" pregunto un anciano, que suponía, era el líder de aquel lugar.  
" Bueno, yo soy uno de ustedes…¿instinto?" pregunto tratando de desviar su pregunta, pues no quería decir sus habilidades como el modo Sabio  
" ¿uno de nosotros? Eres un humano" declaro el anciano, pues a diferencia de todos los que se encontraban, quienes tenían sus características, media animales a la vista, Naruto no las tenía.  
" Oh me olvide de eso" con esto, el dejo salir sus nueve colas y sus orejas en la cabeza "¿mucho mejor no? Realmente es muy incómodo cuando ocultas las colas…sobre todo cuando son nueve" dijo con una expresión muy cansada. Finalmente se dio cuenta de las expresiones de los demás al ver las nueve colas, pues todos tenían expresiones desencajadas y de completo shock "oigan…se ve mal, pero no es para tanto" aseguro el rubio mientras trataba de hacer reaccionar a las personas  
" hijo…¿eres realmente Kyuubi-sama?" preguntó el anciano mientras iba tras sus colas y se aseguraba que son reales, para su completo asombro pues si lo eran " ¡Kyuubi-sama! ¡disculpe nuestro trato! ¡rápido todos! ¡arrodíllense!" grito el anciano muy asustado mientras se arrodillaba al igual que los demás  
" ¡esperen! ¡yo no soy esa clase de tipo! ¡soy como ustedes! ¡no una clase de dios o algo así!" pidió el rubio mientras trataba de hacer que se levanten, era demasiado incómodo para él, pues aún recuerda cuando era Héroe del mundo shinobi.  
" ¡es verdad lo que dicen las leyendas!" grito el anciano mientras escuchaba sus palabras " Kyuubi-sama realmente es alguien muy bondadoso" recordaba el anciano sus viejas leyendas a lo que todo el mundo escuchaba_

 _"oye el anciano tenía razón…ahora realmente siento haberme burlado tanto de el" escucho nuevamente Naruto. Era la misma frase una y otra vez que se repetía durante toda su estadía en este pueblo. Él ahora se encontraba sentado en –por muy extraño que parezca- un asiento acolchado en el piso, comiendo solo frente a muchos otros ancianos y hombres importantes, mientras alguna que otra Vixen –que él no estaba coqueteando- serbia los alimentos. En conclusión, parecía alguna especie de reunión política y eso le disgustaba  
"¿Cómo me metí en algo así?" pensó Naruto mientras comía con mucha calma, esperaba cualquier indicio de que iba a ser el nuevo líder para salir corriendo del lugar ¡no quería ser líder Dattebayo!  
" Kyuubi-sama, nos sentimos muy alegres de su retorno, finalmente nuestro clan tiene a su leyenda entre nosotros" dijo un feliz anciano a lo que el sonrió con vergüenza, va un indicio. Vio como este pidió a otra mujer, a que traiga algo en especial…va el segundo indicio "por eso todos nosotros, hemos decidido que será el nuevo líder de los clanes del zorro en su totalidad" eso fue el definitivo.  
" oh vaya…sería una pena que…" no termino antes de encontrarse atado por cadenas "vaya…eso no me lo esperaba" admitió el rubio mientras veía que lo habían incluso, puesto sellos o encantamientos para mantenerlo en ese lugar  
"Lo sentimos pero sabemos la afición de Kyuubi-sama por salir corriendo de su deber, no se lo tome por algo personal" dijo uno de los ancianos, para la risa de casi todos los presentes de ese lugar.  
"descuide, no me lo tomo como algo personal…sobre todo cuando yo ya estoy fuera de aquí" dijo con una sonrisa antes de estallar en humo sorprendiendo a todos en el lugar  
" ¡Rápido! ¡atrápenlo!" grito el anciano, a lo que los demás solo lo vieron como un loco  
"¿enserio? ¿Espera a que nosotros nos enfrentemos con una leyenda? Lo siento viejo, pero tendremos que fingir que esto nunca paso" dijo uno de los hombres mientras tomaba algo de Sake, a lo que el anciano se deprimió.  
" ¿Por qué no simplemente se lo pidieron?" pregunto una de las mujeres del lugar "estoy segura que si se lo piden amablemente, entonces el volverá" dijo con una sonrisa, siendo apoyadas por su compañera, a lo que los varones del lugar solo pensaron en sus palabras  
"podrías tener razón" dijo el anciano asintiendo.  
"¿ven? No todo se logra por la fuerza" dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que los demás solo bajaron la cabeza apenados  
" ¡no importa si me lo piden de esa manera! ¡nunca seré líder!" fue el grito que se escuchó a un lado de la habitación sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, pues se encontraba el rubio comiendo el ramen que le habían preparado y no llego a terminárselo  
"¿Cómo es que-" no termino antes de que el anciano solo suspirara en cansancio "sabes que…hija tu turno" dijo el mayor mientras se sentaba a ver como su hija solucionaba este problema, realmente necesitaban un líder.  
" Kyuubi-sama podría-" " ¡no!" "podría-" " ¡no!" "ser el nuevo" "¡no!" "líder de-" " ¡nunca!" fue este el medio dialogo que tenían ambos, pues el rubio se negaba a cada petición de la mujer sin siquiera dejarle hablar. Los demás veían como la sonrisa de esta, iba agrietándose poco a poco y su paciencia junto a ella  
"del clan de los" "!definitivamente no!" "¡MALDITO VAS A ACEPTAR, AUNQUE TE PARTA LA CARA EN DOS! ¡¿OISTES?!" grito la mujer mientras le tomaba del cuello y lo zarandeaba con mucha fuerza, haciendo que todos en el lugar se rían nerviosamente  
"¿no todo se logra por la fuerza no?" dijo burlonamente un hombre al azar riéndose de lo que estaba viendo, solo para recibir un brutal golpe en el rostro, producto de un utensilio de cocina lanzada por la misma mujer que lo dejo inconsciente_

 _"_ _¡porque necesitan un líder! ¡¿no puede ser otro?!" pregunto cansado de todo esto, Naruto realmente preferiría estar en su casa en vez de todo esto.  
" Hija suéltalo" la mujer de mala gana soltó al rubio que cayó al suelo sin querer levantarse, mirando al anciano quien tomaba tranquilamente su te "vera Kyuubi-sama…el clan de los zorros ha estado dividido por mucho tiempo. Los del norte, sur este y oeste se niegan a formar solo una unidad, pues cada uno se rige bajo la misma leyenda de que, algún día, el Kyuubi unificara todos estos clanes en uno solo" explico el anciano su problema en común, haciendo que Naruto se ponga serio "aunque no lo crea, cada clan tenía como líder, a los 4 hijos que tuvo el Kyuubi original. Este, el clan central, tenía como líder a la esposa de Kyuubi-sama hasta el último siglo, donde murió. Por ello, necesitamos al nuevo Kyuubi, para que usted pueda unificar todos estos clanes, ya que, nuestros compañeros se han dispersado tanto, que incluso ha habido ataques a diferentes clanes, destruyendo poblados con nuestra gente entre ellos" explico el anciano, detonando tristeza en todos los reunidos en ese lugar, haciendo un poco culpable a Naruto_

 _"_ _miren, yo tengo un problema con todo esto de ser líder…casi toda mi vida, he tenido la responsabilidad de haber salvado miles de personas, o tenia el mismo deber de hacerlos…siempre viviendo con la responsabilidad y la presión de todo el mundo…ahora soy libre y me gusta esta libertad, más de lo que la mayoría piensa…sin embargo, pedir mi libertad por el precio de cientos de personas…es algo egoísta de mi parte…creo que es hora de ser responsable una vez más" dijo suspirando ante lo que iba a ser " voy a ser el nuevo Kyuubi" dijo seriamente mirando a todos en la habitación, que simplemente asintieron felices ante la noticia_

 _"_ _¿ves padre? No había necesidad de violencia" dijo la mujer sonriendo a su padre  
" ¡si claro! ¡casi me matas!" grito el rubio mientras se tocaba el cuello, donde aún había rastros de las uñas. Pronto fue respondido por una cacerola voladora la cual le cayó en la cabeza noqueándolo  
" ¡oh no! ¡se me ha resbalado!" nuevamente, todo el mundo se rio de lo que había visto. Era una nueva época dorada para el clan de los zorros._

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DESTINY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

"…entonces… ¿te convertiste en monarca supremo? ¡eso es una buena noticia!" dijo una alegre Kagome, a lo que el zorro solo dejo escapar un "si claro" poniéndolo de mal humor "entonces ¿Por qué estas triste?" pregunto nuevamente, pues no tenía relación una cosa con la otra  
"bueno, como monarca supremo, creí que entonces pedir una mujer era completamente aceptable… ¡y si lo era!...pero…"dijo el zorro mientras bajaba la cabeza muy apenado  
" ¿pero qué?" pregunto nuevamente, tratando de averiguar la raíz de todo este problema  
" ¡todas estaban casadas! ¡no había ninguna soltera!" lloro el zorro mientras sus ojos imitaban a una catarata manchando aún más el piso de Kagome "¡cómo es posible que siendo alguien con tanto poder y estatus… ¡este soltero! ¡soy una vergüenza para mi clan!" lloro el zorro con mucha más intensidad.

"mira…no hay nada malo en-" "¡mama! ¡papa! ¡perdóneme! ¡les he fallado!""¡quieres callarte!" grito la azabache muy enojada al animal, quien aún tenía los ojos llorosos mientras escuchaba a la chica ahora calmada "no hay nada de malo en estar soltero… solo mírame a mí, me va bien en mi vida" dijo la chica con algo de ego en ella  
" Solo lo dices porque el que te gusta mira a alguien más" susurro el zorro antes de ser zarandeado con mucha fuerza mareándolo  
" ¿¡qué dijisteis!? ¡retráctate!" con mucha furia, la chica empezaba a jugar con el pequeño animal con malas intenciones  
" ¡solterona! ¡te dejaron en la friendzone! ¡Kikyo tiene el busto más grande!" grito en venganza, haciendo que la furia de la chica aumente y ahora la chica intente lanzarlo por la ventana "¡ayuda! ¡la solterona quiere matarme!" grito el zorro quien ya casi iba a ser lanzado por la chica  
" ¡Kagome!" fue su nombre que escucho. Volteando, noto que era su madre quien había escuchado todo el bullicio y había entrado para ver que ocurría "¡no es así como se trata a los animales! ¡menos a los amigos!" regaño la madre mientras le quitaba el zorro y le acariciaba  
" ¡pero mama!" "nada de peros…ahora reflexiona sobre lo que has hecho y baja a cenar "dijo la mama mientras se retiraba del lugar  
"…¿puedo tener ramen? Ayudaría a sentirme mejor…" pidió el zorro de manera linda lo cual la mujer asintió. El zorro giro su mirada para ver a la chica antes de sonreírle con maldad  
" Zorro astuto" susurro la chica mientras veía como el zorro se iba junto a su madre dejándola sola. Había hecho todo esto para su propio beneficio, realmente era alguien muy astuto.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DESTINY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

 __ **"** ** _…_** ** _.después de ese incidente, llegaron los oficiales y algo del equipo especial para afrontar estas dificultades, se cree que todo volverá a la normalidad en una semana…entre otras noticas, el video del hombre cocinando semi-desnudo ha dado la vuelta al mundo, estando en destacado en diferentes páginas web, se cree que viviría en_** _-"_ Naruto cambio de canal antes de que Kagome viera aquella noticia, encontrando nuevamente la transición de aquel incidente en Kioto.  
" ¡un momento! ¡regrésalo!" grito la chica que, por un segundo había visto aquella noticia. El rubio simplemente la ignoro y siguió cambiando canales para su enfado. La chica corrió y le quito el control remoto para luego buscar aquella noticia, que había desaparecida " ¡que era eso!" exigió mientras miraba al rubio quien no parecía expresar nada, simplemente mirando el vacío del televisor apagado.  
" Nada" dijo simplemente antes de quitarle el control y buscar algo divertido que ver. Sin embargo, encontró nuevamente aquella noticia de Kioto y entre los oficiales que estaban en el lugar, vio a un hombre de melena oscura hasta la espalda, vestido de un formal traje negro quien dirigía a todo mundo a ayudar. Naruto agudizo la mirada mientras trataba de reconocer al hombre, pues este le era muy familiar.

La chica simplemente suspiro y empezó a buscar sus cosas para ir al colegio…antes de tenerse y recordar algo muy importante  
" ¡HOY ES EL EXAMEN!" recordó con mucho pánico y horror, pues no había estudiado nada "¿Qué hare?" pregunto mientras camina de un lado a otro pensando en la respuesta para sus problemas  
" No tengo ni idea" decía el rubio antes de volverse un zorro nuevamente y acomodarse en el sillón " pero definitivamente hoy me quedare a disfrutar de un agradable sueño" dijo contento mientras cerraba los ojos. Sin embargo, sentía que alguien le miraba y al abrir un ojo, noto la mirada intensa de Kagome "oye… ¿te vas a quedar todo el día mirándome?" pregunto mientras trataba de hacer que se valla, aumento mucho más la mirada "oye…me estas asustando" decía el zorro mientras miraba como la sombra de la chica lo envolvía completamente.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DESTINY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

"¡eres la peor!" gruño el zorro mientras salía de su mochila, era hora del receso, pero aun así estaba muy nerviosa que alguien la viera conversar con un animal "¿Cómo pudiste traerme en esa cosa? Fue muy incómodo" gruño nuevamente el pequeño zorro mientras se sacudía el polvo de su pelaje  
" ¡necesito ayuda ¿bien?!" dijo la chica un poco desesperada "no he estudiado nada y necesito tu ayuda para aprobar" explico su plan al animal quien simplemente levanto una ceja  
"¿hacer trampas de nuevo? Pensé que dijiste que 'era una muy mala persona y con falta de honor' esa ves que te ayude en el examen" dijo el zorro recordando que ella lo regañaba todo el camino a casa  
" ¡es diferente! ¡sigue siendo muy malo! Pero…"decía la chica recordando que fue su culpa por no recordar su examen  
" supongo que puedo ayudarte esta vez…ser una chica estudiante y luego una sacerdotisa que viaje en el tiempo puede ser muy abrumador" dijo el zorro recordando exactamente la razón por la que ella no puede estudiar correctamente, aun así no sería agradable que dependiere tanto de él.  
" ¡gracias! ¡te debo un bol de ramen esta noche!" dijo la feliz Kagome asiendo saltar de alegría al zorro.

" ¡Kagome!" fue el grito que escucho mientras veía como la puerta del salón vacío era abierta, dejando ver a sus tres amigas "oímos que estabas hablando con alguien y-" una de ellas corto lo que decía al ver el zorro dorado en uno de los pupitres  
" ¡les juro que se metió al aula!" grito la azabache mientras trataba de ignorar la mirada de traición del zorro dorado. Para su total desconcierto, cuando abrió los ojos, sus amigas ya no estaban en la puerta, sino que estaba detrás suyo acariciando al zorro quien se retorcía en sus caricias.  
" ¡mira! ¡es tan lindo! ¿Quién es el mal lindo?" pregunto una de sus amigas antes de ver como el zorro saltaba y ladraba "…espera…¿acaba de ladrar?" la chica estupefacta reacciono ante aquel sonido que también paralizo tanto al animal como a Kagome  
 _'..piensa Naruto ¿Qué sonido hacen los zorros?..'_ "… ¿miau?" dijo el zorro dejando nuevamente sorprendidas a las chicas  
" ¡acaba de maullar!" Kagome reaccionando rápido les quita el zorro de sus manos y lo oculta en su espalda  
" ¡están imaginando! ¡creo que las he contagiado una de mis enfermedades! ¡deben buscar un médico pronto!" decía la chica mientras empujaba fuera del lugar a sus amigas quienes veían raro a la azabache quien cerro finalmente la puerta y regresar su vista al zorro "¡¿Qué estabas haciendo?! ¡casi nos descubren!" culpo la chica al animal que simplemente corría en ciclos tratando de calmarse  
" ¡me he olvidado cual es el sonido que hacen los zorros! ¿Cómo era? ¿Muu?" preguntó el zorro a la chica que simplemente se golpeó el rostro al ver lo estúpido que ahora se comportaba  
"!eso hacen las vacas! ¡¿Cómo es que eres tan inteligente y a la vez tan estúpido?!" pregunto la chica al animal que simplemente cayo en el pupitre mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra este  
" ¡entre en pánico! ¡¿bien?!" se excusó a su mismo por cometer aquel error tan fatal a lo que la chica simplemente dejo pasar por alto  
" bien, olvidémonos de que esto ocurrió y concentrémonos…me vas a ayudar con el examen…te esconderás en mi ropa nuevamente ¡y no tocaras nada! ¡¿okey?!" dijo la chica mirando a dagas al zorro quien simplemente asintió. La anterior ves se había pasado de listo y toco ciertas cosas insignificantes mientras trataba de subir.  
" no tengo ningún problema, después de todo no creo que toque algo que no existe" el zorro dijo antes de tener que esquivar un cuaderno que salió de la nada "¡era una broma!" dijo el sonriente zorro quien causo que el humor de Kagome volviera a su estado normal "pero en serio…¿ sostén negro y con encaje? ¡Vaya! Tu estas muy desesperada en que el chico perro te vea, chica traviesa" dijo el zorro insinuando algo, que fue respondido con un buen golpe proporcionado por un borrador "estaba bromando de nuevo..." dijo un casi muerto zorro en el suelo, pues cayo del pupitre.

Kagome solo estaba sonrojada y se cubría el pecho al recordar que justo ese día, vestía aquel sostén especial, no es que quisiera llamar la atención, pero… ¡jura que es el único que tenía a la mano! suspiro mientras esperaba que en su examen no hubiera ningún problema, pues todo parecía augurar que sería un completo desastre.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DESTINY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

"¡hurra! ¡aprobé!" grito la chica mientras salía de su escuela sin nadie que le acompañase. Aun no le habían dado sus calificaciones, pero sabía cuales seria, pues estaba totalmente asegurado  
" si, con mucho esfuerzo" dijo un sarcástico zorro mientras hablaba en su mochila "puede que necesites estudiar la próxima vez, pues ya no te voy a ayudar" dijo este a la vez que la chica asentía.

Sin embargo, pronto, ambos sintieron un pulso de energía demoniaca, para luego ocurriera una explosión cerca de ellos. Kagome pronto, estaba junto a muchos estudiantes a las afueras de su colegio, viendo como la casa se encendía y los bomberos ayudaban a apagarlos.  
"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto alarmada, pues no había ninguna duda de que, lo que sintió había sido una presencia maligna de un demonio.

Naruto quien se encontraba en la mochila, salió de este para el asombro de Kagome. Sin ser vistos por nadie, el zorro se transformó en su versión humana sin colas ni nada. Luego vio como un choque de autos ocurrió cerca de donde estaba Kagome, muy cerca y uno de esos autos, iba a chocar contra todos los que se encontraban mirando el incendio. Dando un salto, pateo el vehículo haciéndolo retroceder hasta caer en la autopista vacía. Kagome, era la única que había visto todo, pues los demás se encontraban gritando en pánico y mirando al piso, vio como el rubio en el aire, sostuvo una motocicleta la cual también salió disparada por la explosión, subiéndose a esta y arrancando en el aire, desapareció rápidamente del lugar, dejando una atónita azabache, mirando su partida sin entender nada de lo que había ocurrido.

El rubio se encontraba en la autopista, corriendo a gran velocidad subido a la motocicleta, esquivando hábilmente los vehículos que sobrepasaba con gran rapidez. Antes de que su celular sonara teniendo que contestar.  
" ¿Quién habla?" pregunto mientras esquivaba nuevamente varios vehículos, esta vez se encontraba yendo en dirección contraria sin chocarse, demostrando sus grandes reflejos de conducción.  
" ¡soy yo! ¡explícame que fue lo que paso!" sonó la voz de Kagome muy enojada, pidiendo amablemente – sarcasmo- que le explicara qué fue lo que ocurrió en el incendio  
" ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Fueron Yokais" explico mientras ahora veía como era atacado por aves del infierno, los cuales se lanzaban contra el en plena conducción, teniendo que esquivar a estar con acrobacias y al mismo tiempo los demás automóviles "¿sabes? Tengo un problema aquí así que sería mejor que te lo explique rápido" con esto el rubio. Se subió a su moto en un salto y luchaba mano a mano con las aves suicidas, conduciendo de alguna manera con su pie en el volante

"¿no te parece algo extraño que en el pasado haya muchos monstruos y en el futuro ninguno? Eso fue lo que tu pensabas, pero no es cierto. Yokais viven por mucho tiempo y 500 años puede que sea mucho tiempo, pero no el suficiente, siempre va a ver demonios, nunca lo olvides" dijo el rubio dejando a una atónita Kagome pues siempre pensó que este tiempo era muy pacífico y sin problemas con demonios. El rubio lanzo el celular al aire, ahora, estando de cabeza, giraba sus pies golpeando a dos aves al mismo tiempo con una patada giratoria, antes de saltar y tomar nuevamente el dispositivo "como decía, parece ser que hubo demonios quienes hicieron esto con un artefacto remoto, no sé porque ni la razón, eso es lo que voy averiguar" con esto, aumento la velocidad, mientras se alejaba de la ciudad y veía un puente a lo lejos.

"…tenía dudas sobre esto también, pero nunca pensé que estarían tan cerca de nosotros" dijo la chica por el celular. Naruto ahora veía como autos salieron de la nada, todos poseídos y encima de estos, monstruos con la que parecían ser, cañones compuestos de carne.  
" errr…Kagome…creo que estoy en problemas, te llamo después" colgando, tuvo que esquivar una bola de energía que salió de los cañones. Aumentando su velocidad, tuvo que esquivar miles de esas esferas demoniacas, antes de ver cómo incluso, había otro monstruo en un camión frente a él, volando y haciendo varias redes eléctricas. El rubio tubo que andar entre estas y saltar junto a la moto. Al no tener nada que pueda usar en distancia, tuve que saltar de la moto antes de caer en el camión y destruir al monstruo usando un Rasengan.

Sin previo aviso, salieron portales encima del camión que trajo a varios monstruos humanoides, todos armados con lo que parecían ser, espadas. El rubio yendo a través de ellos sin dificultad, golpeaba con Rasengans en la mano, lidiando con todos los monstruos. Para su sorpresa, entonces el camión fue detenido por un enorme y colosal monstruo. Saltando, esquivo la explosión ocurrida por la destrucción de aquel camión. Realmente tenía mucha suerte pues encontró su Motocicleta que seguía corriendo, subiéndose a ella, procedió a esquivar el enorme monstruo subiendo por el arco del puente, antes de caer junto a su moto en la cara del gigante y desfigurarla por las ruedas antes de correr fuera de él y seguir el camino.

Naruto nuevamente sintió su celular vibrar y responder "¿Qué quieres ahora Kagome? Estoy- "tuvo que dejar de hablar antes de ver como el anterior gigante el cual deformo, se encontraba corriendo hacia el junto a 10 más, todos se encontraban furiosos "¡vamos! ¡¿Qué les he hecho yo?!" grito mientras aumentaba su velocidad tratando de dejarlos atrás.  
" ¡Naruto! ¡creo que van tras tu fragmento de Shikon!" grito Kagome a través del celular, asombrando a el rubio quien ahora recordaba que tenía un fragmento escondido en sus ropas  
" ¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto confundido, pues hasta ahora, nadie sabía que portaba uno. Mirando detrás de él, vio como acelerar no había sido de ayuda. Uno de los gigantes se lanzó hacia el en un barrido, el tubo que saltar e ir tras el antes de tener que saltar nuevamente pues el gigante había rodado y quería matarlo con uno de sus enormes brazos.

"¡¿entonces lo tienes?! ¡era una broma! ¡me lo vas a tener que dar!" grito el furioso azabache del otro lado del celular, haciendo gruñir al rubio "pero…ahora tiene más sentido, esas criaturas van tras mi fragmento de shikon, por eso saliste rápido del lugar con ellos ¿no? …tendremos que esconderlos mejor" dijo la chica asiendo asentir al rubio. Cuando salió de la mochila, había salido con los fragmentos a gran velocidad, el suyo era completamente indetectable, el problema era los que traía Kagome.

Naruto nuevamente miro hacia atrás viendo al caído gigante, el cual hiso caer a los demás, haciendo sonreír al rubio. Sin embargo, sentido nuevamente aquella chispa de energía, igual al que sintió cuando la explosión ocurrió. Acelerando, se alejó aún más de su zona de confort, pues ahora estaba rodeado de mucha naturaleza.

Llegando al lugar y notar que ya no había monstruos cerca, sabía que este era el lugar. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó, sintió que había traspasado una barrera, poniéndolo en alerta. Caminando fuera de la autopista, corriendo entre los árboles, olio el aroma a sangre y siguiéndolo, encontró lo que tanto había estado buscando. Frente a él, pareciese ser un cementerio, pues había sangre por todas partes y un camión de escolares, todos muertos y devorados. Pero no solamente estaba el camión escolar, había muchos más incluyendo autos o camiones con animales.

Sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, vio quien era el culpable de toda esta masacre y no se sorprendió cuando vio a un tipo ensangrentado con una enorme sonrisa  
" ¡si vinisteis! ¡esperaba que mi…invitación te haya llegado!" con una sonrisa macabra, saludo al rubio quien simplemente lo ignoro "mira mi sorpresa cuando sentí algo con mucho poder a lo lejos y asombrarme cuando estaba en manos de una niña ¡vaya regalo! No puedo esperar hasta tenerlos en mis manos" dijo con una sonrisa mientras en su espalda, salían muchos tentáculos de color gris, y se preparaba para matar al rubio. Pero de repente, una mano paso a través de él, justo en su corazón, dejándolo sorprendido. Girando su cabeza, vio un rostro familiar antes de tener, una expresión muy asustada "¡tú! ¡no me mates!" grito en miedo antes de gritar en dolor cuando fue desintegrado en la nada.

"…así que estaba en lo correcto…tu también eres un Demonio" dijo el rubio mientras miraba al ahora nuevo sujeto en la oscuridad, quien traía un reloj de bolsillo el cual cerro con mucha fuerza y guardarlo en su bolsillo  
" Naruto Uzumaki…han pasado 500 años desde que vi tu repugnante cara….sin embargo siento una mescla entre nostalgia y felicidad en ver a alguien que conozco después de mucho tiempo" hablo la figura la cual se dejó bañar en la luz, mostrando que era el hombre que vio en la televisión "soy Genka Arikado, mucho gusto en verte nuevamente…Naruto" dijo con una expresión estoica al igual que el rubio.  
"¿me conoces?" pregunto algo confuso. De pronto, los gigantes el cual le seguían aparecieron rodeándolo a ambos. El pelinegro, con un movimiento de su mano, destruyo a todos en un despliegue de poder increíble. Naruto abrió los ojos en par en par al reconocer la firma de energía que tenía frente "¡por mis nueve colas! ¡parece que el tiempo te ha tratado muy bien…Arikado" dijo un sonriente Naruto "¿te molesta si te llamo así? ¿arikado?" decía tratando de molestar al pelinegro, consiguiendo un bufido de este  
"no me importa, me han llamado durante algún tiempo así, por lo que no me importa" dijo el pelinegro dándole la espalda y yéndose del lugar  
" ¿ya te vas? Si la fiesta acaba de comenzar" dijo el rubio antes de que de pronto, un ejército completo de monstruos llenara todo el lugar, mirándolos a ambos con mucha ira y odio "entonces arikado… ¿esto es la agradable reunión entre amigos que tu esperabas? Porque yo no" dijo el rubio mientras sacaba su katana de la nada y miraba al pelinegro. Este simplemente sonrió ligeramente antes de sacar una katana que el rubio no reconocía.  
" y que lo digas" dijo el pelinegro antes de desenfundar ligeramente su arma y soltar todo su poder, al igual que el rubio, lo cual acabo con un enorme explosión que barrio con todo en un brillo blanco.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DESTINY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

"Kagome que tanto esperas, es hora de irnos" decía inuyasha a la pelinegra que asentía. Era el día siguiente después de lo ocurrido con el incendio, no había rastros de Naruto no importa si lo llamaba. Inuyasha había venido justo este día tratando de hacer que ella vaya a la época feudal, pero se quedó y paso la noche con su familia. Al despertar, encontró los fragmentos de shikon sobre su mesa de noche, diciéndole que Naruto estaba bien.

Kagome ordenaba todo en su mochila, desde comida, hasta sus libres y medicamentos, pues en la época feudal resultaban muy útiles. Escuchaba como su mama conversaba con inuyasha al otro lado, al igual que su abuelo y su hermano. Terminando de empacar, llamo a inuyasha para que este le ayude, despidiéndose de su familia, vio como inuyasha ya había saltado el poso y ella le siguió.

Lo primero al llegar a la época feudal, fue el suspiro de sus amigos, los cuales estaban muy disgustados con su llegada o al menos eso parecía  
" llegaron" dijo miroku teniendo una expresión cansada al igual que sus amigos  
" debieron de quedarse un tiempo más" dijo sango mientras tiraba una carta de la baraja que tenía en la mano, parecía que estaba jugando junto a miroku y el mapache hachi durante algún tiempo  
" ¡si les molesta nuestra presencia solo díganlo!" gruño enojado inuyasha ante el anime de su recibimiento, obviamente esperando una bienvenida algo más…confortante  
" no es que nos moleste tu presencia, pero hay un motivo por el cual hubiera sido mejor que la señorita Kagome se quedase un tiempo más del otro lado" dijo miroku con calma, dejando estupefacto a inuyasha quien lo escuchaba atentamente  
"¿quieres decir que hay un problema? ¿hay algo malo?" preguntó al monje quien simplemente se quedó pensando en la mejor respuesta  
" yo no diría que algo malo ha pasado, sino que algo malo esta por suceder" decía con total tranquilidad al igual que sus acompañantes, que asintieron sus palabras  
" ¡habla más claro!" exigió inuyasha cansado de todos estos acertijos  
" ¡fueron gatos!" grito shippo asustado asombrando tanto a inuyasha y Kagome  
" ¡así es! ¡esta vez fueron los gatos!" afirmo hachi también asustado mientras miraba el suelo temeroso  
" ¿gatos?" pregunto inuyasha al ver los rostros de todos, sabía que no estaban mintiendo  
"¿gatos?" decía Kagome mientras se ocultaba en poso, no había pasado ni un segundo después de que se fue y ahora los gatos estaban detrás de ella ¡siempre tenía mala suerte!

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DESTINY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

"¿la…familia de los gatos leopardo?" pregunto sorprendido inuyasha, pues jamás había oído tal cosa. El mapache, se encontraba recordando todo lo que sabía sobre el tema  
" si no mal recuerdo, un suceso parecido paso también hace 50 años" recordó hachi aquella época donde esos gatos también les atacaron  
" ¿hace 50 años?" preguntó el aún más confundido inuyasha, pues durante ese tiempo él estaba con vida, pero no lo recuerda  
"estoy seguro que los gatos han venido para vengarse desde la región oeste" aseguro el mapache informándoles a todo el grupo.  
" pues yo no los conozco ¿enserio este relato sucedió aquí?" pregunto algo molesto al no poder siquiera recordar nada sobre el tema  
"Probablemente inuyasha, después de todo por esa época tu quedasteis inconsciente por el sello que te puso Kikyo" dijo el monje recordándole que no estuvo presente durante mucho tiempo  
" es verdad, por eso no los conozco" dijo inuyasha entendiendo finalmente la razón por la cual él no los conocía  
"¿y que ocurrió en ese momento?" pregunto curiosa Kagome, pues una guerra a tal escala debió de haber sido un relato muy popular  
" no lo sé, estaba tan asustado que simplemente corrí a refugiarme. Después de un tiempo, escuche que los gatos habían huido a su guarida y ¡es verdad! ¡ya no quedaba rastro algunos de ellos!" exclamo el mapache recordando sus primeros pasos fuera de la cueva donde se ocultaba  
"¿Por qué huyeron?" pregunto inuyasha extrañado, después de todo si ese relato era cierto, debió de pasar algo importante para que estos se fueran  
" lo ignoro, desconozco mucho del tema" dijo un triste mapache, pues el quería ser de más ayuda.

"Parece que tenían razón" fue la voz de una chica la cual sorprendió a todo el grupo, incluyendo a hachi quien simplemente parecía que tenían un ataque epiléptico "esa sacerdotisa realmente lleva algo muy extraño" dijo una chica con apariencia felina, junto a un hombre mucho más grande que ella al lado.  
" ¡son gatos!" grito sorprendido shippo al ver que las historias que le contaba el mapache realmente eran ciertas  
"si, no tienes que decirlos tantas veces mapache" dijo una cansada pelirroja mientras ignoraba los gritos del pequeño el cual se sentía muy ofendido con su descripción  
"¿Quiénes son ustedes y que buscan?" pregunto inuyasha mientras se ponía frente a todos sus amigos encarando a los nuevos sujetos.  
"no buscamos hablar contigo, buscamos a esa sacerdotisa que anda reuniendo los fragmentos de Shikon" dijo la chica mientras señalaba a Kagome quien retrocedió unos pasos al saber que era ella su objetivo.  
" ¡si han venido por los fragmentos, entonces tendrán que pelear conmigo!" gruño inuyasha mientras protegía a Kagome de aquellos chicos gatos.  
" ¡ha! ¡un ser hibrido!" dijo el gato más grande mientras se burlaba del albino quien simplemente se enojó más  
" ¡¿y eso que te importa?!" se enfureció mas mientras parecía que en cualquier momento iba a atacarlos. Sin embargo, la mujer gato decidió mirar mucho más profundamente al albino, para luego reconocerlo.  
" Así que… tú eres inuyasha" el mencionado solo cambio de expresión a una de sorpresa cuando vio que estos nuevos sujetos sabían su nombre  
"¿acaso los conoces?" pregunto un conmocionado miroku mirando a inuyasha quien simplemente lucia muy confundido  
"no cabe duda, eres inuyasha, el hermano menor de Sesshomaru" dijo la chica diciendo al muy personal de él, confirmando que lo conoce  
" para tu información, no lo veo como mi hermano" dijo el albino mientras alistaba sus garras preparándose para pelear  
" muy divertido" dijo con una sonrisa la chica, quien parecía que era la que hablaba por su hermano "escucha, yo me encargare de inuyasha y tu shuran, tu hazte cargo del monje y de la exterminadora" el hombre simplemente sonrió y asintió antes de lanzarse en un ataque contra el par.  
"!basuras!" grito mientras traba de enfrentarse al hombre, pero entonces una bola de fuego le corto el camino y tubo que mirar a quien le había atacado. La chica gato simplemente caía con gracia en el suelo mientras levantaba ambas manos y las cruzaba  
" a ti te toca pelear conmigo, pero no puedo matarte en este lugar" con esto, la chica pronto expulso un chorro de llamas por su boca hasta que poco a poco la empezó a envolver y finalmente encenderla en un manto de fuego ardiente "inuyasha ¿a que estas esperando?" sonriendo, expulsaba aún más llamas impidiendo que el albino pudiera siquiera acercarse  
" ¡¿pero qué haces?!" gruño confundido mientras se cubría de tal calor inmenso que simplemente le nublaba la vista

Por otra parte, el otro sujeto se dispuso a atacar con una embestida a Miroku y a sango, quienes, al ser más pequeños, pudieron esquivarlo con facilidad, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio. Todo esto era visto por Kagome quien veía como sus amigos estaban en problemas "¡cuidado! ¡miroku! ¡sango!" llamo a sus amigos tratando de advertirles de el siguiente golpe que iba en su dirección. Sin embargo, pronto empezó a sentir cansancio y sueño, como la vista de hermosos pétalos de Sakura nublaban su vista y caía al suelo desmayada al igual que Kirara. Cerca de ellas se encontraba otra chica mas, quien vestía un quimono y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

" ¡Kagome!" grito sango mientras veía como la chica caía y detrás de ella había una nueva figura "¿Quién eres?" pregunto alarmada preguntando su identidad, la chica simplemente sonrió y advirtió al hombre gato, quien simplemente asintió y entendió el mensaje. Shuran pronto, elevando sus brazos, pronto empezó a gritar mientras una gran cantidad de poder se empezó a reunir en su frente, juntó a una gran cantidad de carga eléctrica que iluminaba todo el lugar, pronto toda esa energía fue concentrada en un solo punto cuando de repente, estallo en una potente explosión eléctrica que dejo neutralizados y paralizados a todo el mundo.

Para cuento todo se aclaró, se pudo ver a el trio de gatos a una distancia algo lejana, teniendo a la chica azabache en sus manos "tenemos a la sacerdotisa, ella tiene los fragmentos de shikon" decía el hombre mientras se reía al ver que su plan había funcionado a la perfección. Inuyasha por otra parte solo veía con impotencia como Kagome había sido fácilmente capturada sin que ninguno de ellos pudiera evitarlo, sucedió todo muy rápido.  
" ¡Kagome!" grito su nombre mientras intentaba hacerla reaccionar en vano.  
" ¡vaya! Parece que esta humana significa mucho para ti, te estaremos esperando en nuestro castillo si quieres volverla a ver" dijo la pelirroja mientras junto a sus hermanos, desaparecían con gran rapidez del lugar.  
" ¡no huyan!" grito un muy enojado inuyasha mientras miraba a los demás gatos quienes le impedían el paso " ¡largo!" grito mientras trataba de atacarles, pero fue en vano pues estos rápidamente retrocedieron y desaparecieron " ¡maldita sea!" maldijo mientras corría muy veloz en su encontró, mientras shippo quien también estaba preocupado, se subió al albino mientras ambos corrían a buscar a Kagome. El monje y la exterminadora también se recuperaron y trataron de alcanzarlos con la ayuda de Hachi.

Mientras corrían con mucho apuro, lograron ver un remolino de viento que también se acercaba hacia ellos, se trataba de alguien muy familiar y odiado por inuyasha, se trataba de Koga

" oye inútil, ¿qué paso con Kagome?" preguntó el chico viendo muy enojado al albino, quien simplemente se burló de el  
" ¡este asunto no te incumbe!" gruño enojado mientras trataba de hacer que ese tipo tan molesto se fuera de ese lugar.  
" últimamente un penetrante olor a gato ha inundado los alrededores…pero el día de hoy se han mesclado con los de Kagome y ¡eso no me deja tranquilo!" grito enojado mientras miraba al chico perro, quien simplemente retrocedió al ver que se había enterado del rapto de Kagome " ¿no me digas por culpa de tus descuidos, esos gatos secuestraron a Kagome?" pregunto nuevamente muy enojado al saber que el inútil de su rival había permitido tal cosa, quien solamente gruñía a este mientras seguía hablando " ¡idiota! ¡degastes que se la llevaran! ¡¿Por qué no lo impedisteis?!" culpo al albino quien simplemente lucia enojado y malhumorado, pues también sabía que era su error.

"¡no molestes ahora koga! ¡usaron trucos extraños para distraernos!" grito mientras trataba de excusarse de su fallo. Mientras hablaban, un par de sujetos empezaron a gritar el nombre del chico lobo quien se daba cuenta de lo inútil de la conversación  
" no puedo perder el tiempo" finalizo mientras corría hacia otra dirección, muy veloz, dejando a sus dos acompañantes nuevamente solos y corriendo tras de él.  
" ese maldito…siempre hace lo mismo" dijo enojado mientras recordaba que siempre ese chico lobo aparecía solo en el último momento para robarse la gloria  
" no es del todo malo inuyasha, ahora tenemos un poderoso aliado" dijo miroku al ver que tenían el apoyo de alguien más en esta difícil situación donde la vida de su amiga estaba en peligro…nuevamente  
" Si, además koga hace hasta lo imposible cuando se trata de Kagome" recordó sango a todo el mundo el cariño extremo que le tenía el chico lobo, cosa que hiso enojar mucho más al albino  
" ¡silencio! ¡yo también hago lo imposible por ella! ¡no confíen en el cobarde de Koga! ¡yo mismo me encargare de recuperar a Kagome"" gruño enojado mientras corría aún más velos que antes y era seguido por sus amigos

 _"_ _¡es una promesa!"_

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DESTINY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

En el futuro, exactamente 500 años después de la época feudal, en un pequeño restaurante un una prospera y moderna ciudad, se encontraban tomando algo de té un hombre rubio vistiendo un traje formal negro al igual que el sujeto que tenía al frente, quien tenía el cabello de color azabache. Ambos estaban muy tranquilos y serenos disfrutando de su bebida además del tiempo y la calma del lugar.  
" Finalmente, veo que ahora te das cuenta de lo importante que es mi trabajo" decía el pelinegro mientras veía como una camarera venía con una tetera sirviendo más a cada uno, dejándolos solos con una sonrisa y un guiño en el ojo, entregando dos tarjetas en la mesa, donde estaría su número telefónico, el cual fue guardado tanto por el rubio, como por el azabache "pero…imagínate mi sorpresa cuando de repente estaba en una cueva esperando mis últimos días…y luego despertar en una habitación de lujo, teniendo otro nombre y además…viendo a alguien que juro haber visto morir por mis propios ojos justo al lado de mi cama...muy extraño ¿no te parece?" dijo el azabache con mucha calma tomando nuevamente su bebida  
" Bueno, jugar con el tiempo es muy complicado como puedes ver, cambios ocurren día a día solo por el caso de que yo estoy aquí, como parece indicar que te has dado cuenta de quién soy en realidad" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa pequeña mientras imitaba también a su compañero  
" fue fácil con el primer Dejabu, luego solo era cuestión de relacionar puntos y listo, no fue tan difícil" dijo simplemente el azabache cerrando los ojos pensando en todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora  
" sin embargo…un tipo a carga de una organización secreta para mantener a los yokais y al mundo humano en constante equilibrio…simplemente no me lo esperaba de ti Arikado" dijo el rubio mientras recordaba que esa no era la forma de ser del sujeto quien tenía en frente  
" El tiempo cambia a las personas…sobre todo cuando hay alguien que paso mucho tiempo conmigo, a diferencia de la anterior línea de tiempo, donde no estaba" dijo el azabache mientras recordaba la diferencias entre ambas "eso me hace recordar…revivirás a alguien muy importante…trata de hacerlo correctamente, si fallas…te matare" amenazo el azabache al rubio mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados  
" frena un poco velocista…aún no sé de qué me hablas, trata de mantenerlo en secreto que otro cambio puede ocurrir" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras veía como el azabache bufa y tomaba algo de té nuevamente.  
" Solo no falles" advirtió el azabache quien parecía estar muy interesado en esto último ¿de quién se tratara? Él no tenía idea, pero sabía que más adelante se iba a enterar  
"bueno…entonces ¿quieres mi ayuda? Ver como el mundo está en la actualidad parece ser algo duro, sobre todo cuando supongo que abra grupos terroristas que tratan de controlar el mundo a algo así…siempre es así" ambos dejaron salir un suspiro cansado, sabiendo muy bien que el mal nunca descansa  
" tal vez sea buena idea, hay una escuela que ha estado haciendo mucho desorden últimamente y un laboratorio científico humano que está experimentando con yokais para encontrar la vida o el poder infinito, podrías ayudar a encontrar pruebas para ponerle fin a ambos" dijo el pelinegro mientras dejaba dos expedientes en la mesa, los cuales fueron vistos por el rubio quien simplemente sonrió al ver sus misiones  
"¿me vas a pagar? Sabes que no trabajo gratis, ni siquiera por un amigo" dijo con los ojos cerrados esperando una respuesta, la cual fue una pequeña risa y un fajo grande de billetes, todos de una gran cantidad de dinero  
" esto es el inicial, si terminas uno de ellos, podrías obtener un maletín lleno" dijo el azabache asiendo reír al rubio quien simplemente hacia desaparecer el dinero  
" parece que me conoces mucho mejor que tu yo del pasado" dijo el rubio mientras se estiraba un poco "entonces…hablando de otra cosa que no sea trabajo, dime ¿Cómo te ha ido la vida estos últimos 500 años Arikado?" preguntó el rubio con una enorme sonrisa "o prefieres que te llame..."

 ** _" …_** ** _¿Sesshomaru? ..."_**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DESTINY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-FIN -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

 **TERMINADO, vaya…la primera parte fue muy difícil de escribir, mientras que la última fue la más fácil, este capítulo iba a salir ayer pero mi hermano me quito la computadora, este cap. fue terminado en 3 horas y algo más, por lo que explica ser tan corto. Finalmente quiero agradecer a todos por el enorme apoyo que este teniendo este fanfic…que, por cierto, como algunos lo pueden haber notado con "una escuela" que dijo arikado, me refiero a la "academia Yokai" que algunos sabrán de que hablo, otros no, pues si aceptan muy bien esta idea, podría hacer un pequeño arco argumental donde poder hacer un Crossover triple con ese anime. Con esto dicho, espero muchos comentarios y preguntas que ahora se cómo rayos responder, aunque si hay preguntas múltiples, con esto me refiero a que varias personas se pregunten lo mismo, entonces hare un capítulo especial respondiendo también preguntas como el anterior a este. GRACIAS Y HASTA LA OTRA :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola a todos! Esto capitulo llega gracias a ustedes por mi hermano quien me ha dado finalmente el ordenador para escribir después de mucho tiempo, es lo malo de tener solo una computadora para 3 hermanos, uno vicioso y otro niño rata :v . También me gustaría decir que tengo un problema y es que me aburro escribiendo algo que sigue el canon. Ya me ha pasado antes y me sigue pasando, es la razón por la que dejo los proyectos a medias, pues siempre tengo que estar con video del anime en mano siguiendo la pista…eso me aburre un montón porque más que crear estoy copiando y transcribiendo, sinceramente prefiero inventar todo de cero pues la fuente de donde escribo soy yo.**

 **En fin, aquí quiero mencionar que hubo un pequeño error en el nombre del Sesshomaru del futuro, es "Genya" no "Genka" error tipográfico mío. Metalero Anarkista reconoció de dónde provenía el nombre, sinceramente no me lo esperaba. Así que supongo que este pequeño comentario es para ti amigo. Soy súper fan de castlevania, de hecho, lo estoy esperando en netflix, sinceramente la saga Sorrow me atrapo en el momento que la jugué en el Ds y tuve la suerte de vivir en la época del ps1 para jugar sotn, para mí, una de las mejores sagas de videojuegos que han quedado en el olvido.**

 **Bien, espero que disfruten este capítulo después de mucho tiempo, la verdad es que me voy quedando sin ideas y pasan tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que ya no sé qué escribir, así que apoyen con un comentario de vez en cuando :D , se les agradecerá…con otro capítulo XD .**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DESTINY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"…entonces déjame entenderlo correctamente…" dijo un Naruto algo estresado mientras bebía un poco de té "las familias nobles yokais y algunos otros yokais comunes se enamoraron de humanos, que curiosamente también son de la familia real de Japón. Por ende, sus descendientes tienen sangre yokai en sus venas y de vez en cuando, un niño nace siendo humano con la probabilidad de transformarse en un hanyo" dijo mientras recordaba toda su conversación "vamos que…suena tan increíble como poco creíble arikado" dijo Naruto mientras volteaba los ojos imaginándose algo como esto.

"no es tan surrealista si lo piensas de otro modo. Mi padre se enamoró de una humana, no fue el primero ni el último en la época feudal, es solo una coincidencia que sean de la clase noble" dijo el pelinegro mientr0as explicaba cómo fue que había pasado lo impensable "sin embargo, a pesar de tener la capacidad de adoptar poderes demoniacos, son muy bien protegidos por las casas nobles, puesto que significan buena suerte para aquellas familias, en algunos casos son una joya decorativa más que seres humanos." el hombre explico antes de suspirar en cansancio "pero la gran mayoría de Yokais no están a favor de esa estirpe y en cuanto tienen la oportunidad, tratan de matar a todos esos niños. Cada año intentan algo nuevo y lo que es peor, han tenido éxito en el trascurso del tiempo" dijo mientras sacaba dos expedientes con la imagen de un adolecente castaño y otro de una mujer adulta peli azul.

"¿Por qué las clases nobles no piden ayuda a la organización? Humanos no tienen las posibilidades de combatir Yokais, ni siquiera con tanta tecnología rodeándonos" dijo Naruto mientras fruncía el señor al ver los expedientes.

"el problema viene a que esas son familias exclusivas, no permiten que cualquiera se acerque a sus clanes respectivos, ni siquiera nosotros. También cabe recalcar que no confían en los yokais y tienen un pensamiento genocida hacia estos, al igual que los Yokais hacia los humanos, son extremistas en otras palabras" dijo arikado mientras bebía también de su tasa " se nos ha hecho difícil la comunicación con ellos y han intentado destruir nuestra organización un par de veces" Naruto levanto una ceja, no creía que alguien intentaría algo así " pero como te dije, nosotros no somos Yokais normales y el jefe de todo esto no es un humano cualquiera" Naruto está ves, casi escupe algo de su bebida puesto que reacciono de forma brusca al escuchar que el cabecilla de todo era un humano.

"¿un humano? ¿un humano común y corriente es el líder de toda tu organización?" pregunto en shock Naruto, a lo que Arikado solo asintió con lentitud " yo soy el líder y el alto mando al mismo tiempo, pero quien está detrás de todo y financia nuestra organización, definitivamente es mi jefe" arikado junto sus manos mientras recordaba aún más información, dándole un aire serio " no es solamente mi organización, tiene varias organizaciones secretas a lo largo y ancho de este planeta, cuidando no solamente de yokais, sino también de los humanos que traten de pasarse de listos. También tiene redes en Makai y además de lasos de amistades muy fuertes entre los demonios. En conclusión, actualmente es el rey de tanto el mundo humano como el sobrenatural en las sombras."

"vaya…eso no me los esperaba" rio ligeramente Naruto con un sudor en su frente. Él sabía lo importante que es meterse con quien no sabía, alguien que prácticamente tiene el mundo en sus garras, sin que este lo sepa, sin ninguna clase de truco o inclusive magia, debe tener una mente muy aguda y tenebrosa…definitivamente alguien que no debe de subestimar. "no puedo imaginarme siquiera como logra hacer tales hazañas" dijo Naruto mientras pensaba en como logro también tener makai, si estos odian humanos.

"bueno, no es tan difícil imaginarse, trabaja en las sombras. Poco a poco está eliminando ese aparente odio entre humanos y Yokais a lo largo del siglo, en menor medida está acabando con la discriminación nivel mundial, pero faltan algunos años más para al menos lograr el 50% de éxito. Cambiar no es algo que se de en unos cuantos años" Naruto solo pudo asentir al recordar su misión con los hombres murciélagos.

"me gustaría conocerlo, tal vez lleguemos a una conversación agradable, si es que se pueda" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. A lo que Arikado rio ligeramente "no sé si tomarlo como un posible enemigo o un aliado potencial, sinceramente no se si puedo verlo como amigo o enemigo" Naruto rio ligeramente mientras se hundía en su silla.

"no te preocupes, yo lo conozco y no es alguien en el que debas de siquiera estar en guardia, es alguien muy agradable la gran mayoría del tiempo, la otra parte del tiempo luce serio pues tiene mucho trabajo, ser rey del mundo trae mucho papeleo consigo" Naruto solo tembló muy fuerte al escuchar la palabra papeleo. Cuando intento convertirse en Hokage, tuvo que pasar horas y horas practicando el oficio encerrado en una oficina. En el momento que llego el día tan esperado, el declino la oferta y huyo tan rápido como pudo, Hokage definitivamente no era lo suyo.

"fue muy agradable Arikado, tendré en cuenta estos trabajos" dijo Naruto mientras desaparecía los documentos importantes y se levantaba "tengo un presentimiento de que algo está a punto de pasar" el rubio solo dejo un largo suspiro mientras esperaba que Kikyo no hiciera algo estúpido otra vez.

"no estás tan mal, recuerdo que hace quinientos años secuestraron a Kagome y a sus amigos para resucitar al antiguo enemigo de mi padre, El amo y señor del clan leopardo" dijo mientras terminaba de beber su te. Alzando la vista noto la mirada de completo pánico de Naruto " ¿Qué?" preguntó al ver como este tenía una especia de ataque epiléptico.

"¡¿porque no lo dijiste antes?!" grito Naruto antes de salir corriendo fuera del lugar asustando a algunas personas cercas, dejando al pelinegro solo en la cafetería. Este solo suspiro mientras ocultaba su rostro de las demás personas, ahora recordar porque lo odiaba tanto.

"Señor" una voz cercana le llamo la atención, girando sus ojos ligeramente, noto que se trataba de la camarera de antes "aquí está su cuenta" dejando el pequeño papel en la mesa, Arikado abrió los ojos al ver tantos números, casi superaba los 6 dígitos de yenes con facilidad. Con una vena en la frente, se logró calmar antes de sacar una tarjeta de crédito "puedo pagar con esto" pregunto a la camarera que simplemente asintió y le dijo que le siguiera. Pero entonces se detuvo abruptamente y se dio la vuelta ligeramente.

"puede pagar con otra cosa también" dijo mientras abría ligeramente su camisa dejando ver el gran escote que tenía, alzando una ceja del pelinegro quien simplemente sonrió e iba a declinar amablemente cuando una voz lo callo tanto a él como a la camarera.

"¿Qué cree que está haciendo...Arikado-sama?" no se atrevía a siquiera girar a ver a la adolecente que le hablaba, pues había sido encontrado en una situación poco favorable para él.

 **"…** **estúpido Naruto…lo matare la próxima vez que lo vea …"**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DESTINY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Miroku empezó por levantarse lentamente, teniendo la vista nublada, se encontraba desorientado sin tener alguna idea de cómo fue que llego hasta este lugar. Girando su vista se encontró con una desmallada Sango y abrió los ojos cuando recordó exactamente lo que paso. Se habían adelantado montados en Kirara, pues se encontraban buscando desde el cielo, sin embargo, fueron derribados por una intensa luz que fue lanzada por uno de los tenientes Leopardo.

Sacudiendo su cabeza logro recobrar su equilibrio y empezó por levantar a Sango. Palmeando su mejilla ligeramente, logro hacerla despertar de la inconciencia, podía ver que tenía dificultades para levantarse y estaba desorientada al igual que él. Alejándose un poco, procedió a darle espacio para que pueda reordenar sus ideas y despertarse completamente.

"¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto ella mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, producto de la fuerte descarga eléctrica, un dolor de cabeza profundo parecía perdurar como consecuencia de tanto voltaje. El solo negó pues al igual que ella no tenía ninguna idea de que se trataba el lugar. Girando su vista por todo el enorme espacio, logro reconocer que se trataba de alguna especie de celda.

"qué bueno, por fin despertaron" el tono feliz logro llamarles la atención a ambos, quienes reconocieron la voz de aquella persona. De entre la oscuridad, lograron ver que se acercaba hacia ellos Kagome, quien estaba realmente muy feliz por encontrarlos en un estado mejor.

"que gusto Kagome, estábamos muy preocupados por ti" dijo sango mientras tomaba sus manos, realmente sus amigos se encontraban muy temerosos de su estado, pues había mucho tiempo en un lugar como este. La azabache solo respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizando a ambos, aparentemente todo se encontraba bien.

"por la apariencia de este lugar, sin duda estamos en una celda" dijo Miroku expresando su análisis de la situación, Kagome por otro lado solo pudo asentir con tristeza antes de empezar a contar que se trataba de una celda donde en él, había una gran cantidad de personas encerradas "¿y en donde esta esa gente?" pregunto algo curioso pues no recuerda haber visto a nadie, más que ellos tres.

Kagome salió del camino mientras miraba hacia una dirección en particular. Tanto miroku como sango lograron ver una gran cantidad de personas, entre niños, adultos y ancianos, todos campesinos. Fue cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de lo evidente, se trataban de los antiguos lugareños de la aldea.

"¿ellos son los que habitaban la aldea?" pregunto Sango para cerciorarse de que sus ideas realmente estaban en lo correcto. La azabache solo asintió mientras miroku podía entender mejor la situación, esa era la razón por la cual el pueblo anterior estaba deshabitado.

"dicen que es un pueblo escondido, que fue fundado por personas que escapaban de las guerras" miroku solo podía asentir lentamente las palabras de la joven. Era muy habitual ver personas que escapaban de las horribles guerras, teniendo el sueño de vivir una vida normal y sin preocupaciones, la gran mayoría solo van en grupo a algún lugar muy alejado donde el conflicto no logre encontrarlos y puedan vivir en su feliz ignorancia. De esa manera, tenía mucho sentido que el pueblo se encontrara en un lugar tan alejado y oculto.

"pero los gatos leopardos tomaron este lugar y lo convirtieron en su base" termino Kagome de relatar mientras miraba como las personas temblaban de miedo al escuchar sobre los gatos leopardo, pareciesen que tienen un miedo terrible a esas criaturas, tal vez debido a la forma que tomaron el lugar. Kagome podía ver que escaseaban los hombres adultos, solo unos cuantos estaban entre la multitud, peros se encontraban heridos, podía entender que el pueblo no se tomó sin haber derramado ninguna gota de sangre, deben de haber matado a todos aquellos que osasen enfrentárseles.

"¡no se preocupen! ¡pronto vendrán aliados para ayudarnos! ¡no se desanimen!" trato de alentar Kagome mientras veía como las personas simplemente ignoraban sus palabras y seguían con su pesimismo, haciendo que esta suspiraba de cansancio, solo le quedaba esperar por ayuda.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DESTINY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Fuera del castillo, casi en el centro de todo, en un amplio lugar, se encontraban una gran cantidad de gatos, arrodillados ante una enorme figura esquelética, que se trataba del amo y señor de estos gatos. El lugar parecía estar adornado para una antigua ceremonia, pues había una mesa frente a él, también decorada para la ocasión.

De pronto, una mujer de cabellos azulados empezó a caminar hacia esta mesa, sosteniendo una pequeña repisa o taburete, antes de dejarlo en el medio de la mesa frente a su líder muerto, lo más impresionante de todo era que dentro de lo que antes llevaba, se encontraban los fragmentos de Shikon robados.

"ha llegado la hora, mi amo y señor" la voz de la mujer se escuchó por todo el lugar, tratando de hacer que llegase a los oídos muertos de su líder caído "en unos momentos más se llevara a cabo su resurrección" anuncio la mujer mientras que la imponente luna bañaba aquel cadáver, que poco a poco empezó a recobrar su vitalidad, haciendo que los antiguos huesos, empezaran a cobrar vida.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DESTINY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"si no abres esa puerta ¡lo pagaras caro!" amenazó inuyasha muy enojado mientras veía a la mujer gato riendo burlonamente, haciendo que su enojo empezara a aumentar conforme el tiempo pasaba.

"inténtalo si es que puedes…hanyo" se burló la castaña mientras se reía de su condición de medio demonio, que logro enfurecer al peliplateado y miraba con mucha intención asesina y elevaba su espada apunto de atacar

"¡insolente!" dijo mientras corría hacia ella quien le recibía con una enorme sonrisa. El peliplateado salto mientras trataba de cortarla con su gran espada. Sin embargo, el golpe no dio en el blanco pues de repente la mujer se dividió en sombras que se desvanecieron en el aire, dejando un asombrado inuyasha quien simplemente no entendía que acababa de ocurrir "¿Qué?"

Volviendo su vista enojada, vio como pétalos empezaron a rodear todo lugar mientras miles de sombras de su contrincante aparecían y desaparecían, dejando imágenes ilusorias, logrando confundirlo "¿Qué sucede?" se preguntó a si mismo al ver tantas copias de su enemiga " ¡te destruiré!" fue el grito de guerra de inuyasha, seguido de un fallido intento de ataque que trataba de dar a una de sus sombras. Durante un buen tiempo era la misma situación, inuyasha tratando de acertar algún golpe a alguna de sus sombras de la mujer, sin lograr nada "maldición… ¿Cuál es la verdadera?" se preguntó mientras miraba los cientos de copias frente a él.

"¿Qué haces inuyasha?" pregunto Jaken, el pequeño demonio fiel a Sesshomaru mientras se acercaba hacia el hanyo, se encontraba algo confundido pues desde hacía tempo veía como el Hanyo luchaba contra nada en particular, pudo entonces ver los cientos de copias frente a él "Eres un causa problemas, nunca puedes hacer nada ¡toma!" grito mientras empuñaba su báculo de dos cabezas, lanzando una extensa llamarada que cubrió todo el lugar y por concedente, las copias que poco a poco empezaron a disminuir hasta quedar solo una " ahí está" dijo jaken mientras miraba a la mujer gato que seguía teniendo su sonrisa burlona.

"¿esa es la verdadera?" pregunto inuyasha al ver como se manifestaba y ya no veía ningún truco cerca, el pequeño demonio solo asentido mientras miraba detenidamente a su enemigo, pues parpadear sería un grave error "mientras la tenga en la mira ¡no fallare!" grito mientras corría hacia ella con su Tessaiga desenfundada y apunto de hacer un tajo, pero nuevamente la mujer estallo en pétalos y aire, dispersándose logrando cegar a inuyasha quien tuvo problemas al abrir los ojos.

"esta pelea la continuaremos en el castillo, ¡te estamos esperando!" fue lo único que se escuchó mientras desaparecía en la nada y la ráfaga de pétalos con ella. Inuyasha solo gruño al ver como había escapado cobardemente y había desperdiciado mucho tiempo en pelear con ella. Finalmente había descubierto la razón de este pequeño combate y fue retrasarlo lo suficiente como para que no llegara a tiempo "¡maldición! ¡como detesto perder el tiempo!" gruño enojado mientras corría hacia el castillo y saltaba las murallas.

"¡oye no me dejes aquí!" grito el pequeño duende mientras trataba de hacer que el peliplateado regrese sin resultado alguno, dejándolo fuera de donde sería la batalla final y su petición de ayuda quedara en oídos sordos.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DESTINY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Todos los gatos y sus generales se encontraban esperando ansiosos el regreso de su líder, mientras veía como la luna brillaba con más fuerza que nunca. a cierta distancia del cadáver, se encontraba una cúpula azul que despedía un gran poder "finalmente ha llegado el momento nuestro amo y señor dentro de unos segundos…dentro de unos segundos la luna llegara a su posición más alta y pronto festejaremos con la sangre de esos odiosos perros, para que asi al fin el clan de los gatos leopardo gobierne estas tierras" con estas palabras, la luna llego a su punto más alto y entonces una barrera roja rodeo a todo el mundo, protegiéndolos de cualquier intruso que trate de interrumpir la ceremonia.

Justo en ese momento, alguien aparece cerca del lugar, se trataba se Sesshomaru quien veía con una expresión calmada como el líder gatuno pronto iba a resucitar. Sin perder tiempo, desenfunda su arma y se lanza contra él, pero fue detenido por la poderosa barrera que anulo su ataque "está protegido" pensó con molestia al ver que lo único que le quedaba era esperar.

"¡has llegado tarde Sesshomaru! ¡ya nadie podrá parar su resurrección! ¡será mejor que te prepares!" anuncio Torán, la gata de cabellos azules mientras miraba al albino quien traía en su rostro una expresión molesta. De pronto, los fragmentos de Shikon empezaron a emitir una luz lila, seguido de un pequeño gemido de cansancio, que provenía de todos lados. Todos los gatos veían con ansias, mientras miraba como el antiguo cadáver, volvía a moverse y bajando su mano torpemente sobre la mesa, la destruye y toma los pedazos junto a los fragmentos de la perla, para luego llevárselos a la boca y tragárselos.

"nuestro amo y señor a…" decía shuran mientras veía con mucha felicidad al igual que sus hermanos, como su líder volvía entre los muertos. El enorme esqueleto entonces, con el poder obtenido de los fragmentos, logra despertar de su largo retardo y sus ojos, encendidos esperando su regreso completo.

"sangre…necesito sacrificios…necesito almas" con esto, sus ojos brillaron aún más mientras la cúpula de a su lado, se destruía y dejaba ver que, en él, estaban todas las personas capturadas de aquel pueblo fantasma, junto a Kagome y sus amigos quienes no entendían como es que llegaron hasta ese lugar. El grupo de amigos pudo notar que estaban sus enemigos cerca de ellos y que se encontraban peligrosamente cerca del cadáver.

" ¡Kagome!" grito alguien de la nada, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo. En el aire se encontraba el demonio lobo conocido como Koga, quien caía con una patada directo a sus enemigos, pero fue detenido también por la barrera roja, la cual le impidió el paso cancelando su ataque, dejándolo aturdido en el suelo " ¡maldición! ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!" pregunto muy enojado al ver que tampoco tenía la posibilidad de entrar.

Dentro de la barrera, Toran se reía de él fallido intento del demonio lobo, mientras veía su expresión de impotencia " ¡jamás lograran atravesar el campo de fuerza que es creado por nuestro amo y señor!" informo la hermana mayor mientras todos giraban a ver al enorme esqueleto medio vivo " ¿Por qué no mejor observan como sus amigos son devorados lentamente?" dijo esta ves Shunran siguiendo la broma de su hermana, haciendo enojar más a los presentes y asustando a las personas normales.

Entonces para aún más miedo de las personas, la enorme figura se empezó a mover, acercando sus muertas garras tratando de agarrar a cualquier y devorarlo " Quiere devorarnos" dijo miroku mientras rápidamente desenvolvía el rosario en su mano y quería acabar con todo esto, pero se quedó paralizado, cuando la criatura de alguna forma logro atraparlo en un poderoso Genjutsu, el cual lo obligo a caer de rodillas mientras su cuerpo se estremecía sin control, tratando de moverse y su expresión en shock no ayudaba mucho. Sango fue tras el mientras le ayudaba a mantener cierto equilibrio y devolverlo a la realidad, pero no duro mucho, pues gritando por sangre, era el cadáver quien finalmente se lanzaba sobre las personas en un intento por devorarlas y así recuperar su poder. Kagome y los demás gritaron con miedo mientras veían lo inevitable suceder, pero fueron sorprendidos por otro grito.

" ¡Kagome!" esta vez fue inuyasha, quien finalmente había llegado al lugar. Desenfundando su colmillo de acero, para sorpresa de su hermano, el colmillo pronto empezó a envolverse de un color carmesí y una ráfaga de viento lo empezó a cubrir, el cual sin duda se trataba del viento cortante.

"¿Por qué colmillo de acero tomaría ese color?" se preguntó para sí mismo Sesshomaru mientras veía su hermano levantar la enorme hoja y agitarla, lanzando el viento cortante el cual disperso aquella barrera "indestructible" para asombro de todo el mundo "nos volvemos a ver" dijo inuyasha con una sonrisa mientras veía a sus enemigos asombrados por su poder.

"¿acaba de destruir el campo de fuerza?" dijo Shunran admirada por la habilidad que demostró "es un ser muy poderoso" esta vez fue Toran quien veía con mucha cautela al peliplateado, pues significaría un gran problema para sus planes.

Inuyasha por otra parte no perdió tiempo y corrió evitando a los gatos, llegar hasta donde estaba Kagome y los otros "¡inuyasha! Estaba segura que vendrías a rescatarme, nunca dude en ningún momento" dijo la adolecente mientras le sonreía, pero pronto fue sorprendida cuando fue arrastrada a los brazos de alguien más, el cual se trataba de koga, dejando a inuyasha mirando sin palabras la escena frente a él "¡suéltala koga!" grito inuyasha muy enfada mientras intentaba empujar al lobo lejos de ella,

"¡necesito sangre!" fue el grito que interrumpió su pequeña escena y obligo a que koga saltara fuera del lugar y la garra del enorme esqueleto aplastara con toda su fuerza a inuyasha, ocasionando que el suelo se resquebrajara. Kagome grito el nombre del peliplateado al ver como parecía que fue su fin.

"no te preocupes Kagome, lo menos que pudo hacer ese inútil fue salvarte la vida" dijo con una sonrisa ignorando la mirada que ahora le dirigía la azabache, quien simplemente se giró y empezó a regañar sobre lo que había dicho. Para sorpresa grupal, pronto la garra del enorme ser empezo a ser levantada y pudieron ver que se trataba de inuyasha quien había bloqueado con su colmillo y trataba de levantarse con dificultad, para que luego, reuniendo toda su fuerza, destruyera la garra en pedazos, haciendo que la criatura aullara en dolor.

"¡insolente! ¡lastimo a nuestro amo!" gruño enojada toran al ver como su líder aullaba de dolor y veía su garra destrozada agitándola con rudeza esperando a que el dolor pasase. Por otra parte, Kagome se alejó de Koga y corrió hasta inuyasha mientras trataba de ayudarle diciendo la posición de los fragmentos.

" ¡inuyasha! ¡los fragmentos se encuentran en su garganta!" con esto el albino abrió ligeramente los ojos antes de sonreírle. La adolecente asintió mientras corría hasta donde estaban las personas "¡escuchen todos! ¡hay que huir! ¡no se separen! ¡por aquí! ¡seguidme!" grito mientras señalaba con su brazo una dirección, haciendo que todo el mundo la siguiera con mucha prisa. Pero mientras trataban de escapar, los gatos bloquearon el camino y se preparaban para matar a cualquiera que trate de pasar, asustando a las personas quienes veían como parecía imposible huir. Sin embargo, Kagome frente a todo el mundo los enfrento sin miedo "¡¿Qué les sucede?! ¡¿acaso no somos sus preciosos sacrificios?! ¡¿acaso nos mataran?! ¡vamos! ¡quítense!" gritó muy enojada mientras empujaba a los gatos y se hacía camino entre ellos, asombrando a todo el mundo por su valentía.

"¡ella es buena!" dijo admirado Ginta mientras veía como la adolecente se hacía paso entre los enemigos sin dificultad "¡por eso la admiro!" Hakaku menciono mientras asentía las palabras de su amigo mirando como los seres humanos pronto la seguían.

"¿Qué rayos están haciendo?! ¡debemos proteger a Kagome!" grito Koga haciendo reaccionar a sus amigos quienes asintieron. Pronto se encontraban atacando a todos los gatos que se encontraban en el camino, haciendo vía libre para las demás personas quienes se encontraban rodeadas.

Por otro lado, donde antes se encontraban encerradas las personas, aún estaban el monje y la cazadora, la cual ayudaba a levantar a Miroku quien respiraba con dificultad. Pero para su asombro, sus armas cayeron frente a ellos desde el cielo, levantando su mirada, encontraron que se trataba de Hachi, Shippo y Kirara, quienes fueron los que habían proporcionado sus armas y apoyaban desde lejos. Mirándose nuevamente, asintieron mientras tomaban sus armas y corrieron hasta el campo de batalla, ayudando a eliminar las hordas de enemigos.

Mientras esto ocurría y las personas eran guiadas por Kagome fuera del castillo, dentro de él todavía se encontraba inuyasha peleando cara a cara contra la enorme criatura muerta "¡toma!" grito el peliplateado mientras lo golpeaba con su espada en la cabeza, haciendo que el gran demonio gritara de dolor, perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo de un porrazo, destruyendo parte del castillo en el proceso.

"¡amo y señor!" gritaron los cuatro hermanos mientras veían a su líder derrotado y casi en el borde de volver a morir, siendo su única ancla en el mundo los fragmentos de la perla "tu... ¡tu! ¡pagaras por esto!" grito con furia toran, hablando por sus hermanos sacando su arma preparándose para pelear. Escuchando la petición de almas de su amo, procedió a tranquilizarlo "¡no se preocupe amo y señor! ¡solo espere un momento! ¡mis hermanos y yo pelearemos a muerte para ofrecerle las cabezas de esos odiosos descendientes caninos!" prometió la mujer de cabellos azules, antes de girar y ver con mucho odio a inuyasha, quien simplemente sonrió.

"¡no importa si sea su amo y señor! ¡no permitiré que lo revivan con sangre de inocentes!" gruño inuyasha mientras alistaba su espada para pelear contra ellos, sabiendo muy bien que eran oponentes muy fuertes. Con esto, el ataca con su viento cortante el cual fue esquivado de un salto y fue contrarrestado con el poder de fuego y viento de tanto karan como Shunran, el cual dejo paralizado a inuyasha y finalmente fue neutralizado por Shuran, el cual había caído de un salto y atrapado los brazos de inuyasha, haciéndolo que le sea imposible usar su espada.

Sesshomaru, quien no había participado de la batalla para nada, se acercó lentamente mientras veía la Tessaiga. Un arma que él creía que será digno hace mucho tiempo y la cual le ayudaría a sobrepasar los poderes de su padre, pero, sobre todo, le ayudaría a mantener el legado de este intacto, ahora poseída por su hermano menor el cual no tenía ninguna idea de lo que se trataba y menos le importa su legado como tal. Enojado, alza su espada y ataca por sorpresa a todo el mundo, quienes abrieron los ojos en shock, al ver como una ola de Youki azul se acercaba peligrosamente a todos, alcanzándolos y estallando junto a todo el mundo, inuyasha incluido, en una explosión.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DESTINY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"¡no puedo creer que me he demorado tanto en correr hasta aquí!" se quejó Naruto mientras corría a una velocidad casi monstruosa, dejando una estela de viento lo suficientemente fuerte como para mover el tronco de los árboles "¡estúpidos gatos con su estúpido odio a inuyasha y su estúpida aldea tan alejada!" grito muy enojado mientras seguía maldiciendo que estuviera tan lejos. Hubiera puesto alguna marca Hiraishin en Kagome o en Inuyasha para llegar más rápido, pero se olvida en cada ocasión "¡estúpido arikado y estúpido inuyasha por tener tantos problemas! De pasada ¡estúpido papá de inuyasha! ¡¿Por qué deja tantos problemas sin resolver?! ¡solo falta que haya un Daiyokai sellado con un inmenso poder y que estúpidamente la llave sea la Tessaiga de inuayasha!" gruño molesto mientras sin saber, había atinado a algo muy importante sin querer, pues a lo lejos había sido sellado un antiguo enemigo de Inu no Taisho.

Naruto empezó a bajar la velocidad cuando empezó a sentir con el modo sabio, una gran cantidad de firmas desconocidas de Youki. También pudo sentir que, en el lugar, se encontraba Sesshomaru a lo lejos y inuyasha peleando con alguien que usaba Genjutsu. Aumentando sus sentidos, pudo encontrar también a los demás del grupo de inuyasha en un solo lugar con una enorme cantidad de personas normales, al parecer. Sin embargo, también podía sentir lo que parecían ser enemigos por la gran cantidad de emociones negativas que sentía de ellos.

"hay 4 firmas muy poderosas contando a el sujeto que usa genjutsu. Fuego, viento, rayo y hielo…son los elementos que predominan en sus firmas de Youki" estando con los ojos cerrados, pudo identificar mejor a cada uno de los líderes de los gatos leopardo "¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?" se preguntó cuándo también, de repente, algo empezó a interferir con el modo sabio, pues veía algo que de repente se estaba volviendo un ser vivo conforme pasaba el tiempo "no importa, me adentrare en el pueblo" se dijo a si mismo mientras saltaba.

Poco a poco, corriendo como una persona normal, logro encontrar a alguien muy singular dentro del castillo. Era un pequeño demonio que había encontrado cerca del lugar donde antes estaba inuyasha peleando con el tipo de los genjutsu, en las puertas del castillo. Era también, un demonio pequeño que recordaba siempre estar cerca de Sesshomaru.

"¿ah? ¿no eres el pequeño demonio de Sesshomaru?" pregunto Naruto mientras alzaba al desprevenido demonio de sus ropas, mirando muy nervioso al rubio quien simplemente le miraba con intriga y curiosidad.

"¿s-si?" dijo dudando si decir aquella información no atentaría contra su vida "¿has visto a Sesshomaru-sama por aquí?" pregunto nervioso mientras miraba al rubio, quien simplemente cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse una vez más buscando al alvino sin usar el modo sabio.

"pues la verdad es que si, se encuentra cerca de lo que parece ser un palacio o que se yo" dijo Naruto mientras apuntaba hacia lo más alto de todo, entre algunas casas. Vio como el pequeño demonio trato de huir, pero lo sacudió muy fuerte mientras lo alzaba nuevamente "bien pequeño demonio, explica que es lo que está sucediendo y puede que te ayude a llegar hasta Sesshomaru" dijo el rubio mientras le daba una sonrisa prometiéndole seguridad.

"¡bien! ¡pero más vale que me lleves ante el! ¡y mi nombre es Jaken!" grito muy enojado el pequeño demonio, ahora identificado como jaken, quien se sacudía muy ferozmente tratando de asestarle un golpe "lo que sucede es lo siguiente. Hace mucho tiempo, el padre de Sesshomaru-sama y de inuyasha se levantó contra el clan de los gatos leopardo quienes habían invadido este país." Dijo mientras recordaba una pequeña imagen de un perro demonio gigante luchando contra un gato demoniaco de igual tamaño.

"eso ya lo sé, la abuela kaede me lo conto" dijo Naruto mirándolo algo aburrido al escuchar algo que ya sabía. El había ido a la aldea de Kikyo para visitar a su hermana, a la cual conoció muy bien, pues suele contarle todo sobre su hermana con imágenes, fotografía e historias, también suele llevarle cualquier suvenir que se encontrase por tierras lejanas. El punto es que, fue a la aldea para tener una cierta explicación de hechos, o al menos estar más informado de lo que sucedía y hacia donde podría ir, toda esta información dada por la anciana lo llevo hasta este lugar.

"¡déjame terminar muchacho desagradecido!" el pequeño monstruo parece ser que no le gusto ser interrumpido, pero entonces el rubio lo agito haciéndole saber que no le importaba y que empezara a hablar "bien, hace 50 años esos gatos vinieron nuevamente con ese propósito de invadir estas tierras, pero sobre todo con la misión de vengarse de Ino no Taisho, que para entonces estaba muerto y esa venganza se trasladó hacia su descendencia" dijo el pequeño marcianito "Sesshomaru-sama logro derrotar a todos y ganar esta guerra ¡él solito sin la ayuda de su hermano! Quien en esa época fue sellado por una sacerdotisa" Naruto solo pudo ocultarse el rostro de vergüenza al notar que el odio por los hermanos no empezó por simplemente ser de sangres diferentes, sino fue por rencores de guerra, que, sin querer, fue Naraku quien provoco esto.

"ya veo, pero eso no explica por qué atacar nuevamente y sobre todo raptar a Kagome" dijo Naruto un poco confundido, pues no entendía la razón de este ataque y mucho más importante, la razón por la cual alguien estaba tratando de regresar a la vida.

"¡los gatos han vuelto nuevamente para resucitar a su amo y señor!" dijo asustado Jaken, quien sacudía sus pequeños brazos con fuerza, abriendo ligeramente los ojos de Naruto, quien finalmente entendía el motivo de esa extraña resurrección que sintió "¡usaran los fragmentos para aumentar el poder de la resurrección! Si logra apoderarse de algunas almas, no solo resucitará ¡sino que volverá con más fuerza aun!" Naruto suspiro en cansancio al escuchar esta nueva información, siempre se volvía más difícil.

"okey, la situación es mala, lo entiendo, ahora ¡corramos!" grito mientras saltaba sujetando al pequeño con mucha velocidad, haciendo que este gritara en pánico ante tal velocidad y, sobre todo, la falta de seguridad con la que era transportado.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DESTINY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

El lugar se encontraba ligeramente destruido, los cuatro hermanos casi semi inconscientes por aquella ráfaga de energía el cual les golpeo y inuyasha también se encontraba algo debilitado por aquel golpe que le dio de lleno "demonios…" dijo con dificultad mientras se levantaba ligeramente y ver a su hermano mayor a algunos pasos frente a él, con su espada desenfundada y poder que le rodeaba "¿Por qué lo hicisteis Sesshomaru?" pregunto con una expresión enojada.

"quédate dormido inuyasha, ya que me corresponde a mi aniquilarlos" dijo mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a los hermanos leopardo, quienes se empezaron a recuperar del golpe. Inuyasha por otra parte, se levantó mientras negaba e ignoraba lo que había dicho, dispuesto a enfrentarse el contra los gatos, lo cual enfureció aún más a Sesshomaru "¡insensato!" gruño enojado mientras alzaba su espada y lo atacaba, ocasionando un choque te poderes, para que luego se pusieran a pelear.

" Cobarde" insulto inuyasha mirando enojada a su hermano, habiendo bloqueado uno de sus ataques "¿veis? Te dije que no tenía caso intervenir" esta vez fue Sesshomaru quien le reprocho, para que luego lo empujara con mucha más fuerza, haciendo que inuyasha retrocediera. Por otro lado, el Lord de los gatos se había recuperado lo suficiente que se había sentado esperando que los sacrificios vinieran a él.

"esos sujetos están locos" dijo karan al ver como los hermanos se peleaban por ninguna razón en particular, haciendo que su hermana Shunran asintiera. Por otro lado, estaba Shuran quien también veía asombrado como estos habían olvidado que se encontraban entre enemigos para pelearse entre sí "¡escuchen! ¡ellos luchan por separado! ¡nosotros debemos unirnos para derrotarlos! ¡usaremos nuestra técnica especial" grito Toran haciendo que sus hermanos asintieran. Escucho nuevamente el grito de sangre de su líder, quien parecía finalmente haber perdido la paciencia "¡nuestro amo y señor! ¡enseguida le traeremos la vida de esos seres inferiores ante usted!" prometió Torán nuevamente, pero esta vez parecía que no iba a funcionar.

Ella abrió los ojos cuando vio cómo su amo y señor, alzo su mano para atacarles, por ello logro esquivarlo a tiempo, lo mismo no podía decirse de sus hermanos, quienes fueron alcanzados por su garra. Estos al ser cortados, su elemento principal salía de la herida mientras era absorbido por el cadáver, haciendo que estos gritaran de dolor al sentir sus vidas siendo extraídas de sus cuerpos. La mujer veía con horror como la vida de sus hermanos era extraída de sus cuerpos por su líder que tanto respeto le tenían "pero señor..." dijo en shock Toran al ver que habían sido traicionados.

Sesshomaru e inuyasha observaban como aquella momia de antes, poco a poco empezaba a tomar forma y recuperaba sus músculos, tratando de volver poco a poco a su estado de vivo "ese monstruo…¿resucito robándole la vida a su propia gente?" dijo inuyasha casi enfermo al ver como un acto tan blasfemo había sido cometido frente a él.

El enorme gato, ya devuelto a la vida, bajo su mirada para ver a los hermanos "hijos de Inu no Taisho, pronto robare sus energías hasta que sus cuerpos estén sin energías" anuncio el enorme gato mientras se disponía a atacar. Mientras tanto, a cierta distancia se encontraba toran llorando al ver los cuerpos muertos de sus hermanos. "criaturas insolentes…por fin me vengare de lo que me hicieron hace cientos de años" prometió el enorme Yokai mientras apuntaba sus garras hacia ellos.

" parece que todavía andas dormido ¡pero te levantare con esto!" grito mientras veía como la garra era dirigido hacia él, pensando en que podía devolverle el golpe como la anterior ves, pero en vez de eso, él fue quien fue expulsado por aquel golpe de la criatura. Sesshomaru aprovechando el momento de distracción, salto en gran medida y usando su enorme velocidad, llego hasta la cabeza y disparo una enorme ráfaga de energía azul hacia la cabeza, haciendo que este retrocediese ligeramente ante la molestia de la luz y tratara de apartarlo, pero fue esquivado por este, que llego a tierra para tomar distancia.

" ¡a un lado!" grito inuyasha mientras corría pasando de Sesshomaru y agitar su espada " ¡viento cortante!" grito el ataque mientras un enorme ráfaga de viento se dirigió contra la criatura, ocasionando una enorme explosión " ¡ha! ¡lo conseguí!" celebro su victoria antes de tiempo, pues en cuando el humo se dispersó, dejo ver a un ileso lord leopardo quien solo había levantado una ceja

" ¡ahahaha! No me hiso nada" se rio la enorme criatura mientras extendía sus garras apunto de atacarlo.  
" ¡no cabe duda de que eres uno de los enemigos más fuertes de mi padre, pero por si no lo sabes-" fue interrumpido por el mismo amo de los gatos, quien simplemente empezó a carcajearse de todo este show.

"¿enserio crees que tienes oportunidad de vencerme? Tu padre era alguien muy fuerte, aunque me duela admitirlo…yo no estaba a su altura y por eso perdí con mucha facilidad…yo era muy débil para ser un Daiyokai en ese entonces…pero en ese tiempo…yo no poseía los fragmentos de Shikon" dijo el monstruo mientras reía al ver la cara de los hermanos "¡admiren! ¡mi nuevo poder!" grito mientras dejaba salir un enorme maullido o lamento, que se expandió por todo el lugar hasta más lejos.

Para sorpresa de todos, entonces una enorme cantidad de energía salían de los alrededores, dirigiéndose rápidamente en direcciona las fauces del enorme demonio. Inuyasha no tenía idea de que se trataba, hasta que, agudizando su vista, vio como uno de los cuerpo caídos de los gatos, salía la misma energía y se dirigía hacia su amo " ¡esta absorbiendo la vida de sus demás aliados!" grito inuyasha al ver como todos los demás gatos que aún seguían de pie, caían inconscientes mientras su alma se dirigía con rapidez hacia su amo " ¡eres un monstruo! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer esto a quienes te han estado ayudando desde siempre?!" grito muy enojado inuyasha al ver como este se reía incluso de lo que había dicho.

"¡en este mundo uno se vale por sí mismo! ¡si hay una manera de evitar la muerte debes de tomarla! ¡el infierno es abominable! ¡no pienso regresar a eso lugar por nada del mundo!" gruño el gato mientras poco a poco el poder lo rodeaba y su altura empezó a aumentar también "¡y que mejor si tengo la oportunidad de tener más poder! ¡es perfecto! ¡el poder lo es todo!" grito mientras su aura poco a poco empezar a cambiar junto a su cuerpo, pues su pelaje se empezaba a encender de un color más vivo y electrizado, alrededor de él había una mescla entre corrientes de aire y fuego, mientras sus garras eran envueltas en relámpagos (véase, similar al Goraishi de Koga, pero solo es electricidad pura) " ¡nada ni nadie me podrá detener!" grito mientras se carcajeaba al ver como su poder había alcanzado picos que nunca jamás había soñado en alcanzar.

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru veían con cierta dificultad la nueva forma o la a paraciencia del Daiyokai y sabían que se trataba de alguien muy fuerte, tal vez unidos tenga alguna oportunidad, pero entre ellos se habían dado cuenta que juntos tampoco serian capuzases de detenerlo.

 ** _Naruto Shippuuden - Minato Vs Tobi Theme HD(ost)_**

" **RAIKIRI"**

Fue el grito que se escuchó por todo el lugar, mientras un enorme cañón eléctrico choco contra el Daiyokai, quien callo nuevamente, totalmente en shock al ver cómo incluso después de obtener tanto poder, alguien había sido capaz de hacerlo caer. Incluso Inuyasha y Sesshomaru lucían impresionados ante el despliegue de poder. Inuyasha por otra parte solo dejo salir un bufido y sonrió amargamente mientras miraba hacia la misma dirección que su hermano.

"¡oye idiota! ¡¿Dónde diablos estabas?! ¡cuando necesitamos tu maldita ayuda nunca estas!" se quejó con una sonrisa inuyasha mientras miraba en la punta del castillo, una silueta muy familiar para todos mientras su largo cabello era ondeado por el viento. De repente desapareció y callo en medio de los dos hermanos. No era nadie más ni nadie menos que Naruto Uzumaki, quien traía a Raizan en su mano.

"perdonadme, he estado un poco ocupado poniéndome al día con un viejo amigo…o un nuevo conocido" rio con ironía mientras veía a Sesshomaru quien le ignoro olímpicamente "bueno…hablaremos luego…parece ser que tienen una situación difícil por aquí" dijo mientras veía como la enorme criatura gatuna se levantaba y rugía haciendo que su aura estallara en relámpago, fuego y viento.

"¿tú crees?" El sarcasmo de Sesshomaru fue aún más increíble que el mismo monstruo que tenían en frente. Los otros dos solo parpadearon antes de toser y recuperar la postura.

"¡bien! ¡Ataque a tres bandas!" anuncio Naruto mientras tomaba su espada con las dos manos y una enorme ráfaga eléctrica lo rodeaba y levantaba su cabello, a la derecha de él estaba inuyasha que fue envuelto en una ráfaga de aire y Sesshomaru a su izquierda mientras un dragón azul le rodeaba su espada y una enorme aura azul le rodeaba "¡¿listos?!" pregunto mientras se inclinaba ligeramente junto a los otros dos, apunto de salir disparados contra su enemigo. La criatura solo respondió con un enorme rugido, retándolos a enfrentársele.

 **"** **¡ A LA CARGA!"**

 **"** _los tres más grandes rivales, se enfrentaban a un solo enemigo peleando como iguales, una batalla que, sin duda, será memorable"_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-DESTINY-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-FIN -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 **ESCUCHO AMENASAS DE MUERTO POR HABER ACABADO EL CAPITULO EN UNA PARTE TAN INTERESANTE Y SOBRE TODO DESPUES DE HABER ESPERADO TANTO…naaa es mi imaginación XD. Bien, a que este el nuevo capítulo que tanto tiempo estuve postergando, la verdad es que esto lo he escrito hace una semana atrás, pero por cosas del destino nunca tuve tiempo real para publicarlo, se debe a que ahora mis hermanos acaparan completamente la computadora o el ordenador, por lo que yo solo tengo tiempo para hacer mis tareas y ver animes con los que me he atrasado.**

 **Por otra parte, espero que disfruten este capítulo tanto como yo, pues realmente ha sido des estresante en cierta medida volverlo a leer y publicarlo. Espero que comenten y me digan como estuvo, muchas gracias por todo y no olviden ver mis otros trabajos, puede que alguno le sorprenda o le desilusione, no importa, solo denle una oportunidad :D . HASTA LA OTRA.**


	10. Chapter 10: (Incompleto :c)

**Esto no es un capitulo, aunque me gustaria que fuese. Lo entenderan mientra lo vayan leyendo. Esto es un "hasta luego" :c**

* * *

 **DESTINY**

* * *

 **Capitulo X: ¡BATALLA A TRES BANDAS! (incompleto)**

* * *

La pelea comienzo con los tres frente a la gran bestia gatuna, sus poderes parecían estar rodeándole a cada uno. Naruto en el medio de sus dos compañeros, empezar a caminar hacia la bestia.

 **"¡¿Quién demonios eres?! ¡MALDITO SEAS!"** fue la maldición lanzada por el Daiyokai gato, que miraba todo el daño que le había causado con su ataque aquel nuevo enemigo. El daño parecía restaurarse por sí solo en cuestión de segundos

"muy bien…creo que no es necesario decirte que…estas jodido" se burló el rubio mientras bajaba su arma y la rozaba en el suelo, dejando marcas eléctricas por donde pasaba.

 **"¡HA! ¡SI CREEN QUE CON ESO ME VAN A VENCER, ESTAN MUY EQUIBOCADOS!"** con un rugido, la tierra misma parecía elevarse por aquel poder tan devastador. El grupo de aliados parecía indiferente pues lo único que logro con eso, fue mover sus cabellos.

Los hermanos parecían divertidos por la elección de palabras, incluso Sesshomaru quien bufo a modo de burla "Juro que seré yo quien lo mate" fueron las palabras del Daiyokai perro quien imitaba la forma de llevar su arma del rubio, dejando una estela de poder en el suelo

"¡ha! ¡no bromees! Después de hacer esa entrada y robarme el protagonismo ¿crees que simplemente dejare que lo mates? ¡su cabeza es mía!" esta vez fue inuyasha quien colocaba su Colmillo de acero sobre ambas armas. Parecía una tontería hacerlo, pero eso simbolizaba una alianza temporal, incluso se los tres se odiaban a muerte.

"creo que hay más que suficiente para todos ¿no?" dijo Naruto tratando de evitar otro enfrentamiento fraternal. Regresando su mirada al Daiyokai anciano, sonrió mientras le señalaba con su arma "pierdes el tiempo anciano, creo que tendremos que enseñarte a las malas" girando su mirada a sus compañeros, estos asintieron y chocaron sus armas al unísono para luego salir corriendo en direcciones contrarias junto a un grito de guerra.

"Puedes decir lo que quieras, ninguno de ustedes está a mi nivel ahora, ¡eh superado al padre de ambos!" exclamó el enorme gato mientras rubia al cielo "¡venid! ¡INSECTOS!" rugió de nuevo mientras esperaba la embestida de sus adversarios, los cuales parecían intentar rodearle.

Los tres lo atacaron desde diferentes puntos cardinales, empezando por el rubio, quien agitó su espada creando una enorme y colosal onda de relámpagos, el cual no hizo mucho en realidad. Sin embargo, le cortó la visión lo suficiente con la luminosidad para dar una gran patada en la cara, seguido de un golpe en seco con su arma.

Seguidamente fue el turno de Inuyasha, quien atacó a sus espaldas dando un gran golpe en sus rodillas, debilitándolas para que cayese al frente. Sin esperar algún tiempo, salta y agita su arma una segunda vez creando una colosal onda expansiva de viento que no le hizo nada, pero sí logró colocarle de rodillas.

Finalmente fue el turno de Sesshomaru, quien agitó su arma lanzando una gran corriente de energía en el rostro del monstruo gigante, la combinación podría haber dado resultado, pero su enemigo se rio detrás del polvo mostrando ninguna clase de daño "¿eso es todo el poder que tienen? Da tanta lastima" dijo mientras se recuperaba y volvía a estar de pie "¡Es mi turno!" con este rugido agita sus grandes zarpas en dirección al grupo reunido, creando una onda expansiva de tres elementos.

Inuyasha quien es el que estaba más cerca, usa su viento cortante para desviar gran parte de la corriente, pero en cuanto lo hizo, abrió los ojos cuando la enorme bestia estaba frente a él, queriendo usar sus garras para atacarle. Sin embargo, una esfera con ráfagas de aire choca en el rostro de la bestia, estallando y deteniéndolo.

El chico perro gira su mirada hacia Naruto, quien parece haber lanzado eso para evitar que reciba algún daño. Gruño ligeramente ante lo que vio, pues la velocidad inusual de su enemigo le había tomado por sorpresa.

"¿Cómo es tan rápido?" dijo sin creerse que, en tan solo unos segundos, había cruzado gran parte de su salto y sin siquiera llamar mucho la atención. Por su enorme tamaño, debió de escucharse sus pisadas contra el suelo, pero no ocurrió.

Sesshomaru por otro lado, se dio cuenta de esto también y decidió estar más cuidadoso ahora. Rebasando a inuyasha, usa su espada para crear grandes concentraciones de energía, las cuales fueron en contra de la gran bestia, quien parecía no estar afectada por la sonrisa en su rostro.

Gruñendo, esquiva otro golpe de la bestia, pero fue sorprendido cuando fue golpeado por una extensión de aquel ataque basado en aire, que lo mando a volar a algunos de los edificios cercanos.

"¡sesshomaru!" grito inuyasha al ver como su medio hermano había sido tomado por sorpresa. Naruto aprovechó el momento de distracción y creo un cañón eléctrico con su espada, siendo capaz de hacer que retroceda, pero no mucho, lo suficiente como para que Sesshomaru no sea rematado mientras se recuperaba.

"Esto no funciona, debería…" susurró Naruto antes de agitar su cabeza "estoy confiando demasiado en el poder de Kurama, esta es mi batalla" susurró mientras apretaba con fuerza el mango de su espada, creando una gran concentración de rayos.

Nuevamente el Daiyokai recortó camino rápidamente, sorprendiendo al rubio con una poderosa patada que lo elevó a los cielos. Recuperándose en este, cae en picado hacia el monstruo usando su arma. Ambos luchan parejamente, Naruto usando su espada y el demonio gato con sus garras, sonando grandes estallidos por la fuerza bruta "¡Raikiri!" grita este mientras lanzaba otra gran y poderoso cañón de energía.

El Daiyokai nuevamente se rio mientras despeja el humo con sus garras, mostrándolo todavía ileso "¿Ese fue tu mejor intentó?!" antes que pudiese decir algo más, veía algo muy interesante con gran impresión. Los hijos de su peor enemigo parecían estarse aliando en un poderoso contraataque.

"¡sesshomaru!" grita Inuyasha mientras agita su colmillo de acero, lanzando una corriente casi doble del poder. Au hermano responde a su grito, haciendo casi lo mismo, pero de un color azulado. Las corrientes se unen mientras iban en dirección al monstruo, formando una sola energía.

Esta misma parecía estar luchando contra el enorme monstruo quien no se esperaba otro más, pues los hermanos saltaron sobre su cabeza, empuñando ambas espadas "¡BAKURYUHA! ¡SORYUHA!" gritaron ambos fusionando sus ataques más fuertes hasta el momento, logrando eclipsar al monstruo y haciendo que gritarse de dolor.

"¡Aun no!" gritó Naruto en el aire mientras creaba una gran cantidad de clones, todos llevan un Rasen Shuriken "¡desaparece!" grita mientras los lanza todos al mismo tiempo y usando su espada para darles también un plus eléctrico. Todo aquel poder reunido hace un enorme y colosal pilar que destruye todo a su paso, pareciendo que desintegraba al monstruo (ost end)

Naruto cayó al suelo finalmente junto a el dúo de hermano "¿lo vencimos?" pregunta Inuyasha mientras miraba la estela de humo con algo de impaciencia. Este mismo se dio cuenta que, por la expresión de su hermano y el mismo Naruto, el monstruo aun no había sido derrotado.

Las rocas caían y una gran risa empezaba a sonar desde el humo "De no haber tenido este poder, yo ya hubiera estado muerto" admitió el monstruo mientras se mostraba finalmente, pero todo aquel poder de antes parecía haber desaparecido "Debo aceptarlo, ustedes son muy fuertes" reconoció, limpiándose algo de sangre de su mandíbula.

La sonrisa de su rostro incremento mientras una enorme cantidad de tensión empezaba a sufrir su cuerpo "Pero veo que no entienden algo, este realmente es el verdadero poder de un Daiyokai" dijo sorprendiendo a todos, pues gran cantidad de Youki empezaba a expulsar su cuerpo "¡Ahora verán el verdadero poder de un Dios Yokai!" rugió mientras una enorme cantidad de poder se alzaba a los cielos, envolviéndolo completamente.

Ante la vista de todo mundo, la silueta del enorme gato demonio comenzó lentamente a sufrir por una gran cantidad de dolor, una especie de trasformación forzada. Empieza lentamente a reducir su tamaño hasta ser el de un humano "finalmente, he alcanzado esta etapa de mi poder" dijo detrás de la estela mientras esta desaparecía, enseñando a su nuevo oponente.

Era un hombre semidesnudo, de grandes cabellos marrones y tatuajes por todo su cuerpo, las típicas orejas sobre su cabeza, pero a diferencia de los hermanos o el mismo Naruto, este tenía una apariencia realmente bestial. El aura que lo cubría era muy poderosa, con destellos de los diversos elementos que había absorbido anteriormente.

"Su poder no ha cambiado" susurró Naruto mientras miraba al monstruo humano, el cual dispersaba la misma cantidad poder que antes "pero…" dijo mientras veía la diferencia de antes, pues a comparación con su forma monstruosa, toda su enorme cantidad de poder parecía estar controlado.

"¡ha! ¡se ha vuelto más pequeño!" se burló inuyasha mientras veía al hombre frente a él "¡ahora no es ningún problema para mí!" gritó este mientras corría con su espada en mano "¡Kaze no Kizu!" grita su ataque mientras dispersa una enorme ráfaga de viento sobre su enemigo.

Aunque este destruye todo a su paso, literalmente se doblegó por la sola aura del Daiyokai, abriéndose en dos para perderse en la distancia. Inuyasha retrocedió un momento, sudando nerviosamente al ver que uno de sus ataques más poderosos ni siquiera había sido capaz de darle esta vez.

"Su padre me venció porque yo era nuevo en esto, era un Daiyokai realmente joven" admitió este mientras levantaba una de sus manos, creando una pequeña esfera de fuego similar al sol "Quizás fue mi peor error durante vida pues creía que era suficiente, pero su padre me mostró lo contrario" dijo mientras recordaba al general perro, el cual también había alcanzado una forma similar a la suya y por eso fue vencido con extrema facilidad.

La esfera en sus manos pronto estalló, volviéndose partículas de fuego que pronto comenzó a rodearlo y se desvaneció por el aire "Esto es malo, controla su Youki como si nada" susurró Naruto al verlo jugar con sus poderes, obviamente estaba practicando y ver de lo que realmente es capaz.

Con una sonrisa, desaparece y vuelve a aparecer entre los tres, sorprendiendo a los hermanos perros por su velocidad y recibir puñetazos en sus estómagos, dispersándolos en direcciones opuestas. Naruto por otro lado pudo verlo venir y saltó a distancia, evitando ser golpeado "Sigues tú, zorro" dijo el daiyokai mientras se llenaba de electricidad a su alrededor.

Naruto tuvo que lanzar su arma al cielo para poder detener un golpe que iba sobre su rostro, estando cerca de ello "¿jo?" se burla el Daiyokai mientras rápidamente empieza a pelear mano a mano con el zorro, quien estaba intentando defenderse como sea. Para sorpresa del rubio, su enemigo parecía pelear con una elegancia nunca antes vista, pues lograba sorprenderlo con golpes.

'eso es…' pensó el rubio mientras recibía una palma flamígera en su abdomen, destruyéndole parte de sus ropas '¿Taijutsu?' pensó sorprendido al verlo usar verdaderas artes marciales para asestar golpes contundentes. Sin embargo, su arte marcial era nada de lo que hubiera visto antes. Pero su sorpresa fue utilizada en su contra pues recibió un golpe directo al pecho, creando una poderosa onda expansiva y sacándolo a volar, pero fue sujetado por la cabeza.

"me has causado muchos problemas, zorro" dijo este mientras miraba al rubio intentando liberarse de su agarre "Pero antes de lidiar contigo, tengo que encargarme de algo molesto" dicho esto, salió de repente el mismo Sesshomaru, quien usaba su espada para atacar. A su lado estaba inuyasha, quien también lo imitaba.

Sin embargo, el Daiyokai los bloqueó usando sus manos al detener sus respectivas armas y luego los sorprendió al golpearlos con sus palmas, haciendo que ambos expulsaran grandes cantidades de sangre. Seguidamente de esto, sujetó sus cabezas y dio un fuerte salto, para luego lanzar a ambos contra el suelo, creando dos grandes abolladuras.

El daiyokai lentamente cayó al suelo, viendo como ambos hijos de su peor enemigo estaban derrotados "Finalmente, mi venganza está completa" dijo mientras elevaba una de sus manos, creando un pequeño sol eléctrico que podría barrer por completo todo el lugar, pero su atención fue llamada por unos pasos hacia él.

"Yare, Yare" dijo el rubio de antes, el otro quien se quitaba sus prendas rotas para quedar semi desnudo "¿tú sabes lo difícil que es conseguir ropas en esta época?" dicho esto, sacudió su arma en sus manos "Veo que un arma es inútil en estos momentos, no la voy a necesitar" con estas palabas, la vuelta y la deja caer al suelo, ambas espadas.

Elevando una ceja, el monstruo mira a Naruto "¿oh? ¿Cómo piensas pelear contra mi sin una espada?" la respuesta fue directa, el rubio apareció frente a él con el puño frente a su cara, solo detenida por sus propias manos. Su sorpresa fue encontrar que había una extraña energía dorada que envolvía su puño "Parece que serás más interesante de lo que suponía" dijo con una sonrisa, mirando el nuevo poder del rubio.

"dime, viejo" respondió el rubio mientras eleva lentamente su rostro, enseñando como la energía terminó por consumirlo, envolviendo tras una capa de fuego dorado "¿cuántas veces tendremos que darle una lección?" preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, enseñándole sus ojos rojos.

Fue lo último de conversación que tuvieron, pues ambos desaparecieron, convirtiéndose en haces de luz de color dorado y rojo respectivamente. Estos mismos chocaban rápidamente alrededor del campo de batalla hasta que cayeron en lugares opuestos, resquebrajando el suelo "¡venid!" incitó el Daiyokai, preparado para la batalla.

El rubio se acercó y cayó con una patada voladora, la cual fue bloqueada por el Daiyokai. De esta manera empezó una encarnizada lucha mano a mano, de la cual se creaban fuertes vientos y grandes estruendos que hacían temblar la tierra. Ambos usaban técnicas marciales y luchaban a la par como si de una danza se tratase.

En una de esos movimientos, el Daiyokai comenzó a golpear rápidamente con sus palmas, dispuesto a golpear en el pecho del rubio. este sin embargo bloqueó cada una mientras retrocedía, para luego darle una patada en la cara al dar una voltereta inversa, y posteriormente dar un salto, pateándole a distancia.

"¡bastardo!" insultó el daiyokai mientras elevaba sus manos, las cuales se iluminaron de mucho poder "¡toma esto!" con este rugido lanzó una enorme cantidad de rayos y vendavales que iban en dirección al rubio. Todos estos fueron esquivados con gran destreza, pero al ver que no había escapatoria, hizo un jutsu de viento que lo envolvió, protegiéndole de los proyectiles.

"mi turno" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras el jutsu de viento terminaba, dando un gran salto "

* * *

(incompleto)  
(lo que esta con letra normal es mi opinión y mi palabrería, si quieren ignórenlo o yo que sé)  
 **DESTINY ESTA EN ADOPCIÓN**  
 **(Leerse todo si quiere saber cómo tener el permiso para continuar un legado que no puedo terminar. Esto está en letras negritas)**

* * *

Esto es todo, esto lo escribí hace…eones (Inicios del 2018 creo). Todo este capítulo fueron retazos que he escrito en el lapso de uno o dos años. con 2k palabras uno se da cuenta que ya no tengo ganas de seguirle, aunque me fuerce.

Esto es muy difícil para mí decirlo, pero desde que mis gustos cambiaron, ya se me es imposible seguir escribiendo este Fic. Recuerdo con mucho cariño como siempre creía que cada capítulo tenía que escribir por lo menos 100K para sentirme satisfecho, recuerdo con algo de vergüenza mis "horrores" ortográficos que me daban un buen cáncer cuando los leía. Recuerdo mi pésimo formato y como ni siquiera sabia escribir correctamente los párrafos.

Aun cuando este significó un comienzo, lo único que le tengo es nostalgia. Es raro decirlo, pero cuando te miras al pasado y ves lo que has hecho…piensas y sale una idea general en la mente "¿esto hice yo?", algunos con admiración, otros con nostalgia, en mi caso sería algo de vergüenza.

Este fic lo escribí cuando era el típico chico que solo se ha visto animes del shonnen genérico (el CHONNEN, por estos lares :v). el típico chico que creía que Naruto era lo máximo (sí, mi infancia no fue Dragon ball, aun así lo respetaba, cosa que en la actualidad no :v) (Naruto sigue siendo extremadamente bueno, pero ya no lo máximo) , que Sao era el besto isekai (HAHAHAHAHAHA)…ya saben de lo que hablo, esa clase de tipo que se emocionaba por ver el poder del amor y la amistad en acción :v

Algunos dirán "bueno, así empezamos todos" y la verdad es que tienen razón. Aun así, este fic lo cree cuando era esa clase de fanático del anime…se me es imposible seguir escribiéndolo a estas alturas. Tengo otros gustos, unos más maduros, más serios, algo mas increíble y fantástico como Evangelion o Fmab (son algunos ejemplos, porque podría poner mas nombres de ser el caso).

Aunque, como todo el mundo, aun me sigue gustando ver unos buenos ptasos bien animados como la besto batalla de boruto (que no fue hecha por el mismo protagonista, sino por su papá). Aun así, solo los miró por las buenas animaciones. Si de batallas (en general) hablo, creo que me quedo con jojos (ahora entiendo por qué es tan popular en Japón y lo tiene bien merecido)

Ahora, la pregunta del millón "pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que ya no puedas escribir?" es fácil, me di cuenta de todos mis problemas como escritor. Vi de qué manera la había cagado tanto en este Fic que no importa que pensara, era imposible para mi alargarla. No había estructura, no había nada…simplemente estaba copiando y pegando el trabajo del autor original (en este caso, de inuyasha) para luego modificarlo… ¡y lo hacía mal para el colmo!

Recuerdo que me gustaba leer un montón sobre como el protagonista era estúpidamente roto, OP, tenía harem, era invencible, etc, etc. Este Fic está basado en ese tipo de cosas que, actualmente, considero demasiado inmaduras y vergonzosas de escribir. Me di cuenta que me gustaban esos tipos de historias porque es mero morbo como las perversiones, el estar rodeado de chicas o el simple hecho de tener superioridad sobre todo o todos con un poder absoluto y un guion que lo respaldé. Es algo muy…superficial por así decirlo.

Ya luego de bastante…bastante experiencia, uno se pude dar cuenta que esos personajes ya no son humanos, que han perdido toda la pisca de humanidad en sus cuerpos y son ideales, meros sueños perfectos de un tipo que quiere que todo le salga bien en la vida. La mayoría de isekais son una muestra perfecta de ello (ojo, la gran mayoría, porque hay otros que no los son y se les aprecia mucho por eso).

Incluso dejando de lado el aspecto sentimental o de personajes de esta clase de historias, el mundo, su argumento y todo lo demás es, o una copia exacta de lo que el autor original escribió, o no lo tiene. Cuando más me daba cuenta de ello, más me daba cuenta que, como de escritor, no tenía absolutamente nada y lo único que estaba pisando, era la punta del iceberg.

Es raro pensar esto, pero considero esto como una Mierda…una pequeña mierda bonita y bien arreglada (una de oro), pero eso no la vuelve mejor o peor. Intenté arreglarlo con otro Fic, ese me gustó y estoy satisfecho, pero como siempre, fue completamente opacado y paso completamente desapercibido (nah, exagero, le fue bastante bien, pero si lo comparamos con este, es una gota de agua con el océano) (vamos este fic es 10 veces más grande en apoyo y no sé cómo aun…es uno de esos misterios de la naturaleza humana :u)

 **He considerado borrarlo varias veces, pero me da pena borrar algo que tanto trabajo me ha costado. Literalmente me pasaba días enteros escribiéndolos (escribir 100k por capitulo no es fácil, mis respetos a esta gente que lo hace :c). Así que, con todo el dolor del mundo, quiero anunciar que está oficialmente en…como rayos se decía…ah, adopción (espero haberlo escrito bien, esto lo escribo desde mi Tablet porque mi pc murió de nuevo).**

 **DESTINY ESTA EN ADOPCION. Ya lo leyeron. Estoy apenado por esto, pero realmente tampoco tengo tiempo para escribir y lo que me gusta escribir no se lee, por lo que simplemente lo escribo para mí y unos cuantos amigos que son súper Fans de mis nuevas historias (Gracias minna :'D)**

 **Aunque la historia me parezca mala de cojones, me encantaría, me emociona y me maravillaría ver como otro puede continuar algo que yo ya no puedo. Ya…probablemente me parezca mala también, pero me haría feliz saber que, mi yo del pasado, pudo incitar a alguien más a escribir y darse su tiempo para dejar libre su imaginación. Como escritor de nivel intermedio (bajo...muy bajo aun) pasando por fases, mi meta máxima es haber conseguido que lectores se vuelvan escritores. Es como pasar la llama, por así decirlo.**

 **Luego del vomito sentimental, pasemos a cosas más…realistas. ¿Cómo alguien obtendrá el permiso para continuar DESTINY? Es muy fácil, simplemente me tiene que enviar un mensaje privado diciéndome que quiere continuar el fic. Puede ser un escritor (Ficker entre los escritores :v) o un completo novato, no me importa en realidad.**

 **Lamentablemente solo podré designarle como sucesor a uno solo. Ya que quiero ver su progreso y no puedo evitarme sentirme intranquilo si hay otros que simplemente copian mi trabajo y no lo continúan, quedándose con la "popularidad" (lo pongo entre comillas porque no sé cómo llamarlo).**

 **Por cierto, enviármelo el mensaje por PC (o la página fanfiction de google) y no por la aplicación. Aunque use la Tablet o mi celular para escribir, no me gusta usar la aplicación de fanfiction porque…tengo mis jueguitos y la aplicación me quita espacio. Ya como decidiré a quien darle será, si son muchos, a la suerte, y si es el único pos…que suerte.**

 **La verdad es que realmente me gustaría ver un desenlace a esta titánica batalla sin igual y, sobre todo, como uno puede seguirla porque yo no logro ver un después XD. Le deseo suerte a todos los entusiastas y recuerda que tú, podrías ser quien le dé un buen final a este Fic :D**

* * *

(a partir de aquí es un poco de Spam, que siempre viene bien :v) (Nadie tiene permitido quejarse sobre esta parte, porque oficialmente el capítulo terminó en el anterior párrafo, está bajo tu conciencia seguir leyendo) (si sigues leyéndolo es porque, o eres un buen fan mío como escritor, o eres un hater :v) (si eres el primero, se bienvenido :D) (si eres lo segundo también, estoy acostumbrado al hate, sobre todo por esta historia xd, pero eso no te quita lo masoquista que eres :u)

* * *

Haber…¿Qué escribo ahora? Cosas originales sobre todo, he participado en alguna competencia de "mi pueblo"…he ganado algún que otro dinero y puestos en tercer lugar (Estúpidas historias sencillas de adolecentes sobre sexo, alcohol y drogas que siempre se llevan el primer lugar) (Pero me gusta y aplaudo cuando he sido derrotado por una historia para niños, es…contradictorio xd)

Mi "Main theme" actualmente es sobre historias con la categoría Slife of life. Si no es ese, entonces sería el Seinen (Realismo). Actualmente estoy fascinado con crear historias de Fantasía, pero en un escenario o contexto de cruda realidad (Creo que será mi tesis cuando me gradué xd).

Trabajo temas como la discriminación y todas sus ramas. Hablo de la guerra en todos sus puntos de vista, hablo de él bien y el mal como puntos relativamente iguales. Hablo de la realidad y, sobre todo, de la esperanza. Es contradictorio como mis historias, a pesar de que todo giré alrededor de la desesperanza, terminé con un final terriblemente malo, pero que no es un final…sino un comienzo.

Son temas maduros, no es algo que una persona normal pueda entender, algunos les cuesta, otros lo absorben fácilmente. Tiene sentido que poca gente los lea, no es para cualquiera de todas formas. Intento dejar mensajes profundos, mensajes filosóficos, pero no de una verdad…sino de una duda que cada uno resolverá a su manera. Esa es mi nueva forma de escritura.

Tengo algunos Fics así, podría nombrarlos, pero me da pereza. El Fic actual que subo es un isekai de ese tipo. No hay personajes principales porque el mundo no gira alrededor de ninguno. Por ejemplo, si hiciese que Naruto muriese dejaría de ser un fic de Naruto… ¿están seguros? Puedo continuar desde la vista de Hinata y para el mundo no significaría nada, pero ante la vista de todos es algo horrible e inaceptable…no es que me importe (y no lo descarto como idea XD)

Si estas interesado en esa clase de historias, esta la que únicamente puedo seguir subiendo (debido a mi corto tiempo y mi falta de pc). Su nombre es **"The Legend of Seven Heroes" (Fic de Naruto y DXD).** ¿Qué es buena? No lo sé, ante mi vista es aceptable y es la clase de historias que me gusta leer, pero a que es una joya no lo creo, aun me falta mucho para ser un buen escritor.

Tengo historias originales también, están en fictionpress y tengo el mismo Nombre. No tengo más que decirles, ha sido un placer escribir para todos ustedes…espero volver algún día y terminar todos los Fics que dejé al aire…pero el tiempo es una dama caprichosa y yo no soy un vidente para saber qué sucederá conmigo en el futuro.

 ** _Gracias por acompañarme por todo este camino de espinas, y si quieres escribir, pero temes los errores…yo empecé con esta mierda, todos cometemos errores y sin que te des cuenta, habrás llegado a limites donde jamás habías logrado imaginar. Inténtenlo, fallen, caigan, levántense y aprendan._**

 ** _El mejor consejo que puedo darles a todos es que escriban lo que les gusta, esto es un hobby, no se esfuercen en intentar continuar porque lo harán mal…y terminaras estresado en vez de realizado. Eso es todo._**

 **OMEGA SE DESPIDE, ADIOOOOOO :"D**


End file.
